Un an à Mystic Falls
by movie-like
Summary: Sous l'ordre de Mikael, la famille Mikaelson part vivre un an à Mystic Falls. En couple avec Klaus, Caroline décide de les suivre et laisse derrière elle son ancienne vie. Dès leur première journée au lycée, une certaine Hayley Marshall se met en tête de gâcher leur année. Klaroline, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett et Kalejah.
1. Mystic Falls nous voilà !

**Auteurs :** Oursecretdoor et Movie-like.

**Personnages :** Tous humains.

**Couples :** Klaroline, Stelena, Konnie, Damon-Rebekah et Kelijah.

Rien ne nous appartient.

Bonne lecture et nous espérons vous retrouver aux prochains chapitres.

* * *

"-Appelez moi si vous avez le moindre problème.

-T'inquiète ! " répondit Kol en fuyant le regard de sa mère.

Rebekah et Klaus saluèrent Esther avant de s'engouffrer dans l'aéroport. Quant à Kol, il bougea incertain vers sa mère avant de lui offrir un baiser maladroit. Il partit rapidement vers la silhouette de sa sœur en traînant derrière lui un sac usé. Esther resta quelques instants pétrifiée, laissa un sourire discret éclairer son visage avant de marcher vers la voiture noire qui attendait toujours leur retour.

Quant à Caroline et sa mère, c'était une tout autre histoire. Les deux femmes blondes ne s'étaient jamais réellement quittées et voilà que Caroline partait un an aux États-Unis. Liz caressait inlassablement les longs cheveux blonds de sa fille alors que cette dernière offrait un sourire timide à sa mère.

"-Pas de problèmes, de bonnes notes, pas de bêtises avec Klaus...

-Maman !

-Excuse moi Caroline. Va les rejoindre ! "

Caroline posa un léger baiser sur la joue droite de sa mère avant de tourner les talons. Elle partit rejoindre sa nouvelle famille tandis que Liz marchait vers Esther qui l'attendait devant leur voiture. Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que la mère de Caroline décide à le briser :

" -Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser partit ?

-Calme-toi ! Ils sont responsables et intelligents, ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.

-Ma fille est si pure et naïve...comme la tienne.

-Mes garçons sont là pour les protéger. "

Liz hocha la tête puis s'engouffra dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait sagement. Esther posa son front contre la vitre froide en repensant aux adieux neutres et froids qu'elle avait partagé avec ses trois enfants. Dieu qu'elle enviait Liz d'avoir partagé un moment complice avec Caroline alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un baiser et des regards insensibles. Cependant, elle avait vu le bonheur dans les yeux bleus de son plus vieux fils et juste pour ça, elle était heureuse.

" -Ils sont heureux Liz, c'est le principal. "

* * *

Après plusieurs disputes pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir à côté de qui, tout le monde était enfin à sa place. Caroline et Klaus étaient à côté alors que Rebekah se tapait " l'idiot " qui lui servait de frère. La jolie blonde était euphorique mais quelque chose entachait son bonheur. Est-ce que son petit-ami se sentait bien ? Son départ et donc son éloignement avec Mikael était-il bénéfique pour lui ? Tellement de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit tourmenté et inquiet. En plus de toutes ces questions, Caroline avait peur de voir sa relation avec Klaus tombait à l'eau. Oui elle sortait avec lui pendant plus de quatre ans mais le jeune homme avait été en colère de voir qu'elle jetée toute sa vie en Angleterre pour lui. Elle quittait sa mère, ses amies et sa maison pour continuer à l'aimer et Klaus ne pouvait supporter de voir celle qu'il aime tout sacrifier pour lui. Caroline souffla fortement avant de demander à Klaus :

" -Tu es heureux ?

-Comment ça Caroline ?

-De partit loin de l'Angleterre, de Mikael...

-Je ne veux pas parler de ma situation familiale ici. " coupa Klaus en fermant les yeux.

Caroline hocha la tête, posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de fermer elle-aussi les yeux. Elle comprenait que Klaus ne voulait pas étaler ses sentiments autour d'inconnus et surtout après avoir fait face à la mine malheureuse de sa mère qu'il aimait tant. Oui il l'aimait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner les actes qui l'avaient tant blessé. Une légère secousse la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux pour les prochaines heures. Quant aux deux autres, ils ne cessaient de s'insulter et de se cracher aux visages devant les regards offensés et incrédules des passagers voisins. Ils ont un problème ? se demandait Rebekah.

" -Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle Rebekah.

-La ferme Kol ! Juste la ferme. "

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper les écouteurs qui traînaient dans sa poche depuis hier matin. Il hésita quelques instants avant de choisir une musique qui le couperai du monde pendant les prochaines heures. Rebekah lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant son frère enfin calme et silencieux. Elle pourrait donc avoir un peu de répit et si elle avait de la chance un voyage complet de silence.

" -Je t'embêterai au manoir Becka. "

* * *

Une voiture noire se gara devant l'immense manoir qui appartenait à la famille Mikaelson depuis quelques années. Les quatre adolescents descendirent de la voiture avant de se diriger vers le coffre pour descendre les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient pris. Les meubles et une grande partie de leurs affaires personnelles s'étaient déjà envolés pour les Etats-Unis depuis quelques semaines.

" -C'est l'exact copie de notre maison en Angleterre.

-Exact ! J'espère juste que papa n'a pas oublié la piscine qui va avec.

-Tu es vraiment pourri gâté Kol. " répondit Caroline en souriant.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de s'adosser à sa voiture. Pour en être sûr, Klaus passa rapidement au jardin pour voir si il y avait bien une piscine. Quant aux deux adolescentes, elles avaient laissés leurs sacs dans l'entrée pour visiter tranquillement leur nouvelle maison. Avant qu'elles ne puissent poser un pied dans l'entrée, Rebekah fut bousculée par un Kol surexcité.

" -Je prends la plus grande chambre ! dit-il en partant à vite allure à l'étage

-Quoi ? Viens ici espèce de sale gosse.

-Et c'est reparti dit Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel. De vrais gamins.

-Je te le fais pas dire. "

Caroline et Klaus profitèrent des disputes entre les deux plus jeunes Mikaelson pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils s'embrassèrent et discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures sur le canapé noir qui se situait dans l'immense salon alors qu'une bagarre s'était engagée à l'étage.

* * *

Après avoir installés leurs affaires personnelles et visiter un peu le manoir, ils décidèrent de faire une pause devant une bonne pizza. Le repas fut commandé par un Kol énervé de ne pas avoir la chambre de ses rêves alors que les trois autres préparaient rapidement la table qui se situait au milieu de la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous réunis devant une pizza encore chaude.

" -J'espère que les étudiants de cette ville sont sympas ! Les écoles anglaises ne vont pas me manquer, ses uniformes scolaires me sortaient par les yeux dit Caroline en s'asseyant sur une des nombreuses chaises.

-Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les garçons sont mignon et si possible à mes pieds ajouta Rebekah en souriant légèrement.

-Je les frapperai tellement fort qu'ils n'oseront même plus poser le regard sur toi petite sœur.

-La ferme Kol ! " hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Ce dernier lâcha un rire avant de se ressaisir en voyant que sa sœur et son amie lui faisaient clairement la tête pour avoir dit ce que pensait son frère et lui à voix haute. Bien sûr que Klaus et lui tueraient n'importe quel garçon qui oserait jouer avec le cœur et les sentiments de leur petite sœur si naïve et pure. Kol ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et préféra prendre une part de pizza avant de partit s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

"-Bonne nuit à toi aussi petit frère ! hurla Klaus.

-Je ne dis jamais bonne nuit ! "

Klaus et Caroline levèrent les yeux au ciel en se retenant de rire tandis que Rebekah jouait silencieusement avec son téléphone. Sa meilleure amie passa derrière elle pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se diriger avec Klaus dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qu'allaient faire son frère et sa copine.

" -Et moi je me retrouve toute seule ! "

* * *

Une bonne heure était passée lorsque Caroline ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie. Un sourire d'excuse étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que Rebekah ne dormait toujours pas et préférait dessiner sur un calepin usé. Caroline admirait toujours le talent et le sens du détail que possédaient Klaus et sa sœur alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tenir correctement un pinceau.

" -Ça va ? La séance bisou avec mon frère est finie ?

-Tu as entendu ?

-Tout.

-Oh " lâcha simplement Caroline en se couchant à côté de son amie.

Elle essaya d'attraper le calepin de sa meilleure amie mais elle ne reçut qu'une petite frappe sur la main. Il en suit des rires et des moments de nostalgies qui durèrent de longues heures avant que Rebekah demande à Caroline d'éteindre les lumières en lui donnant pour excuse qu'elle était fatiguée. La vraie raison était qu'elle commençait à ressentir de la nostalgie et de la tristesse. Elle revoyait le visage triste de sa mère qui demandait un baiser d'au revoir mais sa rancœur avait parlé à sa place. Rebekah n'arrivait pas à oublier les actes de sa mère qu'elle chérissait tant autrefois. Son coeur était tiraillé entre l'envie de faire de nouveau confiance à sa mère ou continuer à faire comme si elle n'était rien pour elle.

Rebekah se coucha sur le dos, écarta légèrement les bras et fixa le plafond.

"-Pitoyable " souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente réveilla en sursaut Caroline et Rebekah qui sautèrent sur l'objet de ce bruit pour l'éteindre le plus vite possible. La plus vieille des deux se frotta les yeux avant de lâcher un juron en voyant l'heure qui s'affichait en lettres colorées sur le réveil. C'est une blague pensa Caroline en montrant le réveil à son amie.

" -Six heures ! Sérieusement Rebekah ? Il doit avoir une erreur.

-Et oui ! Dans cette ville, on commence à huit heures.

-Et alors ? On a pas besoin de deux heures pour se préparer !

-Tu paries ? "

Caroline ignora la remarque de sa meilleure amie et préféra se diriger vers la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le marbre froid des escaliers ce qui fit grimacer la jolie blonde. Subitement, une paire de bras encerclèrent sa taille alors que des lèvres chaudes embrassaient son cou découvert.

" -Bonjour Love.

-Salut Nik répondit Caroline en posant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Klaus. Kol dort encore ? demanda t-elle.

-Oh, tu le connaît... "

En effet Kol n'était toujours pas sorti de son lit. Avant le déménagement, il avait l'habitude de mettre son réveil très tôt afin de s'habiller avant les autres puis de se rendormir pour finalement se lever cinq minutes avant l'arrivé du bus. « C'est à ce demander comment ce clochard peut-être populaire » se disait Rebekah. Seulement, le décalage horaire l'avait complètement déstabilisé et cette fois-ci, il fût réveillé par les bruits que faisait sa famille. Après trois bâillements quelques étirements, il décida de sortir un pied de sa couette.

"-Je hais la rentrée !" siffla-t-il en frottant ses yeux toujours endormis.

Le petit-déjeuner fut calme malgré quelques remarques acerbes échangées. Klaus et Caroline étaient partit vers la seule salle de bain du deuxième étage alors que Rebekah et Kol partaient chaque dans leur chambre respective.

"-Tu penses t'inscrire à une activité ? demanda Caroline en se coiffant les cheveux.

-Sport. Je suis pas si nul que ça et ça me permettra de passer le temps.

-Être pom-pom girl me tente bien. En plus j'ai, contrairement à toi, l'esprit d'équipe.

-Je ne pense pas non ! coupa Klaus en ouvrant la cabine de douche.

-Klaus, arrête d'être jaloux pour un rien... "

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer la porte de douche qui trembla légèrement. Il ne préférait pas répondre à sa petite-amie qui était capable de déclencher une dispute à sept heures du matin. La pire torture pour lui était d'être privé du corps parfait de Caroline qui aimait le priver de sexe à cause de disputes inutiles.

"-Sortez de cette putain de salle de bain ! hurla Kol en frappant contre la porte blanche.

-Il y a plus de quatre salles de bains !

-Pourquoi tu hurles Caroline ? demanda le jeune Mikaelson.

-Parce que toi tu hurles !

-C'est pas vrai ajouta t-il en s'énervant.

-Arrête de hurler Kol !

-On t'a rien demander Klaus.

-La ferme ! cria Rebekah en ouvrant violemment la porte de sa chambre. Les deux amoureux vous sortez de la salle de bain et Kol tu la fermes ! C'est clair ? "

Les trois autres occupants lâchèrent quelques excuses qui ravi Rebekah. La jeune femme disparût derrière une des portes tandis que Kol restait planté là. Une grimace lui échappa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour dire une nouvelle ânerie :

"-Toujours des cris dans cette famille. Aucune politesse !

-Il manquerait plus que tu soit une victime dit Caroline en riant. "

* * *

"-Vous êtes prêts ? hurla Kol tout en jouant avec ses clés de voiture.

-On est là ! répondit Rebekah en sautant la dernière marche des escaliers.

Son frère leva un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit tenir une paire de basket colorée à la main.

-Enfin presque prête. "

Une Caroline calme et un Klaus légèrement fatigué arrivèrent. Sa nuit fut courte à cause de son envie de dessiner sa nouvelle maison au lieu de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son besoin de dessiner avait été si obsessionnel qu'il n'avait posé le crayon que vers deux heures du matin.

"-Tu me montreras ton dessin souffla Caroline à l'oreille de Klaus qui hocha discrètement la tête. "

C'était leur petit rituel : il dessinait et elle admirait. C'était leur moment à eux lorsqu'un des deux se sentait tellement mal que les mots n'étaient plus suffisants pour se faire comprendre. Ils enroulèrent leurs doigts pour ensuite se diriger vers une nouvelle journée qu'ils espéraient agréable.

* * *

La voiture de Kol roulait normalement sur une route déserte. Ils étaient tous impatients de voir comment était le nouveau lycée où ils allaient commencer leur année. Bien évidemment, ils savaient qu'ils allaient être épiés et critiqués à chacun de leurs mouvements. Ils étaient nouveaux et leur accent anglais ne passaient pas inaperçu au plus grand agacement de Rebekah qui détestait sentir les regards amusés sur elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent où le petit groupe discuta des prochaines activités qu'ils allaient faire. Les deux jeunes hommes seront footballeurs et Rebekah une fervente pom pom girl. Quant à Caroline, elle préférait tout compte fait éviter les activités sportives. Elle détestait tout simplement faire du sport ! Les nombreuses fois où Klaus et elle séchaient les cours de sports pour s'embrasser ou discuter étaient une preuve.

"-Nous sommes arrivés lâcha Kol en coupant le contact. "

Caroline et Klaus descendirent les premiers alors que Kol et sa sœur se faisaient attendre. La jolie blonde remettait en place sa veste noire tandis que Caroline sentait des regards lourds et interrogateurs posés sur elle et Klaus.

"-Nous sommes épiés comme des bêtes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Love, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous alors...

-Autant en profiter finit Rebekah souriant. "

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?


	2. Rentrée et nouvelles rencontres

Auteur : Movie-like

Personnages : Tous humains

Couples : Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah, Delena et Kalejah.

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard. Vous avez pu voir que Oursecretdoor n'écrit plus avec moi donc j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour finir ce chapitre. J'ai pris aussi le temps d'écrire la suite de cette fiction. J'ai quelques chapitres en avance que je posterai régulièrement pendant les grandes vacances. Vous allez voir que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier et les autres seront exactement pareils, même un peu plus long. Je veut aussi vous remercier pour les dix reviews ! C'est un record pour moi et je suis vraiment heureuse. Quand j'ai commencé l'histoire avec mon ancienne partenaire, je pensais avoir quelques avis mais pas dix. Je suis vraiment contente et je veut vous remercier pour ça. J'espère juste que les prochains chapitre seront autant suivit.

Voici les réponses :

Klaus-para-siempre : Voici la suite :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

floriane13 :Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur ma fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

MARiiN3 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour l'histoire entre Esther et ses enfants tu devras atteindre encore quelques chapitres. J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 10 et l'histoire n'est pas encore expliqué. Je peut juste te dire que l'histoire n'est partie de rien ( à toi de réfléchir maintenant ;D) Voici leur rentrée !

immortelle42 : Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Klaus jaloux ? Il arrive bientôt, vraiment bientôt. J'espère que Kol te fera rire dans les prochains chapitres *croise les doigts*. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira. Bye.

sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ton commentaire (j'adore les commentaires longs comme les tiens !). Pour Klaus jaloux, comme j'ai dit à immortelle42, il arrive bientôt et dans un scène similaire à la tienne. Pour Elijah, la réponse est dans ce chapitre tout comme Caroline pom-pom girl. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira. Merci encore et à la prochaine :D

Ano : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite !

Loliie : Merci pour ton commentaire Loliie. Pour l'amitié Caroline/Rebekah, je l'adore et je veut absolument la travailler dans cette fiction. Je suis aussi très mais vraiment très fan du Klaroline *-* Quant aux amours des deux Mikaelson...ils sont au lycée mais dans quelles situations ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?...aha ;)

Shadow's secret : Merci pour ton commentaire. Le chapitre 2 a pris beaucoup de temps à arriver et j'en suis désolée mais je promet que les autres seront plus rapides. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci encore.

meumeu3312 : Merci pour ton commentaire meumeu3312. Les disputes ? Je les écris comme elles sont dans ma tête et je suis heureuse que tu les aimes. Les disputes seront nombreuses dans ma fiction car j'adore voir la famille Mikaelson se disputer "amicalement". J'aime voir qu'ils se cherchent, se lancent des piques tout en rigolant. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira, bisous !

LoveMikaelson : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voici le chapitre 2 qui j'espère te plaira beaucoup. Leur rentrée va être mouvementée, tu peut en être sûre ;)

Merci pour tout ces commentaires *-* Je vous adore x 100 !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur du premier.

Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

Un jour en primaire, la mère de Caroline n'avait pas pu venir la chercher pour le midi et avait décidé que sa fille mangerait à la cantine. Contente, elle était partie en courant vers son groupe d'amis composait de la famille Mikaelson. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle les avait suivit vers l'immense bâtiment. Son plateau dans les mains, Caroline glissa et se renversa la totalité de ses pâtes sur son visage poupin et sa robe bleue. A partir de ce jour, son nom fut "Caroline la dégoûtante". Pendant de longues semaines, elle fut le centre d'attention. La jeune fille avait senti les regards lourds de ses camarades sur son dos, les murmures à chaque récréation. La pire sensation de sa vie ! Depuis, Caroline détestait être le centre de l'attention...enfin un peu comme même.

Aujourd'hui, c'était exactement la même chose. Mais cette fois, son nom était "la nouvelle". Pour être honnête, elle préférait largement ce surnom là puis elle était encerclée par la famille Mikaelson. Tous étaient souriant, surtout Kol qui profitait des regards lourds des adolescentes sur son dos. Il adorait être le centre de l'attention et ça depuis toujours. Pour lui, l'épisode "plateau volant" aurait été une bonne chose. Il est complètement fou pensa Caroline.

"- Je suis en Enfer souffla-t-elle en plantant son regard sur le couple accoudé contre les casiers, les lèvres scellées.

-Et moi au Paradis répondirent les deux jeunes Mikaelson, les yeux pétillants et le sourire au lèvres.

-Moi je m'en fous.

-Toujours là pour plomber l'ambiance se plaignit Rebekah en fusillant du regard Klaus, sois heureux !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis heureux d'être parti de notre maison mais pas d'être dans ce lycée. Nuance petite sœur.

-Sois heureux grand frère ordonna Rebekah en appuyant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

-Et toi moins idiote rétorqua Klaus avant d'attraper la main de Caroline."

Les deux blonds prirent de l'avance et laissèrent derrière eux un Kol et une Rebekah souriants et heureux. Un nouvelle vie leur ouvrait les bras et personne ne pourrait empêcher leur intégration ! Ils se le juraient !

* * *

Lorsque Klaus ouvrit la porte transparente de la vie Scolaire, une légère sonnette résonna dans le petit bureau. Une femme dans la trentaine, les cheveux roux et les yeux maquillés- trop maquillés pensa Caroline- leva le nez de ses papiers et salua rapidement les deux nouveaux. Elle attrapa une liasse de papiers, les tandis à Klaus et dit :

"- Vous avez remplis l'intégralité de vos dossiers, il ne manque plus que vos activités et vos emplois du temps..."

Alors qu'elle expliquait comment se déroulerait leur intégration et les différents choix d'activités, Caroline se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait remarqué, dès son arrivée ici, que ce lycée était très différent du sien. Pas d'uniforme, pas de règles empêchant les couples de s'embrasser, des casiers beaucoup plus grands et aucuns surveillants à l'horizon. Son grand lycée privée était si loin maintenant tout comme sa vie en Angleterre. Le visage de sa mère s'effaçait dans son esprit, sa maison aussi. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait parfaitement était l'énorme terrain vague près de son école primaire. De longues soirées à rigoler avec les Mikaelson, à jouer à cache-cache puis l'adolescence était arrivée, trop vite pour Caroline. Plus de soirées pyjama devant les dessins animées, plus d'images données après une bonne réponse en classe. Juste des hormones, son premier baiser avec Klaus, ses premières crises...Tout cela était si loin. La nostalgie frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme.

"- Love, ça va ? souffla son petit-copain en serrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

-Oui répondit Caroline en souriant légèrement, juste une sorte de nostalgie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien ici rassura Klaus en déposant un baiser sur sa joue."

Malgré les milliers de baisers partagés aux fils des années, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir ou de sourire bêtement. Cette fois n'était pas exception et malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle rougit violemment.

"- Tu rigoles, je t'arrache la langue souffla la belle blonde à l'oreille de Klaus, ou autre chose.

-Comme si tu pouvais...tu aimes trop nos parties de jambe en l'air pour faire ça ria le jeune homme.

-La..."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Caroline fut bousculée par une tornade brune. Une combinaison en jean, de longues boucles brunes, une paire de baskets en toile et un sac marron. Voilà ce que voyait Caroline.

"- Hey ! Ça va ? Moi c'est Hayley Marshall et toi ?

-Klaus Mikaelson et la jolie blonde que tu as poussé s'est Caroline.

-Oh ! Je te t'avais pas vu répondit l'adolescente en se retournant quelques secondes vers Caroline, contente de t'avoir rencontré. Tu veut de l'aide pour ta classe ? reprit Hayley qui s'était déjà retournée vers Klaus.

-Nous sommes pas idiots, ça ira pour nous cracha sèchement Caroline.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question dit Hayley, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je parlai à ton frère.

-Petit copain rectifia Klaus avant d'attraper la main de Caroline."

Le sourire de la jolie brune fana rapidement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, attrapa son sac marron qui était à ses pieds, tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule. Sale garce souffla Caroline avant de se diriger elle-aussi vers la sortie. Le parfum de violette qui régnait dans le bureau rendait sa tête douloureuse et bouchait son nez. La jeune femme détestait les parfums trop prononcés. Seul celui de Klaus avait grâce à ses yeux.

"- Maintenant il faut trouver Kol et Rebekah.

-Mission impossible Amour.

-Tu m'étonnes répondit Caroline en soupirant."

* * *

Kol, après avoir vu son frère et Caroline rentraient au bureau pour chercher les papiers manquants, décida de prendre l'air. Son sac sur une épaule et les écouteurs dans les oreilles, le jeune homme avança vers l'énorme terrain de sport qui était vide. Personne dans les gradins et encore moins sur le terrain, parfait pour Kol qui voulait un moment de tranquillité avec de la musique. Juste quelques minutes, il ne voulait pas plus. Quelques minutes pour pouvoir ressentir de la nostalgie, se rappeler de sa maison et sa famille laissées derrière lui. Bizarrement, Kol ne ressentait rien. Juste un léger pincement qui le gênait, une envie de hurler depuis ce matin mais c'est tout. Pas de larmes comme Caroline à l'aéroport, pas de sentiments trop douloureux comme Rebekah (il l'avait entendu appeler leur mère pendant la nuit) et pas d'envie de dessiner toute la nuit comme Klaus (son dessin trônait fièrement sur son lit et Kol l'avait vu après un allé dans le couloir). Juste du vide, rien de plus.

BOUM !

"- Fais attention s'exclama une brunette en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres tombées.

-De l'aide ?

-Pas la peine répondit l'inconnue en se relevant, un casque de musique autour du cou. Fais attention la prochaine.

-Parle pour toi cracha Kol en fusillant du regard la jeune femme."

De longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, des yeux noisettes tirant un peu sur le noir et des lèvres trop rouges pour être naturelles. Une chemise noire sur les épaules, un jean slim et un débardeur blanc qui contrastait avec sa peau bronzée. Naturelle pensa Kol, l'air impassible. Il détestait le ton que cette fille avait pris pour lui parler. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça, surtout une adolescente qui ne savait même pas faire attention. Il remit correctement son sac sur son épaule, reprit ses écouteurs qui étaient tombés et dépassa l'inconnue.

"- Bye Bonnie Bennett hurla le jeune homme, déjà loin."

La dénommée Bonnie blanchît. Comment il connaissait son nom ? Est-ce qu'il était le genre de gars à traquer sa victime avant de la tuer après une journée de lycée ? Non il n'avait pas le profil ! Puis la vérité apparut telle un délivrance. Je suis stupide pensa la jeune adolescente avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Son nom était écrit en grosses lettres rouges sur son cahier de texte tombé lors du choc.

"- Paranoïaque souffla Bonnie, le sourire aux lèvres."

* * *

Alors que Kol faisait peur à une inconnue et que Klaus et Caroline se baladaient quelque part dans le lycée, Rebekah s'était assise sur un banc et regardait des garçons jouer tranquillement avec un ballon. Elle détestait le sport, toute sa famille le savait et la moitié de son ancien lycée aussi. Combien de camarade s'était pris une balle de plein fouet pendant les cours de sport ? Des centaines...peut-être des milliers pensa Rebekah.

"- Nouvelle ? demanda une jeune femme en s'installant près de la Mikaelson.

-Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

-Tout le monde se connaît depuis toujours. C'est flippant avoua-t-elle en souriant."

Rebekah hocha la tête. Ses lourdes boucles blondes suivirent le mouvement, telles des ressorts.

"- Moi c'est April Young, inconnue parmi les inconnus se présenta la jolie brune.

-Rebekah Mikaelson.

-Jolie prénom complimenta April, tu veut des conseils pour survivre ici ?"

Rebekah haussa les épaules, elle se moquait un peu de ces conseils. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre le mouvement et trouver une occasion pour discuter avec quelques personnes pendant les cours par exemple. Pour ne pas la froisser, elle accepta tout de même. April souri de plus belle, laissant apparaître des dents parfaitement blanches. Rebekah remarqua que sa nouvelle amie portait un petit diamant sur une canine. Pas mal pensa-t-elle.

"- Le lycée est composés de plusieurs groupes plus ou moins intéressants.

-Tout le monde est intéressant répondit sèchement Rebekah, elle détestait entendre les gens porter des jugements.

-Si tu le dis souffla April, bref ! Là-bas se trouve Jeremy Gilbert et son groupe de drogués. Ils sont sympas mais ne traîne pas avec eux. Ils sont à fond dans le vernis noir, le surnaturel et l'alcool ou autres drogues."

Rebekah posa son regard sur le petit groupe que lui montrait April. Il était minuscule, composé d'environ cinq personnes. Deux jeunes femmes et trois garçons. Une des deux avait de longs cheveux roux, trop roux pour que ce soit naturel et plusieurs tatouages ornaient son bras droit. De son banc, Rebekah ne pouvait voir que ça.

"- Le groupe à côté est assez réservé. Ils aiment la musique, le cinéma et la littérature. Je traîne souvent avec eux après les cours, on s'amuse bien mais ne parle jamais de Jeremy Gilbert lorsque tu es avec eux. Petit conseil.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la jolie blonde.

-Cet idiot a raconté à sa sœur qu'un du groupe l'avait insulté. Elle a envoyé son petit-copain le frapper...

-Et sa sœur c'est ?"

April lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait après. Elle remit en place quelques mèches de ses cheveux et reprit :

"- Là-bas, c'est le groupe dirons-nous populaire.

-Comme les films ? se moqua Rebekah.

-Exact ria April."

Dans son ancien lycée, tout le monde traînait avec tout le monde. Le seul groupe qui avait existé fut celui qu'avait formé Klaus et sa famille, puis Caroline vers la primaire. Pour être honnête, Rebekah détestait l'idée de groupe.

"- Il y a comme "chef" dit la jeune brune en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert. Les deux sont populaires car leurs ancêtres ont crées Mystic Falls il y a déjà un bon moment.

-Cool souffla Rebekah.

-Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement d'années...depuis la sixième si je me trompe pas. Elena est folle de Damon depuis qu'elle l'a vu et lui l'a aimé dès la première seconde. Il pourrait te dire que portait-elle ce jour-là.

-Cool répétât la jolie blonde en souriant.

-Flippant ! murmura April en grimaçant, il me fait penser à un psychopathe."

Rebekah éclata de rire mais fut vite coupée lorsque une tornade brune flasha vers une grande brune élancée.

"- Oh ! Elle c'est Hayley Marshall, la magnifique Hayley se moqua April en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es vraiment une garce hurla la dénommée Hayley en pointant du doigt Elena, tu m'as menti.

-Sur quoi ? demanda la jeune adolescente en s'écartant de son petit-copain.

-La blonde n'est pas sa sœur !

-Qu'es-ce que j'en savais ? s'offusqua Elena en repoussant ses longs cheveux bruns. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas...

-Je m'en fous ! A cause de toi, il va me prendre pour une salope !

-Tu es une salope Hayley ria une blonde qui était aux côtés de Elena.

-Camille Adams, la meilleure amie d'Elena."

Alors que la dispute était à son maximum, Rebekah comprit de qui elles parlaient.

"- Elles parlent de mon frère et sa petite-amie.

-Sûrement répondit April en levant les épaules, Hayley est sortie avec presque la totalité des garçons d'ici.

-Elle a voulu draguer mon frère souffla la jeune Mikaelson, l'air choquée et énervée."

Puis, Rebekah attrapa son sac et parti presque en courant vers le bâtiment. Elle voulait absolument les détails ! La jeune femme connaissait Caroline et elle savait que son amie avait dû faire une scène mémorable.

* * *

FLASH-BACK

Caroline ne savait pas se battre. Quelques notions en boxe que lui avait enseigné son père avant de s'enfuir avec un homme quelque part au Canada. Alors pourquoi avait-elle baffé cette fille ? Oui elle était trop proche de Klaus, vraiment trop proche. Ses seins étaient à deux doigts d'exploser au visage du Mikaelson, ses lèvres cherchaient celles de son petit-ami tout comme ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de toucher la veste de Klaus.

"- Sale garce rugit la dénommée Heather en posant sa main sur sa joue rouge.

-Écarte toi de Klaus !

-Au sinon quoi ?

-Je te fais bouffer ta perruque s'énerva Caroline en voyant cette stupide Heather se moquer d'elle.

-Essaye pour voir.

-Elle aurait pas dû souffla Kol en grimaçant."

Parce que même si Caroline ne sait pas se battre, elle est vraiment dangereuse en colère.

Après cette bagarre, Heather se retrouva avec un merveilleux œil au beurre noir et un joli bleue sur la joue.

FLASH-BACK

* * *

Rebekah avait trouvé, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Klaus et Caroline. Déçu du peu de détails, elle avait attrapé son emploi du temps que son frère lui avait pris, salua le couple puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Pendant une heure et demie, elle allait se retrouver avec son professeur principale et sa classe. Leur professeur leur expliqueront comment se déroulera l'année et leurs tests finaux. Rebekah fut la première à rentrer. Elle salua l'homme, dans la quarantaine, qui triait une dizaine de papiers avant de s'installer près de la fenêtre. Elle posa son sac bleu sur le sol, attacha ses cheveux et sortit ses affaires. Malgré la règle qui interdisait les écouteurs dans une classe, Rebekah les avait gardés ce qui ne gênait pas le professeur. Losing your Memory résonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle posait ses affaires sur sa table taguée. Le visage de Kol la sorti de son havre de paix.

"- Hey petite sœur ! Nous sommes dans la même classe sauf en Italien...idée du lycée qui dit, selon Klaus, que c'est une excellente idée que nous soyons ensemble. Pour que nous puisons travailler ensemble !

-La pire idée de leur vie s'énerva Rebekah en enlevant ses écouteurs.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Bon je suis sûre que cette place est libre...

-Bah...non ! s'exclama la jolie Mikaelson en voyant April arriver."

Elle fit signe à sa nouvelle amie de savoir à côté d'elle tandis que Kol la fusillait du regard. Comment osait-elle le virer pour une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Cette famille était vraiment en plein déclin. Entre Klaus qui préfère embrasser Caroline que jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui et maintenant Rebekah qui choisit cette brunette.

"- Va brûler en Enfer lui souffla-t-il en attrapant son sac.

-T'inquiète pas, je t'emmènerai avec moi lui répondit Rebekah en gardant son sourire.

-Hey ! salua April en arrivant. Moi c'est...

-Je m'en fous cracha Kol avant de partir s'installer au fond de la classe."

Quelques élèves prirent leur place et le cours commença dans le silence total. Du fond de la classe Kol pouvait voir que la plupart des adolescents se trouvant dans la pièce jouaient avec leur téléphone ou dessinaient sur leur table. Quant à lui, il écoutait discrètement de la musique avec un seul écouteur. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans ses poches, les jambes croisées et son sac sur la table. Kol n'était pas un mauvais élève, loin de là mais il n'avait pas eu son quota de sommeil et il détestait ça. Et puis le blabla du professeur ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il préférait assister à un vrai cours. Le Mikaelson fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup discret sur la porte.

"- Entrez ! hurla le professeur, un certain Alaric.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard dit Bonnie en ouvrant la porte. J'ai dû partir chercher des papiers au bureau.

-Pas besoin de mot Mademoiselle Bennett, vous pouvez vous asseoir."

La jolie métisse hocha la tête, rangea son mot dans sa poche et se dirigea rapidement vers sa place. Sa place ? La seule chaise libre se trouvait en face de Kol qui dévisageait librement Bonnie. Comment une fille pouvait-elle être aussi gentille en public et si mordante en privée ? Elle l'avait presque frappé ce matin et voilà qu'elle prenait une voix mielleuse. C'était sûr, Kol la détestait ! Il remit son écouteur et se perdit dans ses pensées.

* * *

Du côte de Klaus et Caroline, ils étaient assis dans une grande classe. Caroline jouait avec l'élastique qui se trouvait toujours à son poignet droit, Klaus lançait et rattrapait son stylo tandis que les autres élèves discutaient entre eux. Les deux nouveaux ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres, ils préféraient rester au fond de la pièce et attendre que le professeur arrive. Mais ça, ce n'était pas au goût des autres élèves...

"- Nouveaux ? demanda un jeune homme en posant ses mains sur la table du couple.

-Oui répondit simplement Caroline en ne quittant des yeux son élastique.

-Je peut savoir vos prénoms ?

-Si tu veut souffla Klaus en levant la tête. Klaus Mikaelson et Caroline Forbes.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la même famille ?

-Je crois t'avoir vu aux côtés de Hayley Marshall lors de son spectacle répliqua la jolie blonde, acerbe."

L'inconnu se mordit la lèvre, gêné de voir que la nouvelle l'avait vu lors de la dispute entre Hayley et Elena. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille ! Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net surtout après qu'il est parié avec Jeremy qu'il embrasserait la nouvelle, Caroline si il ne se trompe pas, avant la fin de la semaine.

"- C'est vrai souffla-t-il, je me présente Tyler Lockwood.

-Contente de le savoir...tu veut savoir autre chose ?

-Vous êtes donc ensemble ? demanda Tyler en tripotant le col de sa chemise.

-Exact répondit Klaus en posant son stylo sur la table. Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps. Ça te va ?"

Tyler était le genre d'adolescent à pratiquer le sport après les cours. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, aimait faire de la musculation et se nourrissait essentiellement de hamburgers et de soda. Un clichée sur pattes ! Tyler n'avait peur de personne grâce à sa musculature mais le regard froid et mauvais que lui lança Klaus le refroidit immédiatement. Il en aurait presque frémit. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, lança un dernier regard à Caroline avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers son groupe d'amis. Ces derniers discutaient bruyamment, rigolaient tout aussi fort et s'amusaient à faire glousser les quelques filles du groupe. Caroline reconnut la blonde qui avait insulté Hayley mais aussi la belle brune aux longs cheveux bruns.

Avant qu'elle ne se rappelle de son nom, le professeur fit son entrée.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le lycée n'avait duré que quatre heures. Une petite matinée pour donner les emplois du temps, les choix d'activités, les manuels scolaires et les chèques pour la cantine. Ensuite, les lycéens étaient libres.

Les trois Mikaelson et Caroline s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant la voiture. Caroline et Rebekah étaient parties chercher un casier pour elles tandis que Kol et Klaus étaient partis au gymnase. Ils avaient décidés de faire partis de l'équipe de football. Les deux blondes avaient déjà remplies leur formulaire pour devenir pom-pom girl.

"- Tu aimes ce nouveau lycée ? demanda Rebekah en déposant ses affaires dans leur casier.

-Oui répondit avec entrain Caroline, elle essayait de cacher son énervement et ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Tu es énervée contre l'autre ?

-Oui. Tu aurais dû voir soupira la jeune Forbes, elle m'a carrément poussé avant de draguer Klaus !

-Comme a fait Heather."

A ce souvenir, Caroline explosa de rire. Ce jour restera à jamais dans sa mémoire, surtout le moment où son poing est parti frapper l'œil de Heather. La plupart des gens avaient hurlés son prénom, trop amusés par cette bagarre alors que Klaus s'était interposé entre les deux femmes. Quant à Kol, il avait prit les paris tout comme Rebekah.

"- Le plus beau jour de ma vie soupira Caroline, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Le mien aussi ria sa meilleure amie en posant son dernier cahier. Tu as mis tes affaires ?

-Quelques manuels et une trousse. On peut y aller ?

-Yep !"

Les deux blondes prirent leur sac, Rebekah ferma le casier et suivit Caroline qui se dirigeait vers la voiture. De loin, elles pouvaient voir les deux frères Mikaelson accoudaient contre les portières qui attendaient patiemment leur retour. Chacun avait dans la main un papier où se trouvait règles et indications.

"- C'est quoi cette feuille ? demanda Caroline en arrivant devant Klaus.

-Des informations et d'autres trucs comme le nom que je veut avoir sur ma veste...

-Une veste de sport comme dans les films ? coupa l'aîné des deux filles en souriant.

-Ouaip répondit Kol en hochant la tête, pourquoi ?

-Je pourrai avoir la tienne supplia la petite-amie de Klaus, s'il te plaît !

-Bien sûr Love."

Dans leur ancien lycée, la veste de sport n'existait pas. Ceux qui faisaient partis de l'équipe recevaient un chèque en fin d'année si leurs résultats étaient satisfaisants. Depuis que Caroline avait vu ce genre de veste dans un film américain, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle voulait avoir cette veste autour de sa taille ou sur ses épaules. Quant à Rebekah, elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait prendre celle de Kol si elle avait froid...

"- Bon on rentre à la maison dit Kol en ouvrant sa portière et celle de Rebekah, j'ai des exos à faire.

-Comme si tu allais les faire ria Klaus en s'asseyant devant le volant.

-Tu marques un point."

* * *

Il était 21:00 lorsque les quatre adolescents quittèrent la table. La casserole de pâtes étaient encore pleines, leurs verres de boissons aussi ce qui énervait beaucoup Rebekah. La jeune femme détestait le gâchis, toute sa famille le savait ! Elle était sûre que Kol avait fait exprès de laisser son verre de Coca rempli pour l'énerver. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, son frère n'avait fait que de l'embêter. Rentre dans sa chambre alors qu'elle lit un livre, renverse son flacon de vernis sur son cahier de dessin -heureusement fermé- et maintenant il gâche de la nourriture.

"- Kol ! hurla Rebekah en arrivant comme une folle dans le salon."

Ses deux frères et Caroline étaient devant une émission de télé, leurs livres de cours ouverts sur la table. La jolie blonde pouvait facilement faire la différence entre leurs livres. Ceux de Caroline étaient déjà recouverts et colorés. Ceux de Klaus étaient recouverts de dessins et de citations de films. Quant à ceux de Kol, ils étaient tous couverts de partitions écrites par le jeune homme. Un seul de ses cahiers était simple seul son prénom et nom étaient écrits.

"- Finis ton verre ordonna Rebekah en tendant le verre encore plein.

-Remet le dans la bouteille proposa Kol en tapant son stylo sur sa cuisse, comme ça pas de gâchis.

-Tu es le gars le plus dégoûtant que j'ai vu de ma vie !

-Et James ? Faut avouer que ce gars était l'incarnation de la saleté dit Klaus en grimaçant."

En primaire, les quatre étaient dans la même classe. Dans cette classe se trouvait James, le garçon le plus écœurant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ses doigts étaient toujours sales, il portait toujours la même veste et ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à des morceaux de ficelles qu'à des cheveux. Rebekah se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

"- Faut avouer que tu as raison souffla-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours raison petite sœur. "

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et posa le verre de Kol sur la table basse. Elle attrapa son sac de cours qui traînait près du canapé, prit son téléphone qui était en charge et salua sa famille. Les trois adolescents la saluèrent rapidement avant de se replonger dans leur série. Rebekah profita de ce moment de répits pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et travailler dans le calme. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, quelques photos d'eux étaient accrochés dessus, jeta son sac sur son lit et se dirigea vers la penderie qu'elle partageait avec Caroline. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles partageaient certains de leurs vêtements. Les deux blonds faisaient la même taille, à peu près le même poids et avaient les mêmes goûts vestimentaires. Rebekah attrapa un de ses nombreux pyjamas.

Elle l'enfila rapidement, mis au sale ses habits de la journée et se posa sur son lit. La jeune femme ouvrit son sac, attrapa son cahier à dessins et le feuilleta. Là plupart des pages étaient déjà noircis par d'innombrables dessins fait en Angleterre. Certains représentaient sa maison et d'autres ses deux frères et Caroline. Deux croquis représentaient sa mère, seulement deux. Ils étaient neutre contrairement aux autres. Pas de petits mots en dessous du dessin, pas de dates, pas de vrais détails. Seulement quelques traits qui représentaient sa mère. Sans qu'elle puisse sans empêcher, Rebekah repensa à sa vie en Angleterre. La proposition de Mikael de vivre un an aux Etats-Unis fut une libération pour la jolie blonde qui en avait marre de son ancienne vie.

Trop de tension et pas assez d'amour !

Certes l'arrivée de Katherine à la villa fut une libération. La femme d'Elijah savait toujours lui remonter le moral, lui donner des conseils et l'aider lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. Katherine Pierce fut un allié et une amie précieuse. Rebekah souffla avant d'attraper son téléphone et de composer le numéro de la jolie Pierce.

"- Allô répondit Katherine, l'air endormi.

-Katherine ? C'est Rebekah.

-Oh Bekah ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix enjouée, la fatigue avait disparu, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste le mal du pays précisa-t-elle, d'une voix détachée.

-Nostalgie ?

-Ouaip.

-Ça va passer rassura Katherine. Quant j'ai suivi Elijah en Angleterre, la Bulgarie m'a manqué pendant des mois. J'ai souvent pleuré lorsque ton frère n'était pas là, j'ai pleuré jusqu'à la fatigue. Puis j'ai laissé votre famille me divertir, j'ai tissé des liens avec vous et j'ai oublié ma vie en Bulgarie. Tu ressentiras toujours ce petit pincement au cœur mais sache que ta nouvelle vie prendra le pas sur l'ancienne. Ne t'inquiète pas et surtout promet pas que si tu as le moindre problème tu rentres illico en Angleterre.

-Exagères pas ria la jolie blonde en entendant la proposition exagérée de sa belle-sœur.

-Bon j'avoue c'est exagéré...mais promet moi que tu m'appelleras !

-Promis Katherine. Je vais pas te gêner plus longtemps, je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi.

-Bye petite blonde.

-Bye...

-Sache que tu me gênes jamais, salue Caroline et tes deux idiots de ma part."

Rebekah lui promit, raccrocha et soupira un long moment. Elle poussa son sac au sol, ferma son cahier à dessins et se coucha sur son lit froid. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormit, son téléphone contre son cœur.

* * *

Une heure après, Caroline ouvrit la porte. Klaus et Kol étaient partis dormir après avoir remplis leur inscriptions. Caroline avait débarrassé la table, rangé les affaires de Rebekah qui restait au salon puis était monté dormir. Elle attrapa l'énorme plaid qui traînait dans un des tiroirs, recouvrit sa meilleure amie avec avant de lui ôter délicatement le téléphone des mains. Après ça, Caroline se dirigea vers l'armoire et attrapa un pyjama.

"- Caroline souffla Rebekah, les yeux fermés.

-Oui petite blonde.

-Katherine te dit bonjour."

Caroline hocha la tête. Avoir des nouvelles de Katherine était toujours une bonne chose pour la jeune femme qui adorait la pétillante et franche Katherine Pierce. La moitié de son enfance fut bercée par les histoires Bulgares de la belle brune. Cette dernière fut comme une sœur pour elle, une sœur toujours là pour elle. Katherine s'était battue des centaines de fois pour la défendre, avait toujours pris sa défense et l'avait aidé à devenir adolescente.

"- Bonne nuit Rebekah murmura Caroline en se glissant sous sa couette."

Rebekah s'était déjà endormie.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Une journée marquante pour tout le monde

Auteur : Movie-like

Personnages : Tous humains

Couples : Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah, Delena et Kalejah.

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre trois de ma fiction. J'ai eu de nombreuses réactions et je vous remercie beaucoup pour ça, je suis contente de voir que ma fiction plait.

Voici les réponses :

Pilou : Oh merci ! Court mais efficace :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot sur ma fiction et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bye :)

Alina : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour Hayley, tu vas la détester encore plus dans quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Dire ? Ah ! Mais je peut te dire que ça va marquer ma fiction positivement mais aussi négativement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :)

Odessa : Bonjour. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout :) Pour tes questions : Pour Hayley et son petit béguin pour Klaus, je peut rien te dire sans dévoiler ce chapitre. Et pour Tyler, tu es sur le bon chemin ;) Bonne lecture !

Cocapra : Oh làlà ! J'ai adoré ton commentaire (j'adore les commentaires qui sont longs *-*.) Je suis contente d'avoir une "fan" ! Pour mes fautes, je suis vraiment désolée et j'essaye de corriger le plus possible. Pour les descriptions, j'en fais pas beaucoup de peur d'inonder les lecteurs de détails. Kol et Rebekah s'adorent, ils sont très proches mais aussi très gamins. Ils aiment se disputer, rigoler ensemble et se moquer du petit couple qu'est Klaus et Caroline. Une relation fraternelle tout à fait normal et je suis contente que cette relation te plaise :) Ah ! Leur passé est compliqué, tu vas le découvrir aux fils des chapitres (petites allusions !) Pour Hayley et sa relation avec les Mikaelson, je ne vais rien pour ne pas révéler la suite ;) J'essaye de ne pas tout amener d'un coup, faire rentrer au fur et à mesure les personnages et l'histoire. Pour le couple Delena, je peut te dire qu'ils ne vont pas rester un petit couple tout mignon et magnifique. Certes je ne vais pas les séparer (les fans du Delena sont déjà bien malmenés par la série) mais ils vont avoir beaucoup de problèmes et d'obstacles. Pour l'amitié Rebekah et Katherine, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai surprise ! Je suis a fond dans cette amitié (en rajoutant Caroline) et je suis contente qu'elle te plait. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, bye et bonne lecture :)

Youtou : Bonjour Youtou, merci pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture :)

LoveMikaelson : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire :) Caroline est très jalouse tout comme Klaus et tu vas voir que ce trait de caractère va engendrer beaucoup de "problèmes". J'en dis pas plus ;) Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Erza Robin : Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture :)

immortelle42 : Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Oui Kol a rencontrer Bonnie et j'espère que les moments Klaroline de ce chapitre te plaira.

XxKlarolineDelenaxX : Je répond à ton deuxième commentaire (comme j'ai répondu au premier par MP :D.) L'intrigue prend forme mais il faut encore quelques temps avant que quelque chose d'important change le cours de ma fiction :) Bonne lecture !

floriane13 : Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout comme les deux autres. Bonne lecture !

Lea Michaelson : Voici la suite :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

La plupart des jours de l'année sont anodins : ils commencent et ils s'achèvent, sans laisser la trace d'un souvenir durable (...) **500 jours ensemble**

Ce Lundi était important.

(Une semaine est passée depuis la rentrée)

Caroline s'était retournée plusieurs fois dans ses draps froids, cherchant le sommeil sans pouvoir le trouver. Elle serrait son coussin contre elle, cherchant du réconfort mais aussi à ignorer les ronflements bruyants de Rebekah. La jeune femme gémit, se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier que sa meilleure amie ronflait aussi fort qu'un camionneur enrhumé. Caroline se leva, jeta son coussin blanc à travers la pièce en essayant de viser le crâne de Rebekah mais sans succès. Sa meilleure amie était profondément endormie et ronflait toujours aussi fort.

"- Raté souffla-t-elle."

Elle attrapa un long gilet gris, l'enfila puis se dirigea vers la porte qui se situait à côté. Caroline la poussa doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller le beau blond qui dormait paisiblement. Un sourire niais aux lèvres, la jolie blonde dévisagea son petit-ami. Elle s'était rendue compte depuis quelques temps que Klaus semblait beaucoup plus calme et enfantin pendant son sommeil. Comme si ses problèmes et ses peurs s'envolaient pour ne laisser qu'une sorte de Klaus enfant et heureux. En ce moment, les boucles blondes de Klaus étaient décoiffés, le rendant terriblement beau et attendrissant.

"- Nik'...chéri appela doucement Caroline en sachant que ce surnom le rendait fou.

-Quoi ? gémit Klaus en enfonçant son visage dans un de ses coussins.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

Klaus grogna et tourna le dos à sa jolie blonde. Cette dernière grimaça, ne sachant pas si il voulait l'avoir à côté de lui pour la nuit. Si c'était le cas, ce serait extrêmement gênant et embêtant pour Caroline qui se voyait mal finir la nuit à côté de Rebekah la ronfleuse. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, l'aîné du groupe se retourna et souleva sa couette.

"- Merci remercia Caroline en s'engouffrant dans la chaleur du lit.

-De rien Love mais je t'en supplie endors toi !"

Caroline lâcha un petit soupir avant de se coller contre son petit-copain, le visage niché dans son cou.

"- Bonne nuit."

Klaus grogna avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Un long bruit agaçant réveilla en sursaut Caroline. Elle se releva pour éteindre la source du bruit malgré le bras de Klaus qui était posé sur son ventre. Elle poussa son petit-ami et arriva enfin à éteindre le réveil. Klaus, énervé par ce réveil brutal, supplia la jeune femme de se recoucher pour qu'il puisse se rendormir.

"- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée répondit la belle blonde en se laissant tomber sur le matelas moelleux, ses cheveux formaient des boucles folles autour de son visage.

-Moi non plus souffla Klaus en serrant Caroline contre lui, nous pouvons passer la journée au lit. Nous deux."

Klaus posa ses lèvres chaudes sur le cou de Caroline. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit. Le corps du Mikaelson rendait complètement folle la belle blonde qui se concentra uniquement sur ça. Une matinée uniquement entre eux était une proposition terriblement tentante surtout après le manque de moments passés ensemble. Klaus et Caroline n'avait partagés aucuns moments intimes depuis leur arrivé à Mystic Falls. Eux qui ne passaient jamais une journée sans se voir et s'embrasser ! Puis Caroline reprit son sérieux et son sens des responsabilités.

-Et laisser Kol et Rebekah seuls au lycée ? C'est presque un crime ria-t-elle.

-Tu as raison. En plus, nous avons promis d'être sérieux à ta mère."

Caroline pinça ses lèvres lorsque Klaus lança sur le tapis le sujet "Liz Forbes". La jeune femme avait partagé une relation fusionnelle et presque envahissante avec sa mère avant de sortir avec Klaus. A partir de là, elle avait passé un peu moins de temps avec sa mère sans pour autant la laisser de côté. Des centaines de matinées ensemble après le départ de Bill, des journées à regarder la télévision avec sa mère et plusieurs soirées à regarder les albums photos enveloppées dans une couette chaude et douce. Des bons souvenirs pensa Caroline.

"- Allez ! On y va ordonna Caroline en sautant du lit."

Attrapant son gilet qui traînait sur le sol, la jeune femme fila dans sa chambre pour se changer et se doucher. Derrière elle, Klaus grogna un long moment avant d'écraser un coussin sur sa tête. Il était trop fatigué pour bouger ou faire quoi que se soit d'autre ! Dieu qu'il détestait cette tornade blonde qu'était Caroline.

"- Calme-toi un peu cria Klaus en jetant son coussin vers sa porte encore ouverte.

-Arrête de hurler crétin répondit Kol en passant devant la chambre de son frère aîné, tu gênes tout le monde."

Klaus cracha une insulte avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

* * *

Au fil de cette semaine, les habitudes s'étaient installées. Caroline et Klaus restaient ensemble devant la voiture pour s'embrasser ou discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, Kol partait avec ses écouteurs vers le stade qui se remplissait un peu plus chaque jour (sa présence n'était pas remarquée, ce qui était vraiment mieux) et Rebekah s'asseyait sur un des bancs, un livre à la main et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Là plupart du temps, April arrivait de nulle part et racontait sa vie ou parlait du lycée avant de repartir aussi vite vers son prochain cours. Aujourd'hui, elle était là.

"- Rebekah salua-t-elle en posant son sac un peu usé près des jambes de sa nouvelle amie. Ça va ?

-Oui répondit en souriant Rebekah. Quoi de nouveau ? De nouveaux potins ? ria-t-elle en fermant son livre.

-Des centaines assez croustillantes informa April en secouant sa main, comme si ça n'avait aucune importante. Mais j'en ai une qui va faire le tour du lycée dans environ cinq minutes finit-elle en regardant sa montre."

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par la réaction puérile d'April. Pour être franche, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le comportement de la pétillante brune. Elle n'allait pas lui raconter le moindre de ses secrets et encore moins sa situation familiale du moment ! Mais April Young était la seule, à part sa famille, qui arrivait à lui sortir de l'esprit ses nombreux problèmes. Et juste pour ça, Rebekah pouvait faire un effort. En parlant d'April, elle poussa d'un coup de hanche Rebekah et s'installa près d'elle. Puis elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses genoux.

"- Tu te rappelles de Hayley Marshall ? demanda April."

La jeune Mikaelson fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire une certaine Hayley. Rebekah avait le chic pour oublier toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas d'importance pour elle. Hautaine ! La plupart des personnes qui avaient le malheur d'être sur la liste d'oubli de Rebekah lui avait hurlé au visage qu'elle était hautaine. Pour elle, elle était du genre économe. Pas de personne inutile dans son esprit, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

"- La brune qui a voulu draguer ton frère précisa son amie en levant les yeux au ciel."

Et là, l'image d'Hayley frappa Rebekah de plein fouet. Combinaison en jean, cheveux bruns et sourire arrogant. Elle avait même, depuis le jour de la rentrée, un stupide sac marron assez beau et très vieillot. Comme si sa famille se le donnait de génération en génération. Rebekah hocha la tête avec entrain, se rappelant enfin de cette Hayley.

"- Elle sort avec Tyler Lockwood lâcha April en souriant."

Rebekah remarqua que le petit diamant de son amie brillait toujours autant, comme une étoile aveuglante.

"- Je ne le connais pas répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête, ses boucles suivaient le mouvement.

-Je vais te le montrer ! Regarde le groupe juste en face de nous et là zoom...

-Je suis pas une caméra April soupira Rebekah en ne quittant pas des yeux le petit groupe.

-Non c'est vrai ? répondit la jolie brune en posant une main sur son cœur, faussement surprise. Je suis pas débile."

Rebekah reprit l'air faussement surprise d'April et se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Un petit gémissement lui échappa ce qui fit réagir les trois gars qui se trouvaient sur le banc d'en face. Rebekah haussa un sourcil, hautaine. Les intéressés lâchèrent l'affaire et reprirent leur conversation.

"- Bref ! Tu vois le grand blond, il est le plus grand du groupe.

-C'est Tyler ?

-Non. C'est le gars brun jusqu'à côté qui porte une chemise à carreaux. C'est lui."

Pas si beau que ça pensa la jeune Mikaelson en haussant les épaules. En entendant parler April avec autant d'entrain, Rebekah avait cru que le dénommé Tyler serait une sorte de bombe sexuelle que tout le monde voulait avoir. Et en faîte non, il était au-dessus de la norme mais pas dans la catégorie des canons. Dans son ancien lycée, ses deux frères avaient classés dans cette catégorie (elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi) ce qui donnait une sorte de repère pour Rebekah qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce sujet. Bref ! Pas mal pensa-t-elle.

"- Terriblement craquant dit April en souriant bêtement, mais il est avec l'autre garce de Marshall.

-Mouai. Pas si terrible répondit Rebekah en reprenant son livre, pas plus intéressée par ce nouveau couple.

-Normal ! Tu as chez toi deux spécimens hors catégories s'exclama la jolie brune en se relevant."

Rebekah claqua son livre et leva son visage vers celui, maquillé et un peu bronzé, d'April. Elle leva un sourcil, cherchant une explication. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ainsi de ses frères ? Ils n'étaient pas beaux ! Comment pouvait-elle dire que Kol était beau ? Est-ce que April le trouverait toujours aussi beau si elle savait que son frère avait ramené d'Angleterre son pyjama Iron Man ? Qu'il avait peur de Chucky ? Ou qu'il regardait toujours des dessins animées ? Rebekah doutait franchement de ça ! Et quant à Klaus, il ne pensait qu'à Caroline et ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle. Quant à cette dernière, elle ne laisserait personne lui voler Klaus et serait capable du pire si cela arrivait. La jeune Mikaelson imaginait déjà son frère et sa meilleure amie dans un grand appartement quelque part dans le monde, avec un enfant et peut-être un chat. Rebekah ne pouvait imaginer un autre avenir pour les deux personnes qu'elle aimait.

"- Explique Young menaça la jolie blonde en tirant son amie vers elle avant de la pousser sur le banc.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda April en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes.

-Nop ! Tu as trop parlé, maintenant tu craches le morceau.

-Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu as séché le premier cours de sport !"

Ok ! Rebekah avoue. Elle a bien séché le premier cours de sport. Elle se voyait mal courir bêtement avec des lycéennes et transpirer comme un porc pour n'avoir rien en retour. La jolie blonde s'était cachée dans la voiture familiale et avait attendu la sonnerie pour en sortir et se glisser dans sa salle de cours comme si de rien n'était.

"- Quant elles ont su que tu n'étais pas là, toutes les filles de notre classe ont fantasmées sur tes frères et sur, je cite précisa April, leur magnifique gueule d'ange et leur corps parfait. J'avoue que j'ai aussi fantasmé sur le brun.

-Kol cria Rebekah en grimaçant, s'en était trop pour elle, t'es pas sérieuse gémit-elle.

-Plus que sérieuse. Klaus, c'est bien ça ?

-Il s'appelle bien Klaus.

-C'est le chouchou de la classe. Elles ont toutes fantasmés sur ses fossettes."

Rebekah attrapa ses affaires, tourna le dos à son amie et marcha vers le bâtiment. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les propos de ses camarades en chaleur. Surtout qu'April était à fond dans le sujet ! Rebekah se retourna et hurla :

"- Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est déjà à quelqu'un !

-Je sais répondit en hurlant April, tout le monde le sait !"

Et la sonnerie sonna enfin.

* * *

Kol était assis pas très loin du stade lorsque la sonnerie annonça le début des cours. Devant lui se trouvait son téléphone (branché à ses écouteurs), une petit bouteille d'eau et plusieurs feuilles noircis par les compositions du jeune musicien. Alors qu'il rangeait sa bouteille dans son sac, un stupide coup de vent fit voler ses précieuses feuilles. Le jeune Mikaelson jura, lâcha ses affaires et sprinta vers ses affaires qui volaient sans s'arrêter.

Deux mains mattes et féminines les rattrapèrent agilement.

"- Oh ! L'inconnu arrogant salua Bonnie en lui tendant ses feuilles, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Oh ! L'inconnue impolie répondit Kol en reprenant ses affaires, lui aussi avec le sourire."

La jolie métisse leva les yeux au ciel, pinça ses lèvres colorées puis tourna les talons. Une main dure et blanche lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Bonnie lâcha un soupir, se retourna ce qui fit voler quelques mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de son chignon, et demanda :

"- Quoi ?

-Tiens dit simplement Kol en lui enfonçant dans les mains un CD de musique."

Après ça, le jeune homme remit ses écouteurs et tourna le dos. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bâtiment, le sac sur l'épaule et la tête cachée sous sa capuche.

"- Merci souffla Bonnie avant de partir elle aussi vers sa salle de cours."

* * *

Caroline et Klaus arrivèrent les derniers en cours. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà assis sur leurs chaises et attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du professeur. Les autres discutaient ou jouaient avec leurs téléphones, soit assis sur les tables ou debout près des fenêtres ouvertes à cause de la chaleur qui régnait. Ce climat était nouveau pour les deux blonds qui connaissaient surtout le brouillard et la pluie. Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux (essayant vainement de les dompter), lâcha la main de Klaus et se dirigea vers une table du fond qui était toujours libre. Elle s'assit rapidement sur sa chaise et posa son sac sur le sol en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient décortiqués et vus par la classe entière. Depuis sa demande d'être dans l'équipe des pom-pom girl, le mystère qui émanait d'elle était encore plus important et intéressant pour eux.

"- Tu penses avoir les résultats de la sélection dans combien de temps ? demanda Caroline.

-Je sais pas. Sûrement dans quelques jours ou heures, pourquoi ? Tu es impatiente d'avoir ma veste ria Klaus.

-Pour être honnête c'est surtout pour ça mais aussi pour te voir dans ta tenue de quater back."

Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune Mikaelson qui posa ses lèvres sur celles, terriblement tentantes, de Caroline. Elle fit glisser sa main dans les boucles blondes de son petit-ami et se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée du professeur. Cette dernier posa ses affaires sur son bureau et fixa le couple.

"- Les deux tourtereaux un peu trop démonstratifs au fond, les baisers ne sont pas acceptés dans ma classe. De la tenue !"

Caroline sursauta puis s'écarta vivement de Klaus. Elle hocha la tête et piqua un fard alors que Klaus riait discrètement. Il adorait voir que Caroline était si prude en public et déchaînée en privée. C'était une sorte de double personnalité qui le rendait fou ! Le sourire aux lèvres, il se concentra sur les paroles du professeur.

"- Super le début de journée souffla-t-elle en claquant son stylo sur la table."

* * *

L'heure de manger avait sonné.

Tout les lycéens avaient quittés leur salle de cours quelques secondes après la sonnerie. Alors que leur classe était déjà partie, Kol et sa sœur prenaient leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires et discuter. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter ensemble lors de cette semaine chargée. Le lendemain de la rentrée, les tests pour faire parti des quater-backs ou de leurs supportrices avaient durées deux heures après la dernière sonnerie de la journée. Les jours suivants, Caroline et Rebekah avaient passés leurs temps libre à discuter de leurs chances d'être prises, décorer leur chambre et papoter avec Katherine et Liz au téléphone avant de dormir. Quant à Kol, il était parti s'acheter une nouvelle guitare dans un magasin presque en ruine près du bar de la ville. Bref ! Ils ne s'étaient pas vus et profitaient de ce petit moment pour se parler un peu.

"- Des nouvelles connaissances ? demanda Kol en rangeant son cahier.

-Non, juste April. Et toi ?

-Une fille que je vois toujours près du stade. Elle se balade toujours toute seul avec son casque répondit-il."

Rebekah haussa les épaules, pas très intéressée par cette fille que son frère connaissait à peine.

"- Son nom ? demanda-t-elle par simple curiosité.

-Bonnie Bennett.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? Eh ! Mais elle était avec nous le jour de la rentrée se rappela Rebekah."

Cette fille avait marqué la jolie blonde à cause de sa tenue et son maquillage. Son rouge à lèvres était voyant, très voyant même mais ne rendait pas vulgaire sur elle. C'était beau et Rebekah avait pensé s'acheter le même tandis qu'April l'inondait de souvenirs de vacances et de sa scolarité à Mystic Falls. La tenue de Bonnie avait choqué Rebekah car elle était très garçonne, elle avait parié que sa chemise avait appartenu à un homme.

"- On s'est rentrés dedans et s'était marquée sur son cahier de texte répondit Kol avant de quitter la salle."

Rebekah attrapa son sac, le mis sur une de ses épaules, salua le professeur et suivit son frère vers la cantine.

* * *

Alors que les deux Mikaelson partaient manger, Caroline et Klaus s'étaient arrêtés devant le casier de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse chercher ses affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi. Klaus parlait de peinture à sa petite-amie qui se concentrer sur les affaires dont elle aurait besoin lorsque une jeune femme tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Tout le monde se retourna, cherchant le responsable du regard alors que la lycéenne ramassait son sac tombé au sol et ses cahiers qui avaient glissés sur un bon mètre.

"- On fait moins sa maline ? cracha Hayley en croisant les bras, hautaine et souriante.

-J'ai rien fait se défendit April en s'appuyant sur la poubelle fermée, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Arrête de bouffer du regard mon petit-copain répondit la belle brune en s'avançant vers sa victime."

Une jeune blonde se mit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Caroline reconnut la fille qui avait prit la défense d'Elena et qui était aussi dans sa classe. Cette dernière poussa Hayley, ramassa le cahier d'April et lui tendit.

"- Va te faire foutre Hayley ! Tout le monde s'en fout de ton cabot cracha Camille en s'appuyant contre les casiers.

-Camille Adams souffla la petite-amie de Tyler, c'est pas tes affaires.

-C'est mes affaires lorsque tu embêtes des personnes qui t'ont rien fait !"

Hayley serra les poings et Klaus cru un instant qu'elle allait frappé la blonde qui ressemblait un peu à sa sœur. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Si Rebekah aurait été ici, elle aurait volé au secours de la pauvre lycéenne et aurait prit tête à cette garce qu'était Hayley. A la surprise de tout le monde, Hayley se retourna et marcha vers la cantine sans un regard pour personne. Ses bottines à talons frapper le sol et ses cheveux bougeaient à chaque pas.

Sans que Klaus ne puisse l'arrêter, Caroline lâcha son sac et avança vers la lycéenne encore à terre.

"- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en souriant avec douceur, tu veut de l'aide ?

-Non ça va, merci.

-Ok ! J'espère que tu n'as mal nulle part dit Caroline avant de partir vers son casier encore ouvert et Klaus.

-Attends ! héla April en ramassant son sac."

Camille fronça les sourcils, se demandant se que pouvait faire April. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de cette fille mais savait qu'elle était nouvelle. En plus, elle était dans sa classe. Camille appréciait le geste de cette fille et la trouvait gentille mais préférait ne pas l'approcher. Elle avait remarqué qu'Hayley l'avait en horreur depuis la honte qu'elle s'était prise lorsqu'elle avait voulu draguer le nouveau. Certes elle aimait embêter Hayley mais ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre en début d'année et encore moins cette année. Connue pour être bagarreuse et impolie, Camille devait se calmer pour avoir un dossier correct et rentrer dans l'Université de ses rêves.

"- Oui ? répondit Caroline en se retournant.

-Tu es amie avec Rebekah ? demanda April.

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Rebekah m'a parlé de toi lâcha simplement la jolie brune avant de se diriger vers Camille qui l'attendait."

Caroline fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi répondre avant de repartir vers Klaus qui l'attendait impatiemment près de son casier encore ouvert. Elle le referma d'un coup sec, attrapa la main de son petit-ami et se dirigea vers la cantine où les deux Mikaelson les attendaient pour manger. Klaus souffla à Caroline :

"- Arrête de vouloir faire la paix autour de toi se moqua-t-il.

-Oh la ferme ria Caroline en le poussant avec son épaule.

-Mère Caroline, ça le fait, non ?"

La jolie blonde explosa de rire.

* * *

La journée était passée rapidement, trop rapidement même. Juste le temps de manger, suivre les cours et de marquer les devoirs pour le lendemain ou la semaine prochaine avant que la sonnerie sonne et libère les élèves. Une surprise attendait les lycéens et lycéennes sur les grilles argentés du lycée de Mystic Falls.

La liste de cette année était enfin disponible.

Sur cette liste se trouvait tout les noms des prochains représentants sportifs du lycée. C'était une petite liste, blanche et bleue (les couleurs du lycée) qui était attendue avec impatience par tout les lycéens. Sauf la famille Mikaelson qui se moquait un peu de ce genre de coutume. Certes ils s'étaient tous inscrits mais c'était surtout pour passer le temps et participer à la vie du lycée (ça faisait toujours beau dans un dossier.) La liste était enfin là.

Depuis trois ans, Hayley était dessus tout comme Elena et les frères Salvatore. Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Hayley était connue pour sa souplesse et son agilité pour les sauts périlleux et les figures presque impossible. Des années de gymnastique et une morphologie parfaite pour ce genre d'activité en était surtout la cause. Quant à Elena, elle possédait la beauté et la spontanéité d'une parfaite pom-pom girl tout comme Camille. Pour les Salvatore, ils adoraient le sport et se surpasser et ça depuis toujours. Un plus pour être pris dans l'équipe.

Cette année, des surprises étaient au rendez-vous.

"- Hey Rebekah ! héla Caroline en s'avançant vers elle, les noms des représentants sont enfin dévoilés.

-Je sais. Toute ma classe en parlait pendant le cours de mathématiques. April m'a tué avec ça.

-En parlant d'elle dit la jolie blonde, elle s'est fait pousser par Hayley. Camille, une fille de ma classe, l'a aidé.

-Sale garce de Marshall souffla Rebekah en levant les yeux, April n'est pas ma meilleure amie mais elle est cool."

Caroline hocha la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement cette April mais elle avait l'air sympa, presque amusante. Sa façon de parler et de bouger sortaient du lot et étaient assez drôles. La jeune lycéenne sautait un peu lorsqu'elle marchait et parlait rapidement. Elle ressemblait un peu à un personnage de dessin animé que regarde Kol le week-end et quelques fois le matin lorsqu'il ne traînait pas au lit.

"- Toujours chaud pour faire du football américain ? demanda Kol à son frère.

-Toujours ! Mais j'espère que les entraînements ne durons pas longtemps. J'ai des toiles à peindre répondit Klaus.

-Et moi une guitare à tester !

-Juste pas à deux heures du matin, je t'en supplie gémit Caroline en joignant les mains, comme pour prier."

Le trois adolescents se rappelaient l'envie soudaine de Kol d'avant-hier. Il s'était jeté sur son piano et avait joué deux longues heures le même morceau pour, comme il leur avait dit, "se perfectionner". Kol en riait toujours.

"- Je suis si chiant lâcha-t-il en souriant.

-Trop chiant pour être réel !"

Kol haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas contredire sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et faisait tout pour l'être. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il aimait bien. Rebekah était une sorte de bombe toujours prête à exploser, Caroline était perfectionniste tandis que Klaus était une sorte d'artiste torturé. Et lui, il était le guignol de service. Voilà ! Chacun avait un rôle et lui avait hérité de celui là.

"- Rebekah ! Rebekah ! hurla April en courant vers son amie, tu es prise !

-C'est vrai ? répondit en souriant la jolie blonde. Je suis prise ?

-Oui ! Caroline et tes deux frères aussi précisa la lycéenne en arrivant vers le petit groupe. Bravo à vous.

-Merci répondit avec une certaine retenue Klaus tandis que Caroline souriait à l'amie de Rebekah.

-Qui d'autre ? demanda Kol.

-Elena Gilbert, les frères Salvatore, Camille Adams, Hayley Marshall, Tyler Lockwood et sa bande informa April.

-Et toi ?

-Je me suis pas présentée. Je suis plus journaliste et photographe dans l'âme dit April en montrant son appareil."

Kol hocha la tête, la salua avant de partir vers sa voiture. Il fut vite suivit par les deux amoureux qui saluèrent rapidement April d'un signe de main. Caroline avait attrapé la main de Klaus et avait commencé à discuter de leurs entraînements et de la futur veste de son petit-ami. Ce dernier riait face à l'excitation de Caroline.

"- Je vais te laisser dit Rebekah en serrant ses cahiers contre sa poitrine, merci pour nous l'avoir dit.

-Pas de problème, à demain."

Rebekah hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et dormir pendant des heures, elle était vraiment fatiguée et avait un mal de crâne vraiment douloureux. Elle ouvra la portière et se jeta à l'intérieur, écrasant au passage sa meilleure amie qui gémit.

"- Fais attention petit blonde s'énerva Caroline en s'écartant, tu pèses plus vingt kilos au dernière nouvelle.

-Toi non plus lâcha Rebekah en posant son regard sur les jambes de son amie."

Les jambes de Caroline était parfaites, la jeune Mikaelson le savait mais elle aimait se moquer de Caroline. En troisième, une ancienne camarade de classe s'était écrié en plein vestiaire que les jambes de Caroline étaient vraiment énormes. Étant assez gênée par son poids, Caroline l'avait cru et avait commencé à courir tout les soirs pour perdre les kilos (invisibles) qu'elle avait en trop. Malgré les commentaires élogieux de Klaus, elle s'inquiétait souvent et demander souvent à Rebekah si ses jambes étaient laides. Rebekah en profite, beaucoup trop des fois.

"- C'est vrai ? s'inquiéta Caroline en dévisageant ses jambes, c'est pas vrai ! "

Klaus grogna, détestant entendre sa petite-amie s'inquiéter autant alors qu'elle avait un corps parfait, Kol leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Rebekah éclata de rire. Elle lâcha en souriant :

"- Tu es parfaite Caroline, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient et discutaient, la plupart des lycéens se demandaient qui étaient ces nouveaux. Les Mikaelson/Forbes, beaux, assez asociales, sportifs, riches (plusieurs avaient vus le manoir) et le pire cauchemar de Hayley depuis l'épisode "drague sans suite".

La famille Mikaelson était devenue le sujet de conversation de tout le lycée et ça, pour un long moment.

* * *

Alors que le lycée ne parlait plus que des Mikaelson, une belle brune s'inquiétait beaucoup trop en Angleterre.

"- Tu ne comprends rien gémit Katherine en posant sa main sur son front, je m'inquiète pour eux !"

Assis sur leur lit, la cravate défaite et l'air moqueur, Elijah fixait sa petite-amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katherine s'inquiétait autant pour ses frères et sœur. Ils étaient responsables ou du moins Klaus et Caroline alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pour être honnête, l'aîné des Mikaelson avait paniqué lorsque son père lui avait apprit la nouvelle. Puis il avait eu une discussion avec chacun d'entre eux et il avait prit ce voyage comme une bonne chose. Sa famille pouvait enfin respirer et partir loin de cette famille qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Ils pourront voir de nouveaux horizons, connaître de nouvelles personnes et oublier leur terrible vie en Angleterre. Quant à lui, il avait Katherine pour oublier les premières années douloureuses de son enfance.

"- Tu t'inquiète trop répondit Elijah en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, tu n'es pas leur mère."

Katherine s'arrêta net et fit claquer ses talons noirs sur le parquet de la chambre. Ses longues boucles brunes volèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son petit-ami. Son visage était froid, ses yeux mauvais et ses lèvres pincées.

"- Ils n'ont jamais eu de mère cracha-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain."

* * *

**Vous avez aimés ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Bonne soirée/journée et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.**

**Bisou ! **


	4. Une journée comme les autres

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'avais plus qu'à corriger mon chapitre mais j'avais plus envie de rien. J'ai perdu un peu le goût d'écrire, je me suis un peu écartée de cette fiction et j'en suis désolée. C'est grâce à julydu25 que je suis de retour parmi vous. C'est pour cela que je lui dédicace ce chapitre qui j'espère lui plaira et VOUS plaira ! Il est légèrement plus long que les autres et installe la première "intrigue" de ma fiction. La première mais surtout la plus importante car ça va changer toute ma fiction. Quelque chose de choquant va arriver dans pas longtemps, quelque chose qui va vous énerver (j'en suis certaine !) et je suis terriblement impatiente de lire vos réactions. **

**Je vais répondre à vos commentaires. Je voulais remercier toutes/tous celles et ceux (?) qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. MERCI ! **

**Carabas : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fiction. Originale ? L'idée est très souvent utilisée dans le monde "Twilight" et je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas avec Vampire Diaries ? J'espère te relire, bonne lecture.**

**Odessa : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Pour la confrontation, elle va être énorme ! Je vais pas en dire plus mais vous allez détester beaucoup de personne et vouloir leur mort x) Hayley n'est pas dans mon cœur et le sera jamais donc je me lâche dans ma fiction. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas eu de mère ? Tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.**

**LoveMikaelson : Hey ! Merci de prendre toujours le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Pour les moments Klaroline, tu en as beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Tu vas le découvrir petit à petit. Les entraînements sportifs vont tout être sauf tranquilles ! Les entraînements commencent dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Je vais l'expliquer dans les prochaines chapitres. La grande question est : Pourquoi ? Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**sabrina-visiteur : Wahou ! Ton commentaire est long (j'adore ça !) merci beaucoup. Klaus et Tyler ne vont pas s'aimer, ça c'est certain ! Hayley et Caroline...une histoire et une confrontation qui va avoir lieu dans pas longtemps. Quelque chose qui va faire prendre un nouveau tournent à ma fiction. Pour la relation entre Tyler/Hayley, aucun rapport avec le Klaroline. Comme on : Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Seulement de "l'amour". J'adore les champignons ! Laisse-moi en de côtés surtout que les prochains chapitres vont t'en faire pousser pleins ;) Pour la relation Caroline/Rebekah, tu vas aimer leur dernière scène. Tu as raison, la relation Kol/Caroline est impossible dans la série (va pleurer avec toi xD) mais je vais la travailler à fond dans ma fiction. Je suis aussi une couche-tard donc je compatis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de prendre le temps de me laisser des commentaires. Bon je te laisse lire le nouveau chapitre maintenant. Merci encore et...MAINTENANT ! xD**

**lyn42 : Bonjour/Bonsoir Lyn42. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire et de m'inonder sous les compliments :) J'adore aussi les Originals donc c'était un peu obligé qu'une fiction sur eux apparaissent sur mon compte. Pour ce qui est du Kennett, il va se développer doucement mais surement. Cependant, je ne vais pas me concentrer dessus pour le moment. Mais tu vas aimer les petits moments qu'ils partagent dans ce chapitre. Le CD...l'explication et la réaction dans ce chapitre ;) L'histoire famililale est compliquée mais aussi "touchante" Encore un mystère qui va durer un long moment ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais avoir du retard dans mes publications mais je ne vais pas arrêter cette fiction. J'ai eu un vrai "coup de cœur" pour elle et j'adore tout simplement l'écrirure. J'aime travailler les dialogues, leurs histoires, leurs sentiments...j'adore ! Bonne lecture !**

**XxKlarolineDelenaXx : Hey ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Oui Klaus et Caroline sont déjà ensemble car j'adore les voir ensemble directement. Pour le Delena, tu vas avoir une mini-scène dans ce chapitre et pour le Stebekah...patience ! Mais leur rencontre va être explosive ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !**

**meumeu3312 : Hey ! Merci de toujours me laisser un commentaire. Dans ce chapitre, il y a des tonnes de moments entre eux. J'adore travailleur leur lien familiale ! Pour Katherine et Elijah, pourquoi pas ? Je ne peux rien dire. Oui Katherine est très protectrice et tu vas voir ça dans les chapitres qui suivent (pas maintenant du moins.) La dernière phrase est le début d'un long mystère. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Rapport avec Mikael ? Oui et non. Je n'en dit pas plus ;) Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

**Je m'excuse encore pour le retard et pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Movie-like.**

* * *

**(Le soir même)**

La vie était un mélange de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce mélange était détestée, aimée, adorée et quelques fois gaspillée. Mais dans ce mélange, entre le smoothie banane et les brownies se trouvait quelque chose. La chose que la famille Mikaelson et Forbes détestaient plus que tout ! Ils détestaient cette chose encore plus que les rires enregistrées dans Friends, l'inconnu -A- dans Pretty Little Liars ou encore les chaussures trop petites (Rebekah pouvait tuer à cause de ça) Non, c'était pire.

Cette chose était les devoirs.

* * *

"- J'en ai marre gémit Caroline après avoir jeté son crayon noir à travers la cuisine. Foutu devoirs !"

Les deux jeunes Mikaelson hochèrent la tête, repoussant leurs cahiers. Rebekah descendit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le frigo, prendre quelque chose à manger. Il était 20:30 et personne n'avait encore mangé. Quant à Klaus, il avait déjà déclaré forfait et s'était mis à dessiner sur une petite serviette en papier qui traînait sur la table. Sautant de son tabouret, Caroline marcha vers son petit-ami avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son torse caché par un t-shirt blanc. Les longues boucles de la jeune femme frôlèrent le visage de Klaus et l'enveloppèrent de leur odeur sucré. Cependant, il ne quitta pas des yeux son travail et essayait de rendre son dessin encore plus parfait.

"- Tu dessines quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, les lèvres proches de son oreille.

-Rien d'important répondit Klaus en appréciant la chaleur de Caroline.

-Tout est important quand ça te concerne."

Rebekah posa sa main sur sa bouche, cachant son sourire moqueur tandis que Kol imitait leur amie. D'un regard, elle comprit l'idée de son frère. Lentement, la belle blonde s'approcha du couple et dit :

"- Oh embrasse-moi Klaus gémit-elle, les bras autour de sa taille.

-Non Caroline ! Je ne peux pas t'enlever ta pureté ! Oh toi mon Ange lumineux murmura Kol, l'air triste et torturé.

-Sombre débile cracha l'aîné.

-Sombre débile répéta le jeune Mikaelson, les yeux plissés comme son frère."

Sentant Klaus s'énerver, Caroline enleva ses bras et s'écarta. Il posa, très lentement, son stylo et serra les poings. La seconde d'après, le jeune blond sauta sur ses pieds et fonça sur son frère. Quant à Kol, il nargua quelques instants Klaus avant de partir en courant vers la porte ouverte. Alors que les deux blondes se regardaient, un cri venant de Kol brisa le silence :

"- Aie ! J'ai raté une marche.

-Le karma ! hurla Rebekah tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-Fout le toi bien...Aie Klaus !"

Blasées et habituées, les deux blondes attrapèrent un paquet de bonbons avant de se diriger vers leurs chambres, traînant les pieds. Un bruit sourd et bruyant les firent sursauter et lâcher quelques sucreries sur le carrelage.

"- Hey les filles ! Vous saviez qu'on avait un baby-foot ? hurla Kol."

* * *

Et c'est grâce à la découverte du jeune Mikaelson que le petit groupe se trouvait autour d'un magnifique baby-foot. Kol passa une main dessus, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était surement Elijah qui l'avait acheté, poussé par Katherine. L'objet en question était de couleur or et rouge, aucunes tâches ou d'égratignures. Kol était tout simplement excité, leur dernière partie remontait à très longtemps. Voulant poser la question, il fut devancée par sa sœur :

"- C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on a joué à ça ? demanda Rebekah.

-Environ cinq ans répondit Klaus.

-La dernière fois c'était quand Kol m'a cassé une dent dit Caroline, fusillant du regard son beau-frère."

Les trois blonds se retournèrent vers lui, soit en le fusillant du regard soit en essayant de retenir un sourire.

"- C'était amusant, avouez !

-C'est vrai avoua Caroline après avoir croisé les bras, sur le coup j'ai rigolé.

-Surtout à cause de la douleur.

-J'ai eu une hyper mal surtout quand l'autre débile de Kol a essayé de me remettre ma dent cracha Caroline."

Et ce fut de trop pour Rebekah qui éclata de rire, se rappelant comment son frère avait essayé de coller le morceau de dent perdu. Son expression innocente lorsque Elijah était arrivé tout essoufflé après avoir entendu Caroline hurler, la colle entre ses petites mains potelées. Sans que Klaus puisse se retenir, il se mit à rire aussi. Énervée par les moqueries, la belle blonde croisa les bras et prit un air fâché. Inconsciemment, l'aîné des Mikaelson s'arrêta de rire et posa un baiser sur la joue droite de Caroline. Toujours blessée par les rires, elle le repoussa et dit :

"- J'ai été défiguré !

-Oh arrête ! répondit Rebekah, tu as juste perdu un morceau de dent.

-Oh oui ce n'est rien cracha Caroline, surtout avant la photo de classe !"

Et une nouvelle fois, les trois Mikaelson éclatèrent de rire et laissèrent une Caroline énervée et honteuse. N'en pouvant plus, elle tourna les talons et partit dormir. Celui qui serait à plaindre n'était pas elle mais plutôt Klaus. La jeune femme refit marche arrière, se posta devant le petit groupe et dit :

"- Eh Nik' !

-Quoi Love ? répondit Klaus, encore essoufflé par les rires incessants.

-Ce soir, tu t'embrasseras tout seul !"

Et cette fois, les deux jeunes Mikaelson ne rigolèrent pas sur Caroline mais sur la mine dépité et surprise de leur frère. Après qu'il est comprit le sens de la phrase, Klaus sprinta vers la porte. Rebekah et Kol pouvaient entendre les gémissements et les excuses de leur grand frère. Hilarant pensa la jolie blonde.

"- Bon ! On joue ? proposa Kol.

-Ok ! On parie quoi ?

-Si tu gagnes, tu pourras conduire ma voiture !"

Un sourire éclaira le visage angélique de Rebekah et une étincelle brilla dans son regard.

"- Bon ! On commence ou quoi ?"

* * *

Alors que les deux jeunes Mikaelson finissaient leur longue partie, Caroline sortait de la douche. Ses cheveux mouillées étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval lâche. Quelques gouttes mouillaient son t-shirt bleu trop long pour elle. Une serviette dans la main et un sourire angélique sur le visage, Caroline se dirigea vers Klaus. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, concentré sur son tableau à peine commencé. Il faisait presque noir dans sa chambre, une faible lumière émanait d'une lampe près du jeune blond. Ses boucles étaient les seules choses clairement éclairées, comme si elles concentraient toute la lumière sur elle. Délicatement, Caroline enroula ses bras autour de Klaus et lui dit :

"- Tu sais que je peux pas me passer de toi.

-Bien sûr que je le sais Amour, je suis indispensable répondit Klaus avant de poser son pinceau sur la table.

-Égocentrique, égoïste et très hautain aussi ria la jolie blonde, les bras toujours autour de son petit-copain."

L'air faussement touché, Klaus se retourna et fit face à Caroline. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur les lèvres rouges de sa petite-amie tandis que son pouce caressait doucement sa joue. Ils profitèrent pleinement de la présence de l'autre et du silence de la maison. Caroline se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'avança pour embrasser l'aîné des trois Mikaelson. Lui, il ferma les yeux et attendit le goût sucré et délicieux des lèvres de Caroline. Un bruit sourd et soudain coupa le moment idyllique des deux blonds. Klaus grogna, comprenant la situation.

"- C'était quoi ? demanda Caroline, l'air inquiète.

-J'ai gagné hurla Rebekah en passant devant eux. Demain, je conduis !

-Gagné quoi ?

-J'ai gagné la partie de baby-foot répondit la jolie blonde, complètement surexcitée. Demain je conduis, demain je conduis..."

Ne voulant pas entendre la chanson de sa sœur, Klaus se dirigea vers la porte et la referma au nez de la jolie blonde. Pas le moins blessée ou énervée, Rebekah reprit sa chanson tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"- Bon ! On reprend ? proposa Klaus, une étincelle de luxure dans les yeux.

-Arrête de parler et dépêche-toi répondit Caroline, assise sur l'énorme lit du jeune homme."

Klaus se demanda sérieusement si la jeune blonde savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Est-ce qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'elle passait la main dans ses longues boucles, l'air mutine et innocente ? Il en était sûr que oui.

* * *

Le matin arriva rapidement, trop rapidement pour les deux blonds qui n'avaient presque pas dormi de la nuit. Ce fut Klaus qui se réveilla le premier, réveillé par le bruit incessant de son réveil. Encore endormi, il l'éteignit et se leva. Un sourire discret éclaira son visage lorsqu'il se rappela de la nuit dernière. Caroline était toujours endormie, enroulée dans ses draps. Ses cheveux étaient emmêles, ils étaient toujours emmêlés après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Klaus adorait passer ses mains dans les boucles de Caroline, c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Le corps de Caroline avait changé tout comme son visage, ses yeux et tout le reste. Elle avait grandi, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et sa bouche également mais ses cheveux étaient toujours pareils. Longs, blonds, ondulés...parfaits.

"- Arrête de me regarder grogna la jolie blonde, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Es-tu certaine que je te regarde ?

-J'en suis certaine ! Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît et tu as toujours cette manie.

-Tu es toujours aussi énervée quand tu te réveilles ? demanda Klaus. Tu es jamais comme ça après un moment avec moi finit-il, un sourire hautain et moqueur sur les lèvres. Avoue que c'était bien."

Caroline grogna, serra bien les draps autour de sa taille avant de partir se changer dans sa chambre.

"- C'était pas mal hurla-t-elle, réveillant les deux autres Mikaelson.

-Oh mais ferme-là répondit Rebekah, je veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes !

-Arrête de faire ta prude petite sœur cria Kol.

-Vous allez arrêter d'hurler !

-On hurle moins fort que toi hier répondit Rebekah en sortant sa tête de la porte."

Kol éclata de rire suivit par sa sœur tandis que les deux autres blonds s'énervaient.

"- Allez tous faire voir ! hurla Caroline en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

-Mauvaise joueuse."

* * *

Tout le monde attendait Caroline, assis tranquillement dans le grand canapé du salon. Klaus avait senti l'odeur de la jolie blonde sur lui et pensait maintenant à leur soirée, Rebekah narguait Kol en jouant avec ses clés de voiture et quant à lui, il essayait d'ignorer les remarques de sa sœur. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, le jeune brun se demanda comment avait réagit Bonnie Bennett. Sur un coup de tête, il lui avait donné son CD de musique. Un stupide coup de tête qu'il voudrait tellement effacer comme pleins d'autres choses...tellement de choses qu'il voudrait effacer. Voulant chasser ses pensées, Kol passa une main sur son visage et se remit debout.

"- Je suis prête ! dit Caroline en attrapant son sac posé sur la table du salon.

-Enfin souffla Rebekah en prenant à son tour ses affaires, tu pouvais pas être plus rapide ?

-Oh petite blonde, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose avec ton problème de ronflement ! C'est pire que tout, on dirait que je dors avec un camionneur enrhumé. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien finit la jeune femme, les mains en l'air."

Énervée et touchée, Rebekah lui fit un geste obscène avant de partir vers la voiture noire de son frère. Elle avait été gênée par ses ronflements depuis son plus jeune âge. Lors d'un voyage scolaire, la moitié de sa classe s'était moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans le bus. Tout le monde l'avait dévisagé pendant le reste du voyage, l'avait regardé comme si elle était une sorte de monstre. Caroline le savait et elle l'avait fait exprès !

"- Boude pas Bekah' supplia Caroline en s'asseyant près de son amie, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Menteuse cracha sa meilleure amie, le regard fixé devant."

Elle lança un dernier regard noir vers la jolie blonde se trouvant sur sa droite avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

"- Bravo Caroline, elle va être comme ça toute la journée s'énerva Kol."

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture des Mikaelson se gara sur le parking du lycée. Plusieurs voitures étaient déjà là. La plupart appartenaient au groupe formaient par les Salvatore, Gilbert et Marshall. D'un coup d'œil rapide, Caroline vit la silhouette élancée et les boucles brunes de Hayley. Près d'elle se trouvait un grand brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui souriait souvent. Pas d'un sourire comme ceux de Klaus, les siens étaient bienveillants et rassurants alors que ceux de l'inconnu étaient plus dragueurs et intéressés. Ils étaient trop faux et lui faisait froid dans le dos. La jolie blonde fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Klaus. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde était sorti et qu'elle était la seule assise dans la voiture. Caroline attrapa son sac, passa une main devant son visage et ouvrit la portière. Klaus lui tendit sa main et l'attira contre lui. Ses pensées néfastes furent directement mises de côté lorsque le parfum masculin et boisé du Mikaelson l'enveloppa.

"- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-il, les lèvres près de son visage.

-Parfaitement bien répondit Caroline avant de l'embrasser, se souvenant de leur soirée. "

Kol était sorti de la voiture dès la seconde où sa petite sœur s'était garée. Il étouffait dans sa voiture où Rebekah parlait de ses futurs entraînements et les regards tendres et plus que explicites que Caroline et son frère. Tout en continuant de marcher, le jeune homme cherchait ses écouteurs dans son sac. Il était certain de les avoir rangés dans son sac ! Il ne pouvait pas passer sa journée sans ses écouteurs, il ne pouvait pas ! Sa journée avait mal commencé et elle allait mal terminer. Foutu journée pensa Kol avant de relever la tête. A sa place habituel se trouvait Bonnie. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient son visage, sa veste en cuir toujours sur les épaules et son sac était posé près de ses pieds. Énervé, oui Kol était plus que énervé. Il ne voulait pas faire face à cette brunette, pas aujourd'hui du moins. Cette journée était encore plus merdique qu'il le pensait. Ne pouvant faire marche arrière, Kol souffla longuement avant de marcher vers la jeune femme. Arrivé devant, il toussa pour attirer son attention.

"- Hey ! salua Bonnie. Je voulais te rendre ton CD, j'ai adoré les musiques !

-Tu peux le garder répondit, sans réfléchir, Kol.

-Euh...d'accord."

Rapidement, elle le rangea dans son sac. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne sur sa proposition, elle avait adoré les musiques et la voix du chanteur. Elles étaient à la fois calmes et entraînantes, elles étaient parfaites ! Alors que la jeune femme rangeait le CD, Kol avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il voulait être seul et le seul endroit était sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son absence, Bonnie attrapa son sac et courra vers lui. Essoufflée, elle lui demanda :

"- Attends ! Attends !

-Quoi Darling ? répondit Kol en lui faisant face."

Le surnom était sorti tout seul.

"- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné le CD ? lui demanda-t-elle, pas plus gênée que ça par le surnom.

-Lorsque tu m'as tendu mes feuilles, j'ai entendu les musiques que tu écoutais. Et franchement, c'était merdique !"

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche, se demandant si elle avait bien compris. Profitant de l'inattention de la jeune lycéenne, Kol tourna les talons et partit. Quelques secondes après, la jolie brune reprit ses esprits et hurla :

"- Connard !"

Alors que Klaus et Caroline s'embrassaient et que Kol se faisait insulter, Rebekah attendait April. Elle était assise sur son banc habituel, un livre dans ses mains. La jeune femme était absorbée par son livre et ne voyait pas les regards insistants de plusieurs lycéens et lycéennes. Elle ne savait pas que l'attention des lycéens avait décuplé depuis qu'elle faisait partie des pom-poms girls. Plusieurs la voyaient déjà comme leur prochaine petite-amie, d'autres comme leur prochaine amie. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle était devenue aussi connue que Hayley et les autres personnes qui traînaient avec elle.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Rebekah posa son livre sur la table en pierre, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit sa messagerie. Inconnu remarqua-t-elle.

"_Coucou Rebekah, je suis malade. Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Bye ! P.S : J'ai eu ton numéro par Caroline."_

Rebekah ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle rangea son téléphone, attrapa son sac et son livre puis se dirigea vers l'immense porte du lycée. Comme April n'était pas là, la jolie blonde n'avait rien à faire dehors. Aujourd'hui, elle allait ranger le casier qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie. Il était en désordre depuis que Caroline avait entassé quelques produits de maquillage, "Au cas où" avait-elle dit sous son regard perdue.

* * *

Caroline tapotait son cahier à l'aide de son crayon, son regard fixait sur l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Le cours avait l'air intéressant mais toute son attention était centrée sur l'apollon qui se trouvait deux rangs devant elle. Ils avaient dû se séparer sur la demande du professeur. "Trop incontrôlable" selon lui. La jolie blonde laissa sa tête tomber dans sa main gauche. Comment peut-il être aussi beau ? se demanda Caroline en reluquant ouvertement Klaus. Elle rêvait de passer ses mains dans ses courtes boucles blondes comme elle l'avait fait la veille, se perdre dans son regard gris et l'entendre murmurer son prénom...

"- Avez-vous écouté Mlle Forbes ?

-Hein ? Je veux dire comment ?"

Klaus leva immédiatement la tête de son carnet en entendant la voix douce de sa petite-amie. Il laissa un sourire discret étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Caroline parlait avec le professeur. Il n'avait jamais vu Caroline écouter un cours en entier ! Rien ne l'intéressait au lycée et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment pouvait-elle avoir de si bonnes notes en écoutant rien en cours. Surement grâce à leurs cours qui finissaient souvent en baisers et...Klaus secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son croquis bientôt terminé.

Un sourire franc, de belles boucles blondes et de beaux yeux bleus. ll laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait chasser Caroline de son esprit. Comment arrivait-elle à l'envoûter ainsi ? Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle et n'écouter qu'elle.

Il n'aimait que ses belles boucles blondes, son rire bruyant et franc, son sourire et sa façon de prononcer son prénom.

"- Veuillez écouter mes cours à l'avenir Mlle Forbes."

Caroline lâcha une réponse incertaine avant de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle pouvait sentir tous les regards des élèves sur elle et surtout un regard. Elle leva lentement la tête et croisa les magnifiques yeux gris de Klaus. Elle tira discrètement la langue lorsqu'elle vit l'amusement et la moquerie dans les yeux de son petit-copain.

"- Idiot souffla-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le cours."

Pour Kol et Rebekah, le cours d'Italien passa rapidement. April n'étant pas là, la jolie blonde se retrouva toute seule et pu se concentrer sur les cours sans que la voix aiguë de son amie vienne la déconcentrer. Kol se concentra lui aussi. Il était bien obligé après que le professeur lui fit remarquer que le fils de son écouteur dépassait. Plus d'écouteurs et donc plus de musique pour le jeune homme qui écouta pour la première fois les cours d'italien. En plus de n'avoir plus d'écouteur, Kol avait entendu le rire discret de Bonnie lorsque le professeur lui avait pris ses écouteurs. Stupide journée, stupide professeur et stupide lycéenne avait-il pensé en croisant les bras, énervé. Kol se pencha vers le dos de sa camarade puis murmura :

"- Va te faire voir Bennett !"

Bonnie ne bougea pas malgré qu'elle ai entendu.

* * *

Caroline jouait avec sa fourchette, l'air ailleurs. Elle avait terminé son repas depuis déjà quelques temps et attendait que ses amis finissent eux aussi. Kol crachait sur la journée minable qu'il avait eu, Rebekah lui criait dessus à cause de l'état du casier et Klaus était perdu dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment, il jouait avec le pied de Caroline avec l'aide du sien. Sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès, le regard de la jolie blonde tomba sur l'immense table que se partageait les Terminales et les Premières "connus". Caroline n'aimait pas utiliser ce mot, elle n'aimait pas englober des personnes dans la même catégorie. Utiliser ce mot était mettre Camille dans le même groupe que Hayley et c'était hors de question pour Caroline.

"- Arrête Hayley, on le sait déjà répondit fortement la jolie brune qui partageait le même cours que Caroline.

-Pas la peine de parler aussi fort Elena cracha Hayley, énervée par le peu d'attention que lui portait son amie.

-Bon, je vais y aller informa la jolie brune en se mettant debout, Damon m'attend près de mon casier."

Sans un regard, la dénommée Elena attrapa son plateau et partit. Caroline remarqua le regard de jalousie qu'avait Hayley pour sa soit disant amie. La jeune femme comprit que sa pire ennemie n'était pas très appréciée par les autres. Oui ils traînaient avec elle mais plus par dépit ou obligation. Sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que se soit, Caroline ressentit de la pitié pour Hayley. Ne pas être aimée devait être assez douloureux et étouffant. Puis le regard de luxure qu'elle avait offert à Klaus revient à son esprit. Toute sympathie s'envola et Caroline ressentit de nouveau de la haine.

Elle ne serrait jamais amie avec cette Hayley Marshall.

"- Je croyais que tu m'attendais au casier s'adressa Elena à un magnifique brun aux yeux bleus troublants.

-Tyler n'arrêtait pas de parler, il me gonflait dit Damon avant de poser son bras sur les épaules de sa petite-amie.

-Comme Hayley."

Oui,

Hayley Marshall était détestée par tout le monde.

* * *

Le repas terminé, ils s'étaient tous dispersés. Les deux Mikaelson étaient partis vers la voiture pour chercher quelques affaires tandis que les deux lycéennes étaient parties vers leur casier. Lorsque Caroline l'ouvrit, elle remarqua que tout était rangés à sa place et que rien ne traînait. Rebekah avait raison, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi avant pensa-t-elle en attrapant ses affaires. Quant à Rebekah, elle avait déjà ses affaires depuis le début des cours.

"- Tu as quoi comme cours ? demanda Caroline en fermant la porte de son casier, un cahier contre sa poitrine.

-Sport ! Sauve moi Caroline, fais moi un mot disant que je suis malade supplia Rebekah en joignant les mains.

-Jamais ! Je suis quelqu'un de très responsable...

-Qui s'envoie mon frère à la place de bosser ses cours finit la jeune Mikaelson en profitant de la gêne de son amie.

-Oh la ferme ordonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et partir vers son prochain cours."

Rebekah haussa les épaules, attrapa son sac de sport et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Elle ne pouvait compte sur Caroline alors elle allait compte sur quelqu'un d'autre !

"- Dieu, Bouddha ou encore Bob l'éponge, venez moi en aide murmura-t-elle."

Puis elle poussa la porte des vestiaires et toussa.

La plus grande puanteur qu'elle n'ai jamais senti de sa vie et elle devra la sentir pendant un an.

* * *

"- Dépêchez vous de finir votre tour hurla le professeur en tenant fermement son chrono dans une main.

-Va te faire voir murmura Rebekah en serrant les dents."

Son pantalon de sport collait ses jambes et le Soleil l'aveuglait. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir Kol courir comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr et sentait son cœur se révoltait. Foutue glace et autres cochonneries pensa Rebekah. Pourquoi n'allait-elle jamais courir avec son frère tout les soirs ? Elle ne serait peut-être pas en train d'agoniser sur le terrain de sport sous le regard mauvais de son professeur. La jeune femme donnerait tout pour lui faire bouffer son foutu chronomètre. Dans un élan de courage, Rebekah accéléra et s'arrêta à la hauteur de son frère.

"- Je viens courir avec toi la prochaine fois !

-Même pas en rêve refusa Kol en ne lui accordant qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Tu te plains tout le temps après.

-J'avais des courbatures !

-Tu avais qu'à faire attention et même, c'est non. "

Rebekah voulu répondre mais elle n'avait plus de souffle. Comment pouvait-elle courir aussi vite pendant les soldes ? se demanda Kol en regardant sa sœur. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient enlevées de sa queue de cheval haute. D'un coup d'œil derrière, il remarqua qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Plusieurs filles de leur classe étaient loin derrière et seulement deux étaient devant. L'une d'elle était Bonnie Bennett. Kol a été en premier temps choqué par l'endurance qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas le corps d'une sportive. Certes elle était maigre mais pas comme l'était Caroline par exemple. Sa belle-sœur était sportive, des années d'athlétisme payé par sa mère avaient portés ses fruits. Bonnie donnait l'air d'être fragile et facile à briser. Sûrement à cause de l'énorme veste en cuir qu'elle portait quotidiennement. Kol secoua la tête, chassa ses pensées puis reporta son attention sur sa sœur :

"- La semaine prochaine, on ira courir tout les soirs.

-Merci répondit Rebekah en gardant son regard fixait droit devant elle."

Puis, Kol accéléra et dépassa sa sœur et Bonnie.

Cette dernière ne lui offrit qu'un coup d'œil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur sa course.

* * *

Les quatre adolescents se dirigeaient vers leur voiture tout en parlant de leur journée maintenant terminée. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la voiture, Hayley et deux inconnus les appelèrent. Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait avant de se retourner. Suivit par les deux jeunes Mikaelson qui lancèrent un regard mauvais vers le groupe. De manière possessive, Caroline attrapa la main de Klaus et se colla légèrement à lui. Rebekah remarqua qu'Hayley avait toujours son sac usé par les années qu'elle trouvait laid. Ses boucles brunes étaient toujours indomptables et son sourire faux toujours sur les lèvres. Cette fois, ses lèvres étaient colorés d'une jolie façon. Un rose pâle qui contrastait avec le vert de ses yeux et le châtain de ses cheveux.

"- Bonjour salua-t-elle, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Je voulais vous donner les horaires d'entraînements.

-Merci répondit simplement Kol en attrapant les quatre feuilles, quoi d'autre ?

-Pour les tenues et vestes, tout ce réglera demain. Voilà ! finit Hayley en croisant ses mains derrière le dos. Bye."

Personne ne la salua. Après qu'elle se soit retournée, Caroline prit sa feuille et lit les détails. L'entraînement est prévu pour demain et dura de midi à quatorze heures. Deux heures de pirouettes et d'enchaînements ! Caroline était excitée malgré que cela veut dire qu'elle devrait passer deux heures avec la garce d'Hayley. Peut importe, elle allait enfin voir la veste de Klaus. La jolie blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa la joue du Mikaelson avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture. Rebekah et Kol suivirent le mouvement et s'installèrent à l'arrière. La jeune femme avait dû abandonner les clés en échange de cours de sport de la part de son frère.

"- Comment on peut être aussi salope ? demanda Rebekah tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton langage ! s'exclama Caroline voulant embêter son amie. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une sacré garce en puissance. **  
**

-Ton langage ! hurlèrent Kol et Klaus."

La jeune femme offrit un geste obscène aux deux Mikaelson, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pût retenir son sourire. Malgré qu'elle soit loin de sa mère et qu'elle ait quitté son pays et sa maison, Caroline ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux. Enfin depuis des années, ils étaient enfin redevenus des personnes avec des inquiétudes de leur âge, des problèmes de leur âge et non pas ceux d'adultes. Juste eux, une maison, des études et des fous rires.

Caroline ne voulait rien de plus.

* * *

"- Salut les gens hurla Kol en descendant les escaliers, une de ses nombreuses paires d'écouteurs dans les mains.

-Tu vois où ? demanda Klaus en s'écartant d'une Caroline essoufflée.

-Eurk ! Toujours à vous embrasser, un peu de tenue.

-Désolée mon p'tit mais on a pas besoin de tes conseils ria la jolie blonde.

-Je vais ignorer ton manque de respect pour moi et répondre à mon frère répondit Kol, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Allez parle ! s'impatienta le plus vieux des Mikaelson.

-Je vais courir. Salut tout le monde !"

Kol attrapa son MP3 qui était sur le petit meuble d'entrée, enfila sa veste et mis ses écouteurs. Il ferma la porte, réfléchit quelques instants et revint sur ses pas. Le jeune homme ouvrit légèrement la porte et hurla :

"- Tu peux reprendre ta séance bisou sans problèmes.

-La ferme !"

Kol ferma la porte, évitant l'énorme coussin qui fonçait vers son visage. Klaus passa une main sur son visage, se jurant de tuer l'idiot qui lui servait de frère avant de se mettre assis sur le canapé. Caroline pouffa. Elle était surement la seule à aimer les petits piques et idioties de Kol, c'était un peu le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Etre enfant unique était tous sauf amusant surtout lorsqu'elle enviait la famille Mikaelson. Certes leur situation familiale de l'époque, mais aussi de maintenant, n'était pas enviable mais la relation qu'ils entretenaient entre eux était magnifique. Elijah et Klaus se cultivaient et discutaient ensemble, Rebekah et Kol s'amusaient ensemble tandis que Klaus et Kol se disputaient tout les jours. Mais la relation que Caroline préférait était celle entre son petit-ami et la jolie Mikaelson. Un mélange de protection, amour et amitié. La jeune Forbes aimait se dire que Klaus avait eu l'appui de quelqu'un lorsque les choses s'étaient aggravés. Caroline secoua la tête avant de poser sa tête sur les jambes tendues du Mikaelson :

"- On fait quoi ?

-Kol m'a trop énervé répondit Klaus, les bras croisés.

-Tu es franchement un gamin quand tu t'y mets !"

Elle soupira, se remit debout et partit vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose.

* * *

Deux heures étaient passées. Kol était revenu de son footing, Rebekah était partie prendre une douche tandis que le couple avait finit de manger. Maintenant, Caroline était cachée dans son lit sous ses grosses couettes. Ses longues mèches blondes étaient éparpillées sur ses coussins et ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne mince et presque invisible. Rebekah ouvrit la porte, une serviette au-dessus de la tête. Son pyjama n'était qu'un short bleu et un débardeur court.

"- Enfin tu dors...Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-Ma mère m'a appelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles."

Rebekah leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi sa meilleure amie était dans cet état. C'était une bonne nouvelle, non ? Comprenant que la situation était critique, la belle blonde enleva sa serviette et se glissa dans le lit de Caroline. Ses mèches mouillées chatouillèrent le cou de la jeune femme qui lâcha un petit rire. Bon début pensa Rebekah en obligeant son amie à lui faire face. Les yeux bleus de Caroline brillaient de larmes qu'elle essayait de garder pour elle.

"- Elle me manque murmura-t-elle avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de la jeune Mikaelson.

-Je ne sais pas quoi...

-Juste reste avec moi répondit Caroline."

Malgré la tristesse et la douleur que son amie ressentait, Rebekah l'enviait.

Elle aussi aurait voulu pleurer la distance qui la séparait de sa mère.

* * *

**TADAM ! **

**Que voulez dire la dernière phrase du chapitre ? C'est le grand mystère ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je pars en vacances aujourd'hui et j'aimerai beaucoup voir des milliers de commentaires en rentrant ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. Ça me ferait terriblement plaisir et je l'ai mérité, non ? :) **

**A dans deux semaines,**

**Movie-like. **


	5. Entraînement et moments entre famille

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour :)**

**Je suis rentrée de vacances il y a quelque jours. Je suis légèrement en retard dans la publication car j'ai rajouté une scène dans ce chapitre que vous allez surement adorer ! Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude (7.000 mots au lieu de 5.000). Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires qui me pousse à chercher des idées et continuer cette fiction. A ceux qui n'en laisse pas, je ne mords pas ;) **

**Vos réponses :**

**Cocapra : Hey ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres t'ont plu. Le mystère va durer assez longtemps mais quelques indices va être semés dans les prochains chapitres. Rebekah est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et j'adore travailler son personnage. J'essaye de la faire la plus touchante possible sans la transformer en petite chose fragile (j'espère que j'y arrive !) Triste, c'est très triste. Katherine est une sorte de "maman" dans ma fiction pour les Mikaelson, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres. J'adore le Klaroline et je déteste ne pas les voir ensemble donc j'ai préféré les mettre déjà en couple. Leur couple est solide et dans les prochains chapitres, ils vont devoir être plus que forts. Kol et Bonnie...Chien et chat. J'aime beaucoup ce couple et j'adore travailler leur relation. Rebekah en mode "sport", j'ai adoré l'écrire x) Elle va rencontrer Stephan dans combien de temps ? Ahah ! Surprise ;) Hayley...Un personnage pas très aimé, je me demande pourquoi xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) Bisou et bonne lecture.**

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture.**

**mimi34 : Le Karma est très dangereux x) Je suis contente que cette relation te plait, j'adore l'écrire. Pliée de rire ? Je suis une humoriste dans l'âme ;) Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**immortelle : Hey ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pour Kol et Bonnie, cette relation est tout sauf facile ! Pour l'humour de Kol, je fais tout pour qu'il vous fasse rire. J'espère te relire bientôt, bonne lecture :)**

**sabrina-visiteur : Hey ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Je vois que tes champignons se portent bien ! 12h00 ? La rentrée va te chambouler x) Une dispute ? Oui/Non ahah ! J'adore te laisser dans le doute ! Klaus et Caroline s'aiment et j'adore travailler leur relation. Hayley est une manipulatrice, il ne faut pas l'oublier (je vois que tu t'en souviens ;D) Ohoh ! Pour Tyler, je ne dis rien. Tu verras ça très bientôt. Pour le mystère sur la famille Mikaelson, tu chauffe mais refroidit aussi. Ahah ! Pour tes champignons, je suis de retour alors tu me les envoies par la poste ? X) Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**LoveMikaelson : Salut, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Caroline et Klaus, une relation que je vais beaucoup travailler dans cette fiction. Le moment dans la classe, j'ai adoré l'écrire car on voit bien que Caroline est folle amoureuse de Klaus et que elle pense souvent, très très souvent, à lui ! Tu ne comprends pas Kol ? Personne comprend Kol xD Sérieusement, il n'y a pas de moments Kennett dans ce chapitre donc tu ne pourras pas te faire une idée pour l'instant. Surement dans le prochain...je dis ça, je dis rien ;) Moi aussi ! Je me passe toutes les cochonneries que je mange dans ma tête lorsque ma prof de sport m'oblige à faire plusieurs tours de terrain. Je me dis toujours "Allez ! Plus de cochonneries !" et je recommence xD Rebekah est une vraie amie, elle sera toujours là pour Caroline tout comme Klaus et Kol. Mystère qui va continuer d'exister pendant encore un bon moment. Merci et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Sky-mikaelson : Hey ! Oh merci *-* Je suis contente que ma fiction soit passionnante ! Klaus et Caroline vont continuer à être mignons, tu verras ;) Pour le Kennett, pas de scènes dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, oui. Kol est rebelle et solidaire, tu as absolument raison. Il aime être seul mais adore passer des moments avec sa famille. Le Stebekah, c'est pas maintenant malheureusement. Encore quelques chapitres ! Pour le moment, non. Katherine/Elijah/Esther et Liz resteront chez eux. Mais c'est possible ;) Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser des commentaires. Bonne lecture. **

**xxPeopleAlwatsLeavexx : Ah que salut ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui je pense va te plaire. Je vais surement pas m'arrêter ! J'adore écrire cette fiction, c'est un réel coup de cœur ! Pour le moment, ce n'est pas prévu. Hayley n'est pas un personnage que j'aime...toi non plus ;) Klaus et Caroline s'aiment ou plutôt s'adorent alors forcément ils sont mignons ;) Bonne lecture ! P.S : J'ai lu tes deux chapitres, je vais poster un commentaire dans pas longtemps ! **

**meumeumeu3312 : Hey ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Ahah ;) Non, personne ne va mourir. Tu vas voir ça dans le prochain chapitre ;) Hayley ne va pas mourir non plus, dommage ! Eurk ! Kol avec Hayley ? Je préfère mourir que d'écrire ça xD Quand tu regardes, ils sont tous un peu susceptible (Caroline en tête !) et j'ai voulu travailler ce côté d'elle. Victime des idioties de Kol, ça doit la pousser à être susceptible ! Mais tu as raison, Caroline est vraiment susceptible. Ils la supportent car ils adorent tout simplement. Petite-amie, meilleure amie, confidente...Je suis contente que ce moment t'ai plu. Leur amitié est vraiment quelque chose que j'adore écrire surtout que se sont les deux personnages féminins que je préfère. Pourquoi ? Mystère ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère te lire de nouveau !**

**elietkaerina : Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Tu aimes Kalejah ? Moi aussi. Leurs scènes sont rares pour le moment. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Voilà ! Je vous remercie d'avoir laissé 10 commentaires. Merci beaucoup ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

**P.S : Lâchez vous sur les commentaires, petit cadeau avant la rentrée. Ah oui, le prochain chapitre arrive très rapidement car je veux vous offrir un chapitre avant la rentrée. Surement ce week-end ! **

* * *

"- Allez ! On se lève ! s'exclama Caroline en ouvrant les rideaux de leur chambre."

Rebekah grogna puis tira la couette colorée de son amie au-dessus de sa tête. Les rayons du Soleil éclairaient la chambre des deux filles et s'attardaient sur le lit de Caroline. La jeune Mikaelson grogna de nouveau lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devait se lever. Malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil, la jolie blonde était un peu fatiguée. Caroline se dirigea vers son lit, tira sur la couette et sautilla sur ses pieds. Un sourire excité sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants, la jeune femme dit :

"- Aujourd'hui, on a notre entraînement !"

Rebekah répondit d'un petit mouvement de la main. Elle sortit ses longue jambes fines du lit et s'étira. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement mouillés et la firent frissonner. Comme si c'était le sien, Rebekah prit le gilet de Caroline et l'enfila. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, l'odeur du café et des crêpes chatouillèrent ses narines. Elle se retourna et interrogea son amie du regard. Caroline haussa les épaules, une petite moue faussement timide et gênée sur le visage.

"- Je suis debout depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai voulu vous faire plaisir l'informa Caroline.

-C'est pour ça que je t'adore répondit Rebekah en se ruant vers la cuisine."

Caroline lâcha un petit "de rien". La jolie blonde se posa sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Sa nuit fut difficile et très courte. De nombreux cauchemars l'avaient empêché de dormir. Elle avait vu sa mère mourir dans ses bras, son uniforme rougis par son sang. Un frisson l'envahit lorsque Caroline repensa au visage pâle et inexpressif de sa mère. La jeune femme secoua la tête, chassant cette image et repris son masque pétillant et excité. Elle se dirigea vers l'immense miroir se trouvant près de la fenêtre et se regarda. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu largement le temps de choisir sa tenue. Un débardeur blanc légèrement bouffant rentré dans une jupe fleuri. La jupe montait jusqu'à son nombril et s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses. Une petite paire de bottines aux pieds, une crinière indomptable et un détail. Ce détail ne quitte jamais sa poche. Le bracelet en bois que lui avait offert Klaus. Simple, ancien. Inconsciemment, Caroline pris son bracelet et posa un rapide baiser dessus. Elle joua quelques instants avec avant de l'enrouler autour de son poignet. Caroline glissa une mèche derrière son oreille puis se retourna. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit.

"- Ça va ? demanda Klaus, appuyé contre la porte fermée.

-Très bien répondit Caroline avec le sourire. Et toi ?

-Ne mens pas Love."

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Comment arrivait-il à lire en elle aussi facilement ? Elle soupira avant de marcher vers son petit-ami. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou puis colla son corps contre le sien. Caroline ferma les yeux et attendit le baiser qui ne vient jamais. Klaus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit :

"- Pas de baiser tant que tu continues à me mentir !

-Ma mère me manque.

-J'en étais certain. Tu aurais dû rester avec elle, on aurait pu rattraper cette année après.

-Et que tu te trouves avec cette Hayley ? Même pas en rêve cracha Caroline."

Caroline jalouse rendait complètement fou Klaus. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il fondit sur les lèvres rouges de la jolie blonde. Elle gémit et serra un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Manquant d'air, Caroline s'écarta mais laissa ses bras autour de Klaus. Ce dernier posa un rapide baiser et dit :

"- Je vois que tu portes mon bracelet, il était temps.

-Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours sur moi répondit Caroline. Juste pas autour de mon poignet.

-Si tu l'avais cassé, j'aurai pu t'en faire un autre.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais il ne pourra jamais remplacer celui là."

Klaus ne savait pas si s'était la douceur dans la voix de Caroline ou ses paroles, mais son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et amour. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait mais à chaque fois, il se laissait surprendre par la douceur et la dévotion de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière s'écarta et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle attrapa son sac de cours et son téléphone. En se dirigeant vers Klaus, son regard s'attarda sur son miroir. Caroline fronça les sourcils, posa son sac et s'essuya les lèvres.

"- Faut vraiment que j'arrête de mettre du rouge à lèvres...ou t'embrasser.

-Je préfère la première option répondit Klaus avec son éternel sourire en coin."

Caroline éclata de rire, passa près de lui et posa sa main sur les fesses de son copain.

"- Moi aussi."

* * *

Lorsque Rebekah descendit avec une robe blanche légère et courte, trop courte pour ses frères, Klaus se releva du canapé où il était couché avec Caroline tandis que Kol enlevait ses écouteurs. La jolie Forbes grimaça en sentant les ennuis arriver. Les deux Mikaleson étaient très protecteurs avec Rebekah, beaucoup trop protecteur en faîte. Lorsqu'elle vit les regards de ses frères, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer devant eux. Klaus lui attrapa, doucement, le bras tandis que son autre frère attendait une explication. Elle était dans un pays libre et elle était libre ! Bon Dieu ! Elle pouvait mettre la robe qu'elle voulait, le maquillage qu'elle voulait...faire ce qu'elle voulait !

"- Une robe dit Rebekah en appuyant sur chaque mot, une simple robe !

-Trop courte grogna Klaus.

-Et alors ? Ma robe et la jupe de Caroline sont à la même longueur.

-Vendue murmura la jolie blonde en se relevant. Solidarité féminine, tu connais ?

-Non chérie se moqua Rebekah.

-Je vois ça ria son amie."

Caroline n'était pas vexée. Elle était contente de détourner l'attention des deux Mikaelson. Même si elle les adorait, elle trouvait leurs réactions beaucoup trop démesurées. Oui la robe de Rebekah était courte même un peu trop courte mais c'était son choix. Puis si un gars dépassait les bornes avec la jeune Mikaelson, Caroline serait la première a pousser les garçons à se battre.

"- Laissez-là, elle ne craint rien...sauf un bon rhume !

-Ou de se retrouver avec un gros pervers dans les pattes s'énerva Kol.

-Oh arrête ! Je sais me défendre répondit Rebekah."

Discrètement, Caroline posa sa main sur l'épaule de Klaus. En soupirant, il dit :

"- J'espère pour toi car tu vas garder cette tenue.

-Merci répondit Rebekah en souriant légèrement."

Même si ils s'étaient énervants et très protecteurs, la jeune femme aimait vraiment ses frères. De plus, elle détestait se disputer avec eux. Pour calmer le jeu, elle demanda à Caroline si elle pouvait emprunter son long gilet noir. La jeune Forbes hocha la tête, enleva son gilet et lui tendit.

"- Content ? demanda Rebekah après avoir enfilé le gilet.

-Plus que content répondit Kol en attrapant ses clés de voiture."

Oui, elle détestait être en froid avec sa famille.

* * *

Cette petite dispute ne gâcha pas l'ambiance détendue qui régnait dans la famille Mikaelson. Les deux plus jeunes s'étaient installés devant, jouant avec la radio tandis que le couple discutaient sur la banquette arrière. Les jambes découvertes de Caroline étaient posées sur celles pliées de Klaus, une de ses mains caressait une des jambes nues de la jolie blonde. Elle, elle essayait d'oublier les frissons délicieux qui l'envahissaient lorsque les doigts de Klaus montaient un peu trop haut.

"- Eh vous deux, arrêtez votre manège ! Je vois tout dans le rétroviseur dit Kol.

-Faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine, ta jalousie est vraiment gênante se moqua Klaus.

-Vos mamours aussi ria Rebekah en tournant la tête, surtout les petits soupirs de Caroline.

-Toujours aussi solidaire !

-Comme tu peux le voir répondit la jolie Mikaelson en offrant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie."

Son téléphone sonna dans sa main. Rebekah ouvrit sa messagerie et vit un message de la part de April. Légèrement impatiente, elle arrêta de participer à la joute verbale et se concentra.

_Hey ! Je suis de retour et les rumeurs aussi. Tyler vient de se faire remettre en place par le petit-copain d'Elena (la brune aux longs cheveux raides), Damon. Juste hilarant ! Bisous."_

"- Voilà pourquoi je déteste arriver au lycée cinq secondes avant la sonnerie bouda Rebekah.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? demanda Klaus.

-Tyler vient de se faire remettre à sa place par le petit-copain de Elena Gilbert.

-Oh dommage, je voulais voir ça gémit Caroline en repliant ses jambes.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Nop ! April m'a juste dit ça."

Kol hocha la tête et se concentra sur la route. Il appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur quand il vit l'heure, ils allaient être en retard si il continuait à respecter les limites de vitesse. Lorsque Klaus vit que son frère dépassait les limites, un sourire éclaira son visage.

"- Elijah va te tuer si tu te prends un P.V !

-Oh arrête, je suis vigilant.

-Mais bien sûr ria Caroline. Tu as conduis avec ma voiture et tu m'as offert un magnifique P.V !

-T'avais qu'à pas boire à cette fête, j'étais le seul sobre s'énerva Kol.

-Ouai bah à cause de toi, j'ai dû oublier la magnifique paire de chaussures qui m'attendait.

-Oh arrête, comme si tu avais pas les moyens ria le jeune Mikaelson."

C'était vrai, Caroline n'était pas pauvre. Depuis le divorce de ses parents, Liz s'était plongée corps et âme dans ses affaires. Grâce à ça, elle s'était crée une réputation et avait eu beaucoup de demande de la part de particulier. Affaires personnelles, pourboires...Leurs comptes en banques s'étaient remplies jusqu'à en déborder. Seulement deux, les deux Forbes ne dépensaient pas beaucoup et l'argent attendait patiemment dans leurs comptes. Partir à Mystic Falls pour un an était une raison pour dépenser, c'est pour cela qu'une carte de crédit attendait d'être utilisée dans son porte-monnaie.

"- Tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison Amour répondit Kol en appuyant sur le surnom.

-Je t'arrache la langue si tu utilises encore ce surnom.

-Oui mon petit lapin ria le beau brun en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère.

-Attend qu'on descende !"

Kol leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"- J'attends de voir ça !"

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Klaus et Caroline restèrent dans la voiture tandis que Kol partait chercher quelques affaires dans le casier qu'il partageait avec son frère. Quant à Rebekah, elle se lance un dernier regard dans son petit miroir puis salua les deux blonds. Sac à la main, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la silhouette fine et fragile d'April. Cette dernière releva la tête, laissa un énorme sourire éclairer son visage avant de sauter du banc. Elle colla son cahier contre sa poitrine et dit :

"- Tyler et Damon...Juste hilarant !

-Raconte s'impatienta Rebekah, je déteste ce clébard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde appelle Tyler "clébard" ? se demanda April.

-Parce qu'il a une tête de chien répondit la jolie blonde comme si c'était évident.

-Pas faux. Bref ! Tyler a poussé Elena lorsqu'il jouait avec un ami au ballon. Il ne s'est pas excusé et ça a dérapé. Le poing de Damon s'est écrasé dans la tête de Tyler...

-Je vois que tu peux pas tenir ta langue ria Camille."

Rebekah se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Camille Adams. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, laissant une vue dégagée sur son visage. La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils, l'amie de April semblait plus vieille. Comme elle était dans la classe de son frère aîné et Caroline, elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ans alors qu'elle semblait avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans. Ses traits étaient froids et durs. Ses yeux bleus étaient beaux mais moins intenses que ceux de son frère. Quant à ses cheveux blonds, ils étaient ternes et plat. La seule chose de beau chez cette fille, et qui la rendait jolie, était son sourire. Franc, grand et adorable. Deux fossettes apparaissaient et la rendaient plus douce et sympathique. Alors que Rebekah la détaillai, Camille faisait de même. Elle croisa les bras et laissa son regard se promener sur la jolie blonde. Très jolie constata Camille avec un léger regret. Elle avait déjà vu le reste de la famille et avait espéré que la dernière soit moins belle. Le seul défaut qu'elle trouva chez Rebekah fut ses lèvres. Elles étaient légèrement trop grosses. Un détail qui la rassura un peu.

"- Camille Adams.

-Je suis... commença Rebekah en croisant les jambes.

-Rebekah Mikaelson, tout le monde te connaît. Tu es la sœur des deux beaux garçons ria Camille.

-Vous allez tous me torturer avec ça gémit Rebekah.

-Je crois que oui, surtout qu'Hayley flashe sur ton frère aîné.

-Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Tyler répondit la jolie Mikaelson, l'air perplexe.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est juste pour passer le temps...Et pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps."

Rebekah grimaça en imaginant les deux Terminales dans une position plus que intime. Elle secoua la tête, ses lourdes boucles suivirent le mouvement. Même ses cheveux sont beau pensa Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les siens étaient plats, ternes. Ils n'étaient pas plats dans le bon sens, comme ceux brillants et longs d'Elena, mais plus sans couleur et forme. La lycéenne repassa une main dans ses cheveux, sourit face à la gêne de la Mikaelson puis dit :

"- Tu as l'air sympa. Tu ne ressembles pas à une petite Marshall.

-Je l'espère répondit Rebekah en souriant légèrement.

-Bon je vous laisse, Elena et les autres doivent sûrement m'attendre. On se voit à l'entraînement."

April lui sourit en retour, son petit diamant toujours sur sa dent. Rebekah lui offrit un simple hochement de tête. Camille se retourna, sa queue de cheval fouetta l'air. La jeune brune tira sur le bras de son amie et l'attira vers leur banc habituel. Une journée qu'elle avait raté et elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sûrement rien de très passionnant mais ce n'est pas grave. Rebekah frissonna lorsque ses jambes nues toucha le banc froid et légèrement mouillée. Elle s'enroula un peu plus dans le gilet de Caroline, regrettant un peu d'avoir mis sa robe blanche.

"- Ah oui ! J'adore ta tenue complimenta April.

-Euh...merci répondit Rebekah, légèrement choquée."

April semblait lire dans ses pensées. Tu es folle se moqua une petite voix dans son esprit.

"- Que veux-tu April ? demanda la jolie blonde.

-Des ragots chère Mikaelson, je veux des ragots !"

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle posa son sac sur le sol et dit :

"- Je pense quand trois minutes, c'est possible."

* * *

Tandis que Rebekah était avec son amie et Kol quelque part dans le lycée, Klaus et Caroline discutaient près de la voiture. La jolie blonde avait le dos contre une portière, une jambe légèrement pliée et les mains sur les hanches de Klaus. Quant à lui, il était au-dessus de sa petite-amie et penchait de temps en temps son visage vers les boucles de Caroline. Cette dernière dit :

"- Avoue que tu adores mon corps.

-J'adore ton corps Love murmura Klaus, son célèbre sourire en coin.

-Et ma personnalité ?

-Un peu moins se moqua le jeune homme.

-Hey ! ria Caroline avant de le frapper doucement sur l'épaule."

Klaus releva la tête et posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Le vent faisait voleter ses boucles blondes et son odeur l'enveloppait comme une douce couverture. Il fit glisser son index sur la joue droite de Caroline avant de l'embrasser. La jolie Forbes laissa ses mains vagabonder dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, avant de se sourire.

"- J'aime aussi ta personnalité.

-J'espère pour toi répondit Caroline.

-Coucou les gens ! Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda Kol en venant de nulle part.

-Tu es franchement énervant soupira son frère.

-Oh là là ! Tu vas arrêter de m'agresser !

-On t'adore petit Kol ria Caroline."

Elle se pencha vers son ami, passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Kol et les ébouriffa.

"- Et bah pas moi !

-Mais si tu étais muet, ce serait mieux.

-Ahaha, je me fend la poire répondit Kol en boudant."

Alors qu'ils riaient et se disputaient, Hayley Marshall les regardait. Les bras croisés et l'air songeur, elle ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de son petit-copain. Tyler enroula sa taille avec ses bras musclés et posa ses lèvres mouillées sur le cou de la lycéenne. Cette dernière soupira de plaisir avant de s'écarter. Lockwood grogna puis dit :

"- Arrête de te concentrer sur eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine !

-Le lycée pense pas pareil que toi cracha Hayley, deux gamines de Seconde discutaient dans les toilettes. Elles parlaient d'eux ! Avant, c'était de moi bouda la jeune femme.

-Tu es susceptible soupira Tyler en passant une main dans ses cheveux."

Hayley leva les yeux et fit signe à son petit-ami qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter. Ce dernier lui souhaita une bonne journée et se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis. La jeune femme remarqua que Tyler fuyait le regard menaçant de Damon. Honteux pensa-t-elle, si j'avais Klaus comme petit-ami, il l'aurait remis en place. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis murmura :

"- Je l'aurai !"

* * *

Les cours étaient passés trop doucement pour les deux jeunes blondes. Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, elles sautèrent presque de leur chaise. Alors que Rebekah sortait de sa classe, Caroline attendait dans les couloirs que Klaus sorte. Il n'avait pas encore finit de ranger ses affaires que la jolie blonde était déjà sortie de la salle. Alors qu'elle jouait tranquillement avec son téléphone, une silhouette imposante et masculine s'arrêta devant elle. Caroline fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qui était devant elle.

"- Que veux-tu ?

-Bonjour Caroline, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me sourire et de me regarder cracha Caroline.

-On ne s'est jamais réellement présenté...

-Parce que j'en ai pas envie coupa la jeune femme en croisant les bras, cachant son décolleté."

Depuis le début, le regard gênant de Tyler n'arrêtait pas de s'attarder sur le léger décolleté de Caroline. Son débardeur laissait voir la naissance de ses seins, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu.

"- Que veux-tu ? répéta la jeune Forbes.

-Je me présente Tyler Lockwood répondit le lycéen en tendant sa main.

-Je me présente Caroline je ne suis pas intéressée !"

Tyler serra les dents, énervé par les rejets constants de la nouvelle lycéenne. Toutes les filles de Terminales voulaient l'avoir à leur bras, c'était quelque chose dont il était certain ! Et même si Bonnie Bennett, Camille Adams et Elena Gilbert l'ont repoussées d'innombrables fois. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule dénudée de Caroline. La jeune femme frémit, dégoûtée par le rapprochement. Un bruit sec résonna lorsque la main de Caroline frappa la joue droite de Tyler.

"- Comment as-tu osé ? s'énerva le jeune homme en levant sa main.

-Touche là et je te tue !"

Lorsque Caroline vit Klaus, un soupir lui échappa. Elle avait eu une peur, vraiment peur. Certes, elle avait eu peur pendant une courte seconde mais elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la frapper. Personne n'était dans les couloirs, les élèves étaient sortis depuis quelques minutes tout comme les professeurs. Ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs où l'atmosphère devenait étouffante. Klaus faisait face à Tyler, les poings serrés et le visage fermé. Il avait vu la main de Lockwood se levait vers sa petite-amie, il avait lu la panique sur le visage de Caroline ! C'était trop pour lui, il allait le tuer !

"- Klaus Mikaelson cracha Tyler en le fusillant du regard.

-Je vois que tu me connais.

-Tu es le copain de Caroline !"

Klaus hocha la tête. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rapprocha, les poings toujours fermés. Il va le frapper pensa Caroline en blêmissant. Il ne fallait pas ! La jolie blonde courut vers son petit-ami et posa sa main sur son torse. Elle essaya de sourire mais c'était difficile, elle était trop tendue pour le faire. Entre la "pseudo" agression de Tyler et la future bagarre, elle avait de quoi.

"- Calme-toi murmura-t-elle.

-Je peux pas répondit Klaus en posant son regard sur la jeune femme, il a voulu te frapper.

-N'importe quoi rugit Tyler.

-Ferme-là !

-Calme-toi gémit Caroline en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se rapprocher."

Voulant le détourner de Tyler, la jolie blonde posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, Klaus arrêta de serrer les poings et ferma les yeux. Lentement, Caroline s'écarta et le supplia du regard de laisser Tyler s'en sortir. Le jeune Mikaelson poussa légèrement sa petite-amie et s'avança vers Lockwood. Il attrapa le haut de son pull et lui dit :

"- Si tu t'en prends encore à elle, je te tuerai."

Tyler frémit, une première pour lui. Le regard que lui lança Klaus était froid et...Apeuré. Il semblait avoir été terrorisé à la simple idée qu'il soit seul avec Caroline et qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Oui, Tyler serait lui aussi terrorisé à l'idée qu'Hayley soit seule avec quelqu'un de dangereux mais pas autant. Klaus semblait être perdu et fragile sans Caroline. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se concentra sur le lycéen qui lui faisait face.

"- J'ai compris cracha Tyler.

-Bien."

Caroline soupira, contente qu'aucune bagarre se soit déclenchée. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait son petit-ami. Elle se colla contre lui, rassurée qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Quant à Tyler, il ne bougeait pas. Il regardait le couple avancer dans le couloir avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Pourquoi avait-il dragué Caroline ? Il aimait Hayley, il l'aimait comme il avait jamais mais Caroline avait quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Il voulait la beauté ténébreuse d'Hayley et celle angélique de Caroline. Il les voulait toutes les deux ! Puis, Tyler n'était pas idiot, sa petite-amie avait le béguin pour ce Klaus. Il laissa un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres en se rappelant le regard du Mikaelson. Il avait trouvé sa faiblesse, c'était tellement évident qu'il se trouvait idiot de ne pas avoir trouvé plus tôt.

"- Hayley va être heureuse."

La faiblesse de Klaus était évidente,

C'était la magnifique Caroline.

* * *

"- Le connard siffla Kol en posant son sac dans la voiture.

-Vous allez le frapper, pas vrai ? demanda Rebekah en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Caroline ne veux pas soupira l'aîné en boudant légèrement."

Il aurait adoré refaire le visage de ce clébard ! Le simple fait qu'il ait posé son regard sur Caroline aurait mérité une bonne raclée. La main douce de la jeune femme le calma immédiatement. Un grognement franchit ses lèvres, il détestait voir que Caroline avait autant d'effet sur lui.

"- Arrête avec ça !

-Tu aurais été renvoyé s'énerva la jeune Forbes, ta famille t'aurait obligé à rentrer."

Le silence suivit. Elle n'avait pas tort, il serait retourné chez lui. Même s'il en doutait, les trois autres lycéens seraient eux-aussi retournés en Angleterre. Caroline était venu pour ne pas quitter son petit-ami et ses deux meilleurs amis, Kol ne voulait pas vivre un an sans son frère même si cela voulait dire quitter le peu d'amis qu'il avait et sa maison. Quant à Rebekah, elle aurait perdu deux frères et une meilleure amie ! Elle préférait quitter le reste de sa famille.

"- Pas bête soupira Kol, si on arrêtait de parler de ça ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Tu as raison répondit Rebekah en passant une main sur sa jupe de Cheerleader. On va au terrain ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le jeune Mikaelson ferma la voiture avant de se retourner vers le petit groupe.

"- Comment je fais avec les clés ? Impossible de les laisser dans les vestiaires et personne n'a de poche.

-Passe les-moi dit Rebekah en tendant la main, je vais les confier à April. Elle doit prendre des photos pour le journal et je lui fais confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas voler ta voiture !"

Kol pesa le pour et le contre, hocha la tête et lui tendit ses clés. Rebekah et lui avancèrent vers le terrain, laissant les deux autres derrière. Caroline et Klaus se tenaient à distance, ils ne voulaient pas parler à l'autre. Caroline était certaine qu'ils avaient pris le bon choix tandis que Klaus regrettait de ne pas avoir frappé Tyler. Alors qu'il ruminait dans son coin, la douce main de Caroline caressa son épaule. Elle l'attira contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du moment.

"- Je suis certaine qu'on a fait le bon choix, je veux pas soigner tes blessures murmura Caroline.

-Il méritait une raclée répondit Klaus avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa petite-amie.

-C'est vrai mais il ne méritait pas que tu sois renvoyé à cause de ça. "

Klaus ne répondit pas. D'un côté, Caroline avait raison. Mais celui qui avait osé terrorisé sa petite-amie méritai une raclée mémorable. Il raffermit sa prise autour de Caroline, il avait eu peur. Cette peur avait enveloppé son cœur lorsqu'il avait vu Tyler et Caroline. Elle avait semblé si minuscule contre la musculature impressionnante du jeune homme, si faible. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Caroline et soupira. Jamais il n'avait aussi peur, il avait vraiment cru que Tyler allait la frapper. Si il avait osé, il serait devenu fou et aurait tué Lockwood.

Il en était certain.

* * *

"- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? demanda Elena."

Toutes les cheerleaders, assises sur le sol, répondirent avec entrain. Quant à Caroline et Rebekah, elle fusillaient du regard Hayley qui se tenait derrière Elena. Un sourire faux sur le visage, elle lançait quelques regards vers les deux blondes. Caroline en était certaine, cette garce de Marshall était au courant du petit accrochage. Elle dû serrer les dents pour ne pas sauter sur elle et la tuer.

"- Je l'espère car on va vous faire passer des tests !

-Pourquoi ? demanda une jeune rousse que Caroline ne connaissait pas.

-Le premier match se déroulera au lycée. Nous devons inventer une danse d'ouverture et nous avons besoin d'une fille assez souple et courageuse pour monter en haut de la pyramide et d'y sauter. Elle doit savoir faire un salto et retomber sur ses jambes sans problème."

Quelques minutes après, toutes les jeunes lycéennes étaient debout et regardaient Hayley montrer l'enchaînement. Même si elle détestait Hayley, Caroline devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment talentueuse. Salto, roue, grand écart...Tout semblait si facile pour elle.

"- Pourquoi Hayley ne le fait pas ? demanda Camille en croisant les bras.

-Elle est déjà sur autre chose répondit Elena en souriant d'avantage."

Rebekah voyait que les deux jeunes femmes étaient vraiment amies. Le sourire d'Elena semblait beaucoup plus naturelle lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur Camille ou la jolie métisse qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune Mikaelson se sentait à l'aise à côté de la belle brune. Elle semblait digne de confiance et droite. Elena Gilbert était l'exact opposée d'Hayley Marshall.

"- On commence ?"

* * *

Tout le monde était passé. Rebekah avait refusé tout comme Bonnie et deux autres lycéennes. Les deux premières ne voulaient pas sauter alors que les deux dernières n'étaient pas assez souples. Personne n'était encore assez bon pour le moment et Elena perdait patience. Un miracle, elle avait besoin d'un miracle ! Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et raya le prénom "Cassie".

"- Il ne reste plus que Caroline Forbes.

-C'est moi répondit la jolie blonde en se levant, un sourire amicale sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas faire quelle figure ?

-Je ne sais pas encore."

Caroline ne stressait pas. Sa mère l'avait obligé à faire de l'athlétisme très tôt et avait dû laisser sa fille choisir sa deuxième activité sportive, ce fut la gym. A ce moment, Rebekah en faisait et se plaignait d'être seule pendant les cours. Voulant lui faire plaisir, Caroline s'était inscrite dans son groupe.

"- Allez Care souffla Rebekah."

Caroline souffla et partit en courant. Avec facilité, elle fit un salto avant de tomber avec agilité sur ses pieds. Elle prit le temps pour faire sa roue avant de finir sur un grand d'écart. Elena souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que Caroline avait tout pour avoir la place. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune lycéenne, lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Caroline croisa ses bras et attendit.

"- Tu es la seule, à part Hayley, qui a assez d'agilité pour prendre la place. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr répondit Caroline en souriant."

Elena avait enfin trouvé son miracle.

* * *

L'entraînement passa rapidement pour le petit groupe. Après avoir travaillé leur enchaînement ou leur corps, tout les sportifs se dirigèrent vers les douches. Caroline et les Mikaelson préfèrent sauter cette étape et se doucher chez eux. Les deux jolies blondes attendaient patiemment Klaus et Kol contre la voiture tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Rebekah était devenue incontrôlable ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir la réaction d'Hayley face à l'agilité de Caroline.

"- Alors ? Mon enchaînement était bien ?

-Parfait Caroline répondit Rebekah, tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Hayley !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle est devenue folle de rage dirons-nous. Quand elle a vu que tu étais aussi agile qu'elle, elle a levé les yeux au ciel et ravalé son sourire de garce.

-Je vois que ta politesse s'est envolé ria Klaus en arrivant, Kol sur ses talons.

-Tu as ta veste hurla Caroline en sautillant."

Klaus éclata de rire face à la réaction démesurée de sa petite-amie. Elle ressemblait à un personnage de dessin animé à sauter partout sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il lui tendit sa veste, Caroline l'attrapa par la main et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les deux jeunes Mikaelson éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent la surprise de Klaus. Reprenant ses esprits, il serra Caroline contre lui et répondit à son baiser.

"- Putain, c'est une super technique de drague s'exclama Kol, je n'ai qu'à donner ma veste à une fille et elle me sautera dans les bras. Je vais faire ça régulièrement maintenant !

-On va voir comment ça va finir ria Rebekah en poussant son frère avec son épaule.

-C'est bon, il mérite bien un bisou répondit Caroline en leur tirant la langue.

-Tu lui as bouffé la langue !"

Pas le moins gênée, la jolie Forbes haussa les épaules et attrapa la main de Klaus.

"- Je conduis !

-Eh ! C'est ma voiture dit Kol en essayant de reprendre ses clés.

-Oui mais je suis la star aujourd'hui ria Caroline en ouvrant la portière, j'ai tué Hayley !

-On a vu répondit Klaus en se dirigeant vers le côté passager, tu étais sexy.

-Oh ! Je voudrais protéger mes oreilles de vos mots salaces !"

Klaus et Caroline ignorèrent les paroles de Rebekah et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Suivant le mouvement, elle partit s'asseoir sur la banque arrière alors que Kol était resté devant sa portière.

"- Bon, tu te bouges ? s'impatienta Rebekah."

Son frère ouvrit sa portière, se laissa tomber sur la banquette puis dit :

"- Arrête de faire croire que tu es pure petite sœur.

-Quoi ? rugit Klaus en se tournant vers Rebekah, me dis pas que..."

La jeune Mikaelson croisa les bras et dit :

"- Je ne parlerai pas de ça...Pourquoi ne pas parler de Caroline ?

-Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne ce qu'est la solidarité féminine.

-Non merci, je suis pas intéressée ria Rebekah."

* * *

"- Où tu vas ? demanda Caroline en posant son assiette dans l'évier.

-Faire un tour en ville, je dois m'acheter de nouvelles toiles répondit Klaus en mettant sa veste.

-Je peux venir si tu veux proposa la jeune femme, j'ai juste à enfiler un jean."

Caroline s'était douchée et portée qu'un long t-shirt blanc et un petit short. Klaus s'avança vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui dit :

"- Profite pour dormir, tu as l'air exténuée.

-Tu vas te sentir seul murmura Caroline en laissant sa main se balader sur le torse de Klaus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je rentre dans même pas une heure.

-D'accord, fais attention."

La jeune Forbes embrassa Klaus, lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de monter dormir. Sa nuit fut courte et l'entraînement l'avait fatigué. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, le regard du jeune Mikaelson s'attarda sur les jambes dénudées de Caroline. Fines et terriblement tentantes.

"- Je sais que tu me mates hurla la jolie blonde."

Klaus lâcha un petit rire, attrapa sa carte de crédit et ferma la porte. Au même moment, Caroline se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir. Elle était exténuée ! Dès l'instant où sa tête avait touché son coussin, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait le temps de faire une bonne sieste.

"- Hey baby, hey hey ! Oh, désolée s'excusa Rebekah en fermant doucement la porte. Je croyais que tu étais avec mon frère. J'ai entendu la porte de l'entrée claquer et il manquait la veste de Klaus.

-Pas grave ! Il est parti acheter des toiles pour ses peintures et je suis trop fatiguée pour y aller.

-Tu veux que je ferme les rideaux ?

-Oh oui s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée. La douche froide qu'elle venait prendre l'avait réveillé. Kol, ou "son stupide frère qu'elle rêve de tuer", avait pris toute l'eau chaude qui restait. Rebekah ferma les rideaux, alluma sa lampe de chevet et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle balaya la chambre du regard et tomba sur leur immense garde-robe.

"- Faut vraiment qu'on s'achète des affaires dit-elle, l'hiver arrive.

-Lors des soldes murmura Caroline, les yeux fermés. On se fera une journée !

-Bonne idée !"

Puis le silence s'installa.

* * *

Klaus se baladait dans les rues, ses toiles blanches sous le bras. Il était impatient de rentrer chez lui pour discuter ou juste dormir avec Caroline. Lui aussi était légèrement fatigué, sa nuit fut trop courte pour qu'il soit en forme. Il était resté réveillé jusqu'à tard la nuit pour finir une toile. Le jeune homme passait devant les vitrines sans s'arrêter mais son regard s'accrocha à un objet brillant. Dans un petite vitrine ancienne et légèrement sale, un long collier en argent brillait de mille feux. La chaîne était simple et très jolie. Au bout, deux anneaux reliés pendaient. Klaus s'arrêta, resta quelques instants pour admirer le bijou puis se décida à entrer. Une petite sonnette prévint son arrivée et quelques secondes après, une petite femme apparut. Une longue tunique rouge cachée ses formes sûrement inexistantes. Elle était maigre mais vive si on se basait sur sa manière de marcher.

"- Bonjour, que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le collier qui se trouve dans la vitrine. Pouvez-vous le mettre dans une boîte ?

-Vous voulez savoir le prix ?

-Je m'en moque, je veux seulement avoir ce collier."

La vendeuse haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la vitrine. Doucement, elle attrapa le collier et le mis dans une petite boîte noire. La femme arracha la petite étiquette où se trouver le prix, regarda Klaus et dit :

"- 68 dollars s'il vous plaît.

-Tenez répondit le jeune homme en tendant sa carte. Je peux ?

-Bien sûr dit la vendeuse en tendant la boîte. Un cadeau pour qui ?"

Klaus pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas parler avec cette inconnue. Il hésita, serra la boîte et dit :

"- Pour une personne merveilleuse."

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était seize heures. Klaus posa ses toiles sur la petite commode se trouvant dans l'entrée, salua chaleureusement son frère et sa sœur avant de monter les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, se demandant si il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit doucement la porte. Klaus la referma, s'avança vers une Caroline endormie avant de s'agenouiller devant son lit. Il laissa sa main caresser sa joue, ce qui réveilla la jolie blonde. Elle bailla et s'étira.

"- Hey toi ! Tu es rentré depuis quand ?

-Quelques minutes répondit Klaus, tu as bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien ! Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-J'ai trouvé tous ce que je voulais murmura le jeune homme avant d'embrasser Caroline."

La jeune femme attira Klaus pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, la petite boîte noire tomba sur son ventre. Caroline s'écarta, fronça les sourcils et pris entre ses mains l'objet. Elle joua quelques instants avec, trouvant la boîte magnifique. Noire, petite avec quelques dessins argentés.

"- Je voulais te l'offrir autrement mais bon...

-C'est pour moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu pensais que c'était pour qui ? ria Klaus.

-Je sais pas, sûrement Rebekah.

-Je lui ai déjà offert un bracelet en or.

-Je peux ? demanda Caroline en montrant la boîte du regard.

-Vas-y."

Caroline se mit assise, tira son petit-ami pour qu'il prenne place à côté d'elle et ouvrit la boîte. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, le bijou était magnifique. Une merveille ! Elle laissa ses doigts frôler le collier plusieurs fois avant de le sortir. Elle se retourna vers Klaus et dit :

"- Tu veux bien me le mettre ?"

Klaus attrapa le bijou, poussa d'une main les boucles de Caroline et ferma le fermoir. La main de la jolie blonde caressa les deux anneaux, le sourire aux lèvres. Magnifique pensa-t-elle. Klaus savait ce qu'elle aimait, elle était toujours ravie de ses cadeaux.

"- Tu n'aurais pas dû, ce collier est magnifique.

-Tu mérites mieux, tellement mieux murmura Klaus, son visage dans sa crinière blonde.

-Le simple fait de t'avoir me va."

Touché par ses paroles, le jeune Mikaelson attrapa le menton de Caroline et pencha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le baiser. Cependant, il ne vint jamais. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa voir Rebekah et Kol.

"- Venez ! J'ai préparé un gâteau...

-Et il y a "Chucky" à la télé. Vous venez ? proposa Kol en souriant."

Avant même qu'ils puissent répondre, les deux Mikaelson étaient déjà en-bas. Caroline posa l'écrin sur sa table de chevet et partit rejoindre ses deux amis. Alors qu'elle était devant l'escalier, elle rebroussa chemin et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Klaus était couché dans son lit, les yeux fermés.

"- Hey Nick !

-Oui Love ?"

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis dit :

"- Je t'aime !"

* * *

**Alors ? Je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions. **

**Comme j'ai dis plus haut : Inondez moi sous les commentaires, le prochain chapitre arrive très tôt !**

**Bye ! **


	6. Entraînement et mauvaise nouvelle

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Il est en retard, je le sais et je suis vraiment désolée, car mon emploi du temps est impossible. J'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire ou de corriger mes chapitres et c'est vraiment énervant. Vous allez voir que ce chapitre est hyper court (5.000 mots) mais je vous promet un prochain chapitre très très long (environ 10.000 mots) donc ne vous énervez pas *cours se cacher quelque part dans sa chambre* Pour vos commentaires, je vais y répondre mais très rapidement car il est tard *1h00 du matin !* et demain j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Bref ! Voilà vos réponses :**

**xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx : Hey ! Klaus et Caroline sont très amoureux dans ma fiction, tu vas aimer ;) Pour le Kennett, tu vas te régaler ! Klaus et Tyler n'ont pas finit de se voir et pourquoi pas se battre ? J'en dis pas plus ! Pour ce couple, je ne sais pas encore comment il va finir. Bien sûr que j'aime ce film ! Ce film est juste une tuerie (et une sacrée connerie aussi mais c'est une autre histoire) Bisou et bonne lecture !**

**elikaterina : Bonjour, merci pour le commentaire. Pour le couple Elijah/Katherine, pas pour le moment. Je suis concentrée sur le petit groupe à Mystic Falls pour le moment. Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**lyn42 : Bonjour, merci pour le commentaire. Klaus et Caroline sont fusionnels, trop fusionnels ? C'est une question qui a besoin de réponse. La réponse sera donnée au fur et à mesure mais pour être claire : c'est Klaroline end ! Pour le meurtre, Klaus est fou. Fou amoureux de Caroline. Oui, ça doit faire étrange de se dire qu'il est capable de tuer pour elle mais il l'aime à en mourir. Il est presque aveugle et déconnecté de la réalité lorsqu'il est avec elle. Et inversement. Pour Elena, oui elle est gentille. La méchante de l'histoire est Hayley Marshall. Oui x), on a besoin de méchants ! Bonne lecture lyn42, et j'espère avoir de nouveau commentaire de ta part. Bye.**

**caterina21 : Bonjour caterina21, merci pour ton commentaire. Moi aussi je suis une très grande fane du Klaroline. Ils sont si mignons ensemble surtout quand Caroline est intégrée dans le groupe "Mikaelson". Merci pour ces commentaires, je suis vraiment touchée. J'aime écrire cette fiction et je suis contente qu'elle soit plaisante à lire. Tu n'es jamais trop longue ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

**Sky-mikaelson : Bonjour Sky-mikaelson, merci pour ton commentaire. Tyler mérite une bonne raclée, tu as raison ! Mais quand ? Où ? Ahaha ! Pour Rebekah, tu auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Oui, Klaus est le petit-amie parfait *-* Pour le collier, tu verras qu'il est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Tout comme le cauchemar de Caroline, il n'est pas passé à la trappe. Ces petits détails vont être réutilisés dans les deux prochains chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ouverte aux critiques ! Je veux améliorer mon écriture donc n'hésite pas. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un moment Kennet ;) Pour ceux qui se trouvent en Angleterre, ils vont revenir mais pas maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture !**

**Meumeu3312 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai fait rire, j'espère que celui-là aussi (enfin sauf la fin !) Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

**mimi34 : Bonjour mimi34, merci pour ton commentaire. Moi non plus je supporte pas Hayley et Tyler (SURTOUT Tyler !) mais j'ai besoin de méchants. Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai une place pour toi ;) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! **

**Sabrina-visiteur : Hey toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Non ! Klaus n'a pas peur de Tyler mais que Tyler soit seul avec Caroline, nuance ;) Il a peur de voir Tyler frapper Caroline. Pour l'autre partie de ton commentaire, je ne vais pas répondre. Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Envoie les chez les Bisounours, c'est mes amis x) Kol est apprécié à ce que je vois ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

**Alina : Merci pour ton commentaire Alina, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Odessa : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui j'ai prévu quelqu'un : Bonnie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.**

**Carabes : Oh, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture Carabes.**

**LoveMikaelson : Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire. J'aime bien "incruster" Caroline dans la famille Mikaelson, j'aime les voir dialoguer ensemble. Rebekah est leur petite sœur toute pure et toute gentille, ce qui n'est pas vraiment vrai. Caroline et Rebekah sont meilleures amies mais au bout d'un moment, chacun pour ça x) Merciii ! Bisous ;)**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je suis vraiment impatiente de lire vos réactions alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

"_Apprendre à vivre le moment présent fait partie de la stratégie de la joie."_

-Deux semaines après-

* * *

«- Fatigué ? demanda Caroline en laissant sa main caresser la joue de Klaus.»

Le jeune homme attira la jolie blonde contre lui et nicha son nez dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment. Le calme, sa petite-amie dans ses bras et les rayons du Soleil qui chauffent son corps. Klaus était simplement heureux ici, à Mystic Falls. Loin de sa famille, loin de tout repères. Juste Caroline, son frère, sa sœur et lui. Personne d'autre, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la jolie Forbes réfléchissait à sa nouvelle journée. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier entraînement avant le match. Pour être honnête, elle stressait légèrement. Elle sera le grand final du groupe, si elle reprenait les paroles d'Elena, et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Caroline avait vu la belle lycéenne courir pendant des heures, vérifiant que tout était prêt et que rien n'était incomplet.

«- Faut qu'on se prépare murmura Klaus.

-Oui, on devrait répondit Caroline, ne voulant pas bouger.

-Bougez-vous hurla Rebekah en claquant la porte de sa chambre, va enfiler tes affaires blondasse !»

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par la remarque de son amie. Rebekah était une pile sur pattes depuis une semaine, elle voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment. Dans leur lycée, ce genre d'événement n'était pas organisé. Deux bals par an, pas plus ! Mais les Mikaelson n'étaient jamais allés au bal, préférant sécher cet événement pour partir manger quelque chose dans la ville d'à côté, roulant avec la radio à fond. Rebekah ne regrettait pas ces moments, elle les adorait mais elle aurait aimé vivre un vrai bal. Enfiler une robe, avoir un cavalier et se sentir magnifique lorsqu'il poserait son regard de braise sur elle. Elle rougirait, éviterait son regard et jouerait avec la fleur qu'il lui avait offerte. Niais, sûrement superficielle mais Rebekah rêvait de ça. Ses frères et ses deux belles-sœurs lui offraient le bonheur et d'excellents fous rires mais elle voulait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que Caroline et Klaus partageaient. Cette chose qui faisait sourire Elijah alors que leur famille se déchirait un peu plus chaque jour, cette chose qui faisait oublier la Bulgarie à Katherine. Elle voulait ça.

«- Frérot, tu viens manger ? Hey Caroline salua Kol lorsque la jolie blonde passa à côté de lui.

-Hey ! Stressé ?

-Je ne suis jamais stressé beauté répondit le beau brun, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres.»

Caroline poussa doucement Kol avec son épaule avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, elle enleva son long t-shirt et le jeta dans un coin. Un ménage s'impose pensa-t-elle en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans leur chambre. Habits sales sur le sol, lits défaits, crayons noirs et mascara sur les tables de nuits et quelques feuilles de calculs sur le bureau qu'elles partageaient. Tout en s'étirant, Caroline dit :

«- On fera ça demain.

-Quoi demain ? demanda Rebekah en sortant de la salle de bain proche de leur chambre.

-Le ménage, c'est un vrai dépotoir ici.

-Tu m'étonnes ria la jolie blonde en poussant du pied son pyjama, on fera ça demain.

-Eh ! C'est ma jupe que tu portes.

-Tu aimes ? dit la jeune Mikaelson en tournant sur elle-même, je la trouvais jolie puis elle va avec mon pull.

-Tu es jolie Rebekah.»

L'intéressée laissa un sourire fier éclairer son visage. Elle tira légèrement sur sa jupe grise puis se dirigea vers sa petite table de nuit où se trouvait les quelques bijoux qu'elle mettait. Rebekah n'aimait pas vraiment les bijoux, elle trouva ça encombrant. Les bagues la gênent pour écrire, les colliers finissent par se casser et les bracelets sont généralement perdus au bout de quelques semaines. Le seul bijoux qu'elle avait gardé était la petit bague argentée que lui avait offert un ancien ami. Alexander, il s'appelait Alexander. Un petit garçon blond, aux yeux bleus et au sourire d'ange. Ils ont étés amis pendant trois ans avant qu'il ne parte vivre en Suède avec sa famille. Rebekah l'avait vraiment apprécié, elle l'avait apprécié sans plus. Même si elle aurait rêvée goûter ses lèvres fines et tentantes. Un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, la jolie blonde attrapa la bague et la mit sur son majeur.

Alors que Rebekah était plongée dans ses souvenirs, Caroline essayait la tenue qui se trouvait sur son lit. Elle avait demandé à sa meilleure amie de lui confectionner une tenue simple et confortable. La jeune Mikaelson l'avait écouté, elle lui avait posé un silm et une long pull à mailles blanc sur son lit. Une paire de bottines attendait mollement devant sa table de nuit couverte de produits de beauté et de livres.

«- Faudra qu'on se fasse une soirée film et bonbons dit Rebekah avant de se diriger vers la porte, c'est sympa.

-On en a parlé avec Klaus hier...

-Parler ? J'aurai pas dit la même chose taquina la jolie blonde, la main sur la porte.

-Oh la ferme répondit Caroline avec le sourire. Donc, ce soir on se fait une soirée films et bonbons après l'entraînement."

Rebekah ouvrit la porte, imaginant la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres vermeilles.

* * *

«- Vive Mystc Falls hurla un lycéen en courant, une couronne sur la tête. Nous sommes les meilleurs !

-C'est ce que tu dis crétin grogna Kol en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-Toujours aussi grognon remarqua son frère avant de passer une main dans les cheveux bruns de Kol.

-Arrête d'envahir mon espace vital. Je suis mort de fatigue et voilà que tu me balances toute ta joie au visage.

-Profite s'exclama Rebekah, les bras ouverts. Le lycée tout entier est envahi par une ambiance de fête.

-Et alors ? Je vais juste m'entraîner et après je rentre vite chez nous pour dormir.»

Kol avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce rêve était venu le hanter alors que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus gâché ses nuits. Ce rêve était encore dans son esprit, il avait semblé si réel. Il revoyait sa mère, les pleurs de sa sœur et l'air impassible et froid de son frère Nikklaus. Elijah était aussi là, prêt de sa petite sœur. Il regardait Katherine enlacer Rebekah, serrant la petite tête blonde contre sa poitrine tandis que son petit-ami serrait les dents. Kol secoua la tête, voulant effacer ce moment de sa mémoire. Il voulait oublier comme semblait l'avoir fait le reste de sa famille. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que ses frères et sa sœur étaient encore marqués par cet événement mais ils semblaient se sentir mieux. Pourquoi pas lui ? Stupide rêve pensa le jeune homme en enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches. Il secoua la tête et laissa un sourire légèrement faux étirer ses lèvres.

«- Vous avez raison, je vais m'amuser un peu.

-Pas de conneries hurla Caroline.

-T'inquiète, je serai sage ! Ne doute jamais de ma parole !»

Il se retourna quelques secondes vers le petit groupe, secoua sa main avant de trottiner vers le terrain. Alors que Kol partait s'amuser, les trois adolescents se regardèrent. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Klaus, Caroline se mordait la lèvre tandis que Rebekah prenait un air résigné.

«- Je pense qu'on va accepter l'offre de Katherine, on va la faire passer pour votre mère.

-En connaissant Kol, on va avoir des emmerdes dans quelques heures. Je pari pour des heures de colle.

-Mmhh...Je prend le pari ! 10 dollars sur l'exclusion temporaire répondit Caroline.

-J'adore notre vie à Mystic Falls ria Rebekah, bon je vous laisse ! J'ai une amie à retrouver.»

Un dernier regard puis la jolie blonde se dirigea vers April.

«- Bon, on fait quoi ? On a encore une petite demie-heure devant nous.

-J'ai bien une idée murmura Klaus en se penchant vers Caroline, tu vas adorer.

-Tutut ! Pas de bisous Love répondit la jolie blonde en prenait l'air charmeur de son petit-ami, nous allons parler.

-Comme tu veux, je sais que tu ne peut pas me résister très longtemps.»

La jolie repoussa Klaus, croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard. Soudain, un sourire mutin éclaira son visage.

«- On pari combien que je peux tenir plus de deux jours ?

-Pas la peine, tu ne peux pas me résister. Je tiens trop à toi pour ruiner ton compte bancaire Love répondit Klaus.

-Combien ? Répéta Caroline, ignorant la remarque du Mikaelson.

-50 dollars ?

-Parfait ! »

Caroline se mit sur la point des pieds, posa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Klaus. Elle laissa une main glisser sur sa joue tandis que l'autre jouait avec les cheveux de son petit-ami. Avec l'aide de ses pouces, Klaus s'amusait à tracer des petits cercles sur les hanches de Caroline. La jeune Forbes s'écarta et dit :

«- Ça commence maintenant !»

* * *

Rebekah se dirigea vers April lorsqu'elle remarqua Hayley. La jeune femme était dos au mur, une jambe pliée tandis que ses mains étaient posées sur le torse musclé du dénommé Tyler. Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme trouvait ce couple faux et inquiétant. Ils semblaient tout deux être ensemble par dépit ou intérêt. Lorsqu'elle regardait les autres couples du lycée, elle voyait quelque chose de chaleureux et mignon se dégager d'eux tandis qu'avec Tyler et Hayley, absolument rien. Rebekah repoussa ce ressentiment dans un coin de sa tête avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'ombre qu'était son amie.

«- Stressée ? Demanda April en sautant de la table où elle était assise, j'espère pas !

-Chez les Mikaelson, le verbe stresser n'existe pas. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ouai, je vais bien. Je dois préparer un petit article sur le dernier entraînement et je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Mon appareil photo ne marche plus donc je dois utiliser celui d'une amie et c'est vraiment énervant. Bon, j'arrête de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes !

-Tu m'ennuies pas avec tes problèmes répondit la jeune lycéenne en se posant sur la table, prenant soin de cacher ses sous-vêtements, j'aime bien t'entendre parler. Tu pars dans tout et n'importe quoi, c'est amusant.»

April poussa Rebekah avec son épaule, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, la jolie blonde laissa son regard s'attarder sur le petit diamant que portait son amie. L'éclat du bijou lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Quelque chose de douloureux pensa Rebekah en voyant que son esprit bloquait l'accès. Plus elle forçait, plus le brouillard s'éloignait. Plus elle forçait, plus la douleur envahissait son cœur. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle se souvient.

**Flash-back**

Les rayons du Soleil réchauffaient la petite fillette blonde qu'était Rebekah autrefois. Au côté d'elle, une Katherine plus jeune et innocente. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, la belle brune essayait d'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait la petite fillette qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ses longues boucles blondes chatouillaient son visage aux traits froids.

«- Quel est ton plus grand souhait Rebekah ?

-Comment ça ? demanda la jeune enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quel est la chose que tu veux le plus, la chose que tu voudrais vraiment avoir.»

Katherine connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle avait besoin d'entendre la jeune enfant le dire. Elle avait besoin de voir Rebekah avouer combien elle avait mal, qu'elle se sentait brisée. La belle Bulgare voulait entendre la fillette vider son sac, elle voulait être là pour elle. Rebekah repoussa Katherine, prit appui sur ses bras et se leva. Son petit corps cacha le Soleil et recouvrit la jeune brune d'une ombre uniforme. Ma petite Rebekah pensa Katherine.

«- Je voudrais voler Katherine murmura Rebekah, je voudrais voler et m'envoler loin d'ici. Je voudrais voler tellement haut que la douleur ne pourrait me suivre, je volerais tellement haut que mon corps ne serait qu'une petite tâche noire dans le ciel. Je voudrais voler tellement longtemps que quand je viendrais me reposer, elle sera là à m'attendre. Mais même si je vole le plus haut le possible, le plus loin possible ou le plus longtemps possible, je verrai toujours l'éclat de son petit diamant qui brillait à chaque fois qu'elle m'offrait un sourire.»

**Flash-Back**

«- Oh, Rebekah ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda April, l'air inquiète.

-Je vais bien répondit la jolie blonde en souriant faiblement, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'as fais vraiment peur.

-Désolée s'excusa Rebekah en grimaçant, ça te gêne si je part ? Je vais acheter un truc à manger avant de partir à mon entraînement. Ce serait dommage si j'ai un petit coup de mou pendant l'enchaînement.

-Elena te tuerait ria la jolie brune. Non non, va manger quelque chose. On a pas cours aujourd'hui donc je quitte dès que j'ai finis de prendre les photos dont j'ai besoin. On se revoit dès qu'on peut.»

Rebekah hocha la tête, attrapa son téléphone et sauta de son perchoir. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, elle étouffait près d'April et tout les autres. Elle avait besoin de se réfugier quelque part avec ses écouteurs et une musique pour effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Les détails étaient trop forts pour qu'elle puisse les oublier. La robe rouge de Katherine semblait être faîte de sang, ses boucles trop blondes pour être naturelles et sa voix trop aiguë pour être la sienne. Non, c'est pas possible se répétait inlassablement la jeune Mikaelson en secouant la tête. C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et tomba sur sa Converse noire.

«- Je ne veux pas souffrir, pas maintenant murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents, je ne dois pas pleurer.»

Rageusement, Rebekah essuya ses larmes et releva la tête.

Jamais plus elle ne pleurerait à cause de ce moment.

* * *

Alors que sa sœur se battait contre des souvenirs trop envahissants, Kol balance ses jambes dans le vide. Les mains sur la barre, il tournais le dos aux quelques lycéens qui jouaient avec un ballon. Le jeune homme aimait penser tranquillement dans son coin, le vent frais fouettant ses joues sûrement rouges. Alors qu'il chantonnait, une voix féminine cria près de lui. Sans qu'il n'est besoin de se retourner, Kol avait reconnu la jeune femme.

«- Bonnie Bennett, n'est-ce pas ?

-Descend de là, tu es fou ma parole rugit la jolie brune en montant les gradins. Tu vas mourir !

-Arrête d'exagérer ! Je suis juste à quelques mètres du sol, je vais pas mourir.

-Je vais mourir murmura Bonnie en enjambant la petite barrière de sécurité, on a pas le droit d'être là.

-Et alors ? Tu as peur d'être collée ? Ohou ! Cria Kol en enlevant ses mains de la barre.

-Remet tes mains sur la barre hurla la jolie lycéenne, paniquée à l'idée de voir Kol tomber. Tu vas mourir !»

Agacée par la voix stridente de Bonnie, le jeune homme reposa ses mains sur la barre et reprit son sérieux.

«- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je suis venue me reposer un peu puis j'ai vu un idiot suicidaire se balancer sur une putain de barrière trop fine !

-Ton langage est à désirer se moqua Kol, une si jolie femme ne doit pas tenir un langage aussi choquant.

-Si je pouvais te tuer murmura Bonnie les joues légèrement rouges, je le ferai sans hésiter.

-Bah fais-le, tu as juste à me pousser un peu. Vas-y, je peux enlever mes mains si tu veux.

-Si tu fais ça, je viendrais te chercher moi-même des Enfers pour t'y envoyer une seconde fois !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on se rejoindra un moment où un autre en Enfer. Moi dans les côtés des psychopathes et toi dans celui des emmerdeuses.»

Bonnie hésita.

Elle voulait pousser Kol dans le vide pour qu'il arrête de dire tes âneries mais si elle faisait, elle devrai rester en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et cet idiot ne méritait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie. Déçue, la jolie brune reposa sa main sur la barrière et encre son regard sur la petite tâche verte que forme la forêt lointaine.

«- Bon, j'y vais. Faut que je me prépare pour l'entraînement. C'était bien mignon tout ça mais n'essaye plus de t'incruster dans mes moments philosophiques Bennett. Bon, à la prochaine salua Kol en se dirigeant vers le terrain.

-Ouai ouai, va te faire mettre par Gollum.

-Désolé, il est déjà occupée avec Hayley.»

Sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, Bonnie éclata de rire et se pencha en avant. Le réflexe le plus débile qu'il fut : elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact ou un truc du genre. La seule chose qu'elle sentait était le souffle chaud et bruyant de Kol contre sa joue. La jeune métisse ouvrit l'œil droit puis le gauche avant de soupirer.

«- Tu pèses combien ? demanda Kol avant de pousser Bonnie sur le côté, tu me dois la vie !

-Merci, tu auras que ça de ma part grogna la jolie brune en posant une main sur mon cœur, j'ai failli mourir !

-Arrête avec tes conneries, il n'y a que deux mètres. Tu te serais cassée quelque chose, pas plus. Bon, salut.»

Kol se releva, passa une main sur son t-shirt avant de tourner le dos à Bonnie qui était toujours couchée sur le sol froid. Elle se mit sur le ventre, poussa avec ses bras et se remit sur ses jambes. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles emmêlées avant de trottiner vers le jeune homme idiot qu'était son sauveur.

«- Bonne chance pour demain, c'est fort probable qu'on se voie pas. Entre l'échauffement, les préparatifs...

-J'ai compris, bonne chance Bonnie. Puis si tu tombes, je serai là pour te rattraper répondit Kol avec le sourire.»

La jolie brune ignora sa remarque et repartit vers les gradins, elle allait profiter des dernières minutes qui lui reste.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit pour les quelques sportifs qui se trouvaient au lycée.

Caroline et Rebekah arrivèrent les premières dans les vestiaires. Elles posèrent le sac noir qu'elles partageaient pour la journée. La plus vieille sortit sa tenue bleue, la posa sur le petit banc en bois et commença à enlever ses affaires. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bonnie, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et un petit sac noir sur l'épaule. Elle portait un débardeur long qui couvrait la moitié de son short déchiré. La jeune femme éteint son téléphone, se retourna vers les deux blondes et dit :

"- Bonjour.

-Hey répondit Caroline, souriant légèrement.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Rebekah."

Alors que Bonnie ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Hayley arriva. Elle portait un slim noir et une chemise bleue à moitié ouverte. Caroline serra les dents, voulant lui enlever le petit sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qu'elle avait tout le temps, à chaque moment de la journée. Rebekah, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel et préféra se concentrer sur le rangement de ses affaires. Elle revoyait la façon qu'avait Hayley de regarder Tyler, eurk pensa la jolie Mikaelson en grimaçant de dégoût. Alors que les trois jeunes femmes l'ignoraient, Hayley posa son sac.

"- Bonjour dit-elle"

Personne ne répondit. La jeune femme leva les épaules, se moquant un peu d'avoir des réponses et partit dans son coin pour s'habiller. Les quatre lycéennes ne parlaient pas, perdues dans leurs pensées. Deux haïssaient intérieurement Hayley, une autre se demandait comment allait finir l'entraînement et la dernière, détaillant l'ennemie blonde qu'était Caroline. Rebekah finit de faire son lacet, se remit debout et dit :

"- On y va ?

-Yep répondit Caroline, l'air tendue."

Les deux jolies blondes partit du vestiaire, pressées de s'éloigner d'Hayley. Ne voulant pas rester avec Marshall, Bonnie referma vivement son sac et partit vers la porte de sortie. Tout le monde sortie, Hayley perdit son sourire et prit l'air froid et calculateur qu'elle avait réellement.

"- Sale garce de Caroline murmura-t-elle en serrant l'élastique de sa queue de cheval."

D'une manière séductrice et féline, Hayley se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui s'échauffait.

"- J'espère que vous êtes prêtes annonça Elena tout en faisant les cent pas, nous allons travailler une dernière fois notre enchaînement. Pour une question de sécurité, vous devez être sûre de vos appuis ! Caroline doit être en sécurité pour faire son salto, d'accord ?

-T'inquiète pas, on va assurer répondit Camille en se mettant debout, on commence ?

-Ouai ! hurlèrent quelques pom-poms girls en sautant sur leurs pieds."

Alors que toutes les jeunes lycéennes étaient parties s'entraîner, Elena resta en arrière.

Sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, une vague d'inquiète l'envahit.

* * *

Hayley s'était décalée.

Ce fut la première pensée d'Elena, la première chose qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure blonde de Caroline passer devant ses yeux.

La première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut qu'Hayley n'était qu'une sale garce.

Puis un bruit.

Bruyant, froid et inquiétant. C'était le bruit qu'avait fait sa mère lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, c'était cette sorte de bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon. De longues journées à l'hôpital, des pleurs, des cris. Ce bruit qui pouvait gâcher des vies, rendre le lendemain plus incertain et douloureux. Qui pouvait gâcher une journée ensoleillée, une soirée entre amis, un moment joyeux. Un bruit qui pouvait tout gâcher, absolument tout.

«- Caroline !»

Elena reconnut la voix de Rebekah. Aiguë, inquiète et bouleversée. Tout le monde était descendu, tout le monde fixait le corps immobile et sûrement froid de Caroline. Sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, la jolie brune ressentit une pointe de jalousie piquer son cœur. Même dans cet état, Caroline restait magnifique. Elle ressemblait à un ange déchu, l'ange qui s'est fait arracher les ailes par le Diable en personne.

«- Espèce de conne cria Camille en serrant les poings, c'est de ta faute !

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Je t'ai vu ! Je sortais des vestiaires quand j'ai vu ! Tu t'es décalée lorsque Caroline devait prendre son appui sur l'épaule d'Elena pour faire son salto. De ta faute Hayley, c'est de ta faute.»

Elena n'arrivait pas à bouger, tout semblait lointain. Elle vit Bonnie arriver et pousser Hayley. Ses boucles brunes cachaient presque son visage mais la jeune femme remarquait le petit sourire de son amie. Amie ? Elles n'avaient jamais étés amies. C'était sa mère qui l'avait obligé à rester avec elle lorsque son père mourut dans un accident. Elena n'avait jamais aimé Hayley, elle était trop...Elle. Froide, agaçante, moqueuse. Aujourd'hui, elle était pire que ça. Elle pourrait devenir un assassin. Cette pensée donna un haut-le-cœur à Elena qui se pencha en avant, une main sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement puis elle se releva.

«- Je l'ai senti murmura la jolie Gilbert en se dirigeant vers Hayley, tu t'es décalée !

-Comment tu peux m'accuser, nous sommes amies ! s'offusqua Marshall, Elena.

-On a jamais étés amies cracha Elena.»

Puis elle sentit. Une douleur fulgurante et brûlante sur la joue droite. Hayley l'avait frappé après qu'elle ai dit la vérité. Lentement, Elena écarta une mèche de ses mèches et posa une main sur sa joue sûrement rouge. La bouche ouverte, prête à insulter Hayley, elle vit Camille sauter sur la belle lycéenne. C'était pour ça qu'Elena aimait Camille. Elle était la seule qui serait prête à tout pour l'aider, elle serait toujours là. Alors qu'elle regardait son amie se battre, elle sentit l'odeur métallique du sang. Puis les cris s'intensifièrent, l'enveloppèrent. L'étouffèrent.

«- Elena ! hurla Damon en courant vers elle, habillé de sa tenue de sport. Qui t'as fait ça ? Rugit-il.

-Caroline, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital murmura la jeune femme. Maintenant !

-Caroline, c'est pas possible ! Caroline gémit Kol en chancelant, l'air paniqué. Qui a fais ça ?

-Hayley.»

Bonnie. C'était Bonnie qui avait dit la triste réalité. Parce que dès l'instant où le nom du coupable fut dit à voix haute, quelque chose refroidit la foule. Parce que le dire à voix haute rendait la chose plus réelle, plus effrayante. Elena s'écarta de Damon, chancela légèrement avant de courir vers les deux filles qui se battaient. Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, elle tira sur les cheveux de Hayley et l'écarta de Camille. Sa vue était faible et trouble, du sang coulait de son crâne. Comment est-ce possible ? Se demanda-t-elle en chancelant une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas reçu de coup trop violent pour saigner, elle n'était pas tombée. Ignorant la douleur, Elena poussa une nouvelle fois Hayley. Elle remarqua l'œil au beurre noir qu'avait la jeune brune. Inquiète, la jolie Gilbert se retourna vers son amie. Camille n'avait rien, seulement quelques griffures et une lèvre enflée.

«- Je vais te tuer Marshall, tu as blessé une innocente !»

Hayley leva les yeux au ciel, posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre ouverte avant de dire :

«- Elle n'est rien pour moi, juste un obstacle.»

Alors qu'elles se battaient, Klaus ne bougeait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas, il essayait mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps ne bougeait plus, sa respiration devenait irrégulière et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Caroline était au sol, immobile mais toujours aussi belle. La beauté qui l'avait hypnotisé lors de leur première rencontre. Elle dans sa jolie petite robe bleue, lui dans son pantalon troué. Elle lumineuse et imposante, lui ténébreux et moqueur. Deux enfants et une seule histoire. Une histoire qui fut brisée, piétinée, détruite, arrachée et d'autre rimes tarées. Leur histoire se brisa à l'instant où le corps de Caroline toucha l'herbe légèrement mouillée.

"- Appelez quelqu'un hurla Rebekah, toujours accroupie à côtés de Caroline. Je vous en supplie !»

Caroline avait été si jolie dans sa petite robe bleue. Sa queue de cheval bougeait à chaque mouvement et son sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres lui donnait envie de faire les pires folies. Il se rappelait de tout, absolument tout. La façon dont elle avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il s'était présenté, son sourire lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de jouer avec lui et sa voix aiguë et mélodieuse lorsqu'elle s'était présentée. Sa façon de passer sa main sur le devant de sa robe pour qu'aucun pli ne vienne gâcher sa tenue, ses petites chaussures noires qu'elle avait toujours chez elle. Sa présence qui pouvait lui faire tout oublier. Il se souvenait de son parfum. Captivant, sucré...Parfait.

"- Klaus pleurai sa sœur, viens m'aider ! Je t'en supplie, elle ne bouge pas."

Puis la vérité vient le tuer sur place. Douloureuse, froide, lancinante. Il aurait voulu s'enfermer dans ses mensonges jusqu'à la fin, ne plus voir le corps immobile de Caroline, ne plus entendre les hurlements de Rebekah et la panique de Kol. La bagarre de ses deux filles, les coups de fils de Bonnie, les menaces de Damon...Rien. Il voulait juste enfoncer son visage dans les boucles de Caroline et respirer à en crever l'odeur sucré de son corps. Il voulait la serrer contre lui jusqu'à se perdre et ne plus savoir qui était qui. Il voulait oublier cette vérité et s'enfermer dans un monde où Caroline était près de lui, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens et lui montrant qu'elle serait toujours là. Qu'elle serait toujours là malgré la peur, le temps, la peine, les disputes...La mort.

Mais cette vérité arrivait de toutes parts, l'étouffant et en le brisant un peu plus.

Caroline ne bougeait plus.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous me détestez ?**

**Bisous ! **


	7. Hôpital et souvenirs

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désolée pour le petit retard mais j'ai réécris le chapitre (plus de souvenirs/ Flash-back) Je suis toujours autant surprise par le nombre de commentaires. Je vous remercie, vous êtes merveilleux(euses). Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et se concentrent beaucoup sur le passé des personnages. Beaucoup de flash-back et de sentiments, j'espère que ce côté là vous plaira. Maintenant, place aux réponses :**

**Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Bonjour. Merci pour tes commentaires et tes compliments. Je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre. Nous allons apprendre de nouvelles choses sur le passé des Mikaelson. J'espère qu'ils te plairont. J'espère aussi que mon histoire sera toujours intéressante pour toi. Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Mallau Fictions : Bonjour. Merci pour tes commentaire et tes compliments. Rebekah ne va pas sortir avec Damon, mon côté Delena a reprit le dessus (je préfère voir Rebekah avec Stefan) Je suis contente que les scènes avec Katherine te plaisent. Pour la relation entre Klaus/ Rebekah, il faut attendre un peu. Leur relation est quelque chose de discret, il va falloir attendre un peu mais tu l'auras. Stefan va arriver dans pas longtemps, il faut attendre un peu. Merci encore et bonne lecture. PS : Non, tu peux pas tuer Hayley xD**

**Nightmare2054 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que tu m'as laissé sur mes fictions. Je suis contente que toutes les relations que j'ai crée te plaisent. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

**LoveMikaelson : Hey ! Kol aime vraiment Caroline, c'est une amie qui compte beaucoup. C'est sa seule amie et la savoir en danger est quelque chose de douloureux pour lui. Hayley va avoir des problèmes mais pas maintenant, elle va récolter se qu'elle a semé. Un peu de patience ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ;)**

**Alina : Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

**Carabes : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Hayley est vraiment ''méchante'' (pour être polie !) Klaus est son prix, elle le veut. Mais derrière Caroline, il y a des personnes prêt à tout pour elle. Hayley ne va pas s'arrêter. Bonne lecture.**

**Odessa : Bonjour. Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Hayley est une garce dans ma fiction (faut bien un méchant !) Hayley veut Klaus, elle le veut plus que tout. Et Caroline est son point faible (comme le dit Tyler dans le chapitre d'avant) alors Hayley en profite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.**

**Caterina51 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oh, me déteste pas x) Oh merci, je suis contente que mon Klaroline te plaise. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris mais je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre soit parfait alors j'ai pris mon temps. Merci à toi pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Bisous.**

**Sky-Mikaelson : Hey, merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, le cauchemar de Kol et le flash-back de Rebekah vont être cités mais pas maintenant. Tous ces petits détails sont importants. Wahou, vous êtes beaucoup à utiliser le terme garce pour Hayley. Klaus a peur, vraiment peur. Tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Liz va l'apprendre mais pas dans ce chapitre, il est centré sur le clan Mikaelson. Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture.**

**Sabrina-visiteur : Hey, merci pour ton commentaire. Ah ah, tu es certaine ? Pour Hayley, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Pour Caroline, je dis rien ! Le pari est toujours d'actualité, rien d'autre à dire. Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Mimi34 : Hey. Me déteste pas, lis ce chapitre d'abord. Je te promet que tu vas aimer ! x) Je serai avec toi, prêt de toi pour l'emmener au bûcher. Bien sûr, un pass et une photo si tu veux x) Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**Camelia Bella : Hey. Fais comme mimi34, lis mon chapitre avant de me détester ;) Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Eliekaterina : C'est normal, tu prends le temps de me laisser un commentaire alors je fais pareil :D Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Meumeu3312 : Hey. Oui, c'est un chapitre très sombre et j'ai adoré l'écrire. Les Mikaelson sont vraiment intéressants et écrire leur passé est quelque chose que j'adore. Ils ne sont pas si superficiels que ça, ils sont blessés mais ne veulent pas l'avouer. Klaus est mignon surtout lorsqu'il est avec Caroline, elle est bien pour lui. Ils s'aiment et j'adore écrire leurs passages, je compense par le manque de KC dans TVD - -' Hayley ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, promis. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de temps que vous pourriez trouver.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie...**

**-Jeux d'enfants-**

* * *

_Caroline courait, ses longs cheveux blonds frappaient l'air à chacun de ses pas. Son rire frappait les oreilles de Klaus comme la mer frappe le sable chaud et doux. Sa peau brillait légèrement, les quelques gouttes restantes capturaient la lumière du Soleil aveuglant. La jeune femme était un Ange, un Ange qui courait à vive allure vers la mer bleue et immense. Son maillot de bain bleue était presque de la même couleur. Il était plus de la couleur de ses yeux, presque irréel. Irréel, comme elle. Caroline semblait voler, se moquant du Monde et de la chaleur. _

_«- Je saute ! Cria-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau sûrement froide.»_

_Klaus resta immobile, regardant les bulles remonter à la surface et exploser. Elles explosent comme explose le cœur du jeune homme. Il explose de bonheur, d'un bonheur brut et agréable. Ce bonheur qui donne envie de sourire sans aucune raison, qui donne envie d'écarter les bras et tourner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit. Ce bonheur qui oblige Klaus à se lever, marcher vers une Caroline mouillée et souriante et se glisser lui-aussi dans l'eau froide. Il soupire, il fait vraiment chaud, puis attrape sa petite-amie. Il agrippe sa taille délicate, la tire contre lui et respire le parfum capiteux de Caroline. Il respire son odeur comme un alcoolique boit sa boisson._

_«- Klaus...murmura la jeune femme._

_-Oui ?»_

_Sans prévenir, Caroline le pousse dans l'eau glacée. Klaus ne crie pas, il est trop surpris. Il préfère se laisser tomber et profiter de la morsure glacée de la mer. Le beau blond sourit, la tête dans l'eau et les bras écarté dans la mer immense et glaciale, il se sent si bien. Il se sent immortel, loin de tout et intouchable. Il n'est qu'un corps enveloppé par la puissance de la mer. Il se sent si bien dans cette mer. Les rayons du Soleil traversent l'eau turquoise, dansent devant ses yeux mi-clos. Ils dansent et lui coule. Manquant d'air, Klaus remonte à la surface et tousse. Il passe une main dans ses boucles humides et ouvre les yeux. Caroline est devant lui, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Ses cheveux dégoulinent sur ses épaules fines et bronzées. Les gouttes translucides coulent sur son cou, son visage et se glissent dans la naissance de ses seins. Elle est belle, tellement belle. Sa beauté trouble Klaus depuis tellement longtemps mais jamais il ne pourra s'y habituer._

_«- Caroline._

_-Yep ! Répondit-elle, son sourire toujours visible.»_

_Puis il s'avança, attire une nouvelle fois Caroline contre lui et l'embrasse. Il l'embrasse comme il l'avait jamais fait. Il l'embrasse comme si c'était leur dernier baiser, il l'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Parce que Klaus ne sait faire que ça. Il ne sait pas chanter, il n'est pas un excellent nageur, il est le pire cuisiner et ne sait pas lâcher prise. Mais il sait aimer. Il sait aimer comme les princes dans les contes de fées. Non ! Il aime encore mieux car son amour est vrai, pur, éternel. Son amour est la plus belle des choses que Caroline peut recevoir. Son amour peut panser toutes les blessures de la jeune femme, il peut l'aider à vivre passionnément. _

_Et elle le sait._

* * *

Rebekah n'arrive plus à respirer, son corps lui demande quelques secondes de repos mais elle ne peux pas. Elle doit courir, elle doit courir le plus vite possible. Elle doit prévenir les médecins qui se trouvent à quelques mètres d'elle, elle doit le faire pour que Caroline se sente mieux. Pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux. Alors, Rebekah court. Elle court, Kol derrière elle parce que cette fois, c'est elle qui est devant. Quoi de mieux que la peur pour se dépasser ? Parce que en ce moment, Rebekah est morte de trouille. Elle a peur de perdre Caroline, elle a peur de pleurer une nouvelle fois la perte de quelqu'un, elle a peur de voir son frère pleurer, elle a peur d'absolument tout. Oui, Rebekah est morte de trouille. Alors elle court comme elle l'a jamais fait, elle court comme si sa vie était en danger. C'est presque ça mais c'est celle de Caroline qui est en jeu. Tu dois y arriver lui hurle son esprit. Chaque souffle est une épreuve pour elle, son corps est en feu.

«- Aidez-nous ! Nous avons besoin d'aide...Elle a besoin d'aide.»

Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres des médecins. Ses cheveux tombent mollement autour de son visage rouge, ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes et sa respiration est lourde. Mais elle n'a jamais été aussi belle. Car même si son visage est rouge, son corps transpirant et sa voix brisée, elle est entourée de quelque chose de beau. Dans ses yeux brillent la peur, ils cherchent la moindre once d'espoir sur les visages des médecins. Mais dans cette noirceur qui vient s'installer dans ses beaux yeux bleus, il y a quelque chose de pur. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour Caroline. Cet amour qui l'a poussé à courir le plus vite possible, qui l'a aidé à dépasser ses limites et repousser la peur qui enveloppait son cœur douloureux. Cet amour qu'elle chérit tellement, qu'elle ne veut pas perdre. Elle ne veut pas perdre Caroline. C'est la simple vérité, sans artifice. Elle ne veut pas perdre Caroline, elle ne veut pas perdre son frère aîné et les années de bonheur qu'elle pourrait partager avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ne veut pas perdre le fragile équilibre qu'à offert Caroline à la famille Mikaelson. Alors lorsque les médecins emmenèrent Caroline en observation, Rebekah éclata en sanglot et tomba lentement. Ses mains se posèrent sur le sol froid et ses cheveux, heureusement, cachèrent ses larmes. Personne ne vient poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, personne ne vient lui murmurer que Caroline allai s'en sortir et que ce soir, ils regarderont un film en souriant. Personne.

Parce que Klaus regardai, immobile, Caroline disparaître. Parce que Kol était assis dans un coin.

Parce qu'ils étaient trop bouleversés pour rassurer qui que soit.

* * *

Les longs cheveux bruns d'Elena étaient détachés et tombaient mollement sur ses épaules presque dénudées. Les fines bretelles grises de son débardeur couvraient à peine ses maigres épaules. Une goutte de sang perlait de la petite coupure se trouvant sur sa joue. Le rouge du sang contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau habituellement dorée. Elena se sentait mal, très mal. Sa respiration était lourde, sa tête douloureuse et son corps meurtri à certains endroits. Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment blessée ou si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Dans les deux cas, elle se sentait mal. Assise sur l'herbe fraîche, la jeune Gilbert se remémorer l'accident. Soudain, violent et inévitable. C'était vrai, personne n'aurait pu arrêter Hayley. Personne n'aurait pu rattraper Caroline, personne n'aurait pu aider les Mikaelson. Hayley n'avait pas prévu l'accident, Elena en était certaine. Si la jeune femme avait préparé son plan, personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était elle. Parce que Hayley est comme ça. Parfaite dans la vengeance et minable pour l'entraide. Elena avait envie de vomir. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant mais rien ne vint. J'en ai marre pensa la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais pensé revivre ce moment-là. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir à nouveau cette angoisse, cette peur. Parce que Elena avait peur pour Caroline. Elle l'aime bien, c'est la lumière qui manquait à Mystic Falls. Douce, drôle et angélique. Caroline Forbes.

«- Elena, ça va ?»

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie. Bonnie se tenait debout devant elle, cachant le Soleil de son maigre corps. Un long pull à capuche vert cachait ses formes généreuses et rendait sa silhouette presque disgracieuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Un sourire timide étiraient ses lèvres rouges, de ce rouge que Rebekah trouvait si beau. Doucement, la jeune femme s'assit près d'Elena. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, préférant regarder l'horizon. Le lycée semblait étouffant sans les rires des étudiants, sans les voitures colorés garés sur le parking et les groupes d'amis assis sur les bancs et tables. Le lycée semblait hideux, il est hideux corrigea Elena en soupirant légèrement. Elle qui aimait tant son lycée, ses journées à rigoler avec ses amis et embrasser Damon. Elle qui maintenant voulait voir le bâtiment tomber et devenir ruines. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, annuler l'entraînement et rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait voir Caroline dans les bras de Klaus, sourire comme elle le fait d'habitude et rigoler avec la jolie blonde, Rebekah. Elena voulait simplement revenir en arrière. Elle donnerait tout pour ça parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Camille soit renvoyée, que Caroline aille à l'hôpital et que les Mikaelson souffrent. Ils n'ont rien fait, ils sont innocents contrairement à ce que dit Hayley.

«- Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? demanda Bonnie, mal à l'aise.»

Elena n'aime pas mentir, elle déteste ça. Elle n'aime pas cacher la vérité, enjoliver la réalité et bercer les gens d'illusions. Elle déteste encore plus mentir à ses proches, elle trouve ça affreux. Parce qu'ils méritent de connaître la vérité, elle aime Bonnie de tout son cœur. Elle aime Bonnie comme elle aurait aimé la sœur qu'elle n'a pas eu, elle l'aime presque autant qu'elle aime son petit frère. Bonnie est sa meilleure amie et pour cela, elle refuse de lui mentir. Mais cette fois, Elena ne se sentait pas prête à lui dire la vérité. Parce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle appréciait Caroline. Que cette inconnue avait le pouvoir d'entrer dans le cœur de Bonnie.

«- Elle va s'en sortir. C'est obligé Bonnie, Caroline va s'en sortir.»

C'est la première fois qu'Elena ment à Bonnie.

* * *

_Klaus lu le dernier mot de son travail, tripota sa feuille et attendit la réaction de sa petite-amie._

_«- Tu as complètement tord ! grogna Caroline, sa queue de cheval suivant le moindre mouvement de sa tête._

_-Comment oses-tu bafouer le merveilleux travail que j'ai fais en...vingt minutes se moqua Klaus, une main sur le cœur. Mon cœur souffre, il hurle et pleure ton manque de considération et..._

_-Oh la ferme s'énerva la jeune Forbes. Je suis sérieuse Klaus, tu as faux. Certes tu as traité la question et ton texte aura sûrement la moyenne mais tu es trop superficiel sur certains points.»_

_Klaus souffla, comprenant que la situation allait empirer si il osait se moquer une nouvelle fois. Alors il tira une chaise près de lui, se laissa tomber dessus et lui tendit son travail. Elle l'attrapa, un sourire discret étira ses lèvres lorsque sa main blanche frôla celle de son petit-ami. Caroline lu une nouvelle fois le texte de Klaus, soupira puis dit :_

_«- Avons-nous besoin de nos souvenirs ? lu la jeune femme en s'asseyant à son tour. Tu as répondu non. Tu as le droit et tu as sûrement raison mais j'ai envie de te donner mon avis...Même si je vois sur ton visage que tu t'en fous complètement. Alors, je pense que oui. Nous avons besoin de nos souvenirs Klaus, nous avons besoin de nous souvenir de chaque moment qu'on a vécu. Chaque personne sur Terre a un souvenir qu'il aime par dessus tout, qu'il aime se remémorer quand sa vie n'est que noirceur et malheur. J'aime me souvenir de notre journée à la plage lorsque on se dispute ou que je sens ma bonne humeur disparaître. J'aime me souvenir de nos journées au petit parc pour enfant lorsque nous avions sept ans. Comment seraient nos vies si chaque soir, nous oublions les souvenirs de notre enfance, de notre adolescence ? Affreuse Klaus, ma vie serai affreuse si chaque soir j'oubliai un moment à tes côtés. Que j''oubliai un baiser, une promesse, un sourire, une caresse. Alors oui, je suis si reconnaissante de pouvoir me souvenir de chaque petit moment passé à tes côtés, aux côtés de ta famille et de ma mère. Oui je suis reconnaissante de pouvoir me coucher, les étoiles dans les yeux, lorsque je me souviens d'un moment passé il y a quelques années. J'aime me souvenir Klaus et j'espère que tu aimes tes souvenirs autant que j'aime les miens. Avons-nous besoin de nos souvenirs ? répéta-t-elle. Oui, nous avons besoin de nos souvenirs.»_

* * *

Kol regardait le café couler et tomber silencieusement dans le petit gobelet transparent. Ce si petit gobelet qu'il rêve de serrer et de détruire comme Hayley a détruit l'équilibre de sa famille. Il aimerai tant détruire ce si petit objet jusqu'à qu'il soit identique à son cœur. Ce cœur qui refusait de battre correctement, préférant battre d'une façon irrégulière et douloureuse. Dos contre le mur froid de l'hôpital, le jeune homme se laissa glisser jusqu'à que ses fesses touchent le sol blanc et sale. Mais son regard ne quitta jamais le petit filet de café qui coule lentement dans son gobelet. Ses baskets noirs raclent le sol et laissent deux traces noires presque invisibles, il s'en moque. Kol se moque d'absolument tout. Parce que l'accident de Caroline est toujours dans son esprit, il voit encore la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme capturer les rayons du Soleil. Il entend encore Rebekah crier lorsque le corps fragile de Caroline toucha violemment le sol. Il se souvient du hurlement muet et suppliant de Klaus. Il se souvient avoir marché jusqu'au corps de son amie, d'avoir touché son visage étrangement froid et d'avoir supplié Rebekah de prévenir quelqu'un. Il se souvient de Klaus portant le corps de Caroline, de Rebekah courant devant lui tandis qu'il l'a suivait, lançant quelques fois des regards fuyants vers son frère aîné. Klaus avait serré les dents, essayant de suivre son frère et sa sœur. L'hôpital était à cinq minutes du lycée, ils avaient fait le plus vite possible.

Kol secoua la tête. Il écarta pour quelques minutes les images de l'accident et replongea son regard vers la machine à café. Son gobelet transparent est presque plein, encore quelques secondes. Mais il ne bouge pas, il n'y arrive pas. Il voudrait tellement se lever et rentrer chez lui, voir Caroline embrasser Klaus sur le canapé pendant que Rebekah se plaint de son vernis trop long à sécher. Il voudrait tellement appeler Elijah pour qu'il l'aide à affronter la douleur qui le submerge, l'étouffe et le tue un peu plus chaque seconde. Son gobelet est plein maintenant. Lève-toi lui ordonne son esprit, va chercher ta boisson et retourne voir Rebekah et Klaus. Mais Kol ne bouge pas, il n'y arrive pas. Le café coule lentement en dehors de son gobelet, il déborde et tâche le sol. Quelques gouttes marrons glissent sur les parois autrefois blanches de la machine à café. Appuie sur le bouton, arrête le café lui ordonne son esprit. Mais Kol continue à regarder le café couler et ensevelir son gobelet. Son cœur est comme son gobelet, il est rempli et menace d'exploser à tout moment. Il attend le moment idéal, le moment qui fera le plus mal. Et ce moment arriva, son cœur explosa et libéra toute la douleur. Kol se recroquevilla, sa tête dans ses jambes repliées. Les larmes coulèrent comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis des années.

* * *

_Kol attendait dans le lit trop grand pour lui. Il attendait dans cette chambre trop grande pour lui, tout était trop grand pour lui dans cette maison. Sa couverture l'étouffait mais il l'aimait comme même, elle sentait comme **elle**. Un parfum rassurant et délicieux. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue comme elle le faisait tous les soirs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rebekah avait hurlé ce matin, il ne comprenait pas les crises de Klaus et les cernes d'Elijah. En faîte, Kol comprenait mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pas maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa la lumière du couloir éclairer sa chambre baignée dans le noir. La silhouette de son père apparut et Kol soupira de soulagement, elle n'était pas là mais Mikael ne l'avait pas oublié. Il sourit timidement, ses petites mèches tombaient devant ses yeux marrons. Identiques à ceux de son père. Ce dernier avança, les yeux rouges et la mine défaite. Il posa une main sur le lit de son fils et dit :_

_«- Il faut dormir maintenant._

_-Mais elle ne vient pas ?murmura Kol, ne comprenant pas la situation._

_-Pas cette fois mon fils. Elle ne viendra plus.»_

_Mikael retira sa main. Il aurai voulu rassurer son jeune fils mais sa douleur était trop forte. Il lui ordonna de dormir, laissa la porte légèrement ouverte pour que la lumière du couloir puisse rassurer Kol avant de partir. Lorsque le jeune garçon comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas comme elle l'avait promis, il gémit faiblement. Kol avait mal, trop mal pour un enfant de son âge. Alors qu'il serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler, Katherine ouvrit la porte. Sa longue chevelure brune couvraient ses épaules et cachaient la forme de ses seins. Le jogging appartenait à Elijah tout comme son débardeur. Elle avança, lentement et gracieusement avant de se glisser sous la couette avec Kol. Elle attrapa le petit corps de l'enfant, l'attira contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses courtes mèches marrons. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Étrangement, Kol se sentit bien. Il avait toujours mal, il aurai toujours mal. _

_«- Je suis là Kol. Je serai toujours là.»_

* * *

Ses larmes coulaient, son cœur s'affolait et le café continuait à inonder le gobelet. Alors qu'il souffrait, Kol se demandait. Il se demandait pourquoi il devait souffrir, pourquoi il devait affronter des épreuves trop difficiles à surmonter. Pourquoi nous ? se demanda-t-il. Kol releva la tête, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges mais il s'en moquait. Il était bien là, baigné dans la douleur et la tristesse. Parce qu'il s'y sentait à sa place, Kol Mikaelson était habitué à souffrir. Mais dans ce mélange de sentiment, une question était toujours sans réponse.

«- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là Katherine ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous sauver ? Murmura-t-il.»

* * *

Katherine Pierce mangeait, assise sur la table de la cuisine. Elijah était parti travailler depuis une heure et elle attendait son retour avec impatience. La jeune femme reprenait ses études dans quelques semaines alors elle voulait profiter des derniers jours de repos qu'elle avait. Katherine sauta sur ses pieds, mis son bol dans l'évier et se tourna. Dans une magnifique robe jaune pâle, Esther se tenait droite au milieu de la pièce. Sa chevelure blonde était, pour une fois, attachée et son visage aux traits délicats était mis en avant. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres.

«-Bonjour Katherine.»

La jolie Bulgare repoussa ses boucles brunes derrière son épaule, releva la tête et avança. Sans un regard pour Esther, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée, Katherine se retourna et dit :

«- Allez vous faire foutre.»

* * *

Se croire invincible. Klaus s'était cru invincible depuis toujours. Il était un être que personne ne pouvait aimer, un cœur que personne ne pouvait toucher, une âme que personne ne pouvait lire, un corps que personne ne pouvait toucher. «Se croire invincible, un truc de Mikaelson» avait répondu Rebekah. Parce qu'elle aussi s'était cru invincible. Une jeune femme que personne ne pouvait blesser parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, elle était trop loin. Trop loin des rumeurs, trop loin des mensonges et d'autres hypocrisies. Elle avait vécu trop de chose pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre si facilement. Elle avait tord tout comme Klaus, ils avaient tout les deux tords.

Klaus avait été aimé par Caroline, son cœur avait été dompté par elle, son âme lu par elle et son corps touché par elle. Son être entier avait été sous l'emprise de Caroline Forbes. Sa vie bousculée par la jeune femme, sa vision des choses changé par elle. « Aimer, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction.» Klaus ne savait pas de qui provenait cette merveilleuse citation mais il lui donnait raison. Jamais il n'avait vu son avenir avec quelqu'un avant de rencontrer Caroline. Partager le même lit, se réveiller ensemble et surmonter chaque moment difficile ensemble. Ensemble, ce mot avait pris tout son sens lorsqu'il a commencé à aimer Caroline. Son amour avait fait disparaître son invincibilité. Mais Klaus était heureux, il refuserai l'éternité pour une journée à ses côtés.

Rebekah rêvait depuis toujours d'une amie éternelle. D'une amie qui ne pourrai passer une journée sans de ses nouvelles, qui viendrai la chercher le matin pour manger quelque chose dans le café le plus proche. D'une amie. Elle n'en avait jamais eu, jamais. Trop hautaine et différente pour être appréciée, Rebekah avait abandonné. Alors, elle s'était construit cette carapace qui lui permettait de vivre seule. C'était un mensonge, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Ses trois frères étaient à ses côtés depuis toujours et Katherine était toujours là pour elle. Mais elle préférait se dire seule, parce que c'était mieux. Pas d'attache, pas d'amour, pas de liens éternels. Juste elle et sa conscience. Caroline était arrivée dans le petit groupe qu'elle formait avec ses deux frères mais elle n'était pas «l'amie» avec un grand A. C'était une personne qu'elle aimait beaucoup, énormément mais rien de plus. Puis, Caroline a gagné le cœur de son grand frère Klaus et elle avait vu la jeune femme sous un autre angle. Drôle, toujours là pour elle, aimante, lumineuse...tant de qualités mais aussi de défauts. Perfectionniste, hautaine quelques fois, mauvaise joueuse et rancunière. Caroline Forbes était la personne dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Des années à la côtoyer sans l'avoir remarqué une seule seconde. Et à ce moment, Rebekah avait troqué son invincibilité pour l'amitié.

«- Dis moi qu'elle va s'en sortir murmura la jeune femme, les yeux suppliants.

-Laisse moi tranquille répondit Klaus, le regard droit devant lui.

-Répond !

-Laisse moi tranquille répéta le jeune homme.

-Va te faire foutre Klaus ! grogna Rebekah.»

Le jeune homme se retourna, choqué par le changement de comportement de sa petite sœur. Il imita Rebekah et se leva, bien droit sur ses jambes. La jeune femme serra les poings, prête à sauter sur son frère si il osait répéter son «laisse moi» qu'elle rêvait de lui faire manger. Elle en pouvait plus, elle en avait tellement marre de souffrir seule.

«- Va te faire foutre répéta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir grand frère. Tu n'es pas le seul qui se demande si nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre vie comme avant. Tu n'es pas le seul qui se demande si Caroline va bien, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! Je souffre, Kol souffre, tu souffres...Nous souffrons Klaus ! Nous souffrons depuis des années, nous avons profité de quelques années de bonheur mais notre putain de douleur est de retour. Alors arrête de te renfermer, arrête de faire comme si tu étais le seul à t'inquiéter. J'ai mal, tellement mal mais j'essaye de la repousser pour pouvoir vous aider. Toi et Kol, vous deux. Alors sors de ton mutisme et parle moi, parle moi comme nous le faisions quand nous étions que des enfants finit-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai peur avoua Klaus.»

Et à ce moment, Rebekah retourna en arrière.

* * *

_Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures. Sa Lune brillait fièrement, illuminant la nuit sombre de sa lumière opaque. Couché dans son lit frais, Klaus gardait les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait rester réveillé lorsqu'elle reviendrait pour lui. Parce que c'était certain, elle allait revenir pour lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle lui avait dit tellement de fois. Klaus, son si petit enfant aux traits angéliques. Une larme apparut et sembla rayonner dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Lentement, il l'essuya en ne quittant pas des yeux sa porte. Une petite et fine silhouette noire rentre dans la chambre du jeune garçon. De lourdes boucles blondes, un visage angélique et des yeux d'un bleu azur. Rebekah. Dans son pyjama acheté par Katherine, elle semble beaucoup plus jeune. Cinq ans tout au plus alors qu'elle est âgée de sept ans. Rebekah se glissa sous les couettes et posa sa tête sur un des nombreux coussins de son frère aîné. Klaus est toujours dos à la fillette, il ne veut pas la regarder. Il veut voir quelqu'un d'autre, pas elle. Les larmes apparaissent, coulent lentement sur ses joues pleines. Faible, il est faible mais il s'en moque, il veut pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir. Klaus ne voulait plus rester éveillé, il ne veut plus espérer quoi que se soit. Alors, il se tourne vers sa sœur et la regarde. Rebekah ouvre légèrement la bouche, elle est choquée. Pour elle, son frère ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était lui qui était capable de la protéger et de la sauver. Ce n'était pas Elijah, il était son frère aîné mais il ne la comprenait pas assez. Rebekah pose sa main sur celle de son frère et murmure :_

_«- Ne pleure pas, c'est moi qui doit pleurer. Toi tu dois sourire, sécher mes larmes et me sauver. Parce que tu n'es pas fais pour pleurer grand frère. Tu dois tous nous sauver, tu es fais pour ça. Pas vrai, hein ?»_

_Klaus sourit faiblement, sa sœur est si pure. Il ne peut pas la sauver, il est incapable de sauver qui que se soit pour le moment. Parce qu'il n'a que neuf ans, il ne peut rien faire. Il peut frapper la personne qui pousse Kol ou Rebekah. Il peut calmer leurs peurs et panser leurs blessures. Mais pas ce genre de blessure, c'est trop difficile. Alors, d'une voix légèrement brisé, il dit :_

_«- J'ai peur.»_

* * *

Hayley passe une main dans ses boucles brunes. Pour une fois, elle ne sourit pas. Son rouge à lèvres trop voyant contraste avec sa peau étrangement pâle. La jeune femme frotte ses mains moites contre son jean gris et moulant. Ses bottines frappent les cailloux se trouvant sur son chemin, elle essaye de s'occuper l'esprit. Virée, elle est virée. Sa mère ne va pas le supporter, elle va réagir. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, sa mère réagir ? Elle ne fait rien pour elle, absolument rien. Elle secoue la tête, elle préfère penser à quelque chose d'autre. Alors qu'elle imagine son prochain rendez-vous avec Tyler, une main aux ongles manucurés se pose sur son épaule couverte par un pull fin. Camille comprend Hayley. Elle est aussi était virée, c'était de trop pour le proviseur. Camille Adams pouvait dire adieu aux épreuves de fin d'année mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait tout faire, sa famille avait assez d'argent pour l'aider. Un rictus mauvais étire les lèvres rouges cerise de la jolie brune. Elle se retourne et attend.

«- Contente ? Tu envoies une innocente à l'hôpital, tu me fais virer et...

-Tu t'es virée toute seule Camille. Tu es venue te battre avec moi, je n'ai fais que répondre.»

Camille regarda Hayley. Ses yeux s'encrent à ceux de la lycéenne, ils sont d'un vert étrange. Délavé. Ses orbes semblent être passées à laver plusieurs fois jusqu'à perdre leur couleur naturelle. La jeune femme ne comprend pas. Comment pouvait-elle tout gâcher ainsi ? C'était difficile de l'avouer mais Hayley était intelligente et jolie alors pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Camille retire sa main et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le talon de sa chaussure frappe dans un caillou, elle essaye de briser le silence qui s'est installé. Camille veut comprendre.

«- Pourquoi détruis-tu tout ce qui trouve autour de toi ?»

Hayley perd lentement son sourire. Elle recule de quelques pas, comment Camille pouvait-elle lui poser cette question ? Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi. La jeune lycéenne encre son regard à celui de Camille. Bleu, d'un bleu commun. Pas comme celui de cette Caroline et ses amis. Eux avaient un regard expressif, mystérieux. Un regard qui refermait toutes les peines du monde et qui défiait la Terre entière. Si Camille avait ce regard, Hayley se serait sentie mal, étouffée. Mais rien de ça, elle se sentait en position de force. Elle reprit son sourire hautain, passa une main dans ses boucles indisciplinées et répondit :

«- Et toi Camille, la si douce et angélique Camille ? Tant de fois arrêtée par la police, tant de fois attrapée dans des bagarres et dans les bars ! Et tu oses me faire la morale ? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi Camille, tu es pire. Parce que j'assume qui je suis, je suis affreuse et mauvaise. Je suis Hayley Marshall, la garce s'écria-t-elle en écartant les bras. Et toi, qui es-tu ? continua la jeune femme, le doigt pointée vers une Camille choquée. Tu es fausse, personne ne te connaît. Ni Elena ta soit-disant meilleure amie, elle ne te connaît pas. Je suis la garce, Damon est le bad boy, Stephan le gentil, Elena la parfaite, Bonnie la sérieuse et hautaine...Mais toi ? Tu n'es rien. Ta famille doit être vraiment déprimée de t'avoir comme fille, tu n'es rien Camille Adams. Comprend-le.»

Hayley fit quelques pas en arrière, ses orbes délavés défiant ceux attristés de Camille. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne ferait rien, elle tourna le dos et partit vers sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière, mis le contact et disparut derrière la grille. Camille attendit quelques secondes, éclata subitement en larmes avant de se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, elle ne devait pas. Alors elle essuya ses larmes, soupira longuement avant de marcher vers sa voiture.

Camille Adams ne doit pas pleurer.

* * *

_Les lumières des manèges éclairaient la nuit noire. Assise sur un banc, Caroline attendait patiemment que Rebekah et Klaus descendent de leur wagon. Kol et elle avaient préférés se poser manger une barbe à papa. La tête sur sa cuisse gauche, le jeune Mikaelson savourait son péché mignon. Son parfum taquinait ses narines. _

_«- Et moi ? Trop d'égoïsme en toi ria la jolie blonde._

_-Bon comme je t'aime bien, je veux bien te laisser lécher le bâton._

_-Oh la ferme.»_

_Elle attrapa la barbe à papa, prit un morceau et le fit glisser sur la langue. Caroline ferma les yeux, savourant le morceau de sucre qui fondait sur sa langue et explosait dans sa bouche. Soudain, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses petites boucles blondes. Son sourire rejoint celui de Klaus qui continuait à l'embrasser._

_«- J'adore la barbe à papa murmura-t-il. Surtout lorsque tes lèvres..._

_-C'est beau tout ça mais j'ai pas envie de mater du porno alors vous arrêtez direct grogna Rebekah._

_-Pourquoi tant de mots salaces dans cette bouche délicate ? Demanda Caroline, toujours collée contre Klaus._

_-Pourquoi ta bouche est toujours contre celle de mon frère ? Deux questions sans réponse.»_

_Rebekah haussa les épaules, un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Caroline se leva, un air mystérieux sur le visage. Comprenant la situation, la plus jeune partit en courant vers leur voiture. La jeune Forbes hurla le prénom de sa meilleure amie avant de la suivre elle aussi en courant. Klaus et Kol les regardaient courir, se demandant comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point. Les longs cheveux de Caroline fouettaient l'air à chacune de ses foulées énergiques. Son short dévoilait ses jambes fines et son collant noir déchiré cachait son bronzage d'été. Son débardeur se soulevait quelques fois, laissant apparaître son ventre plat. Quant à Rebekah, sa queue de cheval imitait les longs cheveux de Caroline. Elle fouettait l'air, suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Ses ballerines bleues frappaient le sol le plus vite possible, Rebekah ne voulait pas se faire rattraper par la furie qu'était Caroline. Mais chaque seconde qui passait rapprochait la jeune Forbes de sa victime hilare. _

_Rebekah ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle adorait cette soirée. Son ventre était plein de sucreries, le goût du sucre était toujours présent dans sa bouche et sa tête tournait encore à cause des manèges à répétition. Courir dans les rues, Caroline sur ses talons et la musique de la foire en fond, c'était ce qu'adorait Rebekah. Alors, elle riait à gorge déployée. Ce rire si cristallin, ce rire que Caroline aimait tant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres légèrement roses mais elle continuait à courir, elle voulait rattraper la jeune Mikaelson. Elle rattrapait toujours Rebekah. _

_«- Je vais te rattraper._

_-Tu es trop lente hurla Rebekah en tournant sa tête. Tu es vraiment trop lente.»_

_Rebekah adorait cette soirée._

* * *

Kol se décida à rejoindre sa famille. Son gobelet tâché dans la main, il s'assit face à Klaus. Rebekah avait sa tête posé sur la cuisse gauche de son grand frère, elle était dans la même position que Kol et Caroline lors de cette fameuse soirée. Cette soirée que la jolie blonde aimait tant. Klaus ne parlait pas, il essayait d'oublier où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Il cherchait dans chaque recoin de la pièce un moyen de s'échapper de la réalité. Il avait peur. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, il n'avait plus eu peur depuis des années. Ignorant les pensées de son frère, Rebekah se leva et s'étira. Ses muscles étaient devenus douloureux à force de rester couchée sur les sièges.

«- Des nouvelles ? demanda Kol avant de poser ses lèvres dans le café froid.»

Il grimace, ce café est infect. Malgré le goût qu'il détestait, Kol replongea ses lèvres dans sa boisson.

«- Non, personne n'est venu nous parler répondit Rebekah.

-Vous pensez que...

-Elle va bien Kol ! s'exclama Klaus en se tournant vers son frère, elle va bien.»

Lorsque le regard bleuté de son frère s'encra au sien, Kol frémit. Klaus avait peur, son frère aîné avait peur. Celui qui le défendait depuis toujours, qui calmait les pleurs de Rebekah, ses crises d'angoisses avait peur. Kol se tourna vers sa sœur, espérant voir de l'espoir dans son regard tout aussi bleuté que celui de leur frère. Mais il vit de nouveau de la peur. Kol était livré à lui-même, personne ne pouvait le rassurer. Il posa son gobelet sur le sol, passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

Il devait aider sa famille.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures. Un médecin était venu parler avec les Mikaelson, Caroline allait bien. Elle était tombée dans une sorte de coma qui avait permis à son corps de se remettre de la chute. Aucune blessure physique mais la jeune femme devait rester éveillée pendant les prochaines 24 heures pour être sur de son état. Rebekah avait éclaté de rire sous la tension, Kol s'était permis de sourire et Klaus n'avait rien fait. Il avait regardé le médecin pendant tout le long mais n'avait rien dit contrairement à son frère et sa sœur qui avaient remercié le médecin. Mais lorsqu'il était parti pour s'occuper des autres patients, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers Rebekah. Un rapide sourire rempli de bonheur avant de se tourner et s'endormir. Maintenant, Klaus dormait toujours.

Rebekah jouait avec son élastique tandis que Kol écrasait son gobelet vide. Il le lança vers la poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa chaise. Le gobelet tomba dans la poubelle. Kol s'ennuyait vraiment.

La porte s'ouvrit, tirant les deux Mikaelson de leur ennui. Rebekah mit l'élastique dans sa poche et se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier regardait les deux jeunes femmes avec froideur, que faisaient-elles ici ? Elena et Bonnie étaient devant la porte. La main droite d'Elena était posée sur la porte tandis que Bonnie se tenait en arrière. Toutes les deux étaient essoufflées, les cheveux attachés et leur visage exprimait leur gêne évidente. Les talons d'Elena frappèrent le sol lorsqu'elle avança de quelques pas, suivit de près par Bonnie.

«- Bonsoir. Nous sommes désolées de venir à l'improviste mais...

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda avec impolitesse Kol.

-Caroline va bien ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne, on est à égalité cracha Bonnie.»

Bonnie et Kol se fusillaient du regard. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son pull à capuche. Au début, elle avait été gênée de s'incruster ainsi mais Elena l'avait obligée à venir. Puis Kol avait ouvert la bouche. Quant à lui, il se demandait pourquoi les deux lycéennes étaient ici. Rebekah se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie et lui dit :

«- Caroline va bien. Elle n'a aucune blessure mais elle doit rester éveillée pendant les 24 prochaines heures.

-Merci dit avec sincérité Elena, elle est sympa.

Kol et Rebekah se regardèrent. Caroline était plus que ça, elle n'était pas que sympa. Rebekah se tourna vers son frère Klaus, toujours endormi. La jolie blonde avait su conquérir le cœur du jeune homme, elle était devenue indispensable. Les deux jeunes Mikaelson ne pouvaient pas -et ne voulaient pas- voir Klaus sans Caroline. C'était une évidence. Puis, Caroline avait su conquérir le reste des Mikaelson. Katherine, Elijah, Mikael, Kol,Rebekah...

«- Elle est plus que ça répondit simplement Rebekah.»

Puis, elle se dirigea vers Elena et Bonnie. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises par terre, les jambes repliées. La belle blonde se mit à côté de la jolie métisse qui était toujours énervée contre Kol. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'embêter, elle voulait juste prendre des nouvelles. Quant à lui, il était toujours à cran. Assis sur un des sièges près de Klaus, il avait les bras croisés sur le torse. Ses mèches noires tombaient sur ses yeux marrons, si intenses. Bonnie regarda ses ongles peint en noir en essayant d'ignorer le regard pesant du jeune homme.

«- Excuse-toi Kol ordonna Klaus, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Tu étais réveillé ? demanda Rebekah.

-Non, je viens juste de me réveiller. Kol, excuse-toi répéta-t-il.»

Kol souffla, se tourna légèrement vers Bonnie et lui offrit un sourire tout sauf sincère. Amusée, Bonnie dit :

«- Oh tu es si mignon. Tant de sincérité dit-elle, une main sur son cœur.

-Tellement sincère que je vais te dire ce que pense : Va te faire voir belle Bennett.

-Je t'emmerde.»

Kol et Bonnie se regardèrent avant de se tourner chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Une heure était passée. Elena et Bonnie étaient toujours assises sur le sol, Rebekah près d'elles. Kol était parti sans prévenir qui que se soit, toujours énervé par sa dispute avec la jolie métisse qu'était Bonnie. Klaus était passé au toilettes pour se nettoyer un peu avant de revenir et de s'asseoir dans un coin. Il n'avait pas salué les deux jeunes femmes, leur accordant qu'un simple hochement de tête. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour se dire que le hochement de tête était un remerciement, enfin elles l'espéraient. Quant à Rebekah, elle s'était endormie. Ils étaient ici depuis des heures et seul Klaus s'était permis de dormir quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit, réveillant la jolie blonde. Un médecin se trouvait en face du petit groupe. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient levées tout comme Klaus. Les bras croisés, il faisait face au médecin qui ne souriait pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

«- Vous êtes bien Klaus Mikaelson ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?»

Le médecin regarda quelques instants Klaus dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts sondaient ceux du jeune homme, cherchant quelque chose. Il s'écarta un peu, se collant contre la porte, tendit le bras et annonça :

«- Mademoiselle Forbes s'est réveillée et elle souhaite vous voir.»

* * *

**Alors ? **


	8. Promesses et envie de vengeance

**Salut !**

**Je suis de retour après une très longue absence. Je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'ai vraiment arrêté d'écrire. Déjà, j'ai prêté ma clé USB à une amie qui n'a toujours pas pris le temps de me rendre mon objet (je ne la vois pas au lycée) Ensuite, ce chapitre est fini depuis longtemps mais je n'étais, et je ne suis, pas fière de ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre important parce que les Mikaelson vont commencer à tisser des liens avec leurs futurs amis. Il y a aussi des souvenirs que je voulais touchants, des situations aussi. Alors je me suis mis la pression et ça m'a bloqué. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais je vous promet que je n'aurai plus de retard. Le prochain chapitre sera posté avant la fin de l'année et le prochain prochain, au début de Janvier. Je suis vraiment touchée par vos commentaires qui me poussent à écrire, je ne vous oublie pas. Je cherche des idées chaque jour, je cherche aussi des citations touchantes, des situations qui peuvent vous parler/toucher, je travaille sur cette fiction. Je l'adore et je ne vais arrêter d'écrire, soyez en certains ! Bref, je vais répondre à vos merveilleux commentaires :**

**AH OUI ! JOYEUX NOEL ! (Quoi ? C'est déjà passé ? Shit !) JOYEUX NOEL EN RETARD**

**Willoh : Bonjour, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture et peut-être à la prochaine ;)**

**Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Hey ! Tu m'as laissé plusieurs commentaires donc je vais résumer les anciens et te faire une longue réponse pour la dernière :) Klaus n'a rien fait car il était sous le choc, Caroline est immobile devant lui. Notre Klausy était complètement paralysé. Pour le Stebekah, surprise ! Elijah et Katherine sont mariés, je me suis trompée dans un des chapitres. Désolée. Katherine est une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire, tu vas pouvoir le constater dans les prochains chapitres. Elle est très rancunière et l'acte d'Esther ne sera jamais pardonnable pour Katherine. Oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'un côté, je suis contente de voir que je touche mes lecteurs mais de l'autre, ne pleure pas ! Oh, je suis trop contente ! J'ai adoré écrire les flash-back et je ne savais pas si vous alliez aimer. Bon, tu aimes donc ça me rassure. Le grand conflit, ah ah, tu vas le découvrir dans quelques chapitres. Caroline a raison, c'est vraiment important de se souvenir. Chaque souvenir nous construit, en bien ou en mal ce n'est pas important. Un souvenir vaut des centaines de parole. Je suis contente que les pics du Kennett te plaisent car j'adore les écrire (Dans ce chapitre, tu vas être inondée sous les pics Kennett.) Hayley est une garce et ça va pas changer. Camille est une victime dans le duo Camille/Hayley mais elle va avoir sa revanche, soit en certaine. Pour Stefan, il est dans ce chapitre et pendant un bon moment ! Pour les moments Kalijah, va falloir attendre plusieurs chapitres, le temps de relancer une nouvelle intrigue (celle-là n'est pas encore fini, il reste encore un acte important) mais Katherine et Elijah vont être cités plusieurs fois. Ouai, j'adore trouver des citations pour mes chapitres, c'est intéressant. Puis, j'arrête pas d'en citer depuis quelques mois, c'est ma nouvelle lubie x) Merci pour ton long commentaire que j'ai adoré lire, merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture. P.S : J'ai fait exprès, je voulais laisser un indice ;)**

**LoveMikaelson : Hey ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Le passé des Mikaelson/Forbes est très difficile. C'est long à écrire car je veux vraiment que les lecteurs comprennent leur histoire commune mais aussi individuelle. J'aime vraiment écrire leur passé mais d'un côté, j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas ou de faire des fautes (âges, souvenirs qui sont opposés et donc faux...) L'histoire avec leur mère est facile à deviner. Vous allez détester Esther, j'en suis certaine ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture **

**;)**

**lyn42 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Oh, je suis contente que mes flash-back soient «magnifiques» pour toi. J'avais peur qu'ils ne plaisent pas aux lecteurs. Wahou, tu m'inondes sous les compliments, je vais prendre la grosse tête x). J'aime écrire leurs sentiments, c'est comme si Klaus, Caroline et les autres étaient une partie de moi. J'essaye vraiment de mettre les mots parfaits sur leurs sentiments, c'est long mais agréable à faire. Ils sont traumatisés par un abandon difficile à accepter. La personne était importante pour eux mais en plus, la personne a osé les abandonner d'une façon affreuse. C'est facile à trouver mais il y a pleins de petits trucs autour qui a rendu les choses plus difficiles. Elena et Bonnie, par exemple, ont aussi des histoires plus ou moins tristes. Chaque personne dans ma fiction a vécu quelque chose de plus ou moins difficile. C'est parfois des choses d'adolescents normaux. Je suis aussi très fan du Kennett alors j'adore écrire leurs scènes, tu vas te régaler ;) Ton «merci» est adorable car c'est à moi de te remercier. Merci de me suivre à chaque chapitre, merci. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Alina : Bonjour. Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

**Odessa : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire rempli de questions importantes. Oui, ils ont étés abandonnés mais par qui ? Oui leur mère était avec eux mais ne l'enlève pas de la liste, petit indice ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Carabes : Bonjour. Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour savoir, arrête de lire la réponse et descend un peu pour lire ce nouveau chapitre ;D Ne t'inquiète pas, Klaus et Caroline ne vont pas être séparés...du moins, pas maintenant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisou.**

**Carrotine : Bonjour. Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture et peut-être à la prochaine :)**

**elito : Bonjour. Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Caroline va bien mais elle a la rancune tenace, soit en certaine. Hayley va le payer et Caroline ne sera pas seule pour le faire. Je suis contente que mes flash-back soient aussi appréciés. Ouai, j'étais certaine que ces petits cadeaux te pousseraient à oublier ta colère ;D Bonne lecture, bye.**

**Mallau Fictions : Hey toi ! Je suis hyper contente que mon chapitre soit «parfait» Quels passages exactement ? Non, personne est mort (certaines personnes mais elles n'ont pas changés le cours de ma fiction) Ton idée est...ah aha, va falloir lire la suite de ma fiction pour le savoir. J'en dis pas plus, faut pas enlever la surprise ;D J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce moment, je me suis dit «Elle va être contente parce que ça fait un moment qu'elle voulait une discussion entre eux.» Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée par ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et bye.**

**Imheartless : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que mon chapitre soit «touchant», c'est rassurant. J'avais peur que mon chapitre ne plaise pas car il était assez lourd sur le plan «souvenirs et sentiments» Mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire. Wahou, je suis trop choquée. En fait, au début, je voulais que Caroline perde la mémoire. Les autres seraient revenus très rapidement mais Klaus, non. Alors il a dû lui faire revivre de nombreux moments «amoureux» Comme ça, vous découvrez pleins de choses sur eux. Mais après, c'était trop lourd pour ma fiction alors j'ai décidé d'en faire un Two-shot que je posterai l'année prochaine. Hayley va payer, soit en certaine. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture. **

**Voilà pour vos réponses. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je suis toujours touchée de voir vos messages dans ma boîte hotmail, c'est vraiment rassurant de voir que mon travail est récompensé et surtout aimé. Je travaille beaucoup sur cette fiction (par exemple, j'ai travaillé 11 heures pour ce chapitre) et lire vos commentaires efface ses longues heures, certes agréables, mais longues tout de même. Alors, n'hésitez pas à commenter les fictions que vous lisez. Bon, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et on se rejoint en bas.**

* * *

_Il la regardait comme toute jeune femme aimerai être regardée._

_*Gatsby le magnifique*_

* * *

_Couchés dans l'herbe mouillée, Klaus et Caroline se reposaient après une soirée trop alcoolisée. La robe de la jolie blonde était trop fine tout comme ses collants opaques mais elle s'en moquait. Le souffle chaud de son petit-ami dans son cou et ses bras musclés la réchauffent encore mieux que n'importe quelle veste. Le jeune homme fit glisser sa main vers les hanches parfaites de Caroline._

_«- Enlève ta main, je ne suis pas d'humeur murmura Caroline, j'ai trop mal à la tête._

_-Quelle idée de prendre le défi de Rebekah, tu sais bien qu'elle est increvable._

_-Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta sœur !_

_-Je dis ça parce qu'elle a déjà battu Elijah, Rebekah peut boire des centaines de verres, crois-moi._

_-La ferme, j'ai mal à la tête gémit une nouvelle fois la jolie blonde en fixant le ciel étoilé.»_

_Caroline s'écarta légèrement de Klaus, croisa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Le vent froid du printemps caressait ses joues rouges, ses lèvres si souvent embrassées par son petit-ami, ses boucles désordonnées et son nez rougit par le froid. Là, Caroline souriait bêtement. L'alcool faisait encore effet sur elle, elle était trop émotive lorsqu'elle buvait mais elle continuait, c'était amusant. La jolie blonde se leva, difficilement, repassa avec ses mains sa robe et se retourna vers Klaus. Ce dernier était assis sur l'herbe, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était levée. Ils étaient bien, ensemble, dans l'herbe fraîche et un peu mouillée. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés._

_«- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?_

_-Même pas en rêve beauté. Même ton plus beau sourire ne vaut pas que je danse au milieu de la nuit...ou matinée...Bref, que je danse quand il fait nuit et surtout dans mon jardin._

_-Allez, je sais bien que mon sourire peut te rendre fou s'exclama Caroline, une moue aguicheuse._

_-Je tuerai pour un de tes sourires murmura Klaus, debout._

_-Danse avec moi.»_

_Klaus s'avança, légèrement hésitant. Il était complètement perdu mais le sourire que lui lança Caroline le fit craquer. Alors il posa délicatement sa main droite sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Elle frémit, la main de Klaus était froide. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et fit glisser sa main droite sur son torse. Ils lâchèrent un soupir commun, preuve de leur bonheur. Klaus fit tourner Caroline sur elle-même, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer en arrière. Le dos courbé, la jeune femme souriait en regardant Klaus, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Ce dernier la releva puis la colla contre lui, avec possessivité. Klaus Mikaelson est possessif avec Caroline Forbes. _

_«- Tu es la seule qui peux me demander ce genre de chose._

_-Tu es le seul avec qui je peux faire ce genre de chose._

_-Encore heureux, je..._

_-Embrasse-moi, maintenant.»_

_Caroline releva la tête, ferma les yeux et attendit. Les lèvres de Klaus s'écrasèrent contre les siennes avec passion, aucune douceur dans son geste. Caroline était habituée à ce que le jeune Mikaelson soit doux et calme avec elle, il avait une peur viscérale de lui faire du mal. Mais lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans une passion commune, comme à cet instant, la douceur disparaissait. _

_«- Tu me promets..._

_-Je te promet murmura Klaus, les yeux fermés._

_-Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase !_

_-Je m'en moque, je te promet ce que tu veux.»_

_Klaus agrippa sa hanche, la colla contre lui et la poussa délicatement sur le sol mouillé. Au-dessus d'elle, le jeune homme embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps. Les yeux fermés, Caroline savourait ce moment parfait. Le corps de Klaus était au-dessus du sien, l'écrasant avec douceur. Le silence, une nuit étoilée, le souffle chaud de Klaus contre sa peau froide et son cœur qui battait trop rapidement. Caroline ouvra les yeux et sourit._

_Klaus lui avait promis l'amour éternel._

* * *

Dans une pièce près de la salle d'attente, une jolie blonde attendait. Elle était toujours engourdie par la morphine mais elle se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits angéliques tout comme l'impatience. Ses mains blanches dépassaient des draps fins de l'hôpital. Ils étaient usés et semblaient être tout sauf doux. Mais la jeune femme appréciait le contact de sa peau froide contre le tissu, c'était reposant. Sa tête était douloureuse et sa bouche pâteuse, elle détestait la sensation qui régnait dans son corps fatigué. Les bruits qui émanaient de la machine la rendaient folle, elle voulait attraper cette foutue machine et la détruire de ses propres mains. Foutue machine qui ne sait pas se taire pensa-t-elle avant de fermer ses yeux. Elle souffla doucement, elle devait se calmer. Sa main droite se posa, inconsciemment, sur le petit bijou qui pendait à son cou. Le petit cœur doré s'était logé dans le creux de sa poitrine, protégé de tous. Elle soupira discrètement.

«- Caroline.»

Lentement, elle tourna la tête. Klaus se tenait devant elle, heureux comme jamais. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était tellement lumineux qu'il aurait pu éclairer la pièce entière. Le jeune Mikaelson fonça vers le lit, posa une main tremblante sur la joue blanche de Caroline et se laissa glisser au sol. Agenouillé devant elle, il pleurai silencieusement.

«- Je ne pensais plus te voir. J'ai essayé d'imaginer une vie sans toi...c'est trop difficile.

-Je suis là Nik', je serai toujours là pour toi murmura la jeune femme.

-Promet-le moi.

-Je te le promet.»

Klaus releva la tête et détailla le visage de sa petite-amie. Ses yeux bleus étaient doux, ses lèvres un peu trop blanches et ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés. Une infirmière l'avait coiffé alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente, «Cet ange mérite un peu de douceur» avait-elle dit en posant son regard bienveillant sur Caroline. Il se releva, gardant sa main sur la joue de Caroline, puis embrassa avec douceur la jeune femme. Ses lèvres étaient froides, ce qui fit frissonner Klaus.

«- Tu me dois de l'argent, j'ai gagné le pari.

-Tu as failli mourir grogna le jeune Mikaelson en la fusillant du regard.

-Tu me dois comme même de l'argent !

-Je t'offrirai absolument tout. Bijoux, fleurs, nourriture, livres...

-Je ne veux rien...»

Klaus s'écarta et leva un sourcil. Caroline croisa les bras, retenant une grimace. Le petit tuyau, presque invisible, qui se trouvait dans sa main la faisait souffrir. Elle savait que c'était obligatoire mais elle rêvait de l'arracher, le jeter dans un coin et pourquoi pas le brûler. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, se concentrant sur le beau blond qui se moquait d'elle. Caroline voulait toujours quelque chose, c'était une vérité générale. Soit une paire de chaussures, un livre, des bijoux, une peluche...

«- Bon d'accord, je veux quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu ? Un livre ? Une peluche ? Une glace ? Un voyage ?

-N'exagère pas ria Caroline.

-Je n'exagère pas. Demande moi ce que tu veux Love, je te le donnerai sur un plateau d'argent.

-Je veux un baiser.

-Facile murmura Klaus, déjà sur ses lèvres.»

Caroline avait toujours en vie de quelque chose, c'était obligé. Le plus souvent, c'était des cahiers pour qu'elle puisse écrire. Tout et n'importe quoi. Des poèmes romantiques, des phrases hilarantes que balançait Kol lorsqu'il était saoul, des phrases que murmurait Klaus à son oreille ou des citations. Des dizaines de cahiers se trouvaient sous son lit, à Mystic Falls. Et d'autres dans la chambre de Klaus, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui en voler lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Quelques phrases avant de dormir, d'autres lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, c'était un pur régal. Caroline adorait recevoir des cahiers dont les pages vierges n'attendaient qu'elle. Mais elle aimait une chose avec plus de passion,

Les baisers de Klaus.

* * *

La tête contre l'épaule de Bonnie, Elena était plongée dans ses pensées. Les cheveux bruns de son amie lui caressaient le visage, chatouillant ses joues roses. Ses traits étaient tirés, montrant sa fatigue. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, de préférence dans les bras de Damon, lui ferait du bien. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait attendre le retour de Klaus. Elle devait savoir si Caroline allait bien avant de retourner chez elle, ou chez Bonnie, pour se reposer le plus longtemps possible.

«- Quelqu'un veux un café ? demanda poliment Kol en se levant.

-Moi, j'en veux bien un répondit Elena.

-Idem pour moi.

-Pareil !

-Trois cafés pour trois jolies filles...Je t'enlève Bonnie, la fatigue ne te va pas au teint.

-La connerie ne te va pas non plus. Mais bon, on est habitués.

-Range les crocs Darling, tu ne fais peur à personne ria Kol.

-Répète pour voir espèce de...

-On est dans un hôpital, un peu de respect voyons s'offusqua le jeune Mikaelson avant de partir.»

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jolie métisse, lui envoya un baiser avant de fermer la porte. Kol enfila sa veste, passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en se demandant si Caroline allait bien. La jeune Forbes était forte, elle l'avait montré des nombreuses fois. L'adolescent glissa une pièce dans la machine et posa son regard sur le café qui coulait lentement dans le gobelet blanc. Alors que le gobelet se remplissait, Kol plongea dans ses plus profonds souvenirs.

* * *

_Caroline était trempée mais elle s'en moquait. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du cercueil noir et doré qui lui faisait face. Elle tremblait, sûrement de froid, mais elle s'en moquait. Sa robe noire collait sa peau, dévoilant son corps maigre. Ses mains blanches serraient le bouquet de fleur._

_«- Lâche les fleurs mon ange, s'il te plaît.»_

_Caroline ne se retourna pas, ignorant royalement sa mère. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le cercueil, elle n'arrivait pas à tourner sa tête. Elle voudrait tellement poser les fleurs, quitter ce foutu cimetière et se jeter sur son matelas. Elle voudrait tellement s'endormir dans ses draps frais pendant que sa mère caresserai ses longs cheveux blonds, hérité de sa grand-mère._

_«- Maman, elle est morte murmura Caroline, la gorge nouée. Je veux qu'elle revienne, je veux entendre sa voix, maintenant ! Je veux qu'elle revienne, je veux revoir grand-mère. Maintenant hurla la jeune adolescente. S'il te plaît, ramène-là près de moi, près de nous._

_-J'aimerai tellement répondit Liz, la gorge nouée. Je te le jure Caroline, j'aimerai tellement sécher tes larmes. J'aimerai revoir ma mère, j'aimerai lui dire quelle mère formidable elle a été pour moi. _

_-Alors fais-le._

_-Je ne peux pas...»_

_Caroline s'avança vers le cercueil, posa les fleurs avec une extrême douceur avant de se retourner. Elle posa son regard si triste sur sa mère avant de sauter dans ses bras. Elle plongea son visage dans ses cheveux courts, humant le parfum féminin qu'elle aime tant. Aujourd'hui, elle enterre sa grand-mère et demain, ce sera sa mère. Son cœur est si douloureux qu'elle rêve de l'arracher. _

_«- Tu seras toujours là pour moi, tu me le promets ?_

_-Je te le promet Caroline._

_-Merci murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.»_

_Un peu plus loin, la famille Mikaelson regardait les deux Forbes pleurer. Rebekah et Katherine étaient à l'écart, se tenant la main avec force. La jolie blonde se rappelait de la vieille femme aux doigts de fée. Elle adorait tresser les cheveux de Rebekah, «Tes cheveux sont si beaux» lui répétait-elle avec douceur. Sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, la jolie blonde pleura. Mais elle faisait tout pour être discrète, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer aujourd'hui. Ce droit était réservée à Caroline et Liz, elles avaient perdu un être cher. Katherine serra fortement la main de Rebekah._

_«- Soit forte Rebekah. Caroline va avoir besoin de toi._

_-Elle a déjà Klaus.»_

_Katherine se tourna vers la jolie blonde, posa ses mains légèrement bronzées sur les épaules de Rebekah et lui dit :_

_«- C'est vrai. Il sera là pour l'embrasser, lui murmurer des mots doux et lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi. Mais toi, tu devras être là lorsqu'elle va éclater en sanglot en pleine nuit. Tu devras être là lorsqu'elle fera sonner ton téléphone, te demandant de passer chez elle. Rebekah, tu devras être là lorsque Caroline perdra pied. Klaus est son petit-copain mais toi, tu es sa meilleure amie.»_

_Rebekah essuya ses larmes, hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers Caroline._

_Rebekah sera toujours là pour Caroline._

* * *

Assise sur une chaise, Rebekah attendait. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis le départ de Klaus. Elle savait que son frère devait profiter de la jeune femme. Ils devaient discuter et pourquoi pas s'embrasser mais Rebekah avait cette étrange sensation. Que Caroline risquait de disparaître de nouveau, les laissant en larmes. Alors Rebekah gardait les yeux ouverts, la peau au ventre.

«- On va faire quoi pour se venger ?

-Quoi ? répondit Rebekah, sortant de ses pensées.

-Bah contre Hayley, on va faire quoi ? C'est bien beau tout ça mais on a une vengeance à préparer s'exclama Bonnie en souriant sournoisement.

-On va se venger ?

-Bah bien sûr répondit Elena, on va tout de même pas laisser Hayley s'en sortir ?

-Vous voulez vous venger ? Kol et moi avons déjà une idée, Klaus va se joindre avec nous, mais je ne pensais pas que...

-Quoi ? Que Elena et moi allions oublier cette journée et vous laissez vous débrouiller ? Je t'en prie, mon côté fille parfaite est faux. J'adore me venger, c'est dans mon sang.

-C'est vrai, Bonnie est la fille la plus rancunière que je connaisse.

-Idem pour Kol, ce mec oublie jamais murmura Rebekah, légèrement blasée.

-J'ai entendu mon prénom !

-Quand on parle du connard...

-Quand on parle du loup, Darling corrigea Kol.»

Bonnie se leva, tira sur son pull avant d'arracher son café des mains de Kol. Elle le remercia sèchement, bu une gorgée et dit :

«- Avec toi, c'est pareil.

-Je te l'avais dit, Bonnie est une putain de rancunière souffla Elena, le sourire aux lèvres.»

Rebekah sourit, amusée par le comportement de la jolie métisse. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, évitant de se tâcher avec son café encore chaud. Ses cheveux blonds étaient, pour une fois, négligemment attachés et laissaient voir ses traits angéliques. La beauté angélique de Rebekah était différente de celle de Caroline. La jolie Forbes était vraiment angélique, aucune méchanceté se lisait sur son visage. Son regard était doux, son sourire vrai et elle marchait comme si elle risquait de s'envoler à n'importe quel instant. Cependant, son corps était de temps en temps en position de défense, prête à disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Caroline était vraiment angélique. Rebekah était un peu plus froide, hautaine. Son regard détaillait les gens, comme si elle se demandait si ils étaient dignes de confiance. Son sourire était aussi vrai que celui de Caroline mais un peu plus retenu, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire avec joie. Caroline et Rebekah étaient aussi semblables que différentes. Deux belles blondes, deux adolescentes qui adoraient vivre, deux anges aimées par Klaus. Lui, il aimait les deux jeunes femmes avec la même intensité. Rebekah était la première fille qu'il avait aimé, certes aimé comme un frère aime sa sœur, mais il l'avait aimé avec intensité. Il protégeait sa sœur comme si elle était la prunelle de ses yeux, se moquant de qui il devait blesser pour ça. Rebekah était le trésor de Klaus. Puis Caroline était arrivée, et il l'avait aimé avec passion. Il protégeait sa petite-amie comme si elle était la prunelle de ses yeux, comme il le faisait avec Rebekah. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient son trésor mais Rebekah était le plus ancien.

«- J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ton café murmura Kol en fusillant du regard Bonnie. Vraiment.

-J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ta connerie, vraiment répéta la jeune femme avec le sourire.»

La porte s'ouvrit.

«- Damon ! Stefan ! S'exclama Elena en sautant sur ses pieds. Vous êtes venus.»

* * *

Hayley dansait dans sa chambre, sa paire de converse aux pieds. Ses cheveux bruns volaient autour de son visage, fouettant ses joues à chaque mouvement brusque. La musique était à fond, crevant les tympans de la jeune femme. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle adorait danser. Ses baskets rouges frappaient le sol avec régularité, suivant le rythme de la musique. Subitement, Hayley tourna sur elle-même et se mit à genoux sur son tapis usé. Elle se mit dans le rôle du guitariste, le sourire aux lèvres. La jolie brune chantait, inventait des paroles dans une langue qui n'existait pas et souriait bêtement. Une ombre passa devant elle sans qu'elle ne la remarque, elle était trop concentrée sur sa musique. Puis, la musique s'arrêta tout comme son sourire et ses mouvements de bassin. Hayley releva la tête, elle avait reprit son masque froid et hautain. Sa mère lui faisait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une putain de poitrine refaite par un putain de médecin pensa Hayley en se relevant.

«- Ton lycée m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes, avant que tu montes cette musique à fond. Le charmant directeur a eu la charmante attention de m'annoncer que tu étais virée. Virée Hayley, tu te rends compte ? Tu as des examens en fin d'année, des examens qui te serviront pour plus tard. Mais bien sûr, tu t'en moques. Tu te reposes sur tes lauriers et sur ma fortune.

-Déjà, je sais que je suis virée. J'étais là quand le charmant directeur cracha Hayley en mimant des guillemets, a dit «Hayley Marshall, levez-vous. Vous êtes expulsée du lycée suite à des actes intolérables pour l'établissement public ''Mystic Falls School'' continua-t-elle en imitant la voix masculine du directeur. Et de deux, ce n'est pas ta fortune. C'était celle de papa, cette putain de fortune ne t'appartient pas ! Alors arrête de la dépenser dans des voyages luxueux avec des hommes luxueux dans des hôtels luxueux en laissant ta fille dans cette énorme maison luxueuse, payée par ton défunt mari luxueux ! Arrête de faire comme si tu m'aimais, on le sait que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je n'étais qu'une façon de garder papa et sa fortune.»

Hayley bouscula sa mère, attrapa sa veste et son téléphone avant de disparaître, sans un regard. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne revienne, le regard froid et déterminé.

«- Je te laisse dans tout ce luxe. Tu te fais des gommages, tu te maquilles bien tous les matins, tu choisis tes habits avec soin et n'oublies pas de te parfumer. Tout ça pour cacher la pourriture que tu es. «Pourriture», tu t'en souviens de ce mot, pas vrai ? Combien de fois tu me l'as balancé au visage quand je partais avec Tyler pour faire un tour en ville ? Tu voulais pas que je sois avec lui parce qu'il n'est pas aussi riche que tu le souhaiterai. Parce que oui, j'ai hérité de ton côté garce. Ça doit être vachement décevant, je te comprend. Aujourd'hui, une fille est à l'hôpital parce que tu n'as pas su m'élever, une fille que je déteste parce que tu aurais adoré l'avoir comme fille. Belle, intelligente, polie, docile...Je la déteste tellement que la savoir à l'hôpital ne me fait rien. Oh, ton visage montre ton dégoût. T'inquiètes pas, je te laisse. A ce soir, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Merde ria Hayley, ça sert à rien que je te dise ça, tu t'en fous de moi.»

Elle ria une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte, laissant sa mère dans sa chambre.

Hayley détestait sa mère et aujourd'hui, c'était pire. Elle haïssait celle qui l'avait porté pendant des mois dans le seul but de garder un homme riche à ses côtés.

* * *

Caroline regardait le médecin sans pour autant le voir. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa mère, sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait son petit voyage à l'hôpital et son retour en Angleterre. Parce que la jeune femme en était sûre, sa mère va l'obliger à partir. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, pas maintenant. Certes, elle avait frôlé la mort mais ce n'était pas une raison pour quitter les États-Unis. Caroline était plutôt bien ici, loin de sa famille et de ses repères. Elle vivait de nouvelles choses avec de nouvelles personnes dans des nouveaux paysages. Non, Caroline ne voulait pas partir de Mystic Falls.

«- Nous avons besoin de parler avec votre mère s'exclama le médecin, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est juste pour discuter quelques minutes, pour prévenir de la possible commotion que vous pourriez subir. Je souhaite la prévenir de tous les risques que vous pourriez avoir.

-Ma mère est en Angleterre répondit Caroline, la gorge nouée.

-Mais si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous donner son numéro et son prénom.»

Caroline se retourna vers Klaus, complètement paniquée. Il n'était pas sérieux là ? Elle lui montra sa panique, lui demandant silencieusement de se taire. Mais le jeune Mikaelson l'ignora et tira son téléphone de la poche de son jean. Il chercha quelque instant, lu le numéro avant de le ranger.

«- Le prénom et nom s'il vous plaît demanda le médecin, la tête dans ses papiers.»

Caroline tira discrètement sur la manche de son petit-copain, lui ordonnant de se taire. Klaus s'écarta en ignorant l'appel silencieux de la jolie blonde, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et dit :

«- Katherine Pierce. Elle a gardé son nom de naissance.»

En fait, c'est facile de mentir à un médecin pensa-t-il, tout sourire.

* * *

Assise devant son énorme miroir, Katherine était concentrée. Son crayon noir dans la main et la bouche légèrement ouverte, la jolie brune voulait absolument tracer un trait de crayon parfait. Ses longues boucles brunes étaient attachées au-dessus de sa tête dans un chignon grossier mais la Bulgare était toujours aussi belle. Sa beauté était quelque chose dont elle était extrêmement fière. Son père, avant de mourir, lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Une beauté froide au cœur généreux, une beauté qui pouvait charmer et un cœur qui pouvait pardonner. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se remémora ses nombreuses soirées à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec ses parents, un avantage d'enfant unique. Katherine se pencha légèrement vers son miroir, ne voulant pas rater son trait. Elle tira la langue, une vieille habitude, et traça une ligne parfaite au-dessus de son œil droit. La jolie Bulgare posa son crayon au-dessus du deuxième, déterminée à en faire un autre tout aussi parfait. Son téléphone sonna au même instant, provoquant un sursaut de sa part. Katherine grogna, jeta son crayon par terre puis se releva sans délicatesse. Elle passa une main sur son pantalon noir, jurant qu'elle tuerai celui qui ose la déranger.

«- Allô !?

-Madame Pierce, je suis avec votre fille...

-Je n'ai...répondit Katherine, furieuse.

-Caroline Forbes.»

Katherine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet homme pensait que Caroline était sa fille ? Ils se sont fourrés dans des emmerdes pas possible pensa-t-elle en se retenant de cracher son venin. Elle souffla longuement, se calmant petit à petit. Puis, la belle brune dit :

«- Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Votre fille est à l'hôpital, rien de grave s'empressa de préciser le médecin.

-Po...Pourquoi Caroline est-elle à l'hôpital ? Demanda, paniquée, Katherine.

-Elle est tombée lors d'un entraînement, sa tête a frappé le sol et elle est tombée dans une sorte de coma très court. Il lui a permit de reprendre des forces et d'éviter que son état empire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous appeler et de vous prévenir de la situation. De plus, votre fille est très bien entourée par ses amis. Ma salle d'attente est bondée ria le médecin.

-Je vous remercie, est-ce que je dois prendre un avion pour rejoindre Caroli...ma fille ?

-Je ne pense pas. Physiquement, elle ne risque rien et psychologiquement, je ne pense pas non plus. Elle est très bien entourée, j'ai laissé un jeune homme du nom de Klaus lui rentre visite. Vous êtes bien d'accord ?

-Oui oui, je connais ce jeune homme.

-C'est aussi lui qui m'a donné vos coordonnées précisa le médecin.

-Pas de problème répondit Katherine.

-Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne journée Madame Pierce.

-Au revoir.»

Katherine reposa son téléphone, resta quelques instants immobile avant de se diriger vers son miroir. Elle attrapa un coton démaquillant, effaça l'énorme trait noir qui se trouvait au-dessus de son œil avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Caroline était à l'hôpital et ces débiles n'avaient pas prévenu Liz. Elle se doutait de la raison, Liz était l'image parfaite de la mère poule, mais ce n'était pas responsable de leur part. Katherine souffla, jeta son coton dans la poubelle tout en dressant une liste des choses à faire pour régler cette histoire. Déjà, la famille Mikaelson et Forbes ne devaient rien savoir. Surtout Liz et Elijah, ils sont les deux personnes les plus «stricts». Entre Mikael qui est concentré sur son entreprise, elle qui ne voit que le bon côté des choses et Esther qui ne pense qu'à son propre bonheur, ils sont les seuls un peu près normaux. Puis, Katherine doit un service à Kol et Caroline, c'était l'occasion de leur rendre. Katherine Pierce est une femme de parole.

* * *

Elena sauta dans les bras de Damon, contente qu'il soit là. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, légèrement gênée à cause de Rebekah et Kol, puis se dirigea vers Stefan qui attendait dans son coin. Elle passa ses maigres bras autour de la taille musclé de son meilleur ami, contente qu'il soit aussi là.

«- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Bonnie en se dirigeant vers eux, souriante.

-Damon voulait absolument venir et moi, je ne voulais pas laisser Damon tout seul.

-Hey ! Je suis un grand maintenant répondit l'aîné des Salvatore en prenant une voix d'enfant.

-La ferme débile, on dirait que c'est moi l'aîné ! Ouai, je ne voulais pas laisser Damon seul dans un hôpital. Il est capable de se tuer ou de tuer quelqu'un...»

Elena et Bonnie se regardèrent, Stefan disait ça pour rire mais il y avait une part de vérité. Le brun ténébreux était un danger public, capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un stylo Bic ou un verre en plastique. La jolie Gilbert attrapa la main de son petit-ami et lui dit :

«- Tu sais bien qu'il rigole, ne l'écoute pas murmura-t-elle en essayant de se retenir de rire.

-Je suis un grand garçon maintenant, je sais me tenir correctement devant les grandes personnes gémit Damon.»

Rebekah et Kol se regardèrent, se demandant si le jeune Salvatore était un attardé. Subitement, les deux Salvatore explosèrent de rire, suivit par Bonnie et Elena. Le quatuor d'enfer se tenait les côtes, prêt à mourir étouffé. Les deux Mikaelson continuèrent de se regarder, se demandant si ils n'étaient pas fou avant que Elena s'exclame, entre deux fous rires :

«- Désolée, c'est le truc qu'on sort à chaque fois qu'on rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Stefan adore se moquer de son frère et Damon arrive si facilement à se faire passer pour un idiot...

-Ouai, c'est un don que je chéris avec beaucoup d'amour coupa l'adolescent, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes flippants...

-Mais sympa finit Rebekah en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. C'est agréable.»

La jolie blonde se retourna vers les deux frères, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son amie. Son regard s'attarda sur le magnifique brun qui lui faisait face. Stefan, si elle croyait Elena, était tout simplement parfait. Rebekah voulait passer ses doigts sur les traits ciselés du jeune homme, suivre les contours de ses fines lèvres et caresser les mèches brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux verts. Ce vert était différent des autres, il était presque irréel. Rebekah était tout simplement bouche bée.

De son côté, Stefan ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la belle blonde qui lui faisait face. Depuis tout petit, il hurlait partout que sa meilleure amie, Elena, était la plus belle fille au monde. Maintenant, il en doutait fortement. Les formes pulpeuses de la dénommée Rebakah le rendaient déjà fou, tout comme sa voix envoûtante et douce. Ses yeux bleus semblaient le mettre à nu, révélant ses secrets et ses souvenirs à la Terre entière. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine cachée par son pull qu'il rêve d'enlever. Rebekah Mikaelson était une sirène qui n'avait pas hésite à l'envoûter. Stefan était attiré par cette beauté angélique au caractère de feu.

«- Je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore, enchanté dit-il en tendant sa main vers Rebekah.

-Rebekah Mikaelson, contente de te connaître.»

Elle lui attrapa la main dans un mouvement souple, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa peau était douce et froide contre la sienne, c'était si agréable. La jolie blonde lâcha lentement sa main, savourant le contact. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se s'asseoir sur sa chaise, près de Bonnie.

«- Et moi, on est pas enchanté de me connaître ? S'offusqua Kol.

-Ouai, bonjour le salua rapidement Damon.

-Damon est quelqu'un de très...

-Malpoli finit Elena en frappant le crâne de son petit-ami.

-Bonjour Kol Mikaelson, je suis Damon Salvatore et je suis très honoré de te connaître.

-C'est mieux ! Ria la jolie métisse.»

Damon lui offrit un clin d'œil rapide avant de serrer la main du jeune Mikaelson. Il plissa les yeux, analysant le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était son équipé mais Damon n'avait jamais fait l'effort de lui parler, pensant que Kol et son frère Klaus ne voulaient pas se mélanger. Mais en voyant le sourire chaleureux que lui offrait le jeune Mikaelson, Damon regretta son comportement.

«- Ravi de te connaître.

-On va dire que c'est réciproque répondit Kol avec toujours son stupide sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Il rigole, mon frère aime bien se moquer des gens expliqua Klaus, la main sur la porte.»

Damon et Stefan se retournèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Tellement parfaite que Klaus haussa un sourcil, se demandant si c'était fait exprès. Il les reconnu rapidement, ce sont ses équipés. Les deux Salvatore étaient des mascottes vivantes si Klaus se basait sur leur popularité. Ils venaient d'une famille fondatrice, riches, beaux, amusants...ces deux gars étaient les mascottes du lycée.

«- Caroline va bien ? Elle est où ? Qui est avec elle ?

-Oh, calmez-vous ordonna Klaus en pointant tour à tour les jeunes femmes de son index. De un, Caroline va bien. De deux, elle est dans sa chambre. De trois, elle est avec une infirmière qui va lui enlever tous ce qui la gêne. On va pouvoir la voir dans quelques minutes. Satisfaites ?

-Yep répondit Rebekah, contente que sa meilleure amie aille bien.

-On ne vous gêne pas ? demanda Stefan.

-Non, vous pouvez rester. Entre Klaus qui boude depuis notre arrivée et Kol qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Bonnie, je suis à deux doigts de me tirer une balle. Vous êtes deux anges pour moi ria Rebekah.

-Content d'entendre que je suis un ange.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça Rebekah, Damon a un ego plus gros que lui !»

Rebekah sourit à Elena. Elle est aussi avec un proche avec un ego plus gros que lui.

Kol.

* * *

_La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Des centaines de flocons de neiges tombaient lentement sur les maisons, recouvrant la ville d'une fine couche blanche. A travers sa fenêtre, une fillette aux yeux bleus souriait bêtement. Elle adorait la neige et ça depuis toujours, c'était tellement beau. Un jour, alors qu'il était toujours à ses côtés, son père avait dit «Tu sais pourquoi j'aime la neige ? Car elle me fait penser à toi Caroline. Douce, pure, délicate et angélique. Tu es parfaite Caroline, ne l'oublie pas.» Puis, son père est parti loin d'elle. Avec un homme, un homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre fille. Mais malgré ça, Caroline aimait son père tout comme elle aimait la neige. Ses petits doigts suivirent les flocons à travers la fenêtre froide. Caroline ria bêtement._

_«- Caroline, petite ange, il faut dormir._

_-J'aime bien la neige maman, c'est tellement beau. Papa aimait la neige..._

_-Caroline, va dans ton lit, s'il te plaît.»_

_Lentement, la jeune enfant se retourna. Accoudée à sa porte blanche, Liz regardait sa fille avec amour mais aussi douleur. Il lui manquait, son mari lui manquait. Son odeur, sa façon de poser sa main sur sa hanche lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et triste, ses repas surprises qui faisaient sourire leur fille...Il lui manquait tellement. Mais Liz aimait sa fille avec plus d'intensité et de pureté qu'elle avait aimé Bill. Parce que Caroline était une partie, la meilleure partie qu'il soit, d'elle même.. Douce, angélique, belle, calme...La jeune enfant était la plus belle chose que Liz avait faîte et jamais, au grand jamais, elle laisserai quelqu'un briser cette pureté. _

_La jolie blonde sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa son ourson et fila vers son lit trop grand. Elle se glissa sous sa couette marron, tira son cousin vers elle et posa sa tête avec douceur. Ses longues boucles blondes étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour d'elle, comme une auréole. Caroline regardait Liz avec tendresse, elle aimait sa mère. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers sa petite bibliothèque, prête à lui lire une l'aimait encore plus, si c'était possible, lorsqu'elle imitait la voix des personnages pour la faire rire. _

_«- Tu sais quoi, je vais te raconter quelque chose de très ancien._

_-Dis-moi, racontes moi ! Allez s'impatienta Caroline, ses pieds frappaient son matelas avec force.»_

_Liz posa le livre sur la table de chevet, passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et lisses puis soupira. Cette histoire était belle, trop ancienne pour qu'elle puisse y croire mais elle l'aimait tout de même. Elle se glissa avec Caroline sous les couettes, attrapa le nounours de sa fille et le posa entre elles deux. _

_«- Zeus, un Dieu parmi les Dieux..._

_-Pff, j'aime pas les histoires comme ça bouda Caroline._

_-Écoutes moi petite impatiente ria Liz, se reconnaissant chez sa fille. Il y a très longtemps, des hommes étranges se baladaient sur Terre. Une tête, deux visages, quatre jambes, quatre bras, un cœur. _

_-Mais, mais quoi ? Je comprends rien !_

_-Ils étaient trop forts alors Zeus décida de briser leur union. Les hommes perdirent une moitié d'eux, n'étant plus qu'une moitié incomplète. Le cœur brisé, ils cherchent encore leur moitié. La Terre voit depuis des siècles les deux âmes se retrouver ou se perdre. Maintenant, on appelle ça des âmes-sœurs. _

_-Des âmes-sœurs ? Comme dans le film qu'on a regardés ?_

_-Oui. Deux âmes identiques, deux âmes qui attendent de se retrouver. Et un jour, tu trouveras cette âme mon ange. Tu la trouveras, l'aimeras tellement fort que tout te semblera plus beau et merveilleux. Dors maintenant.»_

_Liz se leva, posa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa fille et se dirigea vers la porte._

_«- Maman ?_

_-Oui._

_-Papa était ton âme-sœur ? Demanda Caroline, sa tête dépassant à peine des couettes.»_

_Liz ne se retourna pas, préférant garder son regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. _

_«- Non ma chérie, toi tu es mon âme-sœur. Tu es la seule personne qui rends mon monde plus beau.»_

* * *

Caroline marchait dans sa petite chambre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. L'infirmière venait juste de partir après lui avoir enlevé son tube, piqué pour quelques tests et aidé pour enfiler la tenue que Rebekah avait prit le temps de chercher chez eux pendant la nuit. Avant de partir, elle l'avait informé de son départ imminent. Caroline pourra sortir dans quelques heures, le temps que le médecin jette un regard sur les résultats de ses tests. «Au cas où» lui avait dit l'infirmière. Pendant qu'elle marchait inlassablement, la jolie blonde se souvenait d'une discussion entre sa mère et elle. Le sujet avait été l'âme sœur, la recherche éternel de sa moitié. Liz lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait offert la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Caroline n'ai jamais entendu. C'était elle l'âme sœur de sa mère. Mais sa mère était-elle son âme sœur ? Non. Liz était la partie la plus importante de sa vie mais un jour, ce sera la partie la plus importante de son passé. Son âme sœur était Klaus. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Tout comme elle espérait que Katherine soit celle d'Elijah. Et Rebekah, la si douce Rebekah qui n'avait jamais aimé. Caroline espérait que ce voyage d'un an aide la jeune femme à ouvrir son cœur à une personne digne de son amour. Caroline l'espérait vraiment.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Les lumières du couloir illuminèrent sa pièce assez sombre, à son plus grand désespoir. Caroline se retourna et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Devant elle se trouvait le petit groupe qui s'amusait, il y a quelques minutes, dans la salle d'attente. Caroline était surprise de voir les frères Salvatore, Bonnie et Elena devant elle. Damon avait un bras posé sur les épaules de la jeune Gilbert, Bonnie bousculait discrètement Kol à l'aide de son épaule, Klaus regardait sa petite sœur et Stefan baissait la tête, probablement gêné. Caroline leur fit signe de rentrer.

«- Hey ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? Je suis agréablement surprise de vous voir mais on s'est jamais parlés.

-Bonjour Caroline, on est là parce qu'on étaient inquiets pour toi répondit Elena. C'est vrai, on s'est jamais parlés mais j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour April et juste pour ça, j'avais le devoir d'être ici. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, j'ai vu comment tu parles avec les gens, et ce qu'à fait Hayley était tout simplement dégueulasse. On voulait savoir si tu allais bien.

-Ouai, tout pareil qu'Elena dit Damon, tout sourire. Non, sérieusement, j'ai vu l'accident...ou du moins la fin et j'ai détesté Hayley pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Et par principe, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Après, si on te gêne, on peut partir.

-Non non, restez sourit Caroline. Restez pas dehors, venez vous s'asseoir sur mes minis trucs qui ressemblent à des canapés...ou des chaises...bref, venez vous asseoir.»

Le petit groupe éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils. Damon attira Elena sur ses genoux, posant sa tête sur son épaule droite, le regard posé sur Caroline. Bonnie et Rebekah se précipitèrent vers le dernier fauteuil, obligeant Klaus et Kol à s'asseoir par terre. Le plus jeune regarda le sol, pas du tout tenté par cette option et se dirigea vers le lit de Caroline. Il sauta dessus, s'attirant les foudres de Rebekah qui l'insulta de «malpoli qui ne sait pas s'asseoir correctement.»

«- Sérieux, tu as deux ans ou quoi ? S'exclama Klaus.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Merci de me défendre Bonnie répondit Kol, reconnaissant mais aussi surpris.

-Je vise plus les un an et deux mois.»

Le petit groupe éclata de rire, excepté le jeune Mikaelson qui fusillait du regard Bonnie. Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur discret, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa famille. Il tapota la place près de lui, invitant Caroline à s'asseoir. La jeune femme refusa, préférant rester debout.

«- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hayley ou de Camille ? Demanda Caroline.

-Elles sont virées répondit Damon. Camille m'a envoyé un message juste après le conseil, elles sont virées toute l'année. Camille, avec ses parents, a décidé de partir de Mystic Falls pour New York. Elle va reprendre ses études là-bas, loin de toutes ses emmerdes. Pour Hayley, j'en sais rien.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute la rassura Elena, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Là, on doit se concentrer sur une seule chose.»

Bonnie tapa dans ses mains, comprenant ce que voulait sa meilleure amie.

«- On doit trouver notre vengeance.»

* * *

Une heure après, Caroline pu sortir de l'hôpital. Elle devait rester éveillée pendant les prochaines 24 heures. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, elle était complètement surexcitée. La jeune femme voulait faire les magasins, ranger sa chambre, décorer le salon ou encore mieux, se venger. Mais pour l'instant, elle profitait des dernières instants qu'elle passait avec Elena, les Salvatore et Bonnie.

Ils devaient rentrer chez eux, leurs parents commençaient à s'inquiéter. Le père de Bonnie attendait chez lui le retour de sa fille, impatient de passer une journée entière avec elle. Les parents d'Elena étaient toujours au travail mais elle devait voir si son frère était bien à la maison et les Salvatore avaient des obligations chez eux. Caroline embrassa chaque personne sur la joue, reconnaissante. Elle était en face du groupe, les mains derrière le dos. La jolie blonde les remercia.

«- Arrête de nous remercier, c'est gênant ria Stefan. C'était normal alors arrête.

-Mais...

-Allez, file rejoindre les autres, Klaus va s'impatienter.

-Merci encore.

-Merde Caroline, tu commences à m'énerver s'exclama Damon, amusé.»

Caroline salua une dernière fois le groupe et se dirigea, sans se dépêcher, vers la voiture de Kol. Klaus était devant et la place à ses côtés était libre. Elle ouvrit la portière et se laissa tomber sur le siège, impatiente de rentrer chez elle et de prendre un bon bain. Rebekah tapait rapidement sur le clavier tactile de son téléphone tandis que Kol lisait au-dessus de son épaule. La jolie blonde le poussa avec son épaule, voulant le faire partir. Il l'évita et se pencha une nouvelle fois.

«- Vie privée, tu connais le concept ? S'énerva Rebekah.

-Ouai mais je m'en fous.

-Je vois ça ria sa sœur.»

Elle tapa un dernier mot, envoya le message à April avant de se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie.

«- Tu te sens bien ?

-Yep.

-Tu as faim ?

-Yep.

-Tu as envie de dormir ?

-Nop.

-Tu as envie de regarder un film ?

-Yep.

-Tu sais qu'on est samedi matin ?

-Yep.»

Rebekah, Kol et Caroline se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Klaus lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, comprenant la situation. Malgré son soupir, il était impatient d'être ce soir. Il préfère mourir que de l'avouer mais les soirées avec son frère, sa sœur et sa petite-amie lui manquaient un peu. Qu'un tout petit peu.

«- Soirée film et bouffe illimité s'écria Rebekah, excitée.

-J'ai envie de voir un film d'horreur dit Kol.

-Oh non ! C'était déjà ça la dernière fois, je veux un film d'action.

-Mouai...non. Je veux alors un film comique.

-T'es déjà un film comique à toi tout seul mec.

-Ahaha, très drôle ! Je veux un film comique.»

Alors que Kol et Rebekah se battaient pour le choix du film, Caroline regardait Klaus.

«-Nik' ?

-Oui.»

Caroline laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de Klaus, recouverte par un duvet blond, et murmura :

«- Merci pour tout. Tu m'as offert une famille murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard vers les deux Mikaelson assis derrière, et tu m'as offert le véritable amour. Celui qui te fait sentir bien. Celui qui te fait penser que tout, absolument tout, est possible. Merci pour tout, vraiment.»

Klaus sourit, heureux.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**A la prochaine, bye. **


	9. Vengeance et rapprochements

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres. Je m'excuse pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je voulais aussi vous remercier car j'ai été nominée pour le meilleur "One-shot" en langue étrangère aux Klaroline Awards. _**

**_Ce chapitre est le chapitre de la vengeance ! La vengeance est pas très violente, je l'avoue, mais elle va permettre des rapprochements ! En parlant de ça, les Kennett préparaient vous à sautiller de joie. _**

**_Voilà voilà, maintenant je vais répondre à vos commentaires._**

**_Alinea : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Voilà enfin le chapitre de la vengeance et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture !_**

**_Carabes : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. Ce chapitre est encore plus long que les autres. Hayley est un personnage que je n'aime pas. Non, en fait je l'aime bien mais elle fait toujours quelque chose qui m'énerve alors je l'aime pas x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et, j'espère, à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Odessa : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Le chapitre de la vengeance ne va durer qu'un chapitre mais les Mikaelson vont gouter de nouveau à la vengeance, soit en certaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :) _**

**_Willoh : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu vas adorer ce chapitre car il permet de renforcer les liens et en créer des autres. J'ai été un peu radine sur les flash-back parce que j'en garde pour les autres chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :)_**

**_JessBella : Hey ! Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir ! J'adore écrire le Klaroline, c'est tellement facile de créer des discussions ou des situations pour eux. Ils sont très fusionnels dans mes fictions parce que je ne les vois pas autrement. Pour Katherine, j'ai décidé de lui créer un profil "maternel" comme tu le dis si bien. Elle sera très présente dans cette fiction car elle a permit aux Mikaelson de grandir, elle est toujours là pour eux. Kol et Bonnie vont continuer à se lancer des piques malgré leur rapprochement, et Damon va garder un côté enfant tout au long de cette fiction. Oui, il y aura une amitié Steroline :) Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _**

**_Mallau Fictions : Hey ! Alors je te rends folle ? Merci pour ton compliment, je suis hyper touchée par ce que tu dis. Je suis contente que les fash-back te plaisent (sauf un, je suis désolée pour toi.) La relation entre Stefan et Rebekah va se développer doucement, c'est celle qui prendra le plus de temps. Klaus et Rebekah vont se prouver leur amour tout au long de ma fiction parce que j'adore leur relation. Elle est juste super intéressante et touchante !_****_Katherine ne va pas les rejoindre pour l'instant mais pourquoi pas ? On sait jamais ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisou !_**

**_klaroline-stebekah-forever : Hey toi ! Oh c'est adorable, merci de m'envahir sous les compliments ! J'ai toujours peur que mes chapitres soient trop nuls et pas du tout touchants. J'essaye de rendre les flash-back les plus réalistes et touchants possible alors je suis contente de voir que le résultat est là. La réponse à leur problème est hyper facile à découvrir, je l'ai même insinué dans chaque chapitre. Creuse toi les méninges ;) J'adore développer le personnage de Katherine, elle m'offre des centaines de possibilités ! C'est juste super ! Elijah est apparu une seule fois mais il va apparaître de nouveau, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas adorer ce chapitre alors, Kol et Bonnie vont se rapprocher comme jamais. C'est même le couple phare de ce chapitre. Rebekah et Stefan vont sortir ensemble mais ça va prendre du temps. Ils vont être envahis par un truc qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu, c'est difficile à avouer et donner. Klaus et Caroline sont très heureux ensemble et vont le rester...ou pas. Non franchement, ils sont fait pour être ensemble. J'adore décrire Hayley comme la méchante, je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Camille ne part pas tout de suite, elle va apparaître dans les prochains chapitres. Hayley parle mal à sa mère parce qu'elle la considère comme une "pourriture", une femme qui ne l'aime pas. Elle a besoin d'amour en quelque sorte. Leur vengeance est soft pour l'instant mais ils vont de nouveau croiser la route d'Hayley et sa bande. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisou et bonne lecture !_**

**_Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre est celui de la vengeance mais elle est soft. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hayley et sa bande vont croiser de nouveau les Mikaelson et leurs amis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! _**

* * *

_J'ai aimé un être de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et pour moi, c'est plus que suffisant._

_-N'oublie Jamais-_

* * *

_«- Je veux la voir ordonna Rebekah, les bras croisés.»_

_Mikael recula de plusieurs pas, il ressemblait à un petit animal apeuré. Il avait les yeux rouges et le cœur en miettes, rien ne pouvait l'aider. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Ses enfants lui faisaient face, debout et perdus. Il voulait disparaître, ne plus ressentir cette douleur et cette peur. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux, se coucher et reprendre une vie. Se lever le matin, souriant, partir et revenir pour la soirée. Câliner ses enfants, aider Klaus à faire ses devoirs et la voir, endormie dans leur lit. Ses cheveux seront éparpillés sur ses coussins, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres colorées. Ou la voir rire avec Rebekah, couchées sur le canapé. La sentir frémir sous ses caresses amoureuses, la voir rougir lorsqu'il la couvait du regard. La voir tous les matins, tous les soirs. La sentir contre lui, contre son cœur. _

_«- Répond-nous papa._

_-Klaus, je..._

_Il se sentait glisser vers les ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Il ne pouvait supporter les yeux bleus de Klaus, les pleurs de Rebekah et les tremblements de Kol. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les mains sur la tête. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres blanches, il faisait presque pitié. Les enfants se regardèrent, les tremblements de Kol redoublèrent. Ses grands yeux noirs interrogèrent son frère, lui demandant silencieusement si leur vie était brisée. Klaus caressa sa joue et lui murmura :_

_«- Calme-toi, je suis là.»_

_Katherine arriva en courant, ses talons ont frappé le carrelage noir lors de sa course. Klaus leva la tête et la fixa, se rendant compte de son extrême beauté. Il la connaissait depuis trois ans et jamais il n'avait remarqué ses traits délicats, ses lourdes boucles et sa façon de les regarder. Elle semblait les protéger de tout, sacrifiant sa vie pour rendre la leur meilleure. Il se laissa glisser par terre, imitant inconsciemment son père. Kol le regarde, paniqué, se demandant s'il devait faire pareil. Rebekah courut se cacher dans les bras de son frère jumeau, voulant l'aider. Elijah était figé, refusant de faire quelque chose. Il regardait sa famille exploser, ne devenir qu'un amas de poussières. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, laissant ses larmes couler._

_«- Je suis là, calmez-vous murmura la jolie bulgare.»_

_Accroupie, elle enlaça Klaus et tendit une de ses mains vers les deux jumeaux. Rebekah l'attrapa, voulant s'accrocher à quelque chose. Ses yeux d'un bleu irréel se plongèrent dans ceux, marrons, de sa belle-sœur. Elle lui sourit doucement et, étrangement, Rebekah se sentit en sécurité. La jeune enfant lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes. _

_«- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.»_

_Mikael se leva, tremblant et prêt à exploser. Il lança un regard vers sa famille, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à les aimer. Il ne chérira plus les rires de Rebekah, n'admira plus les peintures de Klaus et la façon de jouer au piano de Kol. Il ne discutera plus avec Elijah et n'aimera plus Katherine comme sa propre fille. Mikael ne veut plus les aimer. Il veut juste perdre la raison, déchirer son cœur et partir la chercher. Il voulait ramper à ses pieds, oublier sa propre dignité pour continuer à être à ses côtés. Qui est-il sans elle ? Il n'est qu'une âme brisée, un cœur perdu, un corps tremblant et surtout, un homme détruit. Mikael lança un dernier regard vers sa famille, grava leur visage triste dans son visage avant de claquer la porte. Personne n'osa bouger. Elijah serra les dents, se demandant si tout cela avait une fin. Kol hurla, paniqué :_

_«- Papa ! Papa ! Reviens !»_

_Elijah releva la tête et se dirigea lentement vers son petit frère. Il semblait si minuscule, fragile. Ses bras musclés entourèrent sa taille avant de le soulever. Les deux frères s'enlacèrent, perdus et attristés. Les petits hoquets de Kol brisaient le silence de la pièce et les soupirs lents d'Elijah les accompagnaient. Une musique qui fit pleurer Katherine, toujours dans les bras de Klaus._

_«- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour vous. Pour toujours promit la jeune femme._

_-Promis ?»_

_La voix de Rebekah attira l'attention du jeune couple. Elijah et Katherine se regardèrent en silence, se demandant si ils étaient prêts à sacrifier des nombreuses années pour les soutenir. Eux, leur unique famille, les êtres les plus importants qu'ils puissent avoir. Le regard d'Elijah se posa sur Rebekah, tremblante, Kol, fatigué, puis sur Klaus. Le grand garçon, l'adulte enfermé dans un corps d'enfant. Son regard bleu, légèrement gris, les fixait. Depuis le début, il avait tout comprit. Les hurlements désespérés de son père, les appels incessants, les soirées à attendre. Klaus releva la tête, se promettant silencieusement de les aider. _

_La réponse était évidente._

_«- Promis.»_

_La neige commença à tomber, recouvrant le manoir d'une fine couche blanche. Mais personne ne le remarqua, trop occupé à survivre. Ils devaient garder la tête au-dessus de l'immense océan qui voulait les inonder, les submerger. Elijah porta Kol dans sa chambre, suivit par Katherine qui avait dans les bras Rebekah. Klaus les regarda, se demandant si lui aussi trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Parce que maintenant, à cet instant, c'était lui qui devait aider les autres. Non l'inverse. Et étrangement, être seul lui allait. Il n'avait besoin de personne._

_Il partit en courant rejoindre sa famille. _

* * *

Caroline préparait le repas, aidée par Kol. Ils essayaient d'être dans les temps, dans quelques heures ils devaient tous être dans le canapé pour le début de leur soirée. Ils se lançaient presque les ingrédients, priant pour qu'aucun ne fasse tomber quelque chose. Personne n'avait voulu manger pizza, comme l'avait proposé le jeune Mikaelson. Il avait dû aider sa belle-sœur, de mauvaise grâce au début. Puis, Caroline lui avait promis le choix du film. Klaus et Rebekah avaient hurlé, traitant la jeune femme de folle. Kol était nul pour choisir les films, il se basait sur son ''intuition''. Sa jumelle avait précisé que son intuition était inexistante, suivit par son frère lui-même.

«- J'avoue, je suis pathétique dans ce domaine avait dit Kol en levant les épaules.»

Concentrée sur son plat, la jeune femme regrettait toujours sa promesse. Pendant ce temps, Klaus et Rebekah regardaient la télévision, avachis l'un sur l'autre. L'un tenait la télécommande tandis que l'autre donnait des ordres, comme deux enfants.

«- Arrêtez de changer de chaîne bordel jura Caroline.

-Pas de juron hurla les trois Mikaelson.

-La ferme, je dois être concentrée !

-Arrête de parler alors répondit Kol.»

Lentement, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Elle s'avança vers lui et secoua violemment ses mains pleines de sauce près de ses habits et son visage. Kol hurla avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre, le visage et les habits rouges. Rebekah se retenait de rire, amusée par la petite dispute. Caroline lui lança un regard complice, partageant sa bonne humeur. Quelques secondes après, Kol apparut, furieux et toujours sale. Il pointa un doigt vers sa belle-sœur, énervé par son sourire. Elle doit s'excuser !

«- Je vais te tuer Caroline, qui va laver ça maintenant ?

-La machine à laver qui se trouve dans la salle de bain hurla Klaus.

-Est-ce que j'ai demandé ton avis ?

-Non mais je me sentais obligé de te répondre.

-Tais-toi idiot.»

Kol resta planté devant les escaliers, se moquant d'avoir traité son grande frère. Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise lorsque Klaus se leva, prêt à lui faire ravaler son insulte. Ils se firent face, l'un en haut et l'autre en bas. Kol tenta un sourire, mais il ressembla plus à une grimace. Il était affreux à cet instant, sale et grimaçant. Klaus bougea la main, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas énervé.

«- Tu ne vas pas me frapper, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu es mon petit frère répondit mielleusement Klaus.»

Les deux jolies blondes se lancèrent un regard, comprenant la situation. Contrairement à Kol qui souffla de soulagement, heureux de ne pas se prendre une raclée. Ils étaient comme ça, ils continuaient à être des enfants malgré leur âge. C'était amusant et fatiguant quelques fois. Surtout pour Elijah qui devait les surveiller et les protéger. Klaus se retourna, sourit aux deux jeunes filles avant de partir en courant vers son petit frère. Ce dernier réagit rapidement.

«- Tu m'avais promis hurla-t-il en partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.»

Caroline retourna dans la cuisine, amusée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison. Â l'instant où elle plongea ses mains dans la sauce, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Rebekah, toujours avachie dans le canapé, lança un regard vers la cuisine. Elle se leva, passa la tête et regarda sa meilleure amie cuisiner. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, laissant voir le petit bleu qui se trouvait sur sa joue. Caroline se l'avait fait en tombant, la jeune fille serra les dents. Jamais elle ne pourra oublier ce moment.

«- Bekah', tu peux répondre ?

-Pas de problème.»

Rebekah attrapa le téléphone, parla pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Elle tendit le téléphone, étrangement souriante. Caroline lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne reçu qu'un clin d'œil pour réponse. Elle lava ses mains puis les essuya sur son bas de pyjama.

«- C'est qui ?

-Katherine, elle veut te parler.»

Elle sourit en entendant le prénom de sa belle-sœur. Rebekah lui donna le téléphone puis partit vers le salon, voulant terminer l'émission qu'elle avait commencé. Un bruit sourd puis un rire se firent entendre à l'étage mais aucune des filles ne voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Caroline monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, Katherine crachait son venin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier des injures, énervée par l'accident qui était arrivé à Caroline. Cette dernière se retenait de rire, amusée par la colère et le comportement tout feu tout flammes de la jeune femme.

«- Merci de ta considération, je peux entendre ton sourire d'ici cracha la bulgare.

-Comment peux-tu entendre un sourire ? Pouffa Caroline.

-J'ai des supers pouvoirs.»

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en même temps, oubliant Hayley et l'accident. Katherine, couchée sur son lit, tentait de reprendre son sérieux et continuait de cracher sur la petite garce qui avait osé blesser Caroline. Elle aimerai tant partir d'Angleterre pour botter le derrière de cette pourrie gâtée. Une certaine Hayley Marshall, quel prénom idiot pensa-t-elle. Ça ressemblait à un prénom qu'un chien de riche pouvait porter. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité, Hayley n'avait été qu'un moyen de gagner l'argent ou du moins, le garder.

«- Tu as l'intention de te venger ?

-Bien sûr que non s'offusqua Caroline, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Oh oui, j'avais oublié ! Tu es trop occupée à profiter de Klaus Mikaelson.

-Eurk, Katherine hurla la jolie blonde, choquée.

-Sois pas prude comme ça !»

Caroline sauta sur ses pieds, couverts par des énormes chaussettes en laines, et secoua la tête, dégoûtée. Elle ne devait pas parler de ça avec sa belle-sœur, c'est juste impossible ! Pourquoi Katherine n'est pas comme les autres ? Elle est parfaite comme ça pensa, sans pouvoir se retenir, la jeune femme. Elle avait une façon d'être qui la rendait irréelle. La vie était un terrain de jeu pour elle, se tromper était la meilleure des choses à faire. Les études étaient importantes, tout comme les fêtes et les blagues. Rire était le meilleur remède, la vengeance la meilleure solution et la famille, le plus beau des cadeaux. Caroline n'était pas d'accord pour le deuxième point mais elle passait outre, Katherine était son exemple. Une femme parfaite, folle et amusante.

«- Je vais te laisser, tu deviens dégoûtante.

-Je dois te laisser aussi, Elijah m'attend pour sortir.

-C'est super !

-Mais je suis toujours en pyjama rit Katherine, pas du tout inquiète.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, insolente !

-Je t'aime aussi Caroline Forbes.»

Caroline leva les yeux vers le plafond blanc, illuminé par quelques ampoules. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son cœur, de nostalgie. Elle voulait revenir, juste pour quelques heures, en Angleterre. Embrasser sa mère et passer d'innombrables de soirées avec elle. Discuter de tout et de rien, affalées sur les canapés du salon. Puis, enlacer Elijah et soupir brisa le silence. Sa main serra le téléphone, elle ne voulait plus raccrocher. La jolie blonde poussa la porte de sa chambre avec un de ses pieds, elle essayait de faire partir ses larmes. Tout doucement, comme un souffle délicat, elle répondit :

«- Je t'aime Katherine.»

La jeune femme avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

Tout le monde était monté dans sa chambre après la soirée cinéma. Le salon était enfin propre, grâce à l'effort de chacun. Sauf Kol qui s'était endormi sur le canapé, complètement mort de fatigue. Caroline posa le dernier verre dans l'évier, lava ses mains et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle essuya ses mains mouillées sur son bas de pyjama tout en essayant de marcher sans se cogner. Recroquevillé dans le noir, le jeune Mikaelson dormait. Elle tira un plaid, plusieurs étaient entassés derrière l'énorme canapé, et le couvrit. Kol murmura un remerciement, à moitié réveillé avant de se tourner, prêt à passer une excellente nuit. Caroline sourit, touchée par l'aspect enfantin du jeune homme. Quelques mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux fermés. Ses lèvres fines s'ouvraient de temps en temps, en rythme avec sa respiration. Il méritait cette nuit de sommeil, ils méritaient tous une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils avaient dû dormir sur des sièges durs à l'hôpital, paniqués pour elle et contrôler leur colère.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La lampe de chevet noire de Rebekah était toujours allumée. Elle éclairait son visage paisible et endormie. Ses cheveux étaient tirés dans un chignon négligé, ses lèvres fermées et son sommeil semblait mouvementé. Ses couettes étaient au sol, tout comme un de ses coussins. Étrangement, elle ne ronflait pas. Caroline se retient de rire, elle se souvenait du bruit sonore que faisait sa meilleure amie chaque nuit. Elle ramassa les habits qui traînaient au sol et les jeta dans le bac à linge sale. Les dessins de Rebekah avaient été posés devant son lit, presque religieusement. Caroline les attrapa et les posa sur le bureau qu'elles partageaient, malheureusement. Rebekah laissait toujours ses affaires sur celles de sa meilleure amie, causant un bazar sans nom. Feuilles, cahiers, maquillage, stylos...

Caroline regarda si tout était rangé avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir principal, plongé dans le noir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, elle se décida à descendre de nouveau, une idée en tête.

* * *

Il était presque une heure de matin lorsque Caroline remonta les escaliers, des paquets de bonbons et une bouteille de soda dans les bras. Elle serra les dents, ne voulant pas faire exploser la boisson par terre. Elle se voyait mal nettoyer le carrelage à cette heure, alors que tout le monde dormait, à part Klaus. La jolie blonde pouvait entendre la télévision. Une lumière irrégulière s'échappait de sa chambre, entre le bas de la porte et le sol. Elle arriva enfin devant et avec son pied, Caroline réussit à toquer. Le lit de son petit-ami fit du bruit, puis des pas lents. Klaus apparut, souriant mais légèrement fatigué. Ses derniers heures avaient étés difficiles et épuisantes. Paniquer pour Caroline, soutenir Rebekah et discuter avec Kol l'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Mais en voyant le visage angélique de la jeune femme, un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser. Caroline rit. Elle présenta les sucreries et dit, d'une voix d'enfant :

«- Prêt à manger et discuter ?

-Bien sûr Love.»

Caroline posa les sucreries sur les couettes défaites puis se dirigea vers la télévision. Klaus s'assit sur son fauteuil, coincé entre son bureau et son lit. Son bas de jogging était usé, tout comme le collier de perles qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Le même que portait la jolie blonde, enroulé autour de son poignet fin. Son regard se posa sur le cadeau, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Caroline le portait toujours au bras. Elle ne voulait jamais le porter au cou, une autre preuve de son agréable folie.

«- Un collier est fait pour être porté au cou, tu le sais Sweetheart ?

-Un petit-ami est fait pour se taire et embrasser sa petite-amie.

-Heu, je pense que tu te trompes rit Klaus.

-Je suis presque certaine que c'est la bonne définition répondit Caroline.»

Elle se retourna, une main posée sur une de ses hanches. Ils se fixèrent, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Klaus se leva, puis marcha lentement vers elle, comme un animal avec sa proie. Caroline ne bougea pas, tremblante d'impatience. Les mains chaudes de son petit-ami se posèrent sur ses hanches, elle réagit. Sa tête se posa contre son torse, soulevé par ses respirations régulières, et ses mains couvrirent celles de Klaus. Ils restèrent comme ça, ne voulant plus bouger et encore moins s'écarter. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser avec passion et passer la nuit à s'aimer mais ils voulaient plus. Ils voulaient se sentir en sécurité, aimés. Caroline voulait sentir la pression des mains de Klaus contre ses hanches, il voulait sentir son parfum capiteux. Ils voulaient juste se dire combien ils s'aimaient. Mais sans parler, sans bouger. Ils étaient plutôt forts à ça. Des années de pratique...

«- J'ai eu peur.

-Je sais.

-J'ai cru te perdre.

-Je sais.

-Jamais tu oseras me quitter, pas vrai ?

-Jamais.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Crois moi sur parole Nik'.»

La tête enfouie dans ses boucles rebelles, Klaus la crut sur parole. Il n'avait plus besoin de promesses et de déclarations enflammées pour se sentir aimé. Il n'avait besoin que des sourires complices de Rebekah, des blagues de Kol et des regards brûlants de Caroline. Il soupira, son sourire se perdit dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Cette dernière leva la tête.

«- Tu trouves pas qu'on est niais ?

-Pas du tout !

-Juste un petit peu ?

-Même pas.

-T'es sur de toi ?

-Sur et certain beauté.

-Pouah, arrête avec ce surnom. Ça fait petit garçon désespéré»

Klaus leva un sourcil, serra un peu plus fort Caroline contre lui et dit :

«- Je suis un garçon désespéré ?

-Oui.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Certaine bébé rit la jolie blonde.»

Klaus ignora sa remarque et attrapa ses lèvres, étirées dans un début de sourire. Caroline continua de sourire contre ses lèvres et à cet instant, le jeune homme se dit que c'était la meilleure des sensations. Ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés et complices. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira vers son lit. Caroline se perdit une nouvelle fois dans leur baiser et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, écrasée par le corps de son petit-ami. La télévision continuait de les éclairer, cachant leurs rires et leurs soupirs. La bouteille et les paquets de bonbons tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, n'attirant même pas leur attention. Ils étaient trop concentrés à s'embrasser, fous amoureux. Ou peut-être tout simplement fous. Caroline riait, enivrée par la sensation d'être aimée tandis que Klaus embrassait la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Ses jambes fines et dénudées entourèrent sa taille et dans un murmure, elle dit :

«- Tu n'es pas désespéré, tu es juste fou amoureux de moi.»

Klaus leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle souriait, elle semblait saoule. Caroline aurait été capable de dire saoule d'amour. Elle était étrangement souriante, il était certain que c'était à cause de cette journée. Elle avait été envahie sous les marques d'attentions, sans une seconde de répit. Impatiente, la jeune femme s'appuya sur ses coudes et embrassa Klaus.

«- Tu es fatigué ?

-Jamais !

-Alors embrasse-moi ordonna-t-elle.»

Klaus secoua la tête, se demandant comment il pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées alors que Caroline se trouve dans son lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent, décidés à s'aimer toute la soirée.

* * *

_«- On va jamais passé murmura Rebekah, collée contre Caroline et Klaus._

_-Bien sûr que si, on dit toujours qu'on fait plus vieux que notre âge._

_-T'es bête ou quoi Kol ? Toi et moi, on a seize ans. Comment veux-tu passer l'entrée ?_

_-Imite Caroline et il n'y aura aucun problème répondit Klaus._

_-Pfff...Okay mais si on a des problèmes, je dis à papa que c'est de ta faute Klaus._

_-Comme si ça l'intéresse.»_

_Kol haussa les épaules, du même avis que son frère. Leur père s'en moquait complètement qu'ils ne soient pas à la maison ce soir et encore moins qu'ils soient dans une boîte de nuit malgré leur seize ans. Caroline et Klaus étaient détendus, ils étaient déjà venus ici pour fêter les dix huit ans de la jeune femme. Le groupe d'amis qui se trouvait devant eux entra sans problème. C'était maintenant à leur tour. Caroline offrit un sourire rayonnant à l'immense videur. Il répondit à son sourire, sous le charme de la jeune femme. Elle secoua ses cheveux, lança un regard à son petit-ami et dit :_

_«- On peut passer ?_

_-Bien sûr belle ange._

_-Je ne suis pas trop surnom répondit Caroline, dégoûtée._

_-Je vois...Les deux adolescents sont avec vous ?»_

_Caroline se tendit, comprenant que Rebekah et Kol étaient démasqués. Elle ne pouvait s'appuyer sur Klaus, il était trop concentré à contenir sa jalousie. Il gardait un sourire nonchalant, se retenant de frapper le videur. Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en couple mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de draguer Caroline. Pathétique siffla-t-il. Comprenant que personne ne pouvait l'aider, la jolie blonde prit la situation en main. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, souriante. _

_«- Oui._

_-Allez, entrez. Je fais ça pour tes beaux yeux belle ange._

_-Adorable répondit Caroline d'une voix faussement mielleuse._

_-Pas de problème.»_

_Rebekah et Kol foncèrent dans la boîte, s'attendant à être recalés à tout moment. Klaus et le videur se fixèrent un long moment, aucun des deux n'était prêt à baisser les yeux. Caroline sourit et eu une idée. Elle attrapa la veste en cuir de son petit-ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se colla le plus possible contre lui, les bras autour de sa nuque. Ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés._

_«- A la prochaine lança Klaus, enfin souriant._

_-C'est ça siffla le videur.»_

_Son regard suivit le couple et plus précieusement l'ange blond. Ses boucles suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, caressaient son visage et ses bras dénudées. Son regard bleu le rendait fou, tout comme son sourire et sa démarche. Klaus tourna la tête et rencontra de nouveau le regard du videur. Il lui lança un clin d'œil moqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense boîte de nuit, Caroline juste devant lui. Rebekah et Kol arrivèrent, souriants et impatients de danser. _

_«- J'adore cette boîte, c'est génial hurla Rebekah au-dessus de la musique._

_-Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais partir m'amuser vers le bar._

_-Reviens ici Kol ordonna son frère, tu restes ici._

_-Quoi ? Donc, j'ai pas le droit de boire ?_

_-Je sais même pas pourquoi on est venus ici souffla Caroline, ça va mal se finir._

_-Même pas vrai !_

_-Ferme-là Kol, tu es capable de nous causer des problèmes.»_

_Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, se demandant silencieusement si tout cela avait été une bonne idée. La musique était trop forte, les gens trop collants et une odeur d'alcool et de parfums bas de gamme flottaient. Rebekah se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis dit :_

_«- Un hamburger et un milk-shake, ça vous dit ?_

_-Ouais répondit Caroline tout comme les deux frères. _

_-Okay, on ressort ria Rebekah, amusée.»_

_Kol attrapa la main de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Klaus et Caroline. Il lui offrit sa veste en cuir avant de passer un bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, touchée par son geste. Ils arrivèrent sur un parking quelques secondes après, heureux de respirer de l'air frais. Les deux plus jeunes se lancèrent un pari puis partir en courant vers le fast-food ouvert. Caroline se colla un peu plus contre Klaus. Ils marchaient, collés et souriants. A presque une heure de chez eux, ils étaient heureux. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues vides et l'odeur du fast-food flottait. Une bonne soirée qui n'était pas prête de se terminer. _

_«- On partagera le milk-shake ?_

_-Bien sûr Love.»_

* * *

Assise sur le fauteuil du salon, Caroline attendait que tout le monde se lève. Elle lisait un livre qui traînait depuis plusieurs semaines dans sa chambre. La télévision était allumée, rassurant la jeune femme. Personne n'était réveillée, il régnait donc un silence de mort depuis déjà quelques heures. Vers trois heures du matin, elle était descendue. Klaus n'avait pas tenu et s'était endormi. Caroline savait déjà qu'il s'excuserait, honteux de l'avoir laissé. Mais elle était bien, toute seule. Elle pouvait mettre en ordre ses idées et, en quelque sorte, sa vie. Aucune envie de vengeance rongeait son cœur, la tristesse ne la rendait pas folle et tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une sorte d'euphorie éternelle. Tout était amusant, rien ne pouvait la faire perdre pied. Caroline flottait sur un nuage invisible mais bien réel. Ou du moins , pour elle. Elle tourna une page, pas du tout concentrée sur son livre. C'était plus pour faire quelque chose. Son regard était perdu vers la télévision et son corps caché sous un plaid.

«- Pourquoi tu nous as pas réveillés ? S'écria Rebekah.»

Caroline se retourna vers les trois adolescents. La seule qui semblait réveillée était la jeune Mikaelson. Ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés, elle portait un jean et un débardeur simple. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si elle était devant un problème de mathématiques trop difficile. Caroline posa son livre sur la table basse puis rejoignit le groupe dans la cuisine.

«- J'ai préparé le déjeuner, pour faire passer le temps précisa-t-elle.

-Tu es adorable s'exclama Kol, la bouche pleine.

-De rien. Kol, comment es-tu monté dans ta chambre ?»

L'adolescent avala son repas, bu une gorgée de jus d'orange et prit enfin le temps de répondre.

«- Vers deux heures, j'ai voulu passer au toilette. Je vous ai entendu rire et inconsciemment, je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre.

-Tu es étrange rit Rebekah.

-Je me comprends pas moi même.»

Ils sourirent, amusés par la remarque de Kol. Klaus n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, il s'en voulait d'avoir dormi. Il aurait dû rester réveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Sa petite-amie avait dû s'ennuyer, seule dans l'immense manoir. Caroline lui fit un clin d'œil.

«- J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-Moi aussi Love.»

Rebekah arrêta son couteau au-dessus de sa tartine à moitié beurrée. Elle lança un regard à Kol, lui demandant silencieusement si elle avait bien comprit l'insinuation. Son frère hocha doucement la tête, dégoûté par le sourire de son frère aîné. Ils ne pouvaient pas être comme les autres et avoir honte de leur vie...privée ? Bah non, tout cela aurait été trop étrange et simple.

«- Ah non, vous vous la fermez tout de suite ! Je veux manger sans entendre de trucs sexuels.

-On a rien dit se défendit Klaus.

-Ouais ouais, mentez pas. Vous insinuez des trucs pas du tout propres répondit Kol.»

Caroline attrapa un morceau de fraise, secoua la tête d'amusement avant de monter prendre une douche. Personne se rendit compte de son absence, trop occupés à discuter ensemble. Elle ferma la porte à clé, voulant quelques minutes de silence. La jeune femme posa son téléphone sur l'étagère puis ôta ses habits. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les bleus qui parsemaient sa peau. Ils étaient tous au niveau de ses cuisses, colorant sa peau dorée de tâches bleus et violettes. Caroline s'assit, toujours en sous-vêtements et laissa son regard se bloquer sur son corps. Elle aurait pu mourir, ne plus exister, disparaître. On l'aurait mise dans une boîte marron, un magnifique cercueil. Sa mère lui aurait acheté une robe, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur brisé.

Rebekah se serait effondrée, incapable de se relever. Kol se serait enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant, comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques années. Katherine aurait ressenti un vide éternel, comme si une partie d'elle était partie. Elijah l'aurait pleuré pendant des mois, tout comme Mikael. Il l'aimait au fond, elle faisait partit de la famille Mikaelson. Puis sa mère. Sa mère aurait hurlé, pleuré, détesté, accusé puis sombré. Elle serait seule, plus personne à ses côtés. Plus de mari, plus de fille. Plus personne.

Caroline se releva, appuya sur un de ses bleus et grimaça de douleur. Elle se glissa dans la douche, l'esprit perdu dans l'imagination d'une vie sans elle. Klaus serait-il tombé amoureux d'une autre fille avant la fin de l'année ? Rebekah serait-elle amie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Serait-elle oubliée par la famille Mikaelson ? Une douleur immense la traversa, elle ne voulait pas être un souvenir pour eux. Elle voulait être à leur côté maintenant mais aussi demain. Elle baissa la tête et savoura la sensation de chaleur sur sa peau. L'eau coulait, ruisselait sur ses muscles tendus et sa peau froide. Caroline soupira, fatiguée.

«- J'aurai pu mourir.»

Elle éclata en sanglot et pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle ressentit l'envie de se venger.

* * *

_Rebekah était assise près des boissons, les mains croisées sur sa longue robe couleur crème. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et formaient une longue natte qui tombaient sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux bleus cherchaient son frère aîné et sa meilleure amie. Klaus et Caroline dansaient au milieu de la piste. Il la fit tourner et elle dû tenir sa couronne pour pas qu'elle tombe, souriante. Elle portait la couronne de reine du bal, sans surprise. Rebekah ressentit une pointe de jalousie blesser son cœur lorsque son frère embrassa avec amour Caroline. Est-ce qu'un jour elle ressentira ça ? Un garçon l'aimera-t-il comme son frère aime Caroline ? Elle ne pense pas, Klaus possède un amour unique. Caroline avait tout gagner, le cœur de Klaus et le bonheur._

_«- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?»_

_Rebekah tourna la tête et sourit. Matthew lui faisait face, la main tendue, et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle hocha la tête et se leva, elle sentit les mains chaudes de son cavalier se poser sur ses hanches. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la piste et se mirent à danser. Lentement, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Matthew la fit tourner, les yeux brillants. Rebekah était magnifique, il rêvait de l'embrasser. Elle faisait chavirer son cœur depuis des mois et elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il attendait dans le noir d'être choisi par son cœur mais plus le temps passait, plus la patience lui manquait. Ce soir n'était pas le bon. La tristesse faisait briller ses yeux et fermer son cœur. Matthew joua avec une mèche blonde, se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_«- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe._

_-Merci souffla Rebekah.»_

_Quelques minutes après, la musique s'arrêta et le couple s'écarta. Rebekah le remercia une nouvelle fois, embrassa sa joue et lui tourna le dos. Elle tira sur son élastique et libéra ses longues mèches blondes. La jeune femme lança un regard en arrière et vit Matthew planté au milieu de la piste, ses yeux continuaient de la fixer. Rebekah avait remarqué ses regards, ses sourires timides et ses marques d'attention. Il l'aimait mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui rendre son amour, il ne faisait pas chavirer son cœur. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aimer ? Se demanda-t-elle, fatiguée d'être seule. Elle poussa les portes et partit, le vent frais de la soirée fit virevolter ses cheveux et dispersa son odeur sucré jusqu'au nez de Matthew qui était parti en courant. Il devait lui dire._

_Il ouvrit les portes et ne vit que la voiture de Rebekah quitter le parking._

_«- Je t'aime souffla-t-il.»_

_Matthew avait raté où quelqu'un d'autre, quelques années plus tard, réussira._

_Conquérir le cœur de Rebekah Mikaelson._

* * *

Rebekah était dans sa chambre, assise devant un miroir. Elle tenait dans sa main droite son tube de rouge à lèvres préféré. D'un rouge légèrement glacé, il savait rehausser la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle essuya le surplus à l'aide d'un mouchoir puis reposa le tube sur sa table de chevet. Elle passa une main sur son jean délavé et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Rebekah aimait se comporter comme une adolescente. Passer des heures à se préparer, une musique en fond et le ventre rempli de pancakes. Elle fit onduler ses hanches au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tourna sur elle-même et attrapa une paire de baskets noire. Elle les enfila, attrapa son téléphone et arrêta la musique. Klaus apparut, amusé par la petite danse.

«- Hey la danseuse, on a de la visite.

-De la visite ? Qui voudrait nous voir ? rit-elle.

-Deux brunes et deux frères.»

Rebekah fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que faisaient ici leurs camarades de classe. Elle marcha jusqu'au escaliers et s'arrêta, son frère à ses côtés. Ils regardaient le groupe d'amis qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Elena portait une jolie combinaison noire. La seule touche de couleur qu'elle portait était une montre bleue et une paire de basket de la même couleur.

«- Salut lança la jolie blonde.»

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Damon lui fit un signe de main tout comme Bonnie qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elena semblait gênée et prête à partir à tout moment. La réaction la plus étrange fut celle de Stefan. Il ne fit rien. Il regarda Rebekah, immobile et inexpressif. Son regard se bloqua sur ses lèvres étirées dans un merveilleux sourire. Le jeune Salvatore l'avait déjà vu avec ce rouge à lèvres. Elle l'avait porté un jeudi, jour où il y n'avait pas eu d'entraînement. Rebekah s'était donnée un look vintage d'après Elena. Des anneaux dorées aux oreilles, les lèvres rougies et une robe fleurie. Stefan l'avait remarquée dès son arrivée à la cantine. Elle avait éclaté de rire, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière. Son plateau était presque vide, il avait apprit plus tard que le groupe avait séché les cours pour partir en ville manger quelque chose. Mais à cet instant, Rebekah était encore plus belle. Stefan se demanda si elle allait arrêter d'attirer son attention ou si il était damné à la remarquer.

«- Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous vous souvenez de notre promesse ?

-Quelle promesse ? Demanda Caroline, assise dans le canapé.

-Nous avions parlé de vengeance et vous aviez eu l'air intéressés.

-Nous sommes toujours partants sourit Kol.

-Damon a parié sur cette réponse, il n'a pas eu tord dit Bonnie.»

Klaus lança un regard à sa petite sœur avant de descendre, suivit par cette dernière. Ils se postèrent devant les adolescents. Rebekah prit appui sur le mur, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Elle était d'accord pour se venger seulement si Caroline l'était. C'était à elle de choisir. Elle était tombée à cause de Hayley, elle a failli mourir à cause de Hayley. Personne d'autre ne pouvait choisir à sa place. Klaus était du même avis, tout comme Kol qui était à côté de Caroline. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

«- C'est quoi votre idée ?

-Du pur génie murmura Damon, tout souriant. Vous saviez que Hayley était fane de sa voiture ?»

* * *

Entassés dans la voiture du plus vieux des Salvatore, ils essayaient d'enfiler leur cagoule. Caroline explosa de rire en voyant la tête d'Elena. Ses longs cheveux bruns dépassaient, lui donnant un air idiot. Elle rit, se moquant de son allure pathétique.

«- C'est pas ma faute si la cagoule ne me va pas. Je n'ai pas une tête à cagoule !

-Et regardez, Bonnie a une foutue tête à cagoule s'exclama Stefan.»

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune femme. On ne voyait que ses yeux bruns, maquillés d'un énorme trait d'eye-liner. Elle sourit, amusée par l'attention qu'on lui portait. Elle lissa sa jupe à l'aide de sa main droite avant d'ouvrir la portière. Bonnie failli tomber, le poids de Rebekah et Klaus la poussait dehors. Ses baskets grincèrent sur le trottoir. Elle s'écarta, laissant les autres sortir. Les huit adolescents se retrouvèrent enfin dehors, légèrement rouges. Ils avaient tous failli mourir de chaud.

«- Tu ne sais pas mettre la clim' ou quoi ? Demanda Kol à Damon.

-J'arrivai pas, ton bras posait problème !

-C'était pas ma faute, Caroline prenait trop de place.

-Eh ! J'avais le coude d'Elena dans le bas de mon dos ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

-Les jambes de Klaus se trouvaient presque sur mes genoux.

-La main de Rebekah s'est écrasée sur mon visage un moment.

-Désolée, c'était à cause du virage rit sa sœur. Puis Bonnie m'empêchait de bouger !

-Pff, en fait c'est la faute de Bonnie s'exclama Damon.

-La ferme Salvatore ou la prochaine chose qui sortira de ta bouche sera tes dents.

-Ouh j'ai peur !»

Bonnie lui offrit un grossier doigt d'honneur avant d'ouvrir le coffre. Les huit adolescents attrapèrent chacun une boîte bleue d'œufs avant de traverser la route. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes puis s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'une immense maison blanche. Un chêne très ancien était planté dans le jardin. Ce dernier était d'un vert trop voyant pour être vrai. Une magnifique voiture décapotable était garée devant la porte d'entrée. Elle était aussi noire que la boîte de lettre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Damon sautilla avant de jeter un œuf. Il s'écrasa violemment sur la porte d'entrée et dégoulina jusqu'au paillasson de bienvenue. Le groupe hurla, félicitant le plus vieux des Salvatore. Il sourit avant de faire une révérence.

«- Je suis le meilleur cri Damon.

-A mon tour !»

Kol mit dans sa main trois œufs et les jeta tous ensemble vers la voiture. Deux s'écrasèrent à l'intérieur et l'autre explosa sur la boîte de lettres. Tout cela faisait un boucan d'enfer mais personne ne venait les arrêter. Elena souffla, légèrement stressée puis se décida à participer. En même temps que Rebekah, elle lança des œufs sur la voiture déjà salie. Elle se mit à faire du bruit. Les adolescents se regardèrent, se demandant si ils devaient partir en courant ou continuer. C'est Klaus qui répondit à la question en courant vers le jardin pour vider toute sa boite d'œufs sur la pelouse artificielle. Il revient essoufflé et hilare, tout comme Caroline qui était partie en écraser sur les fenêtres. Alors qu'ils faisaient face à la maison, la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut, complètement paniquée et perdue. Elle ressemblait fortement à Hayley. Elle partageait les cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés, la bouche trop grande et les yeux verts. Elena ouvrit des grands yeux, choquée par la chirurgie esthétique qu'avait subi Pénélope, la mère d'Hayley. Sa poitrine était trop pulpeuse et voyante pour être vraie.

«- Que se passe-t-il nom de Dieu ?»

Personne ne répondit. Klaus et Caroline n'arrivaient pas à contrôler leur fous rires, Rebekah se retenait de sourire, Kol se demandait quoi faire des œufs qui lui restait et Bonnie murmurait quelque chose à Elena. Damon avança de quelques pas et dit :

«- Nous venons réparer une injustice. Votre fille, qui je le précise est légèrement tarée, a attaqué une amie. Alors, les œufs qui coulent sur votre maison et sa voiture sont une sorte de vengeance. Vous voyez ?

-Pas du tout mais je pense que la police va comprendre répondit la mère, énervée.

-Vous m'obligez donc à agir Madame.»

Damon courut vers elle, lui jeta le reste de ses œufs avant de partir en courant. Caroline ne posa pas de question et le suivit.

«- A la prochaine hurla Kol, souriant.»

Bonnie attrapa son bras et le força à courir avec elle. Tout les autres étaient déjà partis et se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres. La jeune métisse pouvait voir que le groupe avait enlevé les cagoules. Elle retira la sienne et la jeta derrière quelque part, celle de Kol rejoignit la sienne. Les longs cheveux d'Elena fouettaient l'air à chacun de ses pas, Damon lui tenait la main. Caroline et Klaus étaient tout devant, complètement hilares. Rebekah était suivie par Stefan qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner.

«- On va tous mourir hurla Kol.

-C'était énorme !»

Quelques minutes après, ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la voiture de Damon. Ils étaient tous essoufflés et prêts à recracher leurs poumons. Rire et courir étaient impossible à faire ensemble. Elena s'appuya contre la voiture et demanda, perdue :

«- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué !»

Elena explosa de rire. Elle tira Damon vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur ses hanches, se moquant d'être observé par les autres. Elena était adorable avec ses joues rouges, son sourire enfantin et son regard complice.

«- Vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vous habituez à leur impolitesse.

-Ouais, j'ai presque plus envie de vomir rit Bonnie.

-Ouf, je pensais que cette sensation allait rester pour toujours souffla avec humour Rebekah.»

Ils se laissèrent tous tomber par terre, épuisés par la course.

«- Merci de m'avoir vengé remercia Caroline.

-Pas de problème, tu fais partie du groupe maintenant. Vous faites tous partis du groupe !

-On va devoir faire ce genre de chose tous les week-end ? demanda Kol

-Bien sûr que non ! Seulement deux fois par mois répondit Damon en rigolant.

-Moi qui voulait un casier vierge.

-T'inquiètes, mon père est policier informa Bonnie. Il se sent mal de me laisser seule là-plupart du temps. C'est un compromis.

-Vous avez souvent besoin de...ça ?

-Depuis le début de l'année, son père nous a aidé que six fois !

-Nous sommes début novembre.

-Je trouve qu'on a étés sages sourit Stefan.»

Les adolescents se regardèrent, amusés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ce moment était si parfait que le moindre son serait capable de tout briser. Elena se mit debout, passa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda :

«- Un milk-shake, ça vous dit ?»

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis dans un coin du fast-food. Ils avaient prit la table la plus écartée pour pouvoir rire et discuter sans gêner personne et surtout n'être gênés par personne. Des verres vides et des emballages de pâtisseries se trouvaient sur la table. Elena était avachie contre Damon, légèrement fatiguée. Stefan faisait face à Rebekah qui répondait à un message, Caroline finissait son verre et Klaus discutait avec Bonnie. Soudain, Kol frappa dans ses mains. La moitié des adolescents sursauta.

«- Quoi encore Kol ? Demanda son frère.

-Je vous pari que je peux repartir avec le symbole du restaurant.

-Impossible, personne ne peut repartir avec le nounours. C'est le trésor des employés.

-Je peux me mettre dans la peau d'un ninja !

-Okay soupira Damon. Tu veux quoi en échange ?»

Kol attrapa sa paille jaune, bu la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et se décida à parler :

«- Un bisou !»

Toutes les filles se regardèrent, se demandant si c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

«- Je suis en couple s'exclama Elena.

-Je suis sa belle-sœur.

-Je suis sa sœur et le délire inceste...Non merci répondit Rebekah.

-Et moi...Je suis allergique aux baisers bafouilla Bonnie.

-Dis plutôt que tu es allergique au plaisir souffla Kol, un sourcil levé.

-Arrête de faire ton pervers Kol, tu sais bien que c'est gênant rit Caroline.»

Le groupe explosa de rire, sauf le plus jeune des Mikaelson. Il croisa les bras et fixa sur le nounours. C'était un petit nounours brun aux grands yeux bleus, c'étaient des perles posées par les employés. Son pelage semblait doux, il était parfait ! Mais Kol avait très peu de chance de l'attraper, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du comptoir où deux personnes travaillaient.

«- Sacrifie-toi ! Sacrifie-toi ! Commencèrent à hurler les adolescents en regardant Bonnie.

-Pff...j'accepte souffla cette dernière, pas du tout partante.

-Yeah ! J'arrive tout de suite !»

Le groupe regarda Kol s'avancer vers le milieu de la salle, tout à fait détendu. Puis il se jeta sur le ventre et avança sous le regard surpris du seul client. Il posa son café brûlant sur sa petite table et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cet adolescent faisait par terre.

«- Il n'y arrivera jamais.

-Tu m'étonnes, il est tout sauf discret souffla Bonnie.

-Sois contente BonBon, tu n'auras pas besoin de l'embrasser répondit Damon.»

Étrangement, la jeune femme n'était pas soulagée. Elle regarda Kol s'avancer vers le comptoir et se dit qu'il était beau. Vraiment beau. Il avait quelque chose en plus, une sorte d'aura qui le rendait irrésistible. Bonnie avait entendu les filles de sa classe parler des Mikaelson dans les vestiaires. Leur préféré était Klaus, sûrement parce qu'il était plus vieux. Celles qui avait voté pour Kol n'étaient que des pimbêches pour Bonnie. Elles n'avaient aucune chance avec lui et encore moins avec Klaus. Elle lança un regard vers le jeune homme, il embrassait Caroline sur la joue. Oui, aucune des filles avait une chance de sortir avec un Mikaelson. La jolie métisse passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Comme si Kol l'intéressait.

«- Il va réussir s'exclama Elena.

-Préparez-vous à courir ordonna Klaus.»

Kol posa la main sur le nounours, fit un signe à son groupe d'amis avant de partir en courant. Il fit tomber quelques pailles lors de sa fuite, prenant par surprise les employés. Une jeune femme cria, essayant de le rattraper mais Kol était déjà dehors. Elena était elle-aussi dehors, son cookie entamé dans la main. Les autres sortaient tout juste du magasin, suivit par trois personnes.

«- Rendez-nous la mascotte !

-Jamais répondit Stefan. C'est notre mascotte maintenant !»

Damon appuya sur la clé de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et se prépara à démarrer. La dernière personne à sauter dans la voiture fut Caroline. Elle avait toujours sa boisson dans la main, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Tu as failli te faire prendre pour un milk-shake ?

-Te moque pas, il est délicieux !

-Si tu le dis rit la jolie métisse. C'est une boisson comme les autres.»

Caroline haussa les épaules avant de boire une gorgée.

«- Regardez-moi ça, j'ai eu le nounours hurla Kol.

-Bravo mec répondit simplement Damon.»

Les autres le regardaient, toujours surpris qu'il ai réussi.

«- Je suis juste exceptionnel comme personne se vanta le jeune Mikaelson.»

* * *

Damon se gara devant le manoir. Il faisait presque nuit et la moitié était attendue quelque part. Elena se préparait même dans la voiture, elle était attendue à un repas et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Elle avait juste enfilé un long pull au-dessus de sa combinaison et ôté son maquillage. Tatia, sa grand-mère, détestait la voir maquillée. Pour elle, elle était époustouflante au naturel. Damon était du même avis, le lycée en général aussi. Sa beauté ténébreuse était appréciée, tout le monde le savait.

«- On s'est bien amusés, merci encore pour la vengeance sourit Caroline.

-Pas de problème ! On se dit à demain répondit Stefan.

-Oui, bon repas de famille Elena.

-Merci Klaus, bonne soirée.

-Bye.»

Rebekah referma la portière et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était épuisée et voulait prendre une longue douche brûlante. Le froid de l'hiver commençait à arriver mais personne se plaignait, il faisait encore très beau pour un début de Novembre. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant voir le visage légèrement fatigué de Bonnie. Elle repoussa ses longues mèches brunes derrière son épaule et appela Kol. Il se retourna et trottina vers la jeune femme. Elle lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Kol sourit sincèrement, tout comme Bonnie. Elena et Stefan se lancèrent un regard choqué, n'ayant jamais vu Bonnie aussi douce et souriante. Kol salua tout le monde et s'engouffra dans le manoir, ne lançant même pas un regard en arrière. Bonnie referma sa vitre et Damon démarra en troupe, impatient de rentrer.

«- Tes hormones se déclenchent enfin.

-Oh la ferme Damon.»

Bonnie tourna la tête vers le manoir et s'autorisa un sourire.

* * *

Tout le monde était chez soi à présent. Elena était à son repas, les frères étaient sûrement à table avec leur mère Lily et les Mikaelson étaient rentrés depuis déjà quelques heures. La nuit était tombée, il était plus de vingt-et-une heure. Bonnie était toujours seule chez elle, son père rentrait dans deux heures. Elle rangea son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, attrapa le sac qu'elle avait prit pour mettre les œufs et monta dans sa chambre. La jeune femme avait laissé la télévision allumée en bas, elle trouvait ça plus rassurant. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se décida à ranger les affaires qui restaient dans son sac. Bonnie fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui bloquait la fermeture. Elle tira d'un coup et une énorme chose brune sortit, la faisant sursauter.

«- Quel idiot rit-elle.»

La mascotte du fast-food se trouvait à ses pieds, souriant. Bonnie l'attrapa et le fit tourner, un mot était marqué sur son dos au stylo noir. Elle plissa les yeux et réussi à lire : «Cadeau de Kol.»

Bonnie poussa son sac à l'aide de son pied, éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et se glissa sous ses couettes. Elle cacha son visage dans le pelage doux du nounours, une légère odeur envahit ses narines. Bonnie sourit une nouvelle fois.

Le nounours portait l'odeur de Kol.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

A la prochaine !


	10. Amitié et énorme trahison

**Bonjour, je suis enfin de retour. **

**Merci pour vos review et je vais me dépêcher d'y répondre parce que ce chapitre va vous choquer, énormément. J'ai hésité à l'écrire mais bon...**

**Lila : Hey ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est très gentil de ta part. Merci aussi de m'ensevelir sous les compliments ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part. J'aime beaucoup écrire et j'aime aussi les personnages de vampire diaries alors c'est assez facile d'écrire. Lorsque je suis passionnée par quelque chose, je vais y penser sans cesse. C'est justement ce qu'il se passe avec cette fiction. Je pense, je cherche des idées et des tournures de phrases pour que la lecture soit plus agréable et touchante. Alors lorsque je reçois des commentaires comme le tien, je me rends compte que ça marche alors ça me pousse à écrire encore plus. Merci beaucoup et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère.**

**ella399 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, je mets en valeur le couple car je l'aime beaucoup mais dans ce chapitre...J'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture et j'espère, à bientôt. **

**Klaroline4ever : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et avant de dire quoi que ce soit : je suis d'accord avec ton pseudo. Vive le Klaroline ! Bref ! Ma petite Klaroline-Stebekah-Forever...Comment te dire que tes efforts pour me laisser un commentaire sont adorables ? Merci merci merci ! Je vois que mes flash-back sont adorés, je suis très contente de l'apprendre. C'est la partie que je préfère écrire car je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux, je peux créer leur passé et ainsi modifier leur présent, c'est énorme ! Pour le Stebekah, attends encore quelques chapitres et ta patience va être très très bien récompensée. J'aime beaucoup ce couple et je préfère prendre mon temps que le saboter. Je vais vite avec le Kennett car je sais déjà ce que je veux, les répliques, la situation...bref, je suis certaine avec ce couple contrairement au Stebekah. Rebekah a besoin d'amour et je n'ai pas envie de tout précipiter. Elle a besoin de temps ! Pour la vengeance, je sais qu'elle est très "nulle" mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Je dois terminer le "morceau Hayley" pour commencer une nouvelle partie de mon histoire. Dans quelques chapitres, Hayley ne sera plus un problème. Oui, Kol abuse beaucoup x) Quelle idée de voler la mascotte roh ! Kol et Bonnie...J'essaye de les rendre adorables et mignons ensemble et je suis contente que ça marche, du moins pour toi. Merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisou !**

**lydista : Wahou ! Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique pavé x) J'ai adoré le lire et je suis impatiente de te répondre. Oui, au début, j'ai hésité à écrire cette fiction. Je pensais que les personnages étaient dénaturés, inintéressants puis je me suis prise au jeu et voilà où j'en suis ! J'essaye de garder leurs comportements de départ mais en atténuant certains côtés. Le sadisme de Kol, le besoin de reconnaissance de Caroline, l'égoïsme de Katherine...Bref, j'essaye de les rendre humains sans pour autant ôter leur côté "surnaturel" qui existe dans la série. Katherine est très humanisée dans ma fiction, je l'avoue. J'écris son personnage avec mon instinct, je ne prépare jamais rien avec elle. Ce que vous lisez n'est pas retravaillé lorsque Katherine parle, c'est...bizarre. Elena n'est pas comme dans la série, elle est vraiment douce et "gentille". Dans la série, elle est pareille mais son nombrilisme (inconscient) agace beaucoup. Alors que là, ses amis et Damon sont les choses les plus importantes dans sa vie. Puis elle a encore sa famille, c'est un point à ne pas oublier. Caroline aime se faire remarquer mais pas comme ça, l'attention doit être "méritée". Après quelque chose d'incroyable ou quelque chose comme ça, pas pour sa beauté ou son aura. Mikael est différent aussi. Ma fiction change le plus possible les personnages mais en gardant certains de leurs côtés. Pour les flash-back, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont arriver. J'ai encore plusieurs chapitres à écrire avant la fin de ma fiction. Et pour Esther, je ne dirai rien x) J'attends le chapitre "spécial". Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci. Bye ! **

**Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse donc avec le nouveau chapitre. Il est différent, très différent des autres. C'est un chapitre qui va commencer à clore la partie "Hayley". Cette partie va se terminer dans deux chapitres et c'est le chapitre le plus important, celui qui va changer votre regard sur certains personnages. J'ai hésité à écrire ce chapitre, moi qui adore l'idée d'un monde parfait et tout beau. Préparez vous à détester un personnage principal, vous allez le haïr. **

**Bref, pas d'amour ou de baisers gluants ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre avec de l'amitié, des petites disputes amicales et enfin, un "choc". Pas encore d'Elijah en vu mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va arriver. Je suis qu'à ma première partie, il m'en reste encore deux (donc environ 20 chapitres). Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère lire vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

* * *

_Le silence, un doux silence s'était installé dans l'immense manoir des Mikaelson. La pluie glissait sur les fenêtres, créant une douce musique qui enchantait les adolescents. Rebekah somnolait dans sa chambre, Kol lisait et le seul couple de la maison se reposait, collé et amoureux. Une douce bulle que personne ne voulait, n'osait briser. Puis, un cri, un violent claquement de porte. Une paire de baskets glissa sur les escaliers, un nouveau hurlement. _

_«- Caroline, ne part pas. Tu n'as pas le droit._

_-Laisse-moi.»_

_Rebekah sauta sur ses pieds, entendant dans la voix de sa meilleure amie une souffrance silencieuse, muette. Elle attrapa un gilet, ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec son jumeau. Kol la regardait, lui demandant une explication. Elle haussa les épaules avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent, choqués._

_«- Arrête de fuir._

_-Je te fuis Nik'. Je ne veux plus te voir.»_

_Caroline se retourna vers Klaus, quelques cheveux se collèrent contre ses joues trempées. Elle avait caché ses mains dans les poches de son gilet, ses baskets étaient remplies d'eau. Son corps était tremblant, à cause du froid mordant. Klaus était immobile, choqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Il avança d'un pas, hésitant, et murmura, doucement :_

_«- Tu me quittes ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu me quittes ? Hurla le jeune homme, fou de peur._

_-Tu as compris Nik'._

_-Tu n'as pas le droit, je te l'interdis !_

_-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Nik', tu l'as trop souvent oublié.»_

_Caroline recula de quelques pas, secouée par ses pleurs. Elle lança un regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis, paralysés sur le seuil de la porte. Rebekah mit une main sur sa bouche, ne pouvait imaginer leur séparation. Son frère allait mourir de chagrin, tout comme Caroline. Kol esquiva son regard, sachant parfaitement qu'il devra faire un choix. Il ne pourrai plus s'amuser avec Caroline et vivre avec Klaus, son frère en souffrirai trop. Kol avait décidé._

_«- Tout est terminé. _

_-Fais ce que tu veux siffla Klaus.»_

_Caroline tourna les talons et marcha vers le portail fermé, impatiente de partir. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le regard brisé de Klaus. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ses lèvres qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais embrassé, ses yeux qu'elle ne pourra plus admirer, ses cheveux qu'elle ne pourra plus ébouriffer. Un cœur qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais aimer. C'était douloureux, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. C'est à cet instant que Caroline se rendit compte de la puissance de leur amour. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus continuer, terminé. _

_Il n'existera plus rien entre eux. Un néant, un fossé qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais traversé. Il n'aimera plus cette petite blonde surexcitée et elle n'aimera plus ce blond mystérieux. _

_Caroline essuya ses larmes, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Si elle pouvait, elle sauterait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, des heures entières. Mais ce n'était pas bon, ils s'aimaient trop. Ils étaient jeunes, trop jeunes pour un amour aussi passionné. Même Klaus le disait mais avec fierté. Fier d'aimer une fille avec plus d'amour que n'importe qui, fier de l'aimer elle. _

_«- Caroline ! Hurla Rebekah en courant sous la pluie._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Si tu ouvres ce portail, si tu pars, si tu nous abandonnes...Ce sera pour toujours. Jamais plus on ne pourra t'aimer. Si tu quittes Klaus, tu nous quittes aussi._

_-Tu ne comprends pas.»_

_Assis sur le sol trempé, le jeune homme leva la tête. Pour la première fois, il entendit la voix de Caroline perdre de sa confiance. Elle hésitait, il reprenait enfin espoir, délicieux espoir. _

_«- Non, c'est toi qui comprends rien Caroline. Tu ne comprends pas que Nik' t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Qu'il t'offre son amour sur un foutu plateau d'argent depuis des un an et que maintenant, tu lui balances au visage parce que tu te sens pas prête pour ça. Arrête de te voiler la face, tu l'aimes et tu l'aimeras toujours. Tu souris pour tout et ris pour rien à ses côtés. Il peut pleuvoir, neiger, le monde peut s'écrouler que tu t'en moquerai. Pas vrai ? Alors arrête de vouloir rejeter tout ça, arrête de le rejeter. Retourne-toi Caroline hurla Rebekah, au bord de l'hystérie.»_

_Caroline se retourna, comprenant que ne pas écouter la jeune adolescente ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. La situation qui dégénérait complètement, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle devrait être dans sa chambre à cet instant, cachée sous des dizaines de couettes, en larmes et complètement brisée. Mais non, elle se retrouvait sous la pluie, disputée par une adolescente plus jeune qu'elle. Saloperie de journée pensa Caroline. _

_«- Arrête de parler Rebekah, s'il te plaît demanda la jeune femme. _

_-Va t'en petite sœur lui souffla Klaus, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés._

_-Je le sais, je le sais depuis toujours.»_

_Rebekah sourit doucement, se dirigea vers le manoir et emmena Kol avec elle. _

_«- Écoute moi Caroline._

_-Non._

_-Tu es obligée de m'écouter._

_-Et pourquoi ?»_

_Klaus leva sa tête vers le ciel couvert, se demandant comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ici._

_«- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis si égoïste, je préfère que le monde s'écroule que te perdre. Je préfère mourir que te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que je t'aime depuis des années. Je t'ai aimé dans ta petite robe bleue d'enfant, dans ta tenue de bal, la couronne de reine sur ta tête. Je t'ai aimé avec chaque seconde, de chaque jour. Un peu plus à chaque instant, je t'aime tellement que si tu ouvres ce portail, je partirai. Je partirai loin de toi parce que je ne peux pas te voir avec un autre. Tu n'as pas le droit.»_

_Caroline se tourna vers Klaus, essayant de cacher sa douleur. Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux restèrent collés contre ses joues et ses épaules. Sa main ouvrit le portail, il grinça lentement, cachant le soupir brisé de l'adolescent. Le doux espoir qu'il avait nourri disparaît. Caroline le laissait, elle ne voulait plus de lui. Klaus resta assis sur le sol mouillé, se demandant comment il pouvait la laisser partir. Puis, il comprit que son bonheur à elle était beaucoup plus important que le sien. Même si elle s'en moquait, même si elle partait._

_Caroline avança d'un pas, d'un seul et unique pas avant de le refermer rapidement. Elle se retourna avant de partir en courant vers Klaus, toujours assis sur le sol mouillé du manoir. _

_«- Tu restes, pas vrai ?_

_-Oui.»_

_Elle s'accroupit, embrassa ses lèvres mouillées avant de se laisser tomber sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent couchés à même le sol, perdus dans un baiser enflammé. La pluie continuait de tomber sur eux, ils s'en moquaient. Parce que ils avaient eu peur, tout les deux. Peur de s'aimer loin de l'autre, séparés par un fossé si douloureux à supporter. _

_Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Rebekah fit signe à Kol de s'approcher. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant, fiers d'avoir empêché le pire. Surtout Rebekah. Le jeune Mikaelson sauta sur le lit de sa sœur, croisa ses jambes et lui lança, distraitement :_

_«- Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne partirait pas._

_-Tu avais raison murmura Rebekah, je l'ai vraiment cru._

_-Regarde-là, elle complètement folle amoureuse de notre frère.»_

_Ils étaient fous amoureux._

* * *

La maison des Gilbert était très simple tout en se démarquant des autres. Elle était de forme commune, un toit identique aux autres et des fenêtres d'un bleu pâle. Elle était cachée par quelques immenses arbres, déjà sur la propriété lors de l'achat, et une vieille balançoire traînait dans un coin du jardin. Jeremy, le petit frère d'Elena, l'avait cassé lors de son dernier anniversaire. Trop saoul pour réfléchir correctement, il avait lancé un pari stupide. Personne ne savait lequel, même lui. En parlant de lui, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte d'entrée et couru jusqu'à la jolie décapotable qui attendait devant le portail. Des rires, des embrassades puis la voiture disparut, laissant derrière elle un magnifique nuage noir. Madame Gilbert soupira.

«- Il n'a même pas mangé son petit-déjeuner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, Jeremy a prit quelque chose à manger.

-Oui mais j'ai préparé un plat pour lui gémit Miranda.

-D'après la veste qui se trouve sur le canapé, Damon sera là pour savourer ton repas.

-Toujours ensemble ces deux là...

-Ils me font penser à nous souffla son époux, souriant.

-Si tu le dis rit Miranda, amusée.»

Elena dormait toujours, cachée sous sa couette et ses coussins. Ses cheveux bruns formaient un chignon mal fait, sûrement défait pendant sa nuit agitée. Après le repas de famille, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas cessé de parler de sa mort, certaine de devoir quitter ce monde dans pas longtemps. Miranda avait hurlé à sa mère de se taire, ne pouvant imaginer sa vie sans elle. Tatia n'avait rien écouté et avait continué de parler.

C'était pour ça que Damon dormait dans sa chambre, couché sur un matelas de fortune. Par respect pour les parents, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu dormir avec Elena. Il n'était pas chez lui et ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. Il se tourna sur le côté, somnolant.

Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit avant de tomber de fatigue. Elena avait oublié sa mauvaise soirée et Damon, son repas familial. Son père, Guiseppe, s'était comporté comme un idiot. Il avait ignoré les problèmes de sa femme, énervant ses deux fils. Stefan était parti au cinéma avec des amis et Damon chez Elena. Quant à Lily, elle s'était réfugiée chez les Adams.

«- Elena murmura l'adolescent, enfin réveillé.»

La jolie brune grogna, toujours la tête cachée dans ses couettes. Damon ne pouvait voir que ses jambes, il les poussa avec son bras. Elena grogna une nouvelle fois, énervée d'être réveillée. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, elle était certaine d'avoir d'énormes cernes.

«- Princesse, lève-toi !

-Laisse-moi dormir Damon.

-On a cours !

-Et alors ? Laisse-moi dormir ou je te frappe.

-Comme si tu pouvais me faire mal.

-Ouvre encore une fois la bouche et je te fais souffrir.»

Damon se laissa tomber sur son coussin, soupira avant de sourire. Il sentait la bonne odeur de pancakes et rêvait de prendre une bonne douche. Décidé à lever sa petite-amie, le jeune homme se mit à genoux et hurla :

«- Je t'aime.

-La ferme !»

Elena sauta de son lit et tomba assise sur un Damon secoué. Couché, il admira le visage endormie de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, son élastique avait volé pendant son saut. Ses petites cernes n'entachaient pas la beauté de son regard et son visage.

«- Je voulais être gentil avec toi.

-Arrête de mentir siffla Elena, tu voulais juste me réveiller.

-J'avoue que...»

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Un coussin bleu s'écrasa contre son visage, l'étouffant presque. Des dizaines de plumes volèrent autour d'eux, Elena trouvait ça presque magique. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le visage offusqué de son petit-copain. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle reçu le même traitement. De nouvelles plumes rejoignirent les autres, envahissant la pièce autrefois bien rangée. Miranda et Grayson se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait à l'étage.

«- Tout va bien Elena ?»

Personne ne répondit au médecin. Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse du salon et se décida à monter les escaliers. Ses chaussures neuves firent grincer les escaliers en bois, annonçant aux deux adolescents l'arrivée de monsieur Gilbert. Damon sauta sur ses pieds, jeta les coussins derrière le lit et s'assit rapidement sur le sol. Elena secoua ses cheveux, poussa les plumes sous son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Elle rebondit quelques instants, faisant sourire le jeune Salvatore. Ils se lancèrent un regard amusé.

«- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le père, une main sur la poignée de porte.

-J'ai vu une araignée mais Damon a ouvert la fenêtre. Elle est partie.

-Tu es certaine ?

-On ne ment pas Monsieur, tout est sur contrôle.

-Appelle moi Grayson, je te connais depuis des années soupira le médecin.

-Okay, d'accord, pas de problème.

-Ils sont fous murmura Grayson.»

Il referma la porte, laissant le couple seul. Elena et Damon se regardèrent, fiers d'avoir caché les centaines de plumes qui se trouvaient sous le bureau. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et dit :

«- Je vais prendre une douche.

-Non, c'est à moi d'y aller.

-Non hurla Elena en courant, arrête de m'ennuyer.

-Ne pars pas sans moi.

-Dégage !»

Grayson et Miranda se regardèrent, amusés par le comportement des adolescents.

* * *

Elena attrapa sa veste, redoutant le froid qui s'était installé pendant la nuit. Sa paire de bottines enfilé, elle avala rapidement son pancake avant d'embrasser ses parents. Damon la suivit, les cheveux toujours mouillés. Il salua ses beaux-parents avant de courir derrière la jeune femme. Miranda ferma la porte, contente que sa table de cuisine soit vide.

«- Attendez moi !

-Bouge toi Damon, on va être en retard en cours s'énerva Stefan, au volant.

-Toujours à être aussi coincé petit frère, t'es fatiguant rit le jeune Salvatore.

-Ferme la, on n'a pas le temps de se disputer aujourd'hui siffla Bonnie.

-Roule Stefan ordonna Elena, un pancake dans la main. Tu le veux Bon'Bon ?»

La jeune femme l'attrapa avant de le partager avec Stefan. La voiture partit, laissant la petite maison des Gilbert derrière elle. Damon s'attacha tout en discutant avec son petit frère. Bonnie ébouriffa ses cheveux encore mouillés, elle adorait prendre une douche avant de partir en cours. Elle attrapa le petit miroir de sa meilleure amie, vérifia son rouge à lèvres avant de le poser sur le siège qui les séparaient. Elena lui fit un clin d'œil, rassurant son amie sur son apparence. Bonnie lui sourit avant de lui demander :

«- Tu aimes bien ma tenue ? Parce que...

-J'adore Bonnie. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu fais attention à toi.»

La jeune femme lui sourit, rassurée que sa tenue ne soit pas mal choisie ou trop travaillée. Sa veste en cuir avait été remplacée par une petite veste douce et longue. Son jean était plus moulant, ses bottines un peu homme et son chemisier trop long cachaient ses cuisses. Mais malgré ça, ses formes étaient mises en valeur, montrant sa beauté entêtante. Bonnie lança un regard sur son téléphone, elle avait reçu un message. Elle coupa ainsi la discussion muette.

Elena s'était détournée de son amie et regardait les maisons, le paysage apparaître puis se défiler. Il changeait à chaque seconde, avant de disparaître, ne pouvant pas suivre la voiture. Elena ferma les yeux, sentit le vent frais caressait ses joues et se glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle était bien, elle se sentait tellement bien. Le coup de blues qui l'avait envahie lors de l'accident était partie, laissant derrière lui une douce sensation de tranquillité. De bonheur.

«- Vous pensez que Caroline va venir au lycée aujourd'hui ? Demanda Elena.

-Je pense que oui, elle avait l'air heureuse hier.

-Mouais, tu étais trop obnubilé par Rebekah rit Bonnie.

-Arrête de mentir gamine s'énerva Stefan.»

Damon, Elena et Bonnie se lancèrent un regard entendu, certain que le jeune adolescent était amoureux de la nouvelle. Ils le comprenaient, Rebekah était d'une beauté unique. Ses boucles blondes tombaient parfaitement sur sa poitrine très rebondie, Elena était presque jalouse de sa poitrine. Son sourire était magnifique, tout comme son rire cristallin. Le seul petit hic était ses lèvres trop pulpeuses, mais rien de très voyant. Ils comprenaient Stefan.

«- Continuez comme ça et je vous laisse sur le bord de la route.

-Stefan aime...commença Damon.

-La magnifique Rebekah...

-Mikaelson finit Bonnie.

-Oui ! Stefan craque pour Rebekah hurla Elena, jouant à fond la pom-pom girl.»

La voiture noire de Stefan s'arrêta près du trottoir.

* * *

La voiture des Mikaelson se gara sur le parking, créant un silence devant le lycée. Tout le monde voulait savoir si Caroline était de retour ou non. Là-plupart pensait le contraire, elle n'était pas assez forte pour encaisser le coup. D'autres pensaient même que la jeune femme était toujours à l'hôpital. La réponse arriva enfin lorsque la portière s'ouvrit.

Une paire de Converse apparut, puis une chevelure blonde et bouclée. Les yeux bleus de Caroline fixa la foule, les défiant de chuchoter ou de la juger. Son pull et son jean noirs cachaient ses bleus et ses autres marques. Rebekah se trouva en quelques instants à ses côtés. Elle portait la même tenue, sa seule touche de couleur était sa veste bordeaux. Elles attrapèrent leur sac avant de marcher vers la foule, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Sur leurs talons, les deux Mikaelson. Klaus cherchait son téléphone tandis que Kol lançait des regards vers le parking. Il voulait voir Bonnie, inquiet que son cadeau soit détesté. Il ne la vit pas.

«- J'étais certaine qu'elle allait venir, on parle de Caroline souffla une adolescente.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont bousillé la voiture de Hayley.»

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait voulu bousillé la voiture de la jeune femme, elle n'aurait pas utilisé des œufs. Klaus posa une main sur son épaule, lui ordonnant de se calmer et d'ignorer les chuchotements qui s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure. Une adolescente fixa Caroline, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi jolie après un accident aussi grave. Aucune marque, son teint était toujours doré, ses lèvres colorées et son regard hypnotisant. Lentement, la jolie blonde tourna sa tête vers elle et leur regard se croisèrent un court instant. Elle ne reconnut pas l'adolescente et n'essaya pas une seule seconde de le faire. Elle ne supportait les regards pesants qu'elle pouvait sentir sur son dos. Caroline l'ignora.

Quant à Rebekah et Kol, ils restaient eux-même. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils discutaient assez doucement pour que personne ne puisse entendre. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme caressaient quelques fois l'épaule de Kol, le faisant grimacer. Il détestait cette sensation, c'était comme si une bête grimpait son épaule, peut-être même des centaines. Mais il resta près de sa sœur, certain qu'elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Rebekah adorait être le centre de l'intérêt mais elle ne supportait pas les stupides ragots qu'elle entendait. Non, Caroline n'avait pas été opérée et encore moins en dépression. Non, Klaus ne l'avait pas quitté après l'accident. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prête à faire un massacre. Mais Kol pressa son bras, calmant légèrement sa sœur jumelle. Rebekah le remercia avec un sourire.

«- Vivement la sonnerie ou un autre ragot, qu'ils passent à autre chose souffla Caroline.

-Tu es une star.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu as vu mon corps ? Rit la jeune femme en balançant ses hanches.

-Voilà la vraie Caroline sourit Klaus, amusée.»

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers les toilettes, Rebekah sur ses talons.

* * *

Hayley était assise devant son miroir, les yeux encore rouges et une légère gueule de bois. Tyler l'avait trompée, Tyler l'avait laissée, Tyler l'avait trahie, Tyler l'avait oubliée. Elle pouvait continuer comme ça toute la journée, elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer et penser. Tremblante, elle ôta son gros pull pour se retrouver en débardeur vert. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant plus courts, ils ne tombaient plus sur ses maigres épaules. Sa coupe encadrait son visage délicat, ses larmes, ses mimiques désespérées. Hayley ferma les yeux.

«- Comment as-tu osé ? Siffla-t-elle, au bord de la colère.»

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de l'alcool, du parfum frais de l'adolescente, la transpiration de Tyler. Elle pouvait encore entendre ses soupirs de plaisir, les rires de la blonde, la petite musique qui se jouait dans la chambre. Hayley pouvait encore voir le regard choqué du jeune homme, toujours couché sur son amante. Elle pouvait encore voir la ressemblance entre Caroline et l'adolescente. La douloureuse vérité : Tyler était amoureux de la jeune Forbes. A tel point qu'il l'avait trompée avec son sosie. Hayley éclata en sanglots.

* * *

_Hayley se demandait, en montant les escaliers, se qu'elle faisait ici. Tyler lui avait demandé alors elle était venue, comme la petite-amie qu'elle était. Sa bière dans la main, elle chancela jusqu'à l'étage. La musique l'étourdissait, tout comme la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qui était dans son sang. Mais la jeune femme était bien, libre et heureuse. Caroline n'était plus un problème, son coup de cœur pour Klaus commençait à disparaître et son corps quémandait l'attention de Tyler depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ses amis lui avaient dit que le jeune homme était en haut, oubliant de lui dire un petit détail. Il était accompagné. _

_Les baskets d'Hayley glissèrent contre le sol sale, elle se rattrapa à une porte légèrement ouverte. Sa bière tomba sur le sol, se vidant sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un couple en pleine embrassade. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient laids. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la vraie passion, le vrai besoin de l'autre. Elle, elle le savait. _

_«- Tu es belle Jess' murmura une voix familière de l'autre côté de la porte._

_-Embrasse-moi. Tu n'as plus besoin de me draguer maintenant, je suis dans ton lit._

_-Pas vraiment le mien mais tu as raison rit le jeune homme.»_

_Puis plus rien, le silence. Le cœur de Hayley battu des records de vitesse, son corps se figea et son léger alcoolisme disparu sous le choc. Non, non, non pensa-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Tyler n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il était trop bon, gentil, amoureux. Hayley essuya ses mains étrangement transpirantes sur son jean en cuir avant de souffler. Allez, compte jusqu'à trois et après, entre s'ordonna-t-elle. _

_Un._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur la porte, toujours aussi tremblantes. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, son cœur au bord de l'explosion et ses lèvres blanches. Elle n'avait jamais été trompée et elle n'avait jamais trompé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pour être honnête, Hayley aurait lâché Tyler si Klaus s'était intéressé à elle. Mais jamais les deux en même temps, par respect. Sa mère avait trop souvent fait ça pour qu'elle puisse le faire._

_Deux._

_Ses mains se glissèrent vers la petite ouverture, discrètement. Le couple prêt d'elle continuait de s'embrasser, oubliant la fête qui se déroulait en dessous. La musique était beaucoup trop forte, une sorte de brouillard planait dans la maison, idée d'un invité. Les bouteilles d'alcool cachaient le sol sûrement sale. Une fête de lycéens comme les autres._

_Trois._

_Hayley ouvrit la porte, essayant de se faire discrète. Elle ne voulait pas se faire voir, elle voulait tout voir. Absolument tout. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche entrouverte. _

_Tyler et une inconnue étaient l'un au dessus de l'autre, sur un lit. Couverts par un drap, Hayley ne pouvait se tromper sur leur activité. La jeune femme, Jessica, avait les yeux fermés. Un sourire de plaisir éclairait son visage. Ses longues boucles blondes couvraient les coussins bleus, ses mains serraient les bras musclés de Tyler. Son rouge à lèvres débordait, lui donnant un air légèrement vulgaire. Elle était belle et elle partageait quelques points communs avec Caroline. Elle était un pâle sosie mais tout de même un sosie. _

_Quant à Tyler, Hayley ne l'avait jamais vu aussi comblé. Son visage était concentré mais elle pouvait entendre ses gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains agrippaient violemment les draps blancs du lit, sûrement celui de Jace, l'organisateur de la soirée. Ses yeux fermés s'entrouvraient quelques fois. La belle brune serra les dents, encaissant la nouvelle._

_«- Tu es si obsédé par cette fille que tu couches avec son sosie rit Hayley.»_

_Le couple s'arrêta net. Jessica enroula ses bras autour du coup de Tyler, apeurée par le sifflement mauvais de Hayley. Sa poitrine était visible, son rouge à lèvres tâchait le torse de Tyler mais aussi ses bras. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds avant de courir pour se couvrir. _

_Jessica portait la chemise du jeune homme, ne prenant même pas la peine de la fermer. On pouvait voir sa poitrine et sa culotte noire. Quant à Tyler, il portait que son pantalon. Il s'approcha vers Hayley, les mains tendues. Il les posa sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle se laissa faire, appréciant le contact chaud. Elle ferma, inconsciemment, les yeux et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement. Pas du tout gêné, Tyler embrassa Hayley et elle se laissa faire. Jessica assista à la scène et ne fit rien, elle savait que le jeune homme avait une copine. Elle n'était même pas jalouse, même si elle était amoureuse. Pour elle, Tyler pouvait les aimer toutes les deux, ce n'était rien. Et le jeune homme était d'accord. _

_«- Je t'aime Hayley._

_-Et tu me le prouves en couchant avec une autre ?»_

_Lorsque Tyler lui murmura ces mots, Hayley perdit toute sa colère. Elle voulait juste être aimée par quelqu'un, même par le pire des adolescents. Tyler l'aimait, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Cette Jessica ne pouvait pas prendre sa place dans son cœur, il l'aimait elle._

_«- Pourquoi cette fille ? Je ne te plais pas ?_

_-Si, tu es adorablement sexy mais elle, elle ressemble à..._

_-Ne continue pas murmura Hayley. Juste, promets moi de ne plus voir cette fille.»_

_Coincée entre le mur et Tyler, la jeune femme était certaine que l'adolescent accepterait. Il l'avait trompée, des dizaines de fois même, mais elle lui pardonnait. Elle perdait toute dignité, elle le savait mais elle avait besoin de son amour. Hayley ouvrit les yeux._

_«- Bébé, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je t'aime toi, c'est vrai mais Jessica ressemble à..._

_-Caroline, c'est ça ? Termina la jolie blonde. Il m'a parlé d'elle, il m'a dit qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il reste avec moi. Je lui ressemble d'après lui.»_

_Hayley serra les dents et toute la colère qu'elle ressentait auparavant refit surface. Son instant de faiblesse avait disparu, elle avait été obnubilée par son besoin d'amour. Là, maintenant, elle avait besoin de respect. D'un respect que Tyler ne pouvait pas lui offrir._

_«- Profite bien du sosie parce que tu n'auras jamais l'originale souffla Hayley.»_

_Puis elle disparu, ignorant les appels incessants de Tyler._

_Cachée dans sa voiture, Hayley éclata en sanglots. _

* * *

Hayley essuya ses larmes, décidée à oublier l'idiot qu'était Tyler. Elle nettoya son visage, se changea puis se dirigea vers son miroir. Son tube de rouge à lèvres dans la main, elle se colora les lèvres. Sa pulpeuse bouche se retrouva rose et ses cils foncés. La jeune femme ébouriffa ses cheveux, enfila sa veste en cuir et arrêta la fermeture au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle tourna sur elle-même, sourit faussement avant de sortir, prête à aller au lycée. Même si elle était virée, elle pouvait toujours aller voir quelques unes de ses amies.

* * *

La sonnerie sonna au lycée, dispersent les élèves dans leur classe. Caroline et Rebekah traînaient les pieds, pas du tout impatientes de retourner en classe. Elles étaient fatiguées et pas d'humeur à supporter plusieurs heures de cours. Heureusement pour elle, Rebekah n'avait pas sport tout comme Caroline. Au moins, elle n'avaient pas à craindre ça.

«- Tu as vu Elena ou Bonnie ?

-Non répondit la plus vieille, on est restées dans les toilettes.

-Ouais mais j'avais besoin d'aller de me faire une beauté.

-Me faire une beauté répéta Caroline, amusée. Tu es si pimbêche.

-Oh la ferme, tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais ça.

-Tu as intérêt rit la jeune femme. Bon je te laisse, j'ai mathématiques.

-Okay, j'ai sciences perso.

-Bonne chance soufflèrent-elles en même temps.»

Un dernier sourire complice avant de partir chacune de leur côté.

Alors que Rebekah et Caroline se dépêchaient d'aller en cours, Bonnie et ses deux meilleurs amis traînaient des pieds sur un trottoir. Stefan les avait laissé sur le côté, énervé par leurs remarques sur son coup de cœur pour Rebekah. Damon jeta un caillou, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence et les dizaines de minutes de marche. Comment son petit frère avait osé faire ça ? Il allait lui faire payer ça, il le promettait ! Quant à Elena, elle jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux, se moquant de devoir marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle allait sûrement rater le cours de sciences, une chance pour elle qui n'avait pas révisé ces cours.

«- Quel idiot siffla Bonnie, il se prend pour qui ?

-Pour Stefan Salvatore, notre roi rit Elena. Oh allez, ne soyez pas si énervés.

-Quoi ? Rugit Damon. Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir marcher pendant je ne sais combien de temps parce que mon stupide frère n'a pas d'humour ?

-Parfaitement. Je sais tout ça répondit la jeune brune. Mais je vois le bon côté des choses, on rate les sciences et Bonnie, les mathématiques. Avouez que c'est plutôt cool.»

Bonnie et Damon se lancèrent un regard entendu, comprenant enfin la bonne humeur de la jeune adolescente. Pendant un instant, la jolie métisse avait cru que son amie était stupide. Vraiment stupide, presque irrécupérable. Bonnie s'arrêta, lança un regard autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le trottoir. Elle n'ira pas en cours, ou du moins pas maintenant.

«- Venez, on reste ici jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler sur les molécules et je pense que les inéquations ne sont pas vos meilleurs amis. Je me trompe ?

-Tu te trompes jamais Bon'Bon répondit Damon en se posant à côté d'elle.

-Merci, merci, t'es gentil.

-Oh ! Je crois que c'est la voiture de ton père Damon.»

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, beaucoup moins souriants. Si Guiseppe les voit, ils peuvent être sûrs de passer un mauvais moment. Le petit groupe attrapa les sacs qui traînaient sur le trottoir avant de partir en courant vers le lycée, priant pour ne pas se faire prendre.

«- J'en ai marre de courir chouina Bonnie, mes chaussures ne sont pas faîtes pour ça.

-Ce sont des baskets Bonnie hurla Damon, tu n'as pas des talons non plus.

-Ouais mais ce sont des baskets pour faire beaux, pas pour courir.»

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant de sprinter en voyant le lycée à quelques mètres.

«- Je vais tuer cet idiot de Stefan.»

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

* * *

_Rebekah était assise sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos contre son lit et un livre dans les mains. La lumière de sa chambre était la seule allumée, les autres membres de sa famille dormaient sûrement. La jeune femme pouvait entendre la télévision, Katherine devait sûrement être dans le salon. Quelques fois, Rebekah descendait la voir et l'empêchait de sombrer dans ses pensées noires. L'adolescente savait que la Bulgarie manquait à sa belle-sœur, que ses parents sont une partie importante de sa vie et qu'elle avait disparue. Mais aujourd'hui, Rebekah ne se sentait pas assez forte pour affronter ça. La tristesse de Katherine allait l'achever, la rendre complètement folle. La sienne était déjà assez envahissante. _

_Dix ans déjà._

_Dix ans qu'elle vivait sans repères, que son père souffrait et que son grand frère travaillait dur pour leur permettre de tenir le coup. Non pas financièrement, mais psychologiquement. Kol avait été le plus affecté. Il avait cessé de parler pendant plusieurs mois, sous le choc. Et Klaus avait grandi à une vitesse folle, oubliant les jeux d'enfants pour faire attention à sa famille. Et elle, la gentille et calme Rebekah. Celle qui avait été une douce et adorable petite enfant. L'enfant avait laissé place à une fille froide et distante, toujours discrète. Mais elle cherchait quelques fois l'attention, pour se rassurer sur sa propre existence. Pathétique. _

_«- Stupide bouquin s'énerva Rebekah en fermant le livre.»_

_Elle attacha ses cheveux, lança un regard vers son téléphone silencieux et se décida à descendre regarder la télévision avec Katherine. Elle acceptait de souffrir avec sa belle-sœur, c'était la seule option. Soudain, un caillou frappa la fenêtre de sa chambre. _

_«- Rebekah, ouvre souffla une voix familière.»_

_La jeune adolescente sourit, reconnaissant la silhouette du garçon. Elle ouvrit sa grande fenêtre et ferma les yeux sous l'odeur délicieuse de l'été. Le vent frais se glissa dans ses longues mèches blondes, les faisant voler. Il lui fit un signe et elle comprit. Rapidement, Rebekah courut dans son armoire et attrapa la corde que formaient quelques draps. _

_«- Dépêche-toi de monter.»_

_Le garçon se trouva en face d'elle en quelques secondes, tout souriant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, ses cernes marquées et son sourire timide. Il embrassa sur le front Rebekah, heureuse de revoir son ami d'enfance. Il avait fait des kilomètres pour la voir, profitant des vacances pour retrouver la dynamique blonde qui avait coloré son enfance._

_«- Quoi de beau ?_

_-Dix ans maintenant. _

_-Ah ouais, elle est pas prête de revenir répondit Alexander en s'asseyant.»_

_Rebekah hocha la tête avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Il n'avait rien d'amoureux entre eux, juste une amitié quelques fois ambiguë. Il était le premier garçon qu'elle avait apprécié et elle était son premier amour. Et quelques fois, ce mélange frôlait leur cœur. Mais Rebekah n'était pas amoureuse, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Quant à Alexander, rien n'en était sur. _

_«- A part ça, comment va ma petite folle ?_

_-Je t'ai déjà tout raconté la semaine dernière, j'ai rien d'autre à dire._

_-Alors pourquoi j'ai quitté mon lit douillet et la chaleur de ma chambre pour venir ?_

_-Parce que tu retournes dans ton village dans quelques heures. _

_-Et alors ? Si c'est pour rien dire._

_-Oh ferme la et profite du silence, sois heureux.»_

_Rebekah ferma les yeux, laissant Alexander seul. Elle voulait juste profiter du silence et de la présence de son ancien meilleur ami. Juste pour la nuit, pour passer la mauvaise soirée. La télévision ne faisait plus de bruit, Katherine était sûrement montée dans sa chambre. La jeune adolescente pouvait entendre Elijah rire et les jeux vidéos de ses deux autres frères. _

_«- D'accord, à vos ordres Reine.»_

_Elle sourit. Quand ils étaient petits, les deux enfants s'amusaient à se donner des rôles. Celui de Rebekah fut reine pendant des années, elle n'avait jamais changé au contraire d'Alexander. Il avait été pompier, roi, chanteur et champion de boxe. Puis, plus rien. Il était parti, laissant la Reine seule. Mais comme l'ami qu'il était, Alexander était revenu._

_Ce dernier se posa face à Rebekah et admira son visage angélique. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, aucune photo avec des amis ou un petit-copain. Juste avec Caroline, Katherine et ses frères. Une seule était avec son père, prise il y a quelques mois. Son père souriait mais son regard montrait sa tristesse, sa fatigue, sa douleur. Il avait une main posait sur l'épaule de Rebekah et ce simple geste semblait ravir la jeune blonde qui souriait._

_A cet instant, elle semblait si paisible. Ses cheveux étaient dispersés sur les coussins, ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration régulière rassurait Alexander. Il était gêné d'être ici, après toutes ses années. Il n'était plus le petit enfant guerrier et elle n'était plus la petite fille maigre et intrépide. Alexander était un adolescent heureux et Rebekah une jeune femme forte et magnifique. Cette différence le rendait fou d'inquiète, il avait peur de perdre son admiration. Elle se souvenait encore de lui, le petit garçon prêt à tout. Il n'était plus ainsi._

_Mais il partageait quelque chose avec le petit Alexander, son amour pour Rebekah. _

_«- Je t'ai jamais oublié, tu le sais ?»_

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas, sûrement endormie. Il se décida à partir, le lit rebondit légèrement lorsqu'il se leva. Alexander passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se baissa pour embrasser les lèvres pulpeuses de Rebekah. Un dernier baiser, un dernier cadeau._

_«- Je t'ai aimé, tu étais ma Reine à moi.»_

_Puis Alexander partit, laissant Rebekah derrière lui. _

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Kol ne s'attendait pas à voir Bonnie. Le professeur de sciences accepta le mot de retard de l'adolescente et la laissa s'asseoir à sa place, devant Rebekah. Tous les adolescents se retournèrent vers elle, fascinés par sa beauté. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi, tout en artifices. Sa tenue faisait ressortir sa peau mate et ses formes généreuses. Kol croisa les bras, énervés par le petit manège de ses camarades. Comme si ils pouvaient la séduire. Bonnie ignora les regards et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

«- Merci murmura-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle Bennett, un peu de respect. Vous arrivez en retard et maintenant, vous discutez ! Je ne veux pas vous sanctionner alors tenez vous correctement.

-D'accord.»

Elle lança un dernier regard vers Kol avant de se tourner vers le tableau. Quant à l'adolescent, il souriait discrètement. Pour une fois, son caractère impulsif avait porté ses fruits. Parce qu'il avait vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle l'aimait vraiment bien. Et pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre, Kol était subjugué par sa beauté.

Mais il préférait lorsqu'elle restait elle-même, Bonnie était exceptionnelle.

Un dernier regard vers elle avant de se concentrer sur le cours de sciences.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie se fit enfin entendre, Elena rangea ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle était épuisée par son matin agité et l'heure de mathématiques qu'elle venait de passer. La jeune femme n'avait rien compris et était certaine de rien comprendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns, laissant la petite entaille qui se trouvait sur sa joue à la vue de tous. Deux livres se trouvaient dans ses bras et son sac pendait dans son dos.

Elena n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Le bruit qui régnait dans les couloirs l'achevait, lui donnant un léger mal de crâne. Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit Klaus courir vers elle, la belle brune oublia sa fatigue et lui sourit. Elle était heureuse que Caroline aille mieux, et elle aimait bien la façon douce qu'avait Klaus de s'occuper d'elle. Ils étaient beaux et adorables ensemble, Elena adorait ça.

«- Elena, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je t'écoute répondit-elle.

-Tu ne trouves pas que notre vengeance a été trop facile ?

-Oui, c'est vrai avoua Elena, mais on ne voulait pas vous attirer des ennuis.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'avoir des ennuis sourit Klaus, tu as le numéro de Hayley ?

-Je ne l'ai pas effacé, pourquoi le veux-tu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas sourit Klaus.»

Curieuse, Elena sortit son téléphone.

* * *

La pause avait commencé depuis quelques minutes lorsque la voiture, nettoyée, d'Hayley se gara sur le parking. Sa poitrine attira le regard d'un groupe de garçons, estomaqué par sa sensualité et sa façon de les regarder. Elle était enfin célibataire, elle voulait faire payer à Tyler sa trahison mais ces lycéens étaient trop idiots. Il faudrait quelqu'un comme Klaus. Et c'est justement lui qu'elle avait. Il avait enfin cédé, il lui proposait de se voir et d'après le message qu'elle avait reçu, ce n'était pas pour discuter. Heureuse, Hayley réajusta son décolleté et sortit son téléphone, voulant relire le message.

_«Hayley, j'ai pris ton numéro dans le téléphone d'Elena. Caroline et les autres pensent que c'est pour une vengeance mais j'ai une autre idée en tête. Ne t'attends pas à des sentiments, c'est juste pour s'amuser. Ça fait des années que je sors avec Caroline mais j'ai besoin de voir ailleurs, juste pour quelques mois. Ne le dis à personne ou je nierai. Je t'attends près du parc, à quelques minutes du lycée. Tu as gagné Sweetheart, j'ai craqué. Klaus.»_

Hayley s'arrêta à quelques mètres du parc et se regarda dans une vitrine. Son décolleté était plongeant, son jean moulant et ses cheveux bouclés. Elle avait ôté son rouge à lèvres, préférant souligner ses yeux verts d'un trait d'eye-liner. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Elle était certaine que Klaus oublierait Caroline ou du moins la tromperait. Elle avait parié sur plusieurs mois de travail mais il avait craqué, à sa plus grande surprise. Puis, l'adolescente était sûre que ce n'était pas une farce parce qu'elle avait vu le groupe des Mikaelson, des Salvatore et Bennet assis près du lycée, souriants. Ils ne savaient même pas où était Klaus.

Elle, elle savait. Dans quelques minutes, il serait à elle. Il serait dans ses bras, il serait aussi attentionné que Tyler l'avait été avec Jessica. Il murmura son prénom, caressera ses joues et ses hanches, lui montrera qu'il était mieux que son ancien petit-copain. Klaus oubliera Caroline dans ses bras et autant qu'il le voudra. Et elle, elle lui prouvera qu'elle était mieux que la jolie blonde. Que ses baisers étaient plus passionnés, son corps plus doux et sensuel.

Hayley arriva dans le parc et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le point de rendez-vous, souriante et confiante. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit une ombre assis sur un banc.

Klaus était juste en face, seul et sérieux. L'adolescente se sentit bouillir, elle était enfin la gagnante. Le bel apollon était enfin à elle, tout à elle. Il oublierait enfin Caroline, elle sera sa petite-amie et pourra enfin rabaisser son ennemie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment dans les bras de Klaus.

«- C'est moi que tu voulais voir ? Sourit Hayley, impatiente.»

Le jeune Mikaelson releva sa tête, lança un regard soutenu vers l'adolescente et lui sourit. Un sourire que jamais Hayley lui avait vu, un sourire dont Caroline n'avait jamais eu le droit. Cette pensée fit frémit la belle brune, il était enfin à elle.

«- Tu es enfin là.»

Hayley enleva sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers Klaus.


	11. Le chiffre 9, Darling

**ATTENTION : Chapitre changé après la publication de ce début de journée. J'ai posté, sans faire attention, l'ancienne version de ce chapitre. Voici la bonne, retravaillée et avec une fin différente. Bonne lecture. **

**Auteur : ****Movie-like**

**Personnages : ****Tous humain**

**Couples : ****Klaroline, Stebekah, Kennett, Kelijah et Delena **

**Bonjour ! Je suis enfin de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avais vraiment plus envie d'écrire et j'ai été assez occupée. Je suis partie en Angleterre quelques mois pour perfectionner mon anglais et j'ai passé mes premières épreuves pour le bac. Et enfin, j'ai perdu tout intérêt pour la série "Vampire Diaries". C'est pour quoi j'ai prit autant de temps pour terminer ce chapitre. J'ai aussi découvert une nouvelle une application "wattpad" et je l'aime vraiment bien. J'ai crée un compte et je pense continuer mes fanfictions dessus. J'aimerais avoir votre avis. **

**Malgré ça, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Avant ça, je vais répondre à vos commentaires. **

**haruhi-kyouya : Hey ! Merci pour ce commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Ah ah, pour la vengeance et pour ce couple, tu verras tout cela dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture.**

**KlarolineForever2 : Hey ! Merci pour ces compliments et ce commentaire. Pour savoir si Klaus va tromper Caroline, lis ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Taraimperatrice : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Alors pour Klaus et Hayley, surprise. Bonne lecture !**

**eternal-stories : Hey ! Je t'excuse pour ce retard car niveau retard, je suis la reine. Alors pour l'histoire Klaus/Hayley/Caroline, je ne dis rien ! Pour la trahison de Tyler, j'ai adoré l'écrire car je l'imagine vraiment comme ça. Un traitre tout simplement. Pour le Kalijah, il va bientôt être de retour. Pour le Kennett et le Stebekah, tu vas être servie ! Je continuerai toujours cette histoire même si je poste en retard, très en retard. J'ai les grandes vacances devant moi pour rattraper ce retard alors je suis très contente. Attends toi à voir plusieurs chapitres te poster. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Milie-falls : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et oui, je terminerai cette histoire. Bonne lecture !**

**Alina : Hey ! Merci pour ces trois commentaires et ces compliments. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Carabes : Hey ! Merci pour ce commentaire et pour l'histoire Klaus/Hayley, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Odessa : Hey ! Merci pour ces deux commentaires. Ouais, Kol est vraiment tout mignon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**ella399 : Hey ! Merci pour ce commentaire. Le premier paragraphe est un flash-back (tout ce qui est en **_italique _**est un flash-back ou message téléphonique.) Hayley va partir, je vous le promets. Mais quand ? Ah ah ! Bonne lecture !**

**ILoveTeddyBear : Hey ! Merci pour ce commentaire ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, je ne peux rien dire parce qu'au sinon, je vais raconter l'histoire :) Alors bonne lecture !**

**Trislys : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! La relation de Katherine avec les autres est celle que je préfère écrire. Elle peut être adorable (comme avec Caroline), très protectrice avec Rebekah et touchante avec Elijah. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur ce personnage. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**lydista : Hey ! Merci pour ce long commentaire que j'ai adoré lire. Tu verras tout ça dans ce chapitre alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture !**

**Encore désolée pour ce très très long retard et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il est assez court (7.300 mots) mais les prochains seront plus longs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_-Le chiffre 9-_

* * *

_Alors que les femmes couraient, perchées sur leurs talons colorés, une jeune adolescente était paisiblement assise. Alors que les enfants s'amusaient, les yeux pétillants, elle restait seule. Alors que les hommes se préparaient, fatigués et rasés, elle attendait que la journée se termine. Elle restait toujours assise, seule. _

_Alors que le monde continuait de tourner, elle fixait l'horizon inchangé depuis plusieurs minutes. _

_Les gouttes transparentes et froides de la pluie se glissaient dans ses longs cheveux blonds, sur ses joues rougies par le froid et sous le tissu blanc de son pull. Elles frôlaient les dernières gouttelettes de parfum, son vernis et ses lèvres gercées. Elles appartenaient à la jeune adolescente, silencieuses. _

_Ses baskets usés par le temps étaient enfoncés dans la boue, immobiles. Sa veste en cuir bien trop grande semblait étouffer l'adolescente, lui donnant un air fragile et fort à la fois. Ses yeux, bien trop maquillés, étaient d'un bleu si frais et beau. Elle était si angélique, si délicate que le vent semblait pouvoir l'écraser, la briser sous sa force, son souffle. Elle était assise, seule et calme. Et malgré le temps qui passait, elle restait immobile et le regard fixé vers un point loin dans le paysage. _

_Ses écouteurs blancs, cachés derrière ses longs cheveux, étaient sa seule et unique compagnie. Et elle l'appréciait au delà de tout, au delà d'un ami ou d'un confident. Elle était bien. Elle savourait le vent et le Soleil qui se cachait derrière les immenses nuages gris, tristes, moroses. _

_Un enfant passa devant elle, les mains cachées dans les poches chaudes de sa veste bleue. Il essayait d'éviter les flaques d'eau et les immenses trous creusés par les nombreux chiens du quartier. Il était si sérieux malgré ses boucles brunes décoiffées, ses yeux brillant de malice et son visage poupin. Il était si délicat, si parfait et si calme que l'adolescente voulut l'enlacer. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, discuter avec lui et lui murmurer des mots adorables à écouter. _

_Et elle se souvient que jamais personne n'avait prit le temps de l'enlacer. Alors, elle serra les poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et se concentra sur autre chose. Sur quelque chose de plus neutre pour son cœur d'adolescente. _

_Elle regarda les feuilles se balancer sous le souffle glacé du vent. Elle fixa les habitants se dépêcher, les bras remplis et le visage concentré. Elle tomba amoureuse des couples heureux de s'embrasser sous la pluie, comme les acteurs de vieux films. Elle apprécia les couleurs vives des ballons et des parapluies, des vestes et des bonnets bien trop grands. Elle frémit sous la caresse du vent et la froideur de la pluie. Elle respira l'odeur de terre mouillée, la nature toujours en mouvement. Elle profita des dernières secondes, de ces derniers moments passé sur ce banc._

_Et alors, Rebekah se leva, prit son sac noir et se mit à marcher, sans un regard vers le banc. _

_Elle arriva rapidement devant le manoir familial. Elle secoua sa veste, la posa dans l'entrée et ôta ses chaussures avant de les jeter dans un coin. Toujours mouillée par la pluie, l'adolescente se glissa dans le salon principal. Katherine et Klaus jouaient paisiblement du piano, les yeux ouverts et concentrés sur les touches usées. Kol descendit les escaliers, salua sa sœur et passa dans la pièce voisine. Elijah lisait un livre, comme toujours, assis sur le canapé gris. Tout était calme et à sa place. _

_«- Bonjour dit-elle simplement_

_-Bonjour Rebekah répondit Katherine en souriant._

_-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Klaus._

_-Très bien, je vais me doucher.»_

_Elle fixa son frère aîné, se demandant s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle fronça les sourcils et sans émettre le moindre son, elle se glissa hors de la pièce. Rebekah croisa Kol, les bras chargés de nourriture et de boissons. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il avait toujours la marque du coussin sur sa joue droite. Elle sourit, amusée._

_«- Soirée film murmura-t-il._

_-Amuse toi bien.»_

_Son jumeau lui répondit par un sourire discret puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Rebekah continua sa route, faisant danser ses cheveux mouillés dans son dos. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé et se déshabilla. Elle alluma l'eau, se regarda dans le miroir et souffla._

_«- D'un regard, je t'ai aimé. D'un souffle, je t'ai apprécié. D'un baiser, je t'ai profané chanta l'adolescente en se glissant sous l'eau chaude et agréable. Je t'ai oublié, ma douce aimée. Je t'ai rejeté malgré tes sourires parfaits. D'un soupir, je t'ai blessé. O, déesse, souviens-toi de mon visage imparfait. Alors, alors, alors, je serai ton amant parfait. Un, deux, trois, je meurs dans tes bras délicats.»_

_Rebekah ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter, l'eau chaude sur son visage fatigué. _

* * *

Mikael était assis dans son bureau, les yeux fermés et les mains posées contre ses tempes. Il essayait de réfléchir mais rien ne venait, il devait se reposer. Ses journées semblaient interminables, tout comme ses nuits. Il se fatiguait pour des dossiers à peine commencés, il ne parvenait pas à dormir et son lit semblait incomplet. Il lui manquait inlassablement quelque chose, il était à bout de nerfs. C'est pour quoi il repoussa ses dossiers et souffla, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et la colère.

«- Tu veux de l'eau ? Murmura une voix féminine.

-Esther souffla-t-il, heureux. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. J'ai terminé de lire, je suis reposée et le temps semble se rafraîchir. Tout va bien répondit-elle.

-Je t'en prie, entre.»

Et alors, comme tous les jours depuis de si nombreuses années, il retomba profondément amoureux.

La robe bleue et noire d'Esther était un vieux cadeau de mariage, un parmi des centaines. Elle épousait ses formes délicates et rehaussait la blondeur candide de ses cheveux. Délicatement et le plus rapidement possible, sa femme se glissa dans la pièce, une carafe d'eau dans la main droite. Orné de spirales dorées, cette carafe était nouvelle. Mikael le remarqua rapidement et apprécia sa beauté. Esther semblait être un tableau d'un peintre de la Renaissance, animé par magie pour son bonheur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était minable d'aimer autant une femme qui ne le remarquait que très rarement mais ce n'était pas grave, il était heureux de l'aimer au delà de tout.

«- Tu as bien dormi ?

-Pas réellement répondit Mikael en se servant un verre. Et toi ?

-J'ai très peu dormi, j'ai préféré ranger quelques pièces de la maison.

-Oh, tu sembles si reposée.

-Merci sourit Esther. Pourquoi sembles-tu si énervé ?

-Je n'arrive pas à terminer un dossier.

-C'est dommage. As-tu besoin d'Elijah ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Je vais le chercher s'exclama Esther en se levant, les mains posées sur le bureau de son époux.

-Merci.»

Esther fixa quelques secondes la mine fatiguée de Mikael mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle reprit la carafe, essuya quelques gouttes d'eau, remit en place deux feuilles et tourna le dos, silencieuse. Ses talons noirs frappaient contre le parquet ciré du bureau, brisant le silence inconfortable qu'elle avait installé.

«- Esther ?

-Oui ?»

Le regard brun de Mikael s'ancra dans celui d'Esther et un frisson le traversa. Comment pouvait-il aimer cette femme avec autant de désir, de passion et de désespoir ? Il fixa ses lèvres roses, ses joues rondes, ses cils allongés par le mascara, ses sourcils froncés et ses boucles d'oreilles fragiles. Il la fixa toute entière. De ses mèches coiffés à la pointes de ses chaussures noires. Il n'omit aucun détail, aucune courbe, aucun grain de beauté ronds et parfaits. Il ne rata absolument rien de cette femme.

Esther regarda cet homme, assis et mort de fatigue. Elle fixa ses rides masculines, ses cheveux coiffés à l'identique depuis de longues années et ses lèvres fines. Elle remarqua une légère cicatrice au-dessus de son œil droit et un grain de beauté près du menton. Il semblait si imparfait et parfait à la fois qu'elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment pouvait-il l'aimer autant.

Mikael se mit à chercher, dans le regard bleu et expressif de sa femme, une trace de désir, d'amour, de bonheur ou encore de tendresse. Mais il ne trouva rien d'agréable ou encore d'acceptable.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et répondit simplement.

«- Bonne journée.»

* * *

Une cannette tomba d'un distributeur dans un assortiment de bruits mécaniques. Elle se glissa dans un tuyau et apparut, secouée et fraîche. Elle se retrouva dans une main masculine et chaude puis dans une main féminine et agréable. Et elle termina dans une poubelle, cachée des regards.

«- Merci pour la boisson sourit Rebekah, les cheveux tressés dans son dos.

-Pas de quoi répondit Stefan en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Tu as faim ?

-Non merci, ça ira. Est-ce que tu as terminé ta journée de cours ?

-Non, il me reste histoire et toi ?

-Italien sourit l'adolescente en lançant un regard dans le couloir. Oh, les autres sont encore dehors.

-Oui, il reste encore une trentaine de minutes avant la sonnerie.

-Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Je ne sais pas et toi ?

-Rien.»

Stefan sourit et tourna à gauche, suivit par Rebekah qui répondait à un sms. Il lança un regard en biais, admirant les mèches blondes de l'adolescente qui tombaient délicatement dans son dos. Elle portait le même pull noir que Caroline mais il semblait mieux fait sur elle. La forme de sa poitrine était mise en avant, tout comme son ventre et ses bras légèrement ronds. Elle était si belle pour l'adolescent que rien ne pouvait détourner son attention. Sauf le cri bruyant de son frère aîné, Damon.

«- Stefan, Rebekah, ramenez-vous, Kol a trouvé une pizzeria pas loin. On va manger !

-Non merci répondit l'adolescente. Nous avons déjà prit une boisson, on préfère rester.

-Tan pis pour vous souffla Damon, amusez-vous bien belle Juliette et sexy Roméo.

-La ferme idiot hurla Stefan en le fusillant du regard.»

Elena leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son petit-copain et salua rapidement Rebekah et Stefan avant de partir vers l'entrée principale. Damon la suivit.

«- Tu voulais manger avec eux ? Demanda Rebekah.

-Oh non, je n'ai pas faim sourit Stefan. Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?

-J'aimerais bien m'asseoir et discuter un peu. Ca te dit ?

-Ouais, ça me dit bien répondit l'adolescent en se laissant tomber vers le sol.»

Rebekah fixa le jeune homme et sourit légèrement.

Il avait accepté de l'accompagner aux distributeurs, d'attendre qu'elle se décide et avait insisté pour lui payer sa boisson. Il avait refusé une pizza et des discussions amusantes pour passer un court instant avec elle. Et enfin, il avait accepté de s'asseoir sur un sol sale et usé seulement parce qu'elle l'avait proposé. Rebekah secoua la tête, heureuse d'être tombée sur ce garçon spécial et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit son sac, sortit un cahier vert et le posa sur ses genoux. Stefan fronça les sourcils.

«- J'ai un test dans vingt minutes, il faut que je le réussisse.

-Salvatore, c'est italien dit simplement l'adolescent.

-Monsieur l'italien, j'aimerais un cours rapide, net et précis. C'est possible ? Sourit Rebekah.

-C'est plus que possible rit Stefan en lui prenant son cahier.»

Un léger frisson l'envahit lorsque sa main frôla les jambes chaudes et fines de l'adolescente. Il savoura ce contact rapide et se concentra rapidement sur l'écriture ronde et bleue de Rebekah. Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le regard de l'adolescente sur son visage. Il ne tourna pas la tête, certain de craquer s'il la regardait.

«- Merci de m'aider.»

Aucune pizza ne peut rivaliser avec la douceur de sa voix pensa-t-il en souriant.

* * *

_«- Je peux tout t'expliquer hurla une jeune femme._

_-Je ne veux rien savoir murmura son époux, rien savoir. _

_-Ne me repousse pas chéri, s'il te plaît.»_

_Bonnie, assise sur l'unique balançoire du jardin, attendait patiemment que la dispute cesse. Comme toutes les autres finalement. Il y avait des cris, des pleurs, des questions puis des embrassades. Ce n'était qu'une boucle impossible à briser, ses parents n'étaient que deux aimants impossible à séparer. Et malgré tout ce bruit, la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette métaphore. Elle se balança légèrement et apprécia le vent qui caressait son visage. Elle avait si chaud dans ce jardin. _

_Ses parents s'aimaient au delà de tout. _

_«- Comment as-tu pu ?_

_-J'étais triste pleura Abby, ne me quitte pas. Oui je t'ai trompé, je le sais mais ne me laisse pas. Je ne peux vivre sans toi, tu m'entends ?_

_-Oui je t'entends._

_-Alors embrasse moi supplia la mère en tirant sur la chemise de son époux. Je t'en prie._

_-Je ne peux pas refusa-t-il.»_

_Il tourna le dos et alors, la jeune femme comprit. Elle attrapa sa veste, ses clés et son porte-monnaie. Elle devait partir quelques temps, juste pour le bien de sa famille. Puis tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Rien, rien, rien. Ni ses erreurs, ni ses tromperies, ni ses défauts, ni leurs défauts, ni le temps. _

_Elle embrassa la joue de son mari, lui murmura quelques paroles et une promesse puis sortit. Perchée sur ses talons neufs, Abby se dirigea vers le jardin rangé et entretenu. Elle croisa le regard de sa fille et ouvrit ses bras, les yeux brillant d'amour pour la jeune enfant. _

_Bonnie sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra le plus possible. Elle essaya de ne créer plus qu'une seule et unique personne, ainsi sa mère resterait à jamais avec elle. Aucune séparation et plus aucune dispute, c'était tout ce que voulait la jeune fille. Alors sa mère se mit doucement à pleurer, comprenant que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle enlaçait sa douce fille._

_«- Tu es si belle mon ange murmura-t-elle. Belle comme le soleil, hein ?_

_-Toi, tu es aussi belle que la Lune sourit Bonnie en serrant sa mère. Pas vrai ?_

_-On est aussi belles que les étoiles et aussi heureuses que le plus idiot des Hommes._

_-Trop compliqué rit la jeune fille. On est juste heureuses._

_-Oui mon trésor, tout simplement heureuses._

_-Tu reviens bientôt ? Ce n'est qu'une dispute._

_-Oui mon amour, ce n'est qu'une simple dispute. Dans quelques heures, je serai de retour. _

_-J'espère parce que j'ai un poème à lire et j'aime bien le faire avec toi._

_-D'accord, je serai là. A tout à l'heure mon amour._

_-A tout à l'heure maman.»_

_Le père de Bonnie, caché dans le salon familial, pleurait, les épaules lourdes et les yeux rouges. Il ne voulait que dormir, ne pouvant supporter l'horrible douleur qui faisait saigner son cœur. Il imaginait les lèvres chaudes et délicates de sa femme contre celles d'un autre que lui. D'un autre. Cela se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. _

_Et alors que son père pleurait, Bonnie admirait l'élégance de sa mère. Sa robe noire lui donnait un air strict qui semblait si faux à cause de son rouge à lèvres trop voyant et ses boucles désordonnées. Puis, ses talons noirs étaient tâchés à cause de la boue du jardin. Un brin d'herbe s'était accroché au sac à mains d'Abby, faisant sourire la jeune fille. Un léger petit sourire illuminait son visage._

_Et alors que l'enfant idolâtrait la mère, cette dernière pleurait. Elle pleurait car la dernière chose qu'elle avait dit à sa fille n'était qu'un simple et honteux mensonge._

* * *

Une femme marchait dans les rues de New-York, le visage concentré sur son téléphone. Sa veste noire, légèrement trop grande, volait légèrement derrière elle. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts, lui donnaient un air strict et sérieux, tout comme son eye-liner. Soudain, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

«- Bonnie, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc, son téléphone contre son oreille.

-Bien maman, et toi ?

-Plutôt bien. Je suis très fatiguée et aucune dossier ne semble se terminer. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu as parlé avec papa ?

-Non soupira Abby. Nous ne sommes toujours pas redevenus proches mon trésor.

-Je le sais soupira Bonnie. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Il va bien ?

-Très bien. Il termine de plus en plus tard mais il sourit plus, il est heureux répondit l'adolescente. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. Ok ?

-Merci sourit Abby. Et toi, est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles choses dans ta vie ?»

Un silence s'installa. Abby savait que sa fille réfléchissait à sa réponse, les sourcils froncés et un petit air concentré sur le visage. Dans ces moments, elle lui ressemblait vraiment. Et elle adorait ça, elle admirait réellement sa fille. Ce n'était peut-être pas sain pour elles mais Abby s'en moquait. Elle était fière de sa fille, vraiment fière.

«- Je suis devenue amie avec des nouveaux. Ils sont anglais.

-Oh, des anglais. Tu apprécies leur accent ? Demanda Abby en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est amusant. Surtout lorsqu'ils se disputent entre eux. Tu fais quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, je regarde New-York, assise sur un banc. Et toi ?

-Je suis dans une pizzeria avec eux justement. Je suis sortie car il y avait trop de bruit.

-Ils sont sympas avec toi ?

-Plus que sympa murmura Bonnie en souriant légèrement. Ils sont agréables à vivre.

-Oh c'est super alors.

-Je dois te laisser maman, Elena toque contre la vitre. Une pizza est arrivée. Bisou maman.

-Bisou mon ange répondit Abby.»

Même si sa fille avait raccroché depuis plusieurs secondes, elle garda son téléphone près de son oreille. Elle avait les yeux fermés et attendait patiemment que le temps passe pour reprendre le travail. Elle était bien ici. Abby ouvrit les yeux, rangea son téléphone et se leva.

Elle devait travailler encore deux heures avant d'être libre.

Alors sa longue silhouette disparut dans la foule, sans un regard vers le vieux banc.

* * *

La pizzeria était un petit restaurant sans grande prétention. Les fenêtres étaient toujours ouvertes, tout comme la porte d'entrée. Les rideaux étaient d'un rouge foncé, tout comme la porte. Les tables étaient rondes, noires et sobres. La seule petite touche de couleur était le petit bol posé sur chaque table, rempli de sachets de ketchup et de mayonnaise. La main de Kol jouait avec ces derniers, énervant Caroline qui lui ordonnait de cesser. Il continua malgré tout, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une chaleur agréable régnait dans le restaurant, poussant tous les clients à ôter leur veste et écharpe. Les chaises étaient dures mais ce n'était pas gênant et les lumières brillaient un peu trop. C'est pour quoi Elena garda sa paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, trouvée dans le fond de son sac de cours.

Deux pizzas aux fromages volèrent de main en main avant de se retrouver sur deux tables rassemblées pour n'en former plus qu'une. Des verres de coca étaient éparpillés un peu partout, tout comme des assiettes de frites déjà entamées. Plusieurs merci résonnèrent, faisant sourire le serveur.

«- Je meurs de faim soupira Damon en piochant dans son assiette de frites.

-On a vu ça rit Elena en attrapant une serviette. Essuie-toi la bouche.

-Oui maman rit l'adolescent en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Caroline, tu ne manges pas ?

-J'essaye de joindre Klaus depuis plusieurs minutes mais aucune réponse souffla-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il avait juste quelque chose à faire sourit Elena en prenant une part.»

Elena n'aimait pas mentir mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait promit à Klaus de ne rien dire et elle le ferait. L'adolescente ne brisait jamais ses promesses. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait se venger d'Hayley. Alors elle commença à manger et ignora la mine paniquée de sa nouvelle amie. Quant à Kol, il haussa les épaules et dit simplement que son frère devait sûrement être à la maison pour chercher quelque chose.

«- Ces pizzas sont brûlantes dit Bonnie en reposant sa part. Je préfère attendre.

-Brûlante comme toi Bonnie Bennett murmura Kol à son oreille.

-C'était nul rit l'adolescente en poussant Kol avec l'épaule. Retourne draguer des pimbêches.

-Pas le temps, je dois savourer ma pizza.»

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent, souriants et à deux doigts de déclarer une troisième guerre mondiale. Mais ils préférèrent passer à autre chose. Alors ils commencèrent à manger malgré la chaleur des pizzas. Plusieurs fois, ils se brûlèrent la langue mais continuaient malgré tout.

«- Ouais, Bonnie a raison, elles sont brûlantes gémit Elena en ouvrant la bouche.

-J'ai rajouté de la sauce piquante sur ta part rit Damon en embrassant la joue de sa copine.

-Espèce d'idiot siffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es un sombre idiot.

-Et toi, t'es brûlante comme la braise.

-C'est ma réplique hurla Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais ça marche mieux avec moi sourit Damon. C'est parce que j'ai les yeux bleus alors j'ai juste à froncer légèrement les sourcils et sourire à moitié. Et après, c'est dans la poche.»

Elena leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

«- N'importe quoi, ne le crois pas Kol. Ça marche pas du tout !»

Caroline et Kol éclatèrent de rire face au visage vexé de Damon. Ce dernier croisa les bras et ignora les nombreux baisers qu'Elena lui offrit. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque sa copine lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

«- Si c'est un truc intime, ne le répète surtout pas ! Supplia Bonnie en terminant une part de pizza.

-Oh sûrement pas, je ne préfère garder cette jolie petite promesse pour moi déclara Damon. C'est un petit bijou.

-N'exagère pas rit Elena en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon. Mais c'est vrai que c'était poétique.

-Plus que poétique trésor, c'était...

-On a comprit coupa Kol. On préfère passer à autre chose.»

Alors que Bonnie hochait la tête, d'accord avec l'adolescent, Caroline écrivait un énième message pour son petit-ami. Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes, attendant que Klaus le lise mais aucune réponse. Elle le glissa dans la poche de sa veste, croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise noire. La jolie blonde ferma les yeux et se demanda où il était. Et surtout avec qui. Rebekah était avec Stefan au lycée et eux, ils étaient à la pizzeria.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, attrapa une part de pizza et laissa Klaus dans un coin de sa tête. Il sera de retour dans quelques minutes, elle le savait.

* * *

Un ballon rouge et doré traversa le parc à une vitesse fulgurante, sous les cris d'un enfant. Il passa devant une petite mare vide, puis devant un groupe d'adolescents qui riaient, frôla un skateur et sa copine, se cogna contre les jambes dénudées d'une femme et termina sa course devant une table.

L'enfant l'attrapa à l'aide de ses deux mains, les yeux fixés sur le couple qui lui faisait face. Il admira la beauté de l'adolescente brune aux yeux verts, qui essayait vainement de contenir ses larmes. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment le garçon blond avait pu la faire pleurer.

Il tourna le dos au couple et se mit à courir vers son groupe d'amis, le ballon entre les mains.

«- Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Hayley en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Non répondit Klaus, les bras croisés et la mine sérieuse.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi blessant siffla l'adolescente en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu voulais absolument blesser ma famille. Tu as blessé Caroline.»

Hayley s'écarta un peu plus et ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches et son rouge à lèvres semblait être une tâche de sang sur son visage livide. Mais elle était toujours aussi jolie, sûrement grâce à ses yeux verts qui brillaient de larmes retenues.

«- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais craquer murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne craque jamais.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ce message ? Demanda l'adolescente en fixant Klaus.»

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hayley. Il pointa un doigt vers elle et dit simplement :

«- Je voulais simplement te prévenir d'une chose. Si tu oses encore t'approcher de ma famille et de Caroline, je ferai tout pour te pourrir la vie. Je suis quelqu'un de calme mais si tu oses encore une fois t'approcher de ma petite-amie et de la blesser, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! Tu as compris ?

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me choisis pas ? Hurla Hayley en pleurant.

-Parce que tu ne seras jamais Caroline cria Klaus. Tu n'auras jamais sa grâce, sa beauté, sa gentillesse et son intelligence. Tu seras jamais mon amie et encore moins ma petite-amie. Je veux simplement que tu disparaisses. Tu m'as compris ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou entendre ta voix. Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain et encore moins dans les années à venir.»

Hayley serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait ridicule dans sa tenue aguicheuse, elle voulait enlever le maquillage voyant qu'elle s'était fait et le parfum hors de prix qu'elle s'était achetée. Elle voulait disparaître le plus vite possible. Et ce qui la blessait le plus là-dedans, c'était le regard froid et révolté que le lui lançait Klaus. Il la détestait au delà de tout.

«- Va te faire foutre hurla Hayley en tournant le dos.»

Et sans un regard pour l'adolescent, elle disparut derrière des arbres.

Le petit groupe d'adolescents sortit de la pizzeria, le ventre plein. Elena discutait avec Bonnie du week-end prochain pendant que Kol et Damon se dépêchaient pour retourner au lycée. Leurs affaires étaient toujours dans leur casier et les cours reprenaient dans quelques minutes. Quant à Caroline, elle lançait des regards inquiets vers son téléphone. Klaus n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle serra le téléphone un peu plus fort que nécessaire et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean.

«- Caroline, dépêche-toi, notre prochain cours commence dans deux minutes hurla Elena en regardant sa montre. Je ne peux pas arriver en retard, ce serait mon sixième ce mois-ci !

-Tu es vraiment une délinquante rit Bonnie en accélérant le pas.

-Oh la ferme toi siffla la jolie brune. Je ne peux vraiment pas arriver en retard, mes parents ne me laisseront pas sortir pour Halloween.

-Et pourquoi c'est si grave ? Demanda Caroline en se dirigeant vers elles.

-En fait, Mystic Falls organise des minis soirées un peu partout dans la ville le 31 octobre. Et j'aime vraiment bien ces genres de fêtes expliqua Elena en sortant son téléphone. Je passe toute l'année à attendre ce jour et je ne peux vraiment pas rater celle de cette année.

-Pourquoi cette année en particulier ?

-Damon et Stefan organisent la fête principale et je veux vraiment y aller. C'est notre dernière année à Mystic Falls alors je veux en profiter.

-Vous partez où après ?

-Damon et elle partent un an à Milan, chez les parents de Lily Salvatore, pour voyager. Ils veulent profiter avant de devoir travailler. Elena veut devenir médecin et Damon doit aider son père dans son entreprise répondit Bonnie en attachant ses cheveux.

-Oh...souffla Caroline. Alors, dépêchez vous ! Courir, ça vous dit ?

-Allez, c'est parti hurla Bonnie en se mettant à courir.»

C'est devant les yeux choqués de Kol et Damon que les trois jeune adolescentes se mirent à courir, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux au vent.

«- Bon, on court aussi ? Demanda Damon.

-Non pas spécialement envie répondit Kol en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas très envie d'arriver essoufflé et en sueur au lycée.

-Très bonne analyse de la situation sourit son ami. Alors, on prend notre temps.

-Parfaitement.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescentes arrivèrent devant le lycée. Elles se séparèrent, se dirigeant toutes vers leur casier. Caroline avait les joues rouges et le souffle court, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Le contre coup de mon accident pensa la jolie blonde en attrapant son sac, posé dans le fond de son casier. Elle attrapa sa trousse et deux cahiers bleus. Soudain, deux mains froides se posèrent sur ses yeux. Caroline sursauta avant de se détendre en reconnaissant le parfum de Klaus.

Elle se retourna et enlaça son petit-ami. Ce dernier embrassa le haut de son crâne et la serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, heureux de se retrouver. Puis, Klaus murmura :

«- Je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin. On sèche les cours ?»

Caroline hocha la tête, trop fatiguée et heureuse pour rester dans ce lycée.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le parking lorsqu'ils croisèrent Stefan et Rebekah. Cette dernière les salua de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de cours. Stefan partit à son tour vers un autre couloir. Caroline lança quelques regards en biais vers Klaus qui semblait pâlir à chaque nouveau pas. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement, le plus délicatement possible. Elle regarda leurs mains entrelacées et se dit que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Absolument rien.

_Il faisait beau, c'était un joli jour d'été. Les enfants jouaient un peu partout, couraient après des ballons ou essayaient de grimper au arbre. Alors que Rebekah et Kol se chamaillaient pour un seau et une pelle à moitié cassés, deux enfants étaient assis sur un banc, silencieux. Le petit garçon, blond et aux yeux gris, attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et toucha l'épaule de son amie. Elle se retourna et lui sourit, les cheveux coiffés en une jolie queue de cheval haute. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le garçon ne dise :_

_"- Je t'ai écrit un poème._

_-Lis le moi sourit l'enfant."_

_Le garçon devint tout rouge et commença à bégayer. Son amie sourit et lui promit de ne pas rire. Alors, il dit :_

_"- Tu es blonde comme le Soleil, brillante comme les étoiles, jolie comme personne et tu es mon amie. Tu es Caroline et je suis Klaus."_

_Caroline sourit une nouvelle fois et enlaça son ami._

_Ils étaient ensemble, assis sur un banc._

* * *

Elena était assise sur une chaise de cours, le visage tourné vers les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle n'écoutait pas le professeur et encore moins les discussions autour d'elle. Tout le monde parlait de l'accident de Caroline et d'Hayley. Cette dernière avait organisé une soirée pour Halloween, comme tous les ans mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à annuler. Elena savait que c'était la vengeance de Klaus.

Et elle était atrocement heureuse.

Elle détestait les soirées d'Hayley Marshall. Elles étaient bruyantes, beaucoup trop alcoolisées et dangereuses pour les invités. C'était à l'image de l'adolescente. C'est pour quoi la jeune femme avait poussé son petit-copain a organisé sa propre soirée, chez lui. Et comme toujours, il avait accepté.

«- Bébé, sors ton cahier murmura Damon en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Quoi ?

-Le prof te regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Sors tes affaires au moins.

-Ah oui répondit Elena en ouvrant son sac.»

Elle sortit son cahier bordeaux et sa trousse usée. Son petit groupe d'amis avaient joué au foot avec lors d'une journée d'été et elle avait complètement oublié de la changer. Elle avait donc décidé de la garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais les fils commençaient à lâcher prise. L'adolescente joua avec un long fil noir pendant que Damon écrivait consciencieusement le cours. Soudain, son téléphone vibra contre sa poche. Discrètement, Elena le sortit et le cacha dans sa trousse.

_Hey Elena, c'est Caroline. Nous sommes rentrés, Klaus et moi, à la maison. Vous pouvez déposer Rebekah et Kol chez nous après la fin des cours ? Désolée et j'espère que votre journée se passe bien. A demain ou ce soir, bisous._

Elena répondit rapidement et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Damon lui lança un regard en biais et préféra ne pas lui poser de questions. Il lui tendit une feuille complétée.

«- C'est quoi ?

-Les exercices qu'on avait à faire. Tu étais trop fatiguée hier alors j'ai fait ça pour toi dit-il.

-Tu es un ange Damon Salvatore sourit Elena.

-C'est un service chérie. Tu devras me le rendre.

-Pas de problème ! Tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

-Tu veux pas venir chez moi plutôt ? Proposa l'adolescent.

-Ok.»

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, souriants, puis se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le cours.

Entassés dans la voiture décapotable des Salvatore, les adolescents discutaient de la journée. Kol essayait de sortir son téléphone de son sac pendant que Bonnie se regardait dans le rétroviseur.

«- Ne touche pas à mon rétroviseur Bennett gronda Stefan en sortant du parking. J'essaye de conduire !

-Oh arrête d'être aussi énervant siffla l'adolescente. Je regarde juste si mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Attention, Emilia Koba fait son créneau !

-Elle est folle s'exclama Elena. Elle ne peut pas regarder où elle va !

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller dit simplement Rebekah en tournant sa tête vers la droite.»

Stefan sortit du parking et se dépêcha de prendre la route. Bonnie choisit une musique au hasard et se mit à chanter, accompagnée par Elena. Cette dernière était entre Rebekah et Kol. Elle était gênée par le sac de l'adolescent et les cheveux de sa nouvelle amie. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle passait outre. Mais lorsque Rebekah se mit à éternuer sans s'arrêter, Elena craqua.

«- Rebekah, je t'adore réellement mais là, j'ai juste envie de te jeter par la fenêtre.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est le parfum de Kol. Il me fait éternuer.

-Même pas vrai ! Répondit son frère.

-Menteur ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce parfum !

-J'avais simplement oublié ! Cria Kol en ouvrant les bras. Je suis désolé, ça te va ?

-Menteur répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras.»

Bonnie et Stefan se regardèrent pendant un instant, amusés par la dispute familial qui se déroulait derrière. Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Kol se tourna vers sa fenêtre, tout comme Rebekah. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, au soulagement d'Elena. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Caroline. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

«- Voilà, vous êtes arrivés ! Annonça Stefan en se garant devant le perron.

-Merci, c'était vraiment sympa de votre part sourit Rebekah en attrapant ses affaires. Vous voulez rentrer ?

-Désolée, mon père m'attend.

-Je dors chez les Salvatore alors je dois préparer mon sac répondit Elena. Demain peut-être.

-Pas de problème. A demain !»

Rebekah et Kol se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir la porte et saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis avant de rentrer. Caroline et Klaus dansaient devant la télévision, en rythme avec la musique. Une bouteille de soda était sur la table, accompagnée de bonbons et de pizzas.

«- Hey les Mikaelson, quoi de beau ? Demanda Caroline en tournant sur elle-même.

-Pas grand chose et vous ?

-Oh, pas grand chose ! Sourit Klaus. On est passés en ville pour acheter des choses à manger et des DVD, puis on est rentrés danser.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? On est à deux minutes de la ville, on aurait pu aller en boîte de nuit s'exclama Rebekah. J'ai besoin de me défouler en plus !

-Ouais, je sais bien souffla Caroline, mais on a cours demain et surtout, je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Okay okay mais ce week-end, on fait quelque chose proposa Kol. Cinéma ?

-Oh non, je préfère aller dans un boîte de nuit !

-Klaus ? Demanda sa petite-amie.

-Ouais, ça peut-être sympa.»

Les quatre adolescents discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que le téléphone ne sonne.

«- Je vais répondre cria Kol en courant vers la petite table.

-Je vais me doucher dit Caroline en montant les escaliers.

-Je dois faire mes devoirs.»

Il ne resta plus que Klaus qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la télécommande de la télévision dans les mains. Il changea plusieurs fois de chaînes avant de tomber sur un film intéressant.

«- Yo Katherine, ça va bien et toi ? Demanda Kol en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.»

_Une jolie brune se mit assise sur une des chaises, son sac à main contre sa hanche. Elle le posa à ses pieds, face aux nombreux sacs de courses qui entouraient ses converses. Son petit-copain enlevait sa veste, les yeux fixés vers la rue bondée. Il était fatigué et surtout, malade. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, tout comme ses pieds et ses bras. Il voulait simplement rentrer pour se coucher._

_«- Elijah, tu ne veux pas manger ? Demanda Katherine._

_-Je vais juste commander un café et toi ?_

_-J'aimerais manger un dessert ou quelque chose de sucré. J'hésite._

_-Hésite autant que tu veux, je vais aux toilettes pendant ce temps sourit Elijah en se levant.»_

_Katherine ouvrit la carte des menus lorsqu'un ballon rouge se glissa près de son sac à main. Elle fronça les sourcils, le prit dans ses mains et regarda autour d'elle. Une petite fille sortit de nulle part, les genoux sales et les mains tâchées par la boue. Ses grosses boucles rousses volaient autour de son visage et son pull bleu était déchiré à un endroit. Elle était souriante et surexcitée, aussi adorable qu'un petit chat pensa Katherine en lui tendant le ballon._

_«- Merci madame, je pensais l'avoir perdu sourit la jeune fille._

_-Je t'en prie. Je m'appelle Katherine et toi ?_

_-Nadia ! Hurla une femme en courant, sans faire attention à la route. J'ai eu si peur ! Bonjour madame, je suis désolée pour la gêne..._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Votre fille est adorable sourit Katherine. Et Nadia est un prénom magnifique. _

_-Maman, maman ! Elle s'appelle Katherine, c'est hyper beau. Je peux m'appeler Katherine ?»_

_La jeune femme éclata de rire et regarda la mère de l'enfant. Ses grosses boucles rousses étaient retenues à l'aide d'une sorte de foulard rouge et noire. Son rouge à lèvres étaient d'un joli rose pâle et de légères tâches de rousseur se promenaient sur ses pommettes hautes. Elle était belle. _

_«- Nadia, tu as un déjà un prénom rit sa mère. _

_-Puis, il te va très bien sourit Katherine._

_-C'est vrai admit la jeune fille. Bon maman, j'aimerais manger !_

_-Merci d'avoir discuté avec ma fille, au revoir._

_-Au revoir. A la prochaine Nadia salua la jeune femme._

_-Au revoir Katherine.»_

_Et alors que les deux rousses partaient vers un parc, Katherine s'imagina avec un enfant._

_Tout les deux assis sur un banc, le sourire aux lèvres. _

Les lampadaires illuminaient la nuit sombre et éclairaient les visages des habitants. La lumière éclaira, un cours instant, le regard pensif d'Elijah et le sourire timide sur les lèvres de Katherine.

Il éclaira les énormes boucles brunes qui dansaient dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il mit en avant ses lèvres rouges et ses mains tremblantes. Un instant, un très court instant, ses rayons se posèrent sur son pull trop grand et ses bottines brunes. Puis, il éclaira ses longs cils et ses grains de beauté.

A côté, un lampadaire illuminait les traits tirés d'Elijah et sa veste de costume bleu. Sa cravate pendant doucement autour de son cou et sa longue veste noire dansait autour de lui, empêchant le léger froid de Londres de le toucher. Son nez était rouge, tout comme ses doigts.

Ils marchaient à côté, sans un mot. La main droite de Katherine attrapa celle d'Elijah et leurs doigts se frôlèrent délicatement. Le parfum chaud et sucré de la jeune femme dansa vers le jeune homme.

«- Pourquoi sommes-nous dehors ? Demanda Elijah en se dirigeant vers le seul banc éclairé.

-J'aimerais te dire quelque chose souffla Katherine en s'asseyant.

-Je t'écoute sourit son époux en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est grave ?

-Non, c'est magique.»

Katherine tourna son visage vers Elijah et doucement, l'embrassa. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue rasée. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce court instant. Puis, elle s'écarta. Elijah fronça les sourcils mais gardait toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

«- Que ce passe-t-il ?»

Katherine regarda les étoiles, ferma les yeux et dit :

«- Je suis enceinte.»


End file.
